Malgré l'adversité
by Claudia Grey
Summary: Por ahí se dice que cuando deseas algo con el alma, el universo entero conspira para concedértelo y lo hizo, se junto para unirlos, sin saber que secretamente ambos lo deseaban…
1. Prefacio complot

_**Prefacio**_

[ P a r c e l l e ]

_(Complot)_

_*x/x/x*_

Un mismo sueño en común

Grandes expectativas

Mil propósitos…

_Bella_ una chica con metas y fines muy definidos, testaruda y centrada. Una empresaria eficiente, una modelo de envidia y una gran mujer.

Situaciones adversas la llevan a encontrarse con lo que ella dice ser un obstáculo para sus metas, pero lo que no sabe es que mientras mas lo evade, mas atraído esta hacia ella. E igualmente su corazón y su mente no juegan los mismos bandos.

¿A quien le dará la razón?

_Edward_, un chico soñador pero realista, querido por muchas pero ninguna llega a su corazón de piedra, que espera ser desencantado por la dama que le quita el aliento. La única que puede romper el hechizo que alguna vez congelo su amor.

Con la testarudez a prueba...

…Y una posibilidad de demostrar lo contrario...

¿Podrá revocar _ÉL_ el perfeccionismo de _ELLA_?

El pasado vuelve y altera el cauce de un traslucido amor, la indiferencia y el caos, darán un motivo para que… ¿todo termine? Quizá… pero mientras la distancia los separa, una vida los une.

_Por ahí se dice que cuando deseas algo con el alma, el universo entero conspira para concedértelo y lo hizo, se junto para unirlos, sin saber que secretamente ambos lo deseaban…_

* * *

><p><strong>HOLA aqui les dejo un adelanto de la historia ''el preafcio'' de...<strong>

** ''A pesar de las adversidades'' **_**(Malgré l'adversité)**_

***A que les parece esta historiia?**

**- La subo? =7 jeje espero me lo hagan saber. Un besote. =)**

**Claulrp! =***


	2. Donde se cumplen los sueños

_**Capitulo 1**_

[ L à o ù l e s r ê v e s d e v i e n n e n t r é a l i t é ]

_(Donde se cumplen los sueños)_

**_B p o v_**

_*x/x/x*_

Soy Isabella Swan tengo 22 años y vivo en Paris (Francia) específicamente en El Palacio del Elíseo, en la calle del Faubourg Saint-Honore.

Soy la modelo oficial de _Channel_* y la imagen de _Lancome_*, Acabo de culminar mis estudios de Arquitectura en _Oxford_* y una excelente beca para ir a la prestigiosa _Columbia*._

Tengo dos hermanos mellizos Emmett y Jasper Swan.

Emmett es como el menor de los tres, a pesar de ser grande y musculoso, es prácticamente un niño juguetón; tiene 28 años y es Ingeniero civil graduado en _Harvard*_, tiene su propia firma de arquitectura y construcción, en la cual juego un papel muy importante como vice-presidenta de la prestigiosa firma.

Jasper es el mas… serio de los tres, es alto igual que Emmett y musculoso pero no en exceso, estudia Medicina en _Pricenton_, este año se titula y esta muy contento por eso, Sé cuanto le costo sacar su carrera adelante y cuanto adora ayudar a los demás. Mis hermanos pueden parecer físicamente parecidos, pero son muy diferentes en personalidad; Ambos son la imagen de la famosa marca _Calvin Klein_*.

Estoy orgullosa de ellos y son mi ejemplo a seguir, yo sin embargo, sigo siendo la ''hermanita'' la que aguanta sus desplantes de sobreprotección.

Antes me molestaba que quieran cuidar todo lo que hago… pero serán siempre así, por lo que me acostumbre.

Mis padres son Renne y Charlie Swan.

Renne es actriz de cine. Adora su trabajo y se que le duele dejarnos cuando tiene que filmar, pero mientras ella sea feliz nosotros lo seremos y cuando esta con nosotros es abnegada al bienestar de cada uno, la amo inmensamente. Mi padre es el vigesimotercer presidente de la república francesa, lleva el cargo de toda una nación sobre él… Le encanta su trabajo y estamos orgullosos de sus logros, la gente lo adora y le encanta saber que a pesar de que tiene muchos compromisos, cuenta con el apoyo incondicional de su familia. Que siempre estará junto a él. Además cuenta con varias licenciaturas, maestrías y dos doctorados. Es un hombre serio y decidido, fiel al bienestar de su familia, y a inculcar valores pulcros a sus hijos y a la nación, es un gran hombre.

Además laboro como embajadora de _UNICEF*_ que ayuda a promover el desarrollo de los niños, y adolescentes en diferentes ámbitos. Colaboro junto con muchas celebridades a contribuir para un mejor desarrollo de los niños del futuro, proporcionales buena educación, salud, hogar y defendiendo sus derechos… me encanta formar parte de ello, es parte de mí ayudar a los demás y lo hago de corazón.

Somos una familia muy unida, y los adoro con el alma. Pronto me iré a _Columbia University*_ para sacar mi post-grado de arquitectura y al ganarme la beca me sentí dichosa.

Dentro de dos días me voy a Nueva York y se que será toda una experiencia inolvidable…

_**E p o v**_

*x/x/x*

Soy Edward Cullen tengo 26 años y vivo en Londres (Inglaterra), soy el tipo de chico que vive por sus sueños y que no se da por vencido… quizá muy duro y un poco frio (reservado diría yo).

Mi familia esta conformada por Mis padres, Esme que es Chef, Carlisle Director de la red de clínicas nacional _Cullen's medical center_ y reconocido cirujano plastico, Rosalie mi hermana mayor tiene 27 años, es modelo y publicista, es reconocida y adora su trabajo. Su carácter puede ser de perros cuando quiere y la contradigan, pero es muy dulce y tierna cuando se lo propone.

Alice es menor que yo y tiene 22 años esta culminando su carrera de diseño de modas en ''parsons'' su hiperactividad es del nivel de un niño después de consumir muchas golosinas, su escusa predilecta al estar estresada es una tarde de shopping o spa. Y es concedida por lo que pide. Nunca esta tranquila y… es mejor mantenerla feliz.

Yo tengo un titulo de Pediatría de la Universidad de _Dartmouth_* (Canadá) y como meta ser Un científico en la medicina, acabo de recibir mi aceptación en Columbia, junto con una excelente oferta de trabajo en nueva york.

Me hace feliz saber que pronto mis metas serán cumplidas.

Mañana sale mi vuelo, y… solo sé que _NY _(New York) ¡promete!

* * *

><p><em><strong>HOLA aquí les dejo el primer capitulo a ver que les parece... bueno me gustaria saber que les parece, esto es importante para mi y me gustaria compartirlo pero sabiendo que alguien seguira la historia. no estoy muy segura de querer publicar algo que no sera tomado en cuenta. ): si no es así pronto seguiré subiendo capítulos. lo prometo.<strong>_

_**Un besote les quiere.**_

_**claulrp! :)**_


	3. como tú lo desees

_**Capitulo 2**_

[ C o m m e v o u s l e s o u h a i t e z ]

_(Como tú lo desees)_

*x/x/x*

_**B p o v**_

-Hija cuídate ¿si? Si te falta algo, necesitas ayuda o quieres simplemente que valla, sabes que iré inmediatamente.- dijo Renne llorando.

-Si mama, no te preocupes por mi, estaré bien.- le repetí abrazándola.

-Mi niña…- sollozo, lo mas difícil de cumplir tus sueños es cuando ello te conlleva a separarte de la personas que amas y para mi que siempre fui apegada a la familia era un paso importante. Aunque antes ya me había desprendido de ellos para ir al Reino Unido (Inglaterra), es una parte de mí que esta con ellos. Inevitable.

-Cariño, estará bien.- susurro papá abrazándonos, ella asintió seco sus lágrimas y permitió que Charlie me abrazara.

-Nos duele verte partir pequeña, ¡Otra vez! pero esto es lo mejor para ti y lo más importante… es lo que tú lo quieres. Estamos orgullosos de ti hija te amamos.- me beso la frente y yo trague el enorme nudo en mi garganta.

-Bellitaaa…- dijo Emmy haciendo un puchero tristón.- Te amo, y cuídate, cero noviecitos y mas estudio ¿ok?- reí un poco, Em siempre era así, asentí y le bese la mejilla donde sus hoyuelos resaltaban.

-Hermanita te extrañare.- dijo Jasper entre divertido, y triste.

- ''Los adoro''.- dije a todos.

El haber pasado tres meses con ellos, luego de mi graduación nos pego de nuevo y de alguna manera aunque he viajado mucho toda mi vida, siempre estos momentos son difíciles.

Y luego de una lacrimógena despedida, aborde el Jet presidencial.

Durante el vuelo estuve realmente nerviosa, era empezar en otra ciudad, con nuevos amigos… Universidad… Trabajo… hogar… todo seria diferente a partir de ahora.

Las seis horas de vuelo se me hicieron cortas. Y al momento de aterrizar en el _Newark International_(EWR) en N.Y. mi respiración era bastante acelerada. Tom el piloto y me guio por entre el aeropuerto para evitar periodistas, aunque iba bien camuflageada… habían muchos reporteros que sabían de mi llegada pero afortunadamente estuve a salvo de ellos.

El hecho de ver aterrizar el jet presidencial de Francia puede ser causante de mucho revuelo.

Al salir me encontré con Jerry un socio de papa.

-Hola Jerry que gusto verte.- salude. El sonrió.

-Bella, pero que hermosa estas. Me da gusto verte de nuevo y saber que vienes a N.Y con grandes metas, te felicito querida.- dijo realmente alegre. Él era como un tío para mí.

-Gracias.- sonreí.

-Toma.- me extendió una llave platina con la marca _''Porsche''_.- es para ti, Charlie me envió para que te lo entregara personalmente.

-¿De verdad?- ¡Tendría un auto nuevo!, el asintió.- Gracias. Wow esto no me lo esperaba.- dije. Y era cierto yo era una chica… digamos ''torpe'' y papa se había rehusado a exponer mi vida detrás de volante cuando era incapaz de pasar dos días seguidos sin un accidente. Durante mi estadía en Londres un chofer estaba a cargo de mis traslados. Y no había pensado en el transporte durante mi estadía aquí. Obviamente papá si lo hizo.

-Ya vez, con Charlie no existen las predicciones.- dijo riendo.- Bueno aquí esta la dirección y supongo que te veré luego.- se despidió. También me despedí mientras leía la tarjeta de la residencia donde queda ubicado mi nuevo apartamento. _''Brodway''_

Había venido varias veces a N.Y así que sabia donde ubicarme, tome las llaves del Porsche y el hermoso auto que contesto a la alarma era… fabuloso. Un deportivo ultimo modelo de un color lila platinado, quede fascinada. Me dirigí allí con cuatro gigantes maletas que llevaban a mis lados dos trabajadores del aeropuerto, lo demás seria enviado despues. Y partí rumbo a la Residencia. Era realmente hermosa y lujosa, al hablar con la conserje me indico que el mío era el ultimo piso, el pent house, así que tome el elevador y subí hasta el 55-B. Toda la planta era abarcada por un solo departamento.

Me di un Tour por el lujoso apartamento… tenia tres pisos. En el primero estaban la cocina, el salón, el baño principal. En el segundo estaban las habitaciones, eran dos gigantes habitaciones con baño privado y vista a la ciudad y al central Park. Y el tercero estaba la terraza con Jacuzzi, un salón de cine y uno de música. Además de un estudio que contaba con una pequeña biblioteca. Era perfecto. Me instale en mi habitación, contenta pero nerviosa… tenia muchas expectativas con este viaje y una de ellas era superarme como vicepresidenta de Swans & co. Ejerciendo mi carrera y además cumpliendo mis metas.

_Este será mi nuevo hogar_…pensé. Observando el majestuoso paisaje urbano que se extendía desde el gran ventanal del salón.

*x/x/x*

_**E p o v**_

Llegue a N.Y dos días antes de clases y de comenzar mi trabajo, Me dirigí a la residencia en mi Corvette nuevo, y aparque frente a una lujosa zona residencial. Al entrar en el apartamento, de veras sentí mi corazón latir frenéticamente, asimilando que ya esto era un nuevo comienzo…

Mi madre me llamo casi al mismo instante en que cerraba la puerta detrás de mí, y me hizo detallarle cada espacio e ir al supermercado a abastecer lo necesario… lo necesario no era mucho, solo muchos cereales, jugos, leche y galletas. Por que la cocina era para mí, un desastre.

Me lleve el resto de la tarde acomodar mis cosas correctamente, mis padres dicen que yo soy mas ordenado que mis hermanas y es cierto, me gusta saber todo lo que tengo a mano en su sitio. Esa noche me dormí agotado, y se me olvido cenar.

Al día siguiente me levante un poco tarde y tenia mucha hambre así que los cereales diarios no me iban a satisfacer, por lo que me duche, me vestí y fui al Starbucks de la esquina. Para alimentarme como se debe. Además, Pasee un poco por el Central Park… observando la vida. Los niños jugar, las personas hablando, riendo, divirtiéndose… los adolescentes enamorados irradiando amor, el paisaje que me rodeaba me hacia ver la vida de muchas perspectivas.

Mañana tenia mi primera visita a mi nuevo trabajo, mi carrera me encanta, siempre hubo motivos para quererlo y aunque a veces puede resultar duro ver a esas pequeñas personitas enfermas, me satisface saber que puedo ayudarlos a sentirse mejor, _en algunos casos_. A veces en los casos mas fuertes que he vivido me replanteo finalmente si fue mi decisión la correcta, si remover el pasado ayuda… por que ver a esos angelitos sufrir enfermedades mortales que pueden acabar con sus estrenadas vidas o hacerlas difíciles por el resto de ella… me parte el corazón, me rompe el alma. Esa es la parte que hace mi trabajo difícil y recordatorio, pero si, me gusta ayudarlos, por eso se que no soy el único pediatra con ese pensamiento, ya lo he investigado.

_Siempre es duro al principio, pero en este caso durante toda tu carrera va a ser difícil atender estos casos_. Me dijo mi padre, cuando le plantee mi perturbación y tiene razón.

Es algo a lo que no me acostumbrare jamás y es que no me gusta ver sufrir a los demás y menos a esos seres que alegran nuestros días, que comienzan a vivir, que se preparan para un futuro… por eso verlos aquí jugando me hace sonreír de alegría, ellos son los personajes de lo que será el mundo.

_Y es injusto negarles la vida._

Luego de relajarme, me fui a casa a componer. Me encanta escribir canciones, es una parte de mí que desprende lo que en realidad siento. La música es… mi forma de expresión.

_Fue mi única salida en algún momento… Fue mi fiel confidente…_

El venir a Nueva York a estudiar en una de sus más prestigiosas universidades es… halagador y alarmantemente satisfactorio.

_Ya estoy aquí Nueva York, de ahora en adelante… será como tú lo desees. _Sonreí.

* * *

><p><strong><em>HOLA * aloha88 me inspirastes a subir el proximo cap, jeje... grax por leerme. y espero que te guste la historia. Esos son los detalles que hacen feliz a un autor, un review es siempre bien recibido aqui. =D <em>**

**_En el siguiente cap si veremos como se conocen los protas. :) quiza este por aqui mas pronto de lo que esperan! :P_**

_**claulrp! :)**_


	4. Ayuda

_**Capitulo 3**_

[ A i d e ]

(Ayuda)

*x/x/x*

_**B p o v**_

Al día siguiente de mi llegada, Salí de la cama, me di una ducha y me vestí con lo primero que vi… sin realmente ver que era, todo mi armario era ropa de diseñador, tenía muchas prendas que aun no habían salido al mercado y muchas más que ni siquiera había estrenado. Escogí unos shorts _versace_ negros y un sweater blanco corte en V, con unas sandalias _Gucci_ planas estilo romanas negras. Ordene mi cabello lacio en una cola alta. Y al verme al espejo unas manchas rojizas adornaban mis mejillas, lo que le daba un aspecto tétrico y enfermizo muy alarmante. Pero eso solo se debía al cambio de clima.

Le reste importancia y Salí a… ¿hacer el desayuno? No, no mejor lo compro, no quería intoxicarme con lo que sea que se me ocurriera ''intentar'' preparar. Tome mis llaves, un sweater, lentes de sol y decidí caminar al _Starbucks_ de la esquina. Deguste mi desayuno ante la fiel mirada de muchos que me reconocían y agitaban su mano alegremente hacia mi, en un gesto de cariño que devolvía gratamente,

La universidad no estaba muy lejos de la empresa, quedaba a unas tres cuadras. La residencia contaba con Gym y spa que seria benefactorio para mi tiempo. Igual tendría que cuadrar mis horarios, mis estudios eran de noche y ya me podría imaginar cuan agotador puede ser mi rutina.

El Departamento de Máster en _Columbia_ es el segundo más grande dentro de la División de Arquitectura, que representan aproximadamente una cuarta parte de la matrícula total del alumnado.

Para ir a Manhattan pase por el _Madison Square Garden, Times Square, Midtown, lincoln square,_ las residencias del _upper west side_, todo era muy concurrido y lleno de vida. Almorcé comida italiana en el _Elaine's_ en Manhattan. Que queda cerca de la imponente torre de Swan's & co, con Emmett compaginamos proyectos, para comenzarlos mañana donde me presentaría en mi nuevo trabajo.

Luego de regreso a casa pedí comida japonesa. Luego de una relajante ducha, me rendí en los brazos de Morfeo. ¡Y mi nuevo colchón de agua!

_**E p o v**_

_*x/x/x*_

-¡Dr. Cullen!- reconoció mi nueva secretaria, con una sonrisa ''coqueta'', ¡Oh Oh!

-Buenos Días…- deje la frase inconclusa, para darle a entender que desconocía su nombre.

-¡Tanya! Tanya Denali.- Expreso, con más entusiasmo, luego de recomponer rápidamente su expresión de decepción al percatarse de mi desentendido encuentro con ella, mientras me evaluaba objetivamente como quien caza a su presa. Rodé los ojos mentalmente.

-Srta. Denali.- sonreí amable, pero eso pareció desarmarla. Por que casi se abalanza en su escritorio mostrando sus pechos de silicona ''exagerados''.- ¿Algo para mi?- pregunte dando un paso atrás.

-No, no hay nada… hasta los momentos.- índico, enviándoles una mirada a sus senos.

-Okey… estaré en el consultorio. Hablare con Black y luego tendremos una reunión sobre los horarios.- le indique. A lo que asintió entusiasmada.

Pase a su lado y abrí la puerta de mi consultorio, era grande. Estaba decorado al estilo de selva, con animales y juguetes llamativos en estanterías de colores, mi escritorio perfectamente ordenado y frente a mí, un gran ventanal de cristal, que abarcaba toda la pared y brindaba una magnifica vista a los exuberantes jardines Traseros, decorados con pintorescas y cuidadas flores.

Me gusto.

Mi área de trabajo, debe ser muy sutil pero convocando a la curiosidad y el deseo de los pequeñines a entrar en un paraíso, sin tener que temer. Este lugar era perfecto.

Encendí la laptop, que se encontraba a mi disposición en mi escritorio y revise la lista de mis pacientes, horarios y expedientes. Luego de tres horas, Black un viejo amigo y director del hospital, quería hacer una pequeña reunión para presentarme como bienvenida. Así que me quite la bata y me coloque mi Blaizer de nuevo, le di indicaciones a mi secretaria de que mañana seria nuestra reunión y un poco decepcionada asintió.

-Edward ¡Amigo! Bienvenido.- saludo Jacob Black, al entrar a la sala de juntas. Nos dimos un abrazo amistoso.

-¡Gracias hombre! Estoy contento de estar aquí.- dije sonriendo.

-¡Claro!- dijo como si fuera obvio, reímos.- Además Columbia, ¡wow excelente hermano!- felicito.

-Gracias.- y hasta ese momento no me había percatado de que la sala estaba llena de espectadores.

-Chicos, les presento a Edward Cullen, nuestro nuevo Jefe de pediatría.- presento. Todos aplaudieron y me felicitaron entre abrazos y buenos deseos. Todos eran amables y carismáticos, la reunión termino al cabo de media hora, ya que tenían que regresar a sus labores.

Ya el ambiente de trabajo estaba hecho, y era muy bueno.

-Nos vemos mañana Romeo, tengo una cirugía en treinta minutos.- se despidió Jake palmeándome el hombro. Sonreí y le puse cara de confusión por lo de ''Romeo''.

-Las tienes babeando ¡wey!.- dijo riendo escandalosamente y se marcho, dejándome solo y confuso.

Jake y yo nos conocimos en Canadá, estudiamos juntos los primeros años y luego cada quien escogió una rama distinta, el es cardiólogo-cirujano y su padre que tenia antes el este cargo actual de director, se le otorgo a Jacob por sus logros y desempeños, antes de jubilarse, en verdad se lo merecía. Sigue siendo el mismo charlatán que conocí, nunca perdimos comunicación, y accedió a aceptarme en su equipo de trabajo cuando le comente mi cambio de ciudad.

Hasta el momento todo marchaba a la perfección, me alegre por ello.

Ya en mi _corvette_ maneje a Manhattan, para terminar tramites, ya que mañana comenzaba el semestre. Aparque al lado de un _Porsche_ ''mas extraordinario que nunca había visto'', tome mis _Ray-Bans_, mi Ipod y mi deteriorado _Iphone_ y baje.

-¡Auch!- escuche cuando la puerta choco contra algo o alguien. Voltee y no vi nada.-Abajo.- avisaron, y hay se encontraba la escena mas divertida.

Una preciosa chica castaña, estaba camuflajeada, con lentes obsesivamente grandes, sweter gigante y un tacón en su mano, su cara denotaba frustración y una porción de su flequillo le quitaba visión de un ojo. A pesar de estar oculta casi por completo, era hermosa. Mi impulsividad tomo el mando y se lo aparte de la cara, admirando sus hipnotizantes ojos color miel dorado cuando retiro sus gafas para mirarme. Estaba… en shock. ¿Eran lentillas? Era toda una Diosa.

Sus señas frustradas me hicieron volver a la realidad.

-Baja.- susurro, indicando que me agachara a su lado. Advirtiendo a través del vidrio del _porsche _hacia la salida, refunfuñando algo frustrada. Se veía adorable.

-¿Estas bien?- pregunte, ella hizo una graciosa mueca.

-No lo creo.- dijo para luego volver la mirada a la salida.- disculpa pero no pueden verme. ¿Serias tan amable de retirarte sin delatarme?- me pidió con esos ojos hermosos que solo ella posee.

-¿Delatarte? ¿Por que lo haría?- demande en un intento por comprenderla.

-Me escondo de ellos.- señalo a un grupo de periodistas con cámaras, micrófonos, cuchicheando, abarcando el perímetro con la mirada, intuí que buscándola.

-¿Uh?- me sentía desubicado.

-Isabella Swan.- se presento. Su nombre era la viva mención de los ángeles y el infinito cielo divino.

-Edward Cullen.- ella rodo los ojos advirtiendo algo que no había captado, estrechando mi mano, la cual soltó al igual que yo al sentir la corriente invisible que creaba nuestro contacto.

- Ellos quieren saber si estoy aquí y no puedo permitirlo, ¡Quiero una vida normal!- rogo, aburrida y enojada, para si misma. Haciendo un adorable puchero.

-Umm, vamos te ayudare, ellos no tienen intenciones de salir de ahí, y es mas probable que el dueño de este _Porsche_ se vaya primero que tu.- justifique. Ella rio, hermosa y melódicamente.

-Es mío.- respondió divertida. Reí.

-Esta estupendo.- alabe.

-Gracias.- sonrió, yo si me quede babeando cuando me dedico esa hermosa sonrisa.- pero vamos, ¿como me ayudaras?

Minutos después, yo abrazaba a Isabella por el lado contrario de la salida mientras entrabamos apresurados a la universidad, ambos camuflageados. Pasando inadvertidos.

-¡Gracias!.- sonrió y se abalanzo sobre mi, brindándome un cálido abrazo, que devolví gustoso, enredando mis manos en ese exquisito cuerpo de diosa.

-De nada, ya estas segura.- dije.

-Por los momentos.- rio, quitándose el enorme sweter que la tapaba y me quede sin aliento, Tenia un delicado vestido café, que envolvía su figura, haciéndola delicada y frágil, realzando la palidez de su piel, junto con el color de sus ojos, y esos tacones le daban un aspecto fenomenal a sus cremosas, largas y femeninas piernas, su mirada inocente me atrapo viéndola y se sonrojo adorablemente. Cubriendo con sus rizos su carita colorada.

-Espero verte de nuevo.- me despedí, a mi pesar.

-Igualmente y gracias.- respondió mientras depositaba un beso tímido en mi mejilla y se alejaba con un suave contoneo de caderas que me dejo algo mas que despierto. Cerré los ojos un momento y al abrirlos, por el largo pasillo no había absolutamente nada. Parecía que acababa de despertar de un sueño, frustrado pase la mano por mi pelo y bufe.

Fui al baño, me moje el rostro con agua fría y me calme, esto tiene que ser una broma ella tenia que ser irreal por que es demasiado… perfecta.

_Irreal, Irreal, Irreal, _me repetí.

Avance por los pasillos hasta la oficina del rector, donde legalice mis documentos y retire mis horarios.

Al salir me percate de que ya al lado de mi _Corvette,_ no estaba el ostentoso _Porsche_, que creí ver en la entrada donde comenzó todo aquel… _sueño._

Al llegar a la residencia, aparque en sótano y subí al elevador, el cual se detuvo en P-b, donde subió una ancianita y no se que vio en mi que la inspiro a hablarme de sus nietos.

Al llegar a mi apartamento algo perturbado por que la Sra. Phillips (como se presento) me dijo pícaramente que el conserje, cito: ''Era un mangazo'' y ella solo bajaba para verlo y darle charla. El Sr. Tinker es como diez años menor que ella… bueno… la Señora mayor y todo, seguía teniendo un espíritu joven y conquistador.

Me duche, prepare un sándwich y me dormí agotado, pero no lo suficiente como para soñar…para soñar con ella. _Isabella._

* * *

><p><strong><em>HOLA! Primer encuentro... juju :D <em>**

**_como creen que se juntaran sus vidas? i n t r i g a =D *Review si? _**

**_claulrp! :)_**


	5. Sin errores

_**Capitulo 4**_

[ S a n s e r r e u r ]

_(Sin errores)_

_**B p o v**_

_*x/x/x*_

-Buenos Dias, espero todos se encuentren bien, y sere muy breve.- comencé.

-Como la mayoría lo sabe soy Isabella Swan la nueva vice-presidenta Internacional de Swan's & corporations, Mi campo laboral esta muy bien complementado. Les informo esto por que puedo deducir los rostros incrédulos de algunas personas cuando nombro mi cargo y mi edad. Es algo relativamente sin importancia, por que la eficiencia es lo que hace crecer a la empresa y estoy aquí por que estoy cualificada para ello. Los horarios laborables serán los mismos, necesito un reporte sobre la construcción de la presa Itaipú, y los planos de los rascacielos de Dubai, asi como un pequeño resumen sobre los avances de obras establecidos en este periodo, para dentro de dos días. Apuntare nuevos proyectos a un pequeño ya formado grupo de arquitectos hispanos que estarán con nosotros una temporada- avise.- cualquier pregunta pueden formularla- ofrecí, todos estaban estupefactos, se vieron y negaron.- Bien, somos un equipo y no se me da muy bien aceptar errores- dije y como arte de magia a los dieciséis segundos estaba sola.

Si en algo me había beneficiado en las clases de protocolo es que hay que ser sencillo y directo, desde el primer instante de lo que quieres e ir al objetivo. Era una de mis tantas lecciones no olvidadas. No trataba mal a la gente que trabaja para mí, solo con disciplina y respeto, si es lo que quiero a cambio.

Es benefactorio para todos.

Luego de dar las órdenes correspondientes, estuve archivando documentos, Mi asistente y secretaria estaban capacitadas para esto pero yo no tenía más que hacer así que los organice a mi antojo. Luego baje a almorzar comida árabe en un lujoso Restaurant cerca y al regresar ya todos estaban activos de nuevo, enfocados en sus tareas. Eso era, efectividad.

Era muy joven, pero no era una chiquilla y si de algo estoy completamente segura es que se lo que quiero, y tengo perfectamente ordenadas mis prioridades.

La tarde fue mas de lo mismo, deje órdenes de que salieran más temprano si así lo deseaban y me marche a Columbia.

Al llegar fue… aparatoso.

Unos treinta reporteros y paparazis custodiaban la entrada/salida del parking, rápidamente ajuste mis gafas oscuras y aparque lo mas alejado posible, me deslice lentamente y cerré la puerta pero me quede como una tonta agachada husmeando el mas mínimo descuido para escabullirme dentro, pero desafortunadamente ese momento no llego, pensé en caminar entre las margaritas pero arruinaría el césped, así que me quite un tacón y procedía al otro, cuando observe entrar otro auto y aparco justo a mi lado, ¡que suerte la mía! Sarcasmo.

Trate de alejarme de la puerta del piloto, sin ser vista, lo menos que quería era tener que rogar para que no me delataran. Así que me deslice con cuidado y tacón en mano, pero la puerta se abrió golpeándome la pierna. Mi queja salió sin permiso y el chico parado allí, buscaba la fuente de sonido casi por los cielos. Le avise donde estaba e hice señas para que quedara a mi altura.

Era Lindo, ojos verdes, cuerpo atlético, mirada curiosa e inteligente, además amable. Existía una invisible tensión entre nosotros, y parecía trabarse al igual que yo. Le pedí que no me delatara, pero ni siquiera sabía quien era yo, así que solo dije lo obvio. Que era salir de hay sin ser vista y prosiguió a ayudarme, el también se camuflajeo y me rodeo con un brazo por los hombros acercándome a el, por el lado contrario de los reporteros, pasando inadvertidos caballerosamente.

Le agradecí muy efusivamente, y el pareció quedar mudo y seco cuando retire mi amplio sweter, me di cuenta de que iba ''muy formal'' para la universidad. ¿Pero ya que? Venia de la oficina, así que luego de agradecerle y en un impulso desconocido besarle en la mejilla, me marche bajo mis pasos aprendidos en las pasarelas. Me escabullí rápidamente por un corredor en el amplio pasillo para respirar, pareciera que hubiese aguantado la respiración por tanto tiempo, escuche un bufido y pasos apresurados. Y fue mi señal para salir de nuevo y seguir mi camino.

Al salir de hay, ya los paparazis se habían rendido así que camine hacia mi auto, a su lado aun estaba el ostentoso _Corvette_ del chico lindo. No me acuerdo su nombre. ¡Oh si! Atolondrada es mi segundo nombre.

Arranque rumbo a la residencia y mi sorpresa fue mas grande al verlos hay, sobornando a los escoltas para dejarlo pasar, fui rápidamente al sótano cuatro y aparque en el 55-B. tome el elevador y ya en mi apartamento respire aliviada.

Tome un burbujeante baño, cene con una manzana y dormí, pero en mis sueños unos ojos verdes eclipsaban mi poder de concentración y paz mental.

Ahora era prioritario hacerme la idea de que, tarde o temprano me verán y no estoy dispuesta a vivir como fugitiva, ¿que quedaba? Ah si…

¡Resignarme!

_*x/x/x*_

La mañana siguiente fue… un caos, los reporteros seguían ahí y el conserje me dio unos tips para salir sin ser vista, por las puertas laterales de servicio. Luego de que se marchara el amable señor. Procedí a bañarme, me vestí con una falda alta negra, justo unos centímetros debajo del busto y por encima de la rodilla y camisa de seda blanca todo de versace, con mis Louboutin y mi bolso Louis Vuitton. Me maquille deje mi cabello suelto en ondas suaves y tome de la cocina una barra de cereal.

Baje por el elevador de servicio, donde me indico el conserje que bajara y por donde veía a Rebecca (Sra. de servicio) subir a mi departamento. Llegue rápidamente a sótano cuatro y aborde mi Porsche, en el sótano 2 estaba la primera salida de emergencia, y cuando al fin estuve en la calle, respire mas aliviada. Seguí mi camino a Manhattan y mi _Iphone_ sonó.

-Buenos días.- salude.

-Mi princesa.- saludo papa al otro lado de la línea.

-Papá, ¿Cómo estas?.- salude con una sonrisa.

-Ufss ya sabes… agotado. Estoy en Brasil, en estos momentos aprovechando mis minutos libres quise hablarte, mi reunión con el embajador se alargo de mas.- me informo.

-Papá deberías descansar un poco, no haces mas que trabajar.- me queje.

-Hija, este deber es muy diferente y no puedo simplemente abandonarlo así sea unas horas, te prometo que descansare un rato.- bufe, eso lo decía de la boca para afuera por que él era demasiado activo.

-Bien… ¿y mama?.- pregunte.

-Rennee esta en Alemania, filmando. La llamaron ayer por la tarde y apenas tuvo tiempo de empacar, ya sabes cuando tenga un tiempo te llamara.-

-Si lo se.-

-pero cuéntame, como te ha ido?-

-Bien papa.- _bien acosada_, pensé.- la empresa va fenomenal hoy comienzo oficialmente, de hecho voy en camino a Manhattan y la universidad también da inicio hoy y mis horarios son flexibles.- anuncie contenta.

-que bien mi niña me alegro que todo marche fenomenal, quería saber como estabas y decirte que te extraño. Me tengo que ir hija este presidente esta solicitado.- bromeo. Reí.

-También te extraño papa, cuídate. Procura descansar.- le recordé como madre a su hijo, nuestra relación siempre funciono de esa manera.

-Aja, un beso.- y colgó. Sonreí para mí.

A veces puede resultar aterrador ser una persona en la mira de todos, pero el saber que tu padre es esa persona la que muchos adoran por hacer el bien, vale la pena el esfuerzo y en realidad estaba orgullosa de pertenecer a ese grupo, claro aunque no todo lo bueno es perfecto y el detalle de mi vida, o de nuestras vidas siempre fue la privacidad.

Llegue a Manhattan y deje las llaves a Marcus Voltaire, jefe de seguridad de la torre principal quien fue a estacionar mi porsche. Luego de saludarlo y agradecerle.

Piso 40-A

Piso 47-B

Piso 58-A…

Piso 77-C

Llegue a mi piso, que era el segundo que abarcaba completamente una oficina, la mía de vice-presidencia y la de arriba la disponible para las estadías de Emmet en la ciudad, como presidente.

-Buenos días, Coleen.- salude a mi secretaria.

-Buenos días Srta. Swan, la Srta. Branger la espera en la sala de juntas.- me informo.

-Gracias.- avance hasta el ascensor de nuevo y baje tres pisos.

-Buenos días Lorena.- salude a mi asistente mientras retiraba mi _Trench Burberry_.

-Buenos días Srta Swan, aquí le tengo los folders con la información que pidió acerca de los últimos movimientos de cada miembro de la empresa. Y los planos a medias de Marcopolo Hitler sobre los rascacielos de _Dubai_.- Me informo tendiendo una gran cantidad de folders.

-''Bella'' Lorena, puedes decirme Bella.- le recordé, ella sonrió apenada.

Revise los planos, los cuales eran mi prioridad, ya que Hitler fue despedido por difamaciones personales de la política privada de la empresa y era el encargado de uno de los más importantes proyectos de estos momentos y eran las torres residenciales de Dubai. En mi opinión fue bastante ridículo por su parte jugarse un grandioso puesto de trabajo de esa manera.

Observe los planos dándome cuenta del crasso error cometido por Hitler al rebajar tremenda oportunidad para lucirnos en los Emiratos Árabes, obviamente fue esa su intención en la disposición inmediata de las residencias modernas, decoradas al estilo clásico, romano y detallando el romanticismo. Que eran los puntos establecidos para dichas residencias se pasaba por alto de por si, la ubicación y la disposición del terreno. Es decir, tenía mejores ideas, para ello me enfrascaría en informes y planos detallando cada nuevo paso y eso me llevaría a lo sumo una semana, si… casi 24x24 / 7x7 pero lo haría, era el plazo máximo que me daría para presentar el nuevo proyecto a los representantes árabes.

-Bien Lorena, revisare los demás folders, Este proyecto- señale los planos de Dubai- es mio desde ahora, dare una reunión con los nuevos diseños en una semana.- ella agrando sus ojos en señal de sorpresa- exactamente una y necesito que los representantes árabes se encuentren allí para su opinión al respecto. ¡Ah! y necesito que me asistas en la reunión de Múnich. Para el replanteamiento de cargos en las empresas de Asia. En tres días.- le informe.

-Muy bien, me retirare a mi oficina a prepararme.- informo.

-Adelante, Gracias.- me despedí.

Mi mente fraguaba una excelente idea, así que rápidamente me instale a trabajar. No almorcé, ni siquiera me di cuenta de cuando todos se habían retirado de la empresa. Solo estaba el grupo de seguridad y me di cuenta que tenia trece horas seguidas trabajando.

Eran las siete, ¡moriré! Voy a llegar tarde hoy entraba a las siete y media.

Corrí al ascensor y gracias a Marcus, mi Porsche ya estaba listo para ser abordado, me despedí rápidamente y acelere a Columbia.

El aparcamiento estaba mas lleno que la primera vez, es decir, ya el semestre comenzó.

Baje rápidamente con mis gafas oscuras y mi Trench. Unos flashes me indicaron que estaba destinada a ser perseguida. Avance rápidamente por el tumulto de paparazis ignorando sus preguntas.

Casi corrí al aula 45-C y al llegar se encontraba llena, el profesor acababa de llegar y acomodaba sus cosas en el escritorio. En silencio avance hasta el final y las miradas perdidas en mi dejaron entrever mi identidad. Claro ¡tampoco que mi aspecto ayudaba mucho! Ir vestida de ejecutiva… casi parecía la rectora, aunque la mayoría también trabajaba iban mas informales que yo.

-Buena noches clase, soy el profesor Richard Marcano y estoy aquí para introducirles al arte de la arquitectura moderna…- comenzó, el Señor de aproximadamente unos cuarenta años, que reflejaba pasión a su carrera y también lo demostró con facilidad.

Las clases transcurrieron, y no me atreví a hablar con nadie. No por el hecho de que no me interesara sino por que sus miradas evaluativas a las que me tenían sometida, me estaba alterando los nervios y no quería llegar a ser el entretenimiento de hoy.

Así que me dedicaba a prestarle mi máxima atención a las clases, participando en ellas al punto de que era casi la única que siempre tenia respuestas. El profesor Marcano me solicito a final de clases.

-Srta. Swan estoy honrado de tenerla entre mis alumnos, a demostrado ser eficiente y además dar rienda suelta a su pasión por la arquitectura.- me felicito.

-Gracias profesor.- charlamos algo más, compartiendo opiniones y luego me despedí. Me marche agotada a mi apartamento.

Mi rutina era levantarme temprano, ir al gimnasio, arreglarme desayunar e irme a Manhattan. Mis tiempos en la oficina se iban volando y es que al llegar me introducía en el nuevo proyecto y no salía hasta las siete de la noche, me iba volando a la universidad y luego a mi casa a darme un baño y dormir.

_*x/x/x*_

Así paso una exhaustiva semana… Mi plazo venció.

…

-Los pisos giratorios, pendientes como anillos en torno de un eje inmóvil de cemento, ofrecerán a los residentes una vista siempre cambiante del Golfo Pérsico y el perfil futurista de esta ciudad de los Emiratos Árabes Unidos.- señale en la pantalla la versión virtual de mi proyecto, al fin planteado. Faltaría aprobarlo.

Mis palabras deliberadamente relajadas pero seguras, demostrando la confianza depositada en este proyecto, así como los grandes cambios que por ende serian introducidos al mercado. Solo por ser los primeros.

-Unas pocas residencias de lujo girarán a pedido usando una computadora activada mediante la voz humana. El movimiento del resto del edificio se compaginará según pautas que podrán modificarse con el tiempo.- indique, desenvolviéndome en articulaciones breves con las manos, para desviar la atención de mis imperceptibles temblores que hasta ese momento casi al final de la reunión se iban incrementando poco a poco.

Deslizando mí dedo por la gran pantalla táctil que abarcaba toda una amplia pared podía verse lo que serian las torres terminadas, por dentro y por fuera. Asi mismo todos los allí reunidos contaban con un _''Paper phone''_ digital que les permitía aventurarse a ver dichos términos hechos realidad, jugando con sus dedos sobre la flexible y plana pantalla táctil y sugerir posiciones del proyecto que mas les gustara en tercera dimensión.

- Estas torres revolucionarán el modo de fabricar rascacielos, una afirmación que algunos podrían considerar aventurada. Pero tengo la plena seguridad de que el arriesgarse a tocar no significa entrar y en este caso estaríamos dando un importante paso para el desarrollo de las nuevas tecnologías.- Declare, en voz alta mis anteriores pensamientos.

_-Los pisos giratorios son sólo una de varias características futuristas en el edificio, Enormes turbinas eólicas instaladas entre cada piso, generarán suficiente electricidad para accionar todo el edificio, y los ascensores permitirán que los residentes de las residencias de lujo estacionen sus automóviles frente a sus departamentos.- señale en una imagen directamente de los planos, que amplié al triple en la pantalla con dos toques de mis dedos._

-cada piso será prefabricado en una fábrica italiana y luego enviado al lugar de la construcción para adosar al eje. Para armar el edificio sólo requerirá 80 técnicos y tardará apenas 20 meses, a un costo total de 700 millones de dólares y a un gran ahorro considerando el tamaño, el tiempo y la alta tecnología utilizada.- especifique en una tabla de costos.

El proyecto produjo un gran interés y por sus partes plantearon sus incógnitas.

-¿Cómo funcionarán las conexiones de plomería en un departamento en constante movimiento?- pregunto Abbud. Con un breve acento árabe.

-los caños se conectarán con el eje mediante conexiones similares a las que usan los aviones militares para reabastecerse en el aire.- respondí sin pensarlo, ya que todo lo tenia bien pensado.

-¿Y se mareará la gente? – pregunto Mansûr, frunciendo un poco el ceño, parecía que esa duda le surgió desde que plantee el proyecto.

-no, no lo hará porque la rotación será suficientemente lenta como para que nadie se dé cuenta. Algo así como la imitación de la rotación de la tierra.- ambos anteriormente nombrados asintieron claramente sorprendidos, muchos estaban absortos observando detalladamente cada aspecto que tendrían las primeras torres giratorias del mundo.

Todo estaba relativamente en silencio, los ingenieros, arquitectos y representantes del proyecto árabe, susurraban entre si. Yo estaba nerviosa en todo el sentido de la palabra, seria mi primer proyecto y además la primera en arriesgarse a un modelo nuevo e innovador. Un sudor frio recorrió mi espalda y mis manos comenzaron a convulsionar de verdad. Este era el momento de la decisión.

Mi postura recta, seria y decidida. Abandono mi cuerpo cuando en un momento inesperado luego de un prolongado y tenebroso silencio todos los allí presentes se levantaron como en una coreografía y aplaudieron efusivamente el proyecto.

Los representantes árabes estaban sonrientes y satisfechos, claramente se veía en sus rostros que sus expectativas fueron realmente superadas a un máximo nivel y así me lo hicieron saber. Sonreí. Y los abrazos de felicitaciones no se hicieron esperar.

Luego de socavar un poco más en el tema, fuimos a almorzar a un lujoso restaurante de Manhattan.

Todo mi discurso había sido grabado y enviado al presidente de la corporación, es decir, mi hermano Emmet. Quien llamo luego de las tres horas que duraba el video. El no pudo asistir por estar en _Moscú_ en otros proyectos.

-¡BELLA LO CONSEGUISTE!.- grito eufórico, reí.

-si Em estoy tan feliz, trabaje muy duro para esto y esta aprobado no puedo creerlo.- confesé.

-Eres autentica hermanita y mira que empezar tu carrera con ''este'' gran proyecto es wow grandioso.- dijo feliz. Reímos y charlamos alrededor de dos horas, mi hermano no dejaba de repetirme lo orgulloso que estaba de mí. Luego siguieron mis padres y mi hermano Jazz, quienes destilaban alegría y orgullo.

Mi sorpresa fue mayor, cuando observe mi video de la reunión de manera entrecortada en Tv, mientras era narrado por un periodista, casi me atraganto con mi Mocca descafeinado en medio de la cafetería al ver semejante espectáculo. Los susurros no se hicieron esperar allí, ya que me veían sabiendo que yo era de quien hablaban, estaba muy sonrojada, ese día conocí a muchas personas y una chica en especial que en realidad tenia muy buenas intenciones, se llama Ángela y con ella compartí un poco mi experiencia frente a las cámaras, era agradable.

El día siguiente en la oficina me anunciaron para una rueda de prensa donde daría detalles mas explícitos acerca de tan innovador proyecto creado por una principiante y mas prometedora arquitecta del futuro, ''palabras textuales de los críticos''. Me emociono mucho que mi proyecto estuviera brindando tanta euforia y aceptación y eso eran los detalles que me inspiraban a dar cada vez lo mejor de mí.

Todo iba genial y avanzando a pasos agigantados. Todo un éxito.

_Sin errores Bella… sin errores._ Pensé con una sonrisa satisfecha.

* * *

><p><em><strong>HOLA =) en este cap vemos cuan comprometida esta Bella con su trabajo, como podrá afectarle este compromiso? esta inspirado en mi carrera y TODO lo que dice sobre las torres es cierto. las torres existen en realidad! las preguntas y respuestas en realidad se formularon al verdadero arquitecto. pronto les pondré fotos. :) Aloha88 Grax por leer. <strong>_

_**claulrp! :)**_


	6. Existes

**Capitulo 5**

[ …i l y a ]

_(…Existes)_

**E p o v**

_*x/x/x*_

_Si existía, no era un sueño, si existía, existía!_

Me repetía mentalmente, ya sabía quien era ella… Swan ¡claro! ¿Como no lo observe antes?

''_Cullen estabas demasiado perdido en sus hipnotizantes ojos''_

Cierto, muy cierto. Ella era increíble, admito que la busque en internet y a veces pienso en cuan amor por sus obligaciones debe tener, para que en tan corta edad desempeñe tantas tareas. Debe quererlo de verdad.

Ella no era como esas chicas lindas que solo aparentan y juegan a ser superficiales. No, ella era única. _Gracias a dios._

Además de ser arquitecta, es modelo, actriz, benefactora de centros de ayuda siendo la embajadora mas destacada de UNICEF, vice presidenta de una de las firmas mas prestigiosas en el área de construcción en el mundo, y eso dejando a un lado su titulo como hija del presidente de Francia. Increíble.

Nunca nadie podria ganarle a ese ángel, por que es un Ángel en todo el sentido de la palabra. La he visto siempre esta apurada y sonrojada, ella no es de las personas que les gusta llamar la atención e inevitablemente ella lo hace, por que resplandece con su sonrisa cualquier lugar apenas al llegar.

Es inevitable no verla, casi como es tan imposible que nunca hubieses tratado de observar el sol. Ella era mi pequeña y secreta obsesión. Cada día que pasa estoy contando las horas para verla. Entre los pasillos o campus, ya que quedan relativamente cercanas ambas facultades.

Toda ella te invita a verla, si no es su dulce y tímida mirada, son esos provocativos labios, o si no su inteligencia y eficacia en cada labor, o su despampanante cuerpo que te invita a perderse en sus voluptuosas curvas, ¡hasta su aroma es adictivo!

Es tan diferente y admirable…. como pensé que alguna vez _Ella_ lo fue. Suspire.

Ya tenia en Nueva York tres semanas, y mis pacientes iban incrementándose poco a poco, ahora en época de verano los niños eran propensos a más accidentes, raspones, gripes, golpes. Y eso por ser traviesos en sus vacaciones.

Llego un momento en el que estaba colapsado de trabajo y era realmente frustrante por que todas las madres querían que fuera yo su medico. Jacob tuvo que interceder por mí y explicar que ya estaba muy abarrotado de trabajo. Los rostros decepcionados de las féminas le dieron a Jacob un motivo más para burlarse de mí.

Eran las 3:47 de la tarde de un Martes y Francys una pequeña bebe de cinco meses estaba en sus consultas de rutina, mientras la Sra. Flitcher no dejaba de hablar de ella misma.

-Muy bien Francys todo esta perfecto por aquí.- dije retirándome el estetoscopio, mientras movía los piecitos gorditos de la pequeña bebe, quien con sus ojitos azules me miraban fijamente soltando una carcajada emotiva, le sonreí e hice mimos.

-Esta encantada con usted doctor, casi no se ríe con nadie que no seamos su hermana y yo.- dijo sorprendida la Sra. flitcher.

-Bueno, eso suele suceder y es que los niños pueden percibir los estados de ánimo de las personas, así que suelen sentirse más cómodos solo con quienes le inspiran paz y ternura. Son algo preferenciales.- sonreí.- sin embargo, a medida que vaya creciendo será mas curiosa y querrá adaptarse a todos.

-Deben gustarle mucho los niños.- admitió sonriente.

-Ellos forman parte de mi.- finalice besando la pancita de Francys quien reía divertida.

Su madre procedió a vestirla y le di sus nuevas vitaminas y formulas. Así como la fecha de nuestra próxima cita.

-Muchas gracias Doctor.- se despidió la Sra. flitcher, guiñándome un ojo. Y salió rápidamente.

Así paso la tarde entre mas consultas…

Pronto llego la hora de mi salida y sonriente como todos los días me despedí de mi personal.

Tanya, seguían insinuándose por lo que mantengo la distancia con ella.

Llegue a Columbia y me fui directamente a la cafetería por mi Mocca descafeinado, y mira quien tengo delante de mi… nada mas y nada menos que a mi Ángel.

El chico de la cafetería que conocía como Mike parecía coquetearle, y ella muy seria ignoraba sus pretensiones. Lo cual me hizo sentir un extraño alivio.

-¡Que me sueltes!.- gruño en voz baja, y me di cuenta de que el muy idiota le tenia la mano agarrada sin intenciones de hacerle caso.

-La señorita ha dicho que la sueltes.- ordene furioso al chico, que al verme palideció y le soltó rápidamente. Ella inmediatamente limpio su mano y se giro lentamente hacia mí.

-Gracias.- sonrió, sonrojada al reconocerme. Sonreí.

-¿Estas bien?.- pregunte.

-si.- susurro.- parece que eres tu quien siempre esta destinado a salvarme.-sonrió.

-Si eso parece.- admití y si quería ser yo quien siempre la rescatara.-¿te gustaría acompañarme a tomar un café?- me atreví a preguntarle. Ella asintió lentamente mordiendo su tentativo labio inferior y con la otra chica pedí dos Mocca con crema, ella siempre lo tomaba y también es mi favorito.

-¡Edward!.- saludo Jessica con su irritante voz.

-Hola Jessica.- salude a secas, ella era muy ''efusiva'' para mi gusto. Y era una de las trabajadoras del cafetín.

-no habías venido a visitarme.- insinuó, haciendo un pobre intento de parecer sensual mordiendo sus labios.

-no he tenido tiempo.- corte su mentira. Pero siguió hablando y hablando, y por no ser descortés aparente escucharla y en un momento de silencio me despedí sin darle tiempo a mas, tome los dos Moccas y me disponía a dar la vuelta pero Isabella no estaba allí, estaba rodeada de un monton de pirañas y flashes quienes la arrastraron fuera, lejos de mi. Ella volteo rápidamente y apenas me encontró con la mirada la jalaron fuera de mi vista. Refunfuñe frustrado.

Me sente en una mesa alejada y tome mi Mocca jugueteando y viendo fijamente el otro que tenia entre mis manos, que debería estar con ella en este momento.

A la hora de clases me marche al aula.

La clase fue realmente larga, Estuve tentado en salir corriendo a la facultad de arquitectura e ir a su lado, pero no hubo ocasión. Incluso en la salida fue interceptada por la prensa, respondió brevemente y se metió en su Porsche para salir rápidamente.

Me fui a mi corvette, internándome en el tráfico. Al llegar a mi departamento no hice más que pensar en ella y dormirme con la esperanza de entablar la conversación que quedo pendiente el dia de hoy.

_*x/x/x*_

A la mañana siguiente, me fui a trotar al central park. Al llegar me duche y me vestí. Salí corriendo al hospital. Aproximadamente a las diez de la mañana me di un break para tomarme un café, ya que no tenia tiempo para desayunar. En el cafetín me encontré con Jacob.

-Hey Black.- salude.

-Cullen, ¿Cómo va todo?.- pregunto sonriente, palmeándome el hombro.

-Agotador, pero bien.- pedí mi Mocca. y nos sentamos en una mesa.

-si si pero me refería a los niños, no a sus ''mamis fans cullen''.- termino soltando una carcajada. Reí.

-eso es otra cosa.- le seguí el juego.

-¿otra cosa? ¿Sabes a cuantas mujeres tuve que mandar con Elionor por sus berrinches? 36.- respondió sin darme tiempo de dudar.

-¿36?.- el asintió completamente de acuerdo. Elionor es otra pediatra.

-es demasiado, tendría que ser un vampiro sin necesidades humanas, para atenderlas a todas las 24 horas del día.- bromee.

-la verdad… y muchas de ellas aun no están satisfechas, incluso quieren aparentar mostrar a sus hijos enfermos para darse una vuelta por aquí.- rio.

-si… ya creo que exageras.- dije.

-pues mejor te hubieses dedicado al modelaje hermano.- reímos.

Luego de muchas bromas, cada quien fue a su sitio de trabajo.

_*x/x/x*_

-Bradley respira hondo una vez mas.- le pedí, mientras escuchaba su respiración entrecortada y un poco dificultosa. E inmediatamente comenzó a toser.

Lo acosté con cuidado en la camilla.

-quédate así unos minutos.- el asintió débil, sus labios resecos y agrietados por la fiebre adornaban su rostro al igual que sus sonrojadas mejillas, tenia un aspecto débil.

-Sra. Peers, su hijo tiene Bronquitis, ahorita lo vamos a nebulizar un poco por que le es difícil respirar con normalidad, le mandare este suero para que se lo dé, por favor abundantes líquidos, debe tomar baños calientes para mejoras la expectoración, y mucho reposo. Para bajarle la fiebre con este jarabe estará suficiente y si en tres días no ve ninguna diferencia se viene inmediatamente, para hacerle otros estudios ¿de acuerdo?.- ella asintió un poco contrariada estaba asustada, era madre primeriza.

-de acuerdo doctor hare todo como me lo dijo.-

-bien, el se mejorara pero mientras debe cuidarlo.- le aconseje, mientras ella iba a abrazarlo y el niño se quedaba mas tranquilo en sus brazos, era un niño de dos años.

-Te mejoraras campeón.- revolví un poco su cabello y el sonrió débilmente. Le di las indicaciones a la enfermera para las nebulizaciones y se marcharon.

Me senté en mi escritorio a revisar mis próximas consultas, cuando sonó mi Iphone.

-Hermaniitooo…- grito Ali.

-Alice, ¿Cómo estas? – pregunte riendo.

-uffs estoy full, te llamaba para reunirnos mañana a cenar, ¿te parece bien?- pregunto entusiasmada.

-si Ali, me parece perfecto.- concedi.

-Ajam…- dudo.

-¿que mas quieres decirme?.- pregunte.

-nada… ¿yo? ¿Por que? ¿Tu querías comentarme o decirme algo?.- insinuó.

-No…- fruncí el ceño.

-por fis por fis, dime que si. Quiero hablar con unos decoradores para remodelar la cabaña de mama para su aniversario, ¿si? Me acompañas ¿si? Rose no puede, pero estuvo de acuerdo- dijo rápidamente.

-¿cuando seria eso?.- pregunte, revisando mi agenda.

-el jueves, en Manhattan, Swans & co. 14:30- dijo.

-¿en la corporación swan?.- pregunte levantándome de mi asiento. Olvidando por completo mis compromisos.

-si, tengo una cita con Lorena Branger, asistente de la vice presidenta. Quien tiene acceso al personal de Madrid y le pedí que me mostrara algunos de los trabajos de sus diseñadores de interiores.- explico.

-Umm, si esta bien mañana concretamos todo.- accedí, ya no había manera de negarme.

-te quiero hermanito…- canturreo y colgó.

Swan… bueno eso seria… interesante_._

* * *

><p><strong><em>HOLA en este cap... un poco de nuestro prota,, El querido edward ha quedado totalmente prendado, que pasara ahora? * ya llegamos casi casi al embrollo del asunto. =P<em>**

**_claulrp! (:_**


	7. En mi mente

_**Capitulo 6**_

[ D a n s m o n e s p r i t ]

_(En mi mente)_

**B p o v**

_*x/x/x*_

Mi vida giraba en torno a mis trabajos y estudios. Mi representante Giovanni Hill me tenía pautada una pasarela y una sesión de fotos en _Berlín_ y una entrevista para _Vogue_ aquí en New York. Para este mes.

En estos momentos estaba muy enfrascada en el proyecto de _Dubai_ ya comenzamos a hacer planos a escalas, aun estamos definiendo como será la figura de las imponentes torres y cuanto antes comenzarían los primeros efluvios de ellas. Para eso arme mi propio equipo, con los mejores ingenieros, arquitectos y decoradores de interiores. A mi disposición.

Tengo pautada para el fin de semana visitar lo que seria el sitio de construcción junto con todo mi equipo.

Además mi mente que continua trabajando a mil revoluciones, y trama alguna otra versión para _Dubai_, ya que el príncipe quiere nuevas tendencias, como la que les estamos ofreciendo, va a dar una cena para nuestras correspondientes presentaciones.

Las clases son lo que menos estrés me da, son muy ligeras y prácticamente teóricas por los momentos. Sin embargo la razón por la que asisto muy temprano es un chico de ojos verdes que me acapara el pensamiento. Parece estar destinado a salvarme.

Pero hay una barrera que se interpone entre nosotros siempre que queremos acercarnos, al igual que yo misma impondré mi muralla. Por que no puedo tener distracciones en estos momentos y él sin duda seria una muy tentadora distracción.

Permitirme fallar en estos momentos seria un caos, por lo que concentrada como me encuentro. Solo me desenvuelvo en mi ambiente, sin incluir a nadie.

El jueves al mediodía fui a almorzar con varios colegas, y al llegar necesitaba pautar con Lorena mi ausencia, por lo que ella estaría al frente de mis reuniones.

-Coleen, por favor comunícame con Lorena a mi oficina en quince minutos.- pedí mientras pasaba a su lado.

-Disculpe Srta. Swan, la Sra. Branger se encuentra en una reunión con unos clientes.- me informo.

-¿Clientes?- fruncí el ceño., ella asintió.- ¿de quienes se tratan?- pregunte.

-Cullen, Alice Cullen y su Hermano.- asentí, aun sin saber de quienes se trataban.- Si la necesita puedo llamarla, es una reunión informal.- me explico, mi secretaria.

-No, gracias. Mejor bajo y me reúno con ella.- decidí.

-De acuerdo.- y se fue a su escritorio.

Tome el elevador y baje dos pisos.

-Buenos Tardes Srta Swan.- saludo Ramcés Lennin, un colega guapo que no dejaba de cortejarme.

-Buenos Tardes, Lennin.- salude con una sonrisa amable, el chico no captaba el ''no''.- Gretchel, ¿se encuentra aquí la Sra. Branger?- pregunte a la recepcionista.

-Si Srta. Swan esta en sala de juntas.- me informo.

-Gracias.-

Toque brevemente la puerta. Y efectivamente Lorena abrió.

-Oh Isabella, ¿me necesitabas?- pregunto.

-La verdad si.- admití.

-Pasa, por favor. Reúnete con nosotros y así me echas una mano.- cuando traspase el umbral, estaba él… impecable, con un traje a medida y su verde e intensa mirada puesta en mi, me sonroje.

-Buenas tardes.- salude a ambos, también allí se encontraba una chica de baja estatura, de lindas facciones, con un excelente gusto por la moda y un rostro amable y sonriente.- Lamento interrumpirlos.-

-Isabella Swan! ¡Oh no! Ni siquiera imagine que podría llegar a conocerte.- chillo la pequeña mujer. Quien avanzo hacia mi y me dio un afectuoso abrazo que correspondí, sonrojada.- Soy Alice Cullen, y él es mi hermano Edward Cullen.- ¡Edward! Claro, ese es su nombre.

-Ya tengo el placer de conocerla.- dijo esa sensual y aterciopelada voz a nuestras espaldas.

-Oh ¿si? Que bien.- aplaudió la pequeña.

Todos tomamos asientos, Lorena me cedió el puesto a la cabeza de la gran mesa, pero me negué. Era algo que me daba igual, además ella estaba allí antes. A mi lado estaba Alice y en frente ese dios griego, que dice no venir del cielo.

-Isabella, Alice y Edward quieren contratar nuestros servicios de decoración de interiores, para hacer una remodelación.- comenzó Lorena.- como la cabaña se encuentra en Madrid, yo accedí a mostrarle varios trabajos de nuestros mejores empleados en Europa.- concluyo.

-Bien esto es fácil, ¿tienes acceso a la red Include corporation?- pregunte.

-No no la tengo.- frunció el ceño.

-Bien, con permiso.- me levante y tome el teléfono de la sala. Sabiendo de tres pares de ojos puestos en mi.

-Rodrigo, ¿comment allez-vous? appelé pour me demander de stockage d'accès au réseau de votre travail, j'ai quelques nesecitan invités spéciaux de votre magie. _(Rodrigo ¿Cómo estás? llamó para pedir el acceso de almacenamiento de red de tu trabajo, tengo algunos clientes especiales necesitan tu magia)._- sonreí.

- ¡belle! et je vous envoie les codes de stockage à votre appartement, mon cher. _(¡Hermosa!, te enviaré los códigos del almacén, mi querida)_ - accedió muy efusivo.

-grâce. _(Gracias)_ - sonreí y colgué.

-¿Y?- pregunto impaciente Lorena.

-Véanlo.- dije, prendiendo la gran pantalla.

Las imágenes que pasaban eran asombrosas, todo tipo de decoraciones para todos los gustos. Alice rebotaba en su silla y Edward miraba asombrado cada detalle de los trabajos. Conteste a sus preguntas e inmediatamente accedieron a que fuera Rodrigo quien decorara la cabaña de su madre, al estilo ibicenco y retro.

-Estará increíble.- dijo Alice.

-Rodrigo es excelente en su área, se especializa en trabajar para grandes proyectos, por ejemplo en el de _Dubai _donde es el principal decorador del lugar. Casos muy raros ha trabajado para partes pequeñas como la de ustedes, pero esta encantado en hacerlo.- sonreí.

-Rodrigo es algo, preferencial. Y por eso no tenía acceso a él. Así que están de suerte de que Isabella llegara a salvarlos.- bromeo Lorena, rodee los ojos divertida.

-Interesante.- susurro Edward con una juguetona sonrisa.- ahora eres tu quien debe salvarme.- reí.

-Esto no es nada, nada comparado con lo que tú haz hecho por mí, además Lorena es algo exagerada.- Lorena negó divertida y Alice solo evaluaba a su hermano y a mi, alternativamente con una malévola sonrisa.

-No lo creo. Estoy de acuerdo con ella.- accedió con una sonrisa traviesa que devolví.

-Bueno Edward, nos vamos. Tus pacientes te esperan y Black me matara. Fue un placer conocerte Isabella.- dijo Alice abrazándome.

-Igual Alice, si lo fue.- concedi.

-Fue un honor verte nuevamente.- dijo Edward mientras yo me sonrojaba y el besaba muy suavemente mi mejilla, dejando la piel sensible y cosquillosa, además de la sensación de vértigo en el vientre. Sonrió y se marcho junto a su hermana.

-¡Isabella!- grito Lorena.

-¿Qué… que paso?.-

-¿que te paso pregunto yo? Estoy hablándote desde hace, cinco minutos.-

-Nada, nada continuemos.- y así seguimos trabajando hasta bien entrada de la noche. Cuando me dispuse a marcharme para llegar a la universidad y luego a casa. Estaba agotada y mañana saldría mi vuelo a _Dubai_, luego de la rueda de prensa.

_*x/x/x*_

-Srta. Swan ¿A que se debe el hecho tan innovador como lo son los pisos giratorios?-

- Los "Edificios en movimiento" supondrán un desafío para la arquitectura tradicional que hasta ahora se había basado siempre en la fuerza de la gravedad. "Arquitectura dinámica" y "Edificios en movimiento" se convertirán en el símbolo de una nueva filosofía que cambiará la imagen de nuestras ciudades y el concepto de la vida. Éste es un desafío a la arquitectura tradicional.

-La vida de hoy en día es dinámica, y el espacio en el que vivimos también tendría que serlo, adaptable a nuestras exigencias que cambian continuamente, a nuestro concepto de estilo y a nuestro humor…-

-Los edificios seguirán el ritmo de la naturaleza… cambiarán la orientación y la forma desde la primavera hasta el verano, desde el alba hasta la puesta del sol… se adaptarán al tiempo….Los edificios estarán vivos. Permitiéndoles a sus dueños rotar sus departamentos para elegir la vista de acuerdo con la hora del día.- conteste la primera pregunta en la rueda de prensa en un prestigioso hotel de california, estaba nerviosa, pero muy concentrada. Había muchos reporteros.

-¿Podría hablarnos un poco de la estructura, respecto al tamaño dimensiones y distribución de las torres?- pregunto otro reportero, mientras los flashes me acribillaban.

-La estructura que se levantará en _Dubai _tendrá 80 pisos y 420 metros de alto. Sus departamentos variarán desde los 124 metros cuadrados, hasta chalets de 1.200 metros cuadrados, que se completan con espacios para estacionar sus autos dentro del mismo apartamento.

-En general, el Área total construida será de 146 m2, los primeros veinte pisos serán oficinas, los siguientes quince pisos será hoteles seis estrellas, los treinta y cinco pisos siguientes serán apartamentos de lujo y los últimos diez serán chalets.-

-Una ubicación especial para los "chalets" se encontrará en la planta baja, desde donde subirá un ascensor rápido reservado, con mandos electrónicos dirigidos con el movimiento de los ojos.-

-Turbinas eólicas insertadas horizontalmente entre cada piso y paneles fotovoltaicos en las partes de los techos producirán energía tomándola del sol y del viento. La energía producida por el sistema y no utilizada para las necesidades del edificio se venderá a los edificios vecinos.-

-El diseño moderno del edificio y la forma de las hélices de fibra de carbono resolverán los problemas acústicos, en general, ligados a la energía eólica.-

-La construcción de las torres giratorias sólo requerirá a 600 personas en la obra de montaje y a 80 técnicos en el lugar de construcción, en lugar de 2 000 personas que habrían sido necesarias para realizar una construcción tradicional de las mismas dimensiones.-

-La construcción tendría que iniciar antes de finales de este año y tendría que estar terminada para diciembre del siguiente.- culmine mi respuesta.

-¿Se habla de que habrán ejemplares en otro lugares del mundo?- pregunto otro reportero.

-si, ya se habla de ello. Los primeros ejemplares se construirán en _Dubai, Moscú y Nueva York_. Se construirán Torres Dinámicas en otras partes del mundo, según el interés que demuestren constructores, gobiernos y funcionarios públicos. Podrían hacerse en _Canadá, Alemania, Italia, Corea y Suiza._- conteste.

-La edificación en si, y lo que será el transcurso para su producción. ¿Tendrá impactos ambientales?- otra pregunta.

-La edificación no daña el medio ambiente y es la primera con capacidad para generar electricidad para sí misma y para otras torres cercanas. Logra esta hazaña por medio de aerogeneradores ubicados entre cada piso. Un edificio de 80 pisos tiene 79 aerogeneradores, lo que lo convierte en una verdadera usina eléctrica ecológica.- explique.

Y así sin más preguntas se termino la rueda de prensa.

-Felicitaciones querida, ha sido la rueda de prensa mas completa que he presenciado.- Me felicito la presidenta de _New York Times._

-Gracias.- yo la verdad estaba aun nerviosa, la gente pareció convencida y satisfecha. Pero es muy importante para mi el llevarlo a cabo y cumplir con lo que digo.

Así termino el día, y me fui al aeropuerto junto a mi equipo, donde abordaríamos uno de los Jets de la empresa para ir a _Dubai._

Doce horas de vuelo, y aterrizamos en el aeropuerto de _Durban_ en _Dubai,_ a las 2:45am. Seria en _New York_, aquí eran las 3:00pm.

Bajo la custodia del radiante sol, agotados como nos encontrábamos, nos trasladamos al _Burj al arab_ donde el príncipe ordeno que nos hospedáramos, en cinco diferentes _Rolls Royce_ dispuestos a nuestra llegada por medio del famoso hotel.

Era el hotel más lujoso del mundo, y valla que las fotos y palabras no le hacían justicia a ese arte tan majestuoso.

Las suites eran increíblemente lujosas, con la más alta tecnología. Contábamos con nuestra propia recepcionista y mayordomo. Una vista panorámica casi irreal, todo era casi soñado.

Como una niña pequeña me deje caer sobre la esponjosa cama King size de plumas de no se quien, y así el cansancio me venció hasta quedarme dormida. Sobre una esponjosa almohada de plumas de avestruz.

El sonido del teléfono me despertó.

-¿Si?- pregunte adormilada.

-Srta. Swan, le habla Spencer, el príncipe se comunico con Sarah y quiere vernos en la cena a las 21:00hrs.- me informo.

-Gracias Spencer, ¿en donde será?.-

-En el _Al mahara_.- respondió.

-Gracias, allí nos encontraremos.- accedí.

El _Al mahara_, es el restaurante submarino del hotel.

Eran las seis de la tarde por lo que me refugie en el enorme jacuzzi, para refrescarme del viaje. Tarde una hora en el baño y Salí totalmente renovada, me envolví en la enorme y esponjosa toalla. Y camine directo al tocador para peinarme y maquillarme. Me deje el cabello suelto, las ondas de mis puntas le daban el aire refrescante que representaba la isla, y un flequillo de lado que hacia verme de mi edad, sin restarle a la seriedad que reflejaba mi rostro al trabajar. Coloque un horquilla de oro blanco a un lado y jugué un poco con el maquillaje, mis ojos de sobras claras metalizadas y el rímel dorado, resaltaba y engrandecía mis pequeños ojos color miel, coloque un poco de blush en las mejillas y melocotón en los labios. Mis zarcillos de pequeñas perlas así como una delicada pulsera del mismo material.

Saque mi vestido, un hermoso _Dolce & Gabbana_ de la temporada, es azul rey de escote palabra de honor, en medio de mis pechos tenia una breve caída en V que lo hacia lucir muy llamativo y resaltaba mi busto de manera discreta, era de seda y con volados en las orillas lo que le daba un toque sexy. Era por encima de la rodilla, y se veía bien para la ocasión. Coloque unas sandalias de tacón, plateadas _Louboutin_ de incrustaciones de pedrería muy discretas y mi bolso de mano a juego.

El mayordomo me guio al restaurant, que esta noche seria privado. Al entrar muchos ojos se me quedaron viendo, ruborizada y nerviosa avance hasta el tope de la gran mesa donde me presente con el príncipe. Quien antes de besarme el dorso de la mano muy delicadamente, soltó unas cuantas frases en árabe.

-Isabella Swan, un Honor ser uno de sus verdad las fotos no le hacen justicia a su exuberante belleza- dijo en un perfecto ingles. Me sonroje.

-Gracias.- sonreí y procedió a presentarme con sus colegas, representantes y amigos, que se encontraban allí reunidos.

La cena transcurrió muy amena, aunque mas nerviosa que ser cuestionada por mi proyecto (cosa que no sucedió) fueron las miradas constantes del propio príncipe. Quien ni se inmutaba al pillarlo mirando con detalle cada movimiento de mi parte, era algo que me tenia angustiada, nerviosa, incomoda… terriblemente sonrojada.

-Dime Isabella, tu cabecita sigue fraguando ideas que convengan nuestras nuevas innovaciones?- pregunto, mientras todos observaban atentos mi respuesta. Solo algunas de sus amistades destilaban en su mirada la envidia y de triunfo al pensar en que no tenia respuesta para él.

-La verdad si, tengo varias ideas y la más prioritaria que encabeza mi lista, también es algo innovador, aunque me disculparía por no tener detalles concretos del mismo. No he tenido ocasión de estudiarlo como se debe.- dije segura con una sonrisa de suficiencia para los envidiosos árabes de boca abierta. Mi equipo estaba atento a mis palabras. Y el príncipe con un asentimiento y una sonrisa de satisfacción me invito a revelarle mi plan.

- Este país se esta convirtiendo en el turista mas lujoso del mundo, así que deduje que la planeación de hoteles y atracciones seria relevante para ello, lo que me planteo es la creación de otro conjunto hotelero igualmente muy sofisticado, pero… en vez de buscar ser giratorio, el mas alto del mundo, el mas inclinado, al revés… seria un hotel submarino. No hablo solo de una torre o una estructura simple de cristal. Seria más bien una pequeña ciudad, donde el hábitat marino sea complemento con el mundo humano, Pero en su territorio. Seria un verdadero desafío de la arquitectura ya que no seria construido en aguas profundas y mas bien seria en una playa privada, rodeada de corales artificiales y exóticos animales acuáticos. Eso si, aun el proyecto tendrá mucha tela por cortar. Existen muchos aspectos por tomar en cuenta.- explique, satisfecha viendo la sonrisa del príncipe. Después de todo él es quien da las órdenes. Y por ende su rostro demuestra la fascinación por el proyecto.

-Eso esta maravilloso, y ser los primeros siempre es beneficioso, como tu misma lo has dicho es algo muy bien conjugado en nuestro plan de crecimiento a nivel turístico mundialmente. Suena tan interesante que preferiría que la próxima vez que nos encontremos querría saber algo mas sobre ello.- dijo, tomando un sorbo de champán.

-Por supuesto.- accedí tomando mi copa con una sonrisa, que él devolvió.

Al día siguiente, fuimos al área de estudio. Cercamos parte de la zona y debido a que el proyecto tenia sus buenos meritos, gran parte de la gente que por allí pasaba. Quedaban curiosos observando lo que hacíamos. Brindando una sonrisa o levantando sus pulgares, lo que nos alentaba y me hacia sacar de mi lo mejor.

El día transcurrió muy agotador y dejamos listas las indicaciones para comenzar con las bases primarias al día siguiente, me fui al hotel muy desecha y apenas me duche me dormí profundamente.

Así pasaron tres días en los que le dedicaba dieciséis horas diarias a mi proyecto. El príncipe encantado por el gran desempeño, me envió un enorme ramo de Fresias agradeciéndole al equipo todo el cariño depositado en el proyecto.

Mi familia me llamaba constantemente, Emmett estaba en la inauguración de un conjunto residencial inteligente en _Sidney-Australia_, y Jazz estaba preparándose para su titulación. Mi padre estaba full con mucho trabajo y apenas hable con el unos diez minutos en la madrugada, Mi madre estaba en la entrega de los premios _Golden globe awards_ y se lamentaba por no disponer mas de veinte minutos para hablarme. Aunque eran muy pocos, disfrutaba de ese lapso de tiempo conversando con ellos.

En la universidad estaban al tanto de mi ausencia por lo que en _New York_ no tenia por que preocuparme. Ángela prometió ayudarme a ponerme al corriente a mi regreso.

Pero inevitablemente esa felina mirada verde hipnotizante era quien me guiaba al mundo de los sueños todos los días, en cualquier momento me encontraba pensando en él, sin poder evitarlo…

Aunque ya mañana estaría de vuelta.

* * *

><p><em><strong>HOLA... que testaruda es Bells ciertoo? Buehh,, esa pequeña y gran problematica obsecion que tiene por la perfeccion sera retada... se dara cuenta pronto de que esta cayendo de a poquito al encanto de nuestro Ed? !Lo veremos! la rueda de prensa en realidad ocurrió y esas fueran las preguntas y respuestas verdaderas, Recuerden que el fic esta basado en mi carrera. review? =**_

_**claulrp! :)**_


	8. Recuerdos y creencias

_**Capitulo 7**_

[ S o u v e n i r s e t d e s c r o y a n c e s ]

_(Recuerdos y creencias)_

_**E p o v**_

_*x/x/x*_

La semana no comenzó muy bien, primero mi trabajo se incremento de manera alarmante ya que Elionor estaba de vacaciones y no había medico que las cubriera, en ese caso el jefe tendría que resolverlo. Ósea yo. Me molestaba un poco que las madres llegaran a pasearse por aquí ¡por nada! Me hacían llegar agotado y sumamente cansado a mi apartamento y en la mayoría de los casos los niños se encontraban en perfectas condiciones. Definitivamente mejores que yo.

Segundo, en la universidad ya se estaba complicando un poco, las cosas ya comenzaba a verle el lado ''bueno''. Tenía trabajos e informes que aprovechaba de hacer en mis tiempos libres (que cada vez eran menos frecuentes), estaba agotado y esperaba impaciente el fin de semana para dormir todo el sábado y el domingo hacer deberes.

Tercero Alice, que también estaba paranoica por que faltaba poco para el aniversario de mis padres y Rodrigo estaba a mitad del trabajo, aunque nos aseguro que estaría lista mucho antes. Ali estaba muy nerviosa. Ella no vivía muy lejos, pero nuestras constantes ocupaciones nos impiden un tiempo para relajarnos. Por eso el día que fuimos a cenar me divertí mucho con ella.

Rose también se encontraba de gira, en la campaña de _victoria secret_, habíamos hablado muy poco y siempre unos cinco o máximo seis minutos. Mis padres felizmente se encontraban en un crucero por las _islas griegas_, disfrutando sus merecidas vacaciones.

La que siempre esta constante en mi pensamiento es esa diosa de ojos miel, tan inocente y audaz. Me lleva delirando… por las noticias sabia que se encontraba en _Dubai_ y el saber que esta lejos me pone un tanto…ansioso ¡pero no hay razón! Ella no es nada mío, ni siquiera mi amiga, solo una… conocida. Si eso era. Así que siempre con mis conflictos mentales procuraba olvidarla entre el mar de trabajo.

_*x/x/x*_

-Aidan, tu diabetes no te impedirá de nada. Podrás seguir llevando una vida muy normal, lo que cambiara será tu alimentación y tu manera de ser, ya que tendrás que ser muy disciplinado con tus medicinas y chequearte diariamente tu nivel de azúcar.- le explicaba al niño de ocho años, a quien se le diagnostico diabetes. Su madre un poco perturbada trataba de contener las lágrimas.

-¿esta seguro doctor?.- me pregunto asustado.

-si, Aidan muy seguro. En estos tiempos muchos niños lo padecen e incluso nacen con ello.- le dije, despeinando sus rizos rojizos.

-Esta bien.- accedió, luego de que le diera indicaciones a su madre, se marcharon. Me da pena que un niño de tan corta edad tenga este tipo de preocupaciones.

-Dr. Cullen, la Sra., platt llamó para cancelar su cita.- informo Tanya con su voz melosa, mientras no paraba de mover sus caderas, lo que en ves de parecer sexy, era como si tuviera ganas de ir al baño. Su diminuta falda apenas le cubría lo necesario y sus exagerados pechos de plástico parecían querer salirse en cualquier momento.

-Gracias, .- conteste volviendo mi vista a la computadora, mientras ella disgustada por mi desinterés se marchaba marcando el paso con sus escandalosos tacones.

Aproveche mis tres horas libres e hice dos informes y un taller. Para mi próxima consulta tendría que poner de mi esfuerzo emocional, para no sentirme tan mal.

-Tome asiento por favor, Sr Jeanks.- el señor asustadizo y alerta se sentó donde le indique.

-Dígame Dr. Cullen ¿ya los resultados están listos?- pregunto impaciente.

-Si, por eso lo cite hoy y me temo que no son buenas noticias. Alexa padece de Melanoma.- sentencie, observando como el señor perdía color.

-¿Se va a… curar?- susurro al borde de las lagrimas.

-con quimioterapias se puede reducir el tumor y acortar su ventaja de extinguirse. E incluso podrá desaparecer.-

-¿por que tiene eso? ¡¿De donde lo saco?.- aumento la voz histérico.

-Por favor calmese, se que es algo difícil de asimilar. Pero en estos momentos debe estar muy lucido para su hija. El cáncer puede ser causado por cambios en el ADN que activan o desactivan los genes supresores de tumores. Por lo general, es necesario que ocurran cambios en varios genes diferentes para que una célula se torne cancerosa. La radiación ultravioleta puede dañar el ADN. Algunas veces este daño afecta ciertos genes que controlan la manera y el momento en que las células crecen y se dividen. Si estos genes no funcionan adecuadamente, las células afectadas pueden formar un cáncer. Necesitamos realizarle mas estudios para determinar como fue concebido.- explique.

-No, esto no puede estar ocurriendo.- lloraba. Me levante y coloque una mano en su hombro.

-Lo entiendo, se qu…- comencé, él se levando bruscamente y me encaró.

-¡¿Cómo puede saberlo?, para ustedes es fácil andar perdigando malas noticias y no les afecta en nada, ella es mi pequeña y única hija, no comprende como un padre puede sentirse al saber esto. Así que no me tenga lastima por que usted .nada.- separo, colérico.

-No me subestime Sr jeanks, no subestime por favor nuestros sentimientos, Al igual que a los padres para nosotros no es fácil aceptar la realidad, estas son las cosas por las que me atrevería a dar la vida si puedo para que ellos se encuentren bien, me he cuestionado mil veces si esta dentro de mi el poder de ser inmune a esta necesidad de protegerlos, se que no es asi. Y si lo se… se que en realidad es difícil… perdí a una hermana por culpa de esta enfermedad, se por todo lo que mi familia tuvo que pasar y su cáncer ya no tenia cura. Usted tiene la esperanza de ver a su hija sana de nuevo y esa es una oportunidad a la que se debe aferrar. Deduzco que puedo comprenderlo y también su actitud, déjeme decirle que actué mucho peor. No pierda la fé Sr Jeanks, su hija lo necesita.- apreté su hombro y el asintió avergonzado.

-Discul…- negué.

-No, como ya le he dicho antes lo entiendo. Y no tiene de que disculparse. El oncólogo lo espera en sótano tres.- le informé. Asintió y salió cabizbajo aun llorando la desgracia de su hija.

Me sente en mi escritorio con la cabeza entre las manos, Alexa es una niña de cuatro años muy simpatica y alegre, de tez morena y ojos verdes, su lacio cabello negro siempre estaba decorado y destilaba ternura por cada poro de su piel. Era la adoración de su padre, su madre murió cuando ella tenía un año de edad. Era muy difícil para mí comprender el destino de la naturaleza, estos seres tan especiales no merecen sentirse desplazados y tristes por este tipo de situaciones. Definitivamente no es fácil dar este tipo de noticias.

Me recordé de Lizzie mi pequeña hermanita, cuando yo tenía siete años y ella cinco le diagnosticaron esta grave enfermedad, ella tan alegre y servicial estaba débil y moribunda. Mis hermanas y yo le cuidábamos mucho sin saber que su enfermedad era tan grave, todas las noches mis padres lloraban y rezaban por que esto fuera una pesadilla, no entendía a que se referían hasta que un día a escondidas lo escuche. Lilly estaba muriendo, nuestra pequeña hermanita cada vez mas débil y sin ganas de sonreír se nos iba… y nadie podía hacer nada al respecto. Fue un año muy difícil para mi familia. Y luego de su muerte a mi madre le costo mucho recuperarse, la tuvimos que internar durante unos meses, yo me volví muy rebelde y arisco. Mis hermanas junto con mi padre trataban de sobrellevarlo de la mejor manera y aun después de tantos años nos afecta su partida.

No satisfecho con eso, la vida me golpeo por segunda vez…

Me encontré llorando. Me ordene dejar esos tristes recuerdos a un lado. Y vivir el presente, moldeando el futuro en su honor.

_En honor a alguien a quien le negaron la vida… _

_**B p o v**_

_*x/x/x*_

La llegada a new york luego de mi estadía en los _Emiratos Árabes_, específicamente _Dubai_. Fue como una vuelta brusca a la realidad, aunque… no por completo, estar allá era el paraíso sobretodo teniendo en cuenta mis responsabilidades y el motivo de mi viaje.

El proyecto iba avanzando a grandes rasgos por pasos agigantados, me emocionaba mucho que mi primer proyecto fuera algo tan nuevo y comentado, las expectativas de todos llegaban a penas a los mediados limites de lo que yo esperaba, y a pesar de eso ya les parecía fascinante.

En realidad me gusto ir a _Dubai_, aunque el príncipe un poco ''terco'' no acepta un ''no'' por respuesta, estuve gran parte de mi pequeña estadía esquivándolo. Era una persona centrada, amable, inteligente y realista, pero así mismo podía llegar a ser tan insistente sobrevolando los límites del fastidio. Eso era para mí.

Me encontraba en mi apartamento junto con Becca, (la Sra. De servicio) hablábamos amenamente sobre cosas banales. Nunca tuve tiempo suficiente para conocerla a gusto.

-…Damian esta por graduarse este año y espera conseguir un trabajo pronto para pagarle las clases de Musica a Ada.- Me dijo, con nostalgia mientras pensaba en su hijo mayor que estudiaba derecho en Venezuela, estaba orgullosa de él y aunque su situación económica no era muy buena él chico deseaba pronto poder ayudar a su familia. Su madre y su hermanita.

-Debes estar muy orgullosa, esa es la clase de personas que escasean en el mundo.- le dije con una sonrisa, ella asintió sonriendo enjugando una lagrima. Le tome de la mano.-Vamos Becca, a pesar de que todos dicen que soy fría y gruñona. No soporto ver a alguien llorar.- le bromee, ella rio un poco.- quiero conocer a Ada, tráela por favor, me parece que es una niña muy dulce.- ella asintió.

-Si lo es.- seguimos hablando un poco mas, la verdad es que Rebecca es una gran mujer, su esposo murió cuando Ada tenia dos meses de nacida y en ella recayó el peso de la manutención de su familia, su hijo por ser tan buen estudiante opto por una Beca y la obtuvo en la _UCV_ de _Venezuela_, aunque separarse les costo, su hijo le manda dinero cuando puede y ella trabaja arduamente para mantener a su pequeña de cinco años. Es una historia triste y me encantaría ayudarlos por eso ya un plan se fraguaba en mi mente.

Con una pequeña sonrisa esa noche dormí plácidamente.

A la mañana siguiente me levante temprano fui al Gym, me arregle y me fui a Manhattan. Tendría que dejar la empresa por lo menos unos cuatro días mientras iba a _Berlín_ al desfile de _Chanel_, el día paso algo ajetreado dando ordenes y seguimientos a cada paso de la empresa. En medio de la tarde recibí una inesperada llamada.

-Bells ¿como estas?- pregunto Jazz.

-Jazzy estoy muy bien, y tu ¿como sigues con las pasantías?- pregunte emocionada, mi hermano ya estaba por convertirse en medico.

-wow agotador, ya cada vez falta menos y tengo varias propuestas de trabajo.-dijo contento.

-eso es genial.- exclame feliz.

-si lo es, estoy en New york.- soltó- y quiero ir a almorzar con la vice presidenta de Swans & co, solo si se puedo claro.- bromeo.

-Perfecto, ¿donde te encuentras?- nos dimos indicaciones y Salí de la torre ''A'' al centro de Manhattan. Recorrí las calles hasta llegar al restaurante Vills Hills Deluxe. Y ahí se encontraba él recostado de un _Aston Martin_ y su hermosa sonrisa. Corrí a su encuentro.

-¡Hermanito!- lo abrace con fuerza mientras el daba vueltas riendo.

-Bells, tan linda como siempre.- me beso en la frente y entramos tomados de la mano al lujoso restaurante. Nos dieron inmediatamente una mesa con una magnifica vista de la ciudad.

-Esto si que es una sorpresa, pensé que estarías demasiado ocupado como para contestarme una llamada.- reí.

-lo estaba, pero ya termine y en dos semana es el acto de graduación, espero estés allí.- me miro acusadoramente.

-claro tonto, hay estaré.- conversamos mucho, sobre los trabajos, los estudios, la familia. De todo un poco la verdad me encantaba hablar con mi hermano Jazz era muy objetivo y comprensivo a la hora de dar por hecho las cosas.

-vaya vaya, pero mira quien tenemos aquí.- dijo una voz masculina sorprendida detrás de mi, Jazz estaba sonriente. Me gire y vi a Jacob Black.

-Jake!.- chille y me abalance a su cuello. El rio y me abrazo efusivamente.

-Hermanita como estas de guapa.- alabo exagerando sus gestos, reí.- Jazz hermano ¿como estas?-pregunto.

-Muy bien Black, pensé que habías desaparecido hombre.- dijo palmeando su hombro.

-Oh no, no es fácil que esto se pierda.- dijo señalándose a el mismo, reímos. Así era él.- Estuve en _Canadá_ y luego me traslade aquí antes de que mi padre se jubilara y me cediera su puesto como director del hospital central.- explico.

-Eso es maravilloso.- dije. El me sonrió abiertamente.

-Oh estoy con un grupo de colegas, seria bueno vernos de nuevo.- dijo e intercambiamos números, luego de la graduación de Jazz nos reuniríamos, ya que mi hermanito sumo otra oferta de trabajo con la que le hizo Jake esta vez.

Nos despedimos entre besos y cálidos abrazos, lo observe alejarse a una mesa con hombres elegantemente vestidos, pero no fue eso lo que me llamo la atención, sino un par de ojos esmeralda que me miraban desde lejos, cuando nuestros ojos se encontraron olvide respirar y ambos sonreímos un poco antes de retirar nuestras miradas. Yo sonrojada, al máximo.

-Estoy rompiendo barreras, de verdad!.- dijo Jazz incrédulo, tomando un sorbo de su copa de vino.

- ¿a que te refieres?.- le pregunte confundida.

-Tengo mas de diez ofertas de trabajo y ni siquiera me he graduado.- reímos.

-Oh si el mas buscado.- bromee. Se enserio divertido.

-No rías mucho nena, o tengo que recordarte cuantas becas rechazaste, _Harvard, Yale, standford, Princenton, Darth_…- estaba enumerando burlonamente, lo corte.

-Si ya, no tienes que recordármelo. En _Columbia_ me siento bien, además la empresa me necesitaba aquí.- le recordé, el me guiño en complicidad.

-¿Oye por que ese tio no te quita la vista de encima?- pregunto extrañado. Frunciendo el ceño.

-¿quien?- pregunte, sin girarme ya que seria obvio y de mala educación. Pero tenía una leve sospecha…

-De ojos verdes.- ¡bingo!- No aparta la vista de ti, se encuentra con Jake.

-Umm, la verdad no se.- mentí, dando un bocado a mi ensalada. Pareció creérselo por que pronto su rostro formo una mueca.

-¡Vamos Bells! ¿Sigues comiendo como un pajarito? ¡Eso no es comida!- exclamo al ver mi pequeña ración de ensalada. Rodé los ojos.

-Emmett sal de ese cuerpo.- me burle.-Además, Mañana viajo a _Berlín_, tengo una pasarela.- me excuse. El bufo.

-No me gusta para nada todo el cargo de cosas que tienes que hacer, solamente con el trabajo y la universidad bastan.- sacudió la cabeza.

-Vamos Jazz, me gusta lo que hago. Y prometo que si en algún momento pensase que es demasiado… algo hare.- respondí. Era un tema que a toda la familia le preocupaba, pero yo me sentía bien así. ¿Por que no pueden entenderlo?

-Bien.- accedió, continuamos nuestro almuerzo y a la hora de salir, mi mirada vago por la mesa de Jacob a quien le hice un gesto de despedida y esa mirada verde choco de nuevo con la mía, guiñándome un ojo. Sonreí y Salí de ahí sonrojada.

Jazz estaba por aquí de visita y estaría hasta mañana, por lo que fuimos a la empresa, recogí mis cosas y me tome la tarde libre para estar junto a mi hermano. Fuimos al cine, al museo, le di una vuelta por la universidad, al central park, cosas banales ya que me atrevía a decir que jazz conocía la ciudad mejor que yo.

A las seis de la tarde nos encontrábamos en mi apartamento arreglándome para ir a la universidad, Jazz insistió en acompañarme. Fui mas informal que siempre, ya que no iba directamente de la empresa. Me coloque unos jeans ajustados y una blusa blanca bordada y con pedrería de _dolce & gabbana_, unas sandalias bajas y una chaqueta café de _Burberry_. Jazz estaba como siempre impecable con unos jeans oscuros y una camisa azul claro arremangada a los codos. Fuimos en su rentado _Aston_.

-¿No podías escoger un auto mas ostentoso?- le pregunte mientras me acomodaba en el reconfortable asiento de piel.

-Hermanita sabes que amo la velocidad.- sonrió y dicho esto me lo demostró llegando en media hora a Manhattan. ¡A mi me tomaba dos horas!

-¡Nos podíamos haber matado!- exclame asustada y aferrada al asiento. El rio.

-No es verdad.- dijo aun riendo.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- grite.

-Lo se.- dijo con aire de arrogancia, el sabia que eso me molestaba, le di un puñetazo en el hombro y baje de ese endemoniado vehículo viendo el piso de concreto con mas alegría que nunca, quería besarlo y gritar ¡estoy viva!

-Presumido.- el rio con más ganas.

-¡Que exagerada eres!- rodo los ojos, seguramente en mi rostro estaba reflejada mi felicidad por estar en tierra. Camine dejándolo atrás- Vamos Bells, sabes que casi no te veo y me encanta hacerte enfadar.- reconoció mientras se amoldaba a mi paso y pasaba un brazo por mis hombros, gesto que provoco que varios rostros voltearan a vernos. Chismosos.

-No me conoces enfadada hermanito.- le sonreí y eche a correr por el campus, lo que provoco que me siguiera.

El juego se convirtió en algo excitante y de repente voltee a verle y Plash!

¡Obvio solo yo, solo a mí!

-¿Te encuentras bien?- me pregunto una ya conocida aterciopelada voz en mi oído. Asentí conmocionada y cuando intente ponerme derecha me impulse con la mano derecha de su hombro y solté un grito de dolor.

-Bells, Bells, ¿estas bien?- pregunto Jazz que venia agitado por la carrera, negué mientras una lagrima bajaba por mi mejilla derecha. La verdad la mano me dolía como mil demonios.

-Déjame verte.- pidió Edward, sentándome delicadamente en el césped y observando cuidadosamente mi mano.

-¿Eres medico acaso? Yo si lo soy permíteme.- dijo Jazz algo perturbado. Intente calmarle pero de mi boca solo salían sollozos.

-si lo soy, y no esta fracturado solo es un desgarre muscular. Tendremos que hacer algunas placas, debe ir al hospital.- negué frenéticamente.

-No… quiero.- solloce.

-Vamos Isabella, iré contigo, te atenderé yo mismo lo prometo, no va a pasarte nada.- me dijo con su suave y tierna voz. Lo mire y su cara estaba tatuada en preocupación y ternura. Sujetaba delicadamente mi mano entre las suyas y le dio un rápido beso antes de ayudarme a incorporarme.

-Yo la llevare.- dijo jazz. Serio.

-Estoy de guardia hoy, podre atenderla rápidamente.- dijo Edward pero su voz era seria y sus ojos ya no eran tiernos.

-Me duele mucho, ¿podemos irnos… ya?- pregunte, cortando las fulminantes miradas que se lanzaban. Edward asintió, Jazz paso una mano por mi cintura y me guio a su coche.

-Te seguiré.- dijo fríamente Jazz a Edward que abordaba su _corvette_.

-Estas comportándote como un idiota.- le recrimine a Jazz, dentro del auto. El solo frunció el ceño.

-Le gustas.- gruño. Y con un ruido sordo acelero.

* * *

><p><em><strong>HOLA es muy pronto para aparecer por aquí, pero ahy algo que me inquieta. o sigue asiendolo :( No se si continuar la historia... '''esta''' pues porque no he recibido mas reviews mas que los de mi querida Aloha88, Es que no les gusta? por lo menos haganmelo saber... de verdad este fic tiene un significado diferente en mi, la manera en que comenzo esta aventura es especial... si no obtengo comentarios creo que lo dejare... lo siento pero no me animo al ver que seguimos intactos. ='(<strong>_

_**Ya publique las fotos de este fic en mi perfil.**_

_**claulrp!**_


	9. Testaruda

_**Capitulo 8**_

[ t e n a c e s ]

(Testaruda)

**B p o v**

_*x/x/x*_

-¿Qué?- pregunte en shock.

-Se nota a leguas… es el mismo tipo del restaurante Bella.- manejo como loco desenfrenado al hospital. Cuando llegamos Edward también bajaba rápidamente de su auto. Nos pidió que lo siguiéramos. Al entrar le dio indicaciones a un grupo de enfermeras y se volvió a nosotros.

-Vamos.- me tomo delicadamente, para guiarme por los pasillos. Jazz frustrado se dejo caer en la sala de espera.

-Discúlpalo, normalmente no es así.- le dije a Edward, él sonrió con tristeza.

-yo haría lo mismo.- susurro. No entendí su respuesta, pero no me dio tiempo de preguntarle nada por que entramos a un Box de radiografía. Me ayudo a incorporarme a la camilla e hizo las placas en mi mano.

-Si solo esta desgarrado el musculo del antebrazo, te sedare para vendarte y darte un masaje, esto es importante para que el musculo vuelva a su lugar.- dijo, yo asentí con una mueca de dolor. Una enfermera me sedo y al poco tiempo entre en estado de inconsciencia. Decidieron sedarme por completo debido al pánico que a todo lo relacionado con hospitales se refería.

Cuando desperté, Edward me observaba con una irrefrenable mezcla de emociones en su rostro que no me permitían detallar cada una de ellas.

-¿Cómo te encuentras?- pregunto apartando un mechón de cabello de mi rostro, me sentí estremecer, su mirada dulce me hacia sentir pequeña y su presencia protegida.

-Mucho mejor, gracias.- sonreí, me devolvió el gesto pero algo triste.

Quería preguntarle que lo tenia en ese estado, sentí unos irrefrenables deseos de abrazarlo y decirle que todo iba a estar bien…

-De nada, mmm deberías… salir, tu novio esta nervioso.- dijo, sin mirarme a los ojos mientras firmaba unos documentos.

-Jasper es mi hermano.- le dije e inmediatamente sus ojos se clavaron en los míos, nos quedamos así quizá minutos, horas, días… lo cierto es que no podía apartar la vista de él, era tan perfecto que dolía. No me di cuenta de cuanto nos íbamos acercando hasta que nos volvieron a la realidad de la forma más brusca.

-Dr. Cullen, se solicita en urgencias.- dijo una rubia, que observaba con una mueca nuestra aproximación.

-Un momento Denali.- Gruño Edward dejando claro que su presencia fue molestamente inoportuna.

En silencio me ayudo a bajar, y me guio por los pasillos a la sala de espera donde Jazz me abrazo cariñosamente.

-Gracias.- sentí que le decía a Edward. No pude ver su gesto pero supongo que hizo un leve asentimiento.

-_Dr_ _Cullen se solicita en urgencias_.- se escucho por los altavoces.

-Me tengo que ir, que te mejores Isabella.- y así desapareció por el pasillo.

-Vamos.- dijo Jazz guiándome fuera.-Sigues siendo igual de torpe.- bromeo Jazz en el auto. Le saque la lengua.

La verdad estaba en shock, por ese acercamiento de Edward, estando frente a él me sentía vulnerable pero protegida de la mejor manera. Era algo inexplicable, por un lado me hacia sentir bien y por otro simplemente no quería afrontar esa desconocida sensación. Solo que no sabia si algún día estaría lista para hacerlo, solo se que en estos momentos es mejor esquivar cualquier clase de emoción, mis metas estaban definidas y no tenia intenciones de cambiarlo. Algo sabía y era que las distracciones no eran bien recibidas en estos momentos, ni en un futuro muy cercano.

_*x/x/x*_

-Hermanita cuídate por favor, no vallas a esforzarte esa mano debe curarse.- me repitió Jazz por decima sexta vez en menos de dos horas.

-Si Jazz, así lo hare. El viaje se reprogramo, así que tendré varios días mas para mejorar.- le recordé, el asintió y recoloco sus _Ray bans_, dándome un sonoro beso en la frente y un abrazo, con un andar elegante se deslizo dentro del auto que lo llevaría al aeropuerto.

La visita de mi hermano fue corta pero reconfortante, en realidad me gusto tenerlo conmigo estas… horas. Suspire y subí nuevamente a mi apartamento. Me deje caer en el amplio sofá de cuero blanco italiano y vi algunas películas. Era un aburrido día martes, Jazz insistió en que me tomara tres días libres, pero es algo que no me puedo permitir. La mano a veces me duele, aun la siento sensible, pero igual tengo muchas cosas por hacer. Asi que me duche, me vestí y llame un taxi para que me llevara a Manhattan, estar quieta era algo que no estaba en mi naturaleza obedecer. Y tres horas mas encerrada y estaría completamente loca.

Asi que llegue a la oficina después del mediodía. Testaruda.

-Bella, tu hermano llamo para informarnos tu ausencia ¿Que haces aquí?- pregunto Lorena al verme.

-Buenas tardes para ti también Lorena.- dije sarcásticamente, mientras avanzaba por los pasillos bajo las miradas curiosas de varios empleados y era seguida por mi asistente.- Simplemente no puedo quedarme en casa, tengo pautado un viaje para el lunes y tengo que dejar todo listo por aquí.- le respondí a su pregunta. Mientras tomaba asiento en mi silla giratoria detrás del imponente escritorio de roble.

-El Dr. Cullen también llamo.- dijo y clave mi mirada en ella.

-¿Llamo?- pregunte.

-si, llamo hace veinte minutos. Quería decirte que seria bueno que fueras a rehabilitación.- me informo. Yo asentí aun confusa.

-Bien lo llamare, gracias. Y Lorena por favor no comentes nada de esto, no quiero que llegue a oídos de Emmett y luego… ya sabes.- ella asintió y abandono mi oficina.

Revise archivos, balances, adelantos de obra, etc. Estuve alrededor de dos horas enfrascada en ello cuando con un movimiento involuntario moví la mano lastimada de forma brusca y jadee de dolor. Tome aire y me erguí en el asiento concentrándome en que el dolor pasara, pero no sucedió. Las lágrimas ya acudían al borde de mis ojos. Me moví lentamente y tome con una temblorosa mano izquierda el teléfono.

-Coleen… comunícame con… el Dr. Cullen.- solicite a mi secretaria, conteniendo la voz por el fuerte dolor.

-Srta. Swan ¿se encuentra bien?- pregunto alarmada.

-Si, por favor es urgente.- colgué. Mordí mi labio inferior tratando de evitar que el dolor aumentase, pero eso provoco que mi labio inferior sangrara un poco. El teléfono sonó.

-Dr. Cullen línea dos.- dijo Coleen, presione el botón y Jadee involuntariamente, el dolor se estaba volviendo insoportable.

-¿Isabella? ¿Estas bien?- La voz alarmada de Edward, se oyó por el otro lado de la línea.

-No…- solloce.- me duele mucho…- Jadee.

-Isabella... por favor cálmate, Iré a buscarte.- me ordeno quedarme estática hasta que el llegara. Así lo hice, trate de no moverme por nada del mundo. Estaba asustada, sabía que tendrían que inmovilizarme la mano o quizá requiera alguna operación, por que este dolor no se comparo con el primero.

-Srta. Swan, el Dr. Cullen… ¡Oh por dios! - Coleen grito. Seguramente viendo me posición erguida y mis facciones retorcidas por el dolor.

-Hazlo...- comencé, pero fui cortada por sordo sonido del choque de la puerta contra la pared y una suave voz preocupada.

-¡Isabella!- pronuncio mi nombre y llego a mi lado rápidamente, temía moverme por lo que me quede como estaba, las lagrimas seguían su camino.- shh, tranquila ya estoy aquí. Haremos que el dolor se valla.- susurro, apartando el cabello de mi cara.

-Me duele… demasiado.- dije gimoteando. El tomo mi rostro y fijo su mirada en mí, esa que trasmitía protección y ternura, enjugo mis lágrimas con sus dedos.

-Vamos al hospital, quizá tengamos que intervenirte quirúrgicamente.- dijo al observar mi hinchado brazo. Volvió su mirada a mi y la fijo en mis labios, se mantuvo allí unos minutos y luego acerco su rostro lentamente y beso muy cerca la parte que estaba herida, mi corazón se sofoco al sentir ese leve tacto, mis mejillas se inundaron en rojo y una corriente eléctrica pareció infiltrarse en todo mi sistema nervioso.

Se levanto de donde estaba arrodillado frente a mi, me ayudo a incorporarme lentamente Jadeando un poco en el proceso. Me tomo de la cintura, y me guio al elevador. Los curiosos no se hicieron esperar.

-¡A trabajar!- ordene y en cuestión de segundos, nadie se atrevió a levantar la vista. Edward sonrió sorprendido y divertido.

El viaje al hospital fue rápido y silencioso, al llegar Edward comenzó a dar órdenes y Jacob llego.

-¡Bella! ¿Qué ha ocurrido?- Edward procedió a contarle todo en términos médicos y Jake me abrazo suavemente, la mirada de Edward se oscureció, y su mandíbula se tenso. El dolor aun era fuerte y mordía mis labios tratando de no ponerme a llorar.

-Preparen quirófano.- ordeno y tres enfermeras corrieron a cumplir sus órdenes. Edward tenía su obscura mirada puesta en Jacob.

-¿Quién la operará?- pregunto receloso.

-Yo me encargo de ella Edward. Gracias por todo, puedes continuar con tu trabajo.- dijo amablemente, pero Edward se tenso.

-Estaré con ella.- afirmo rudo.

-¿Debo recordarte tu profesión Edward? Creo que no fue cirugía tu opción.- dijo Jacob desafiante. Yo con todo y mi dolor, en medio del solitario pasillo era testigo de que aquel intercambio de palabras estaba pasando al castaño oscuro.

-¿No estarás?- Le pregunte a Edward. El relajo su postura para fijar su preocupada mirada en mi.

-No puedo, soy pediatra. Jacob te atenderá bien, estaré al tanto para ir a verte.- prometió. Yo asentí despacio. Jacob tenía una mirada calculadora en su rostro.

-Vamos princesa.- dijo Jake tiernamente guiándome a los elevadores, el dolor era muy intenso y las lágrimas no cesaban. Voltee antes de deslizarme dentro del aparto metálico y Edward ya no se encontraba.

_*x/x/x*_

-Ya debe estar por ceder ante la anestesia, han pasado exactamente cuarenta y cinco minutos. La dosis no fue muy alta.- una voz femenina y profesional, hablaba desde algún lugar de ese cuarto negro.

Me sentía entumecida, quería moverme, abrir los ojos, pero me pesaban una tonelada. Paso un tiempo y fui consiente de un calor envolviendo mi mano izquierda. Mis frustrados esfuerzos por moverla eran fatigantes. Lo intentaba y lo intentaba y otra vez… sin resultado.

-Isabella ¿estas despierta?.- ¡oh por fin! Parece que lo logre. Volví a ejercer presión y evalué en mi mente de quien era esa voz, y por que estaba inconforme con ella. – Muy bien, abre los ojos lentamente.- pidió. ¡Como si no lo hubiese intentado! Lo hice de nuevo, y una fuerte luz blanca impacto sobre mi rostro. Una imagen se fue solidificando. ¡Era jake!

-Bienvenida nuevamente, ¿Cómo te sientes?- pregunto sonriendo cálidamente.

-Me…jor.- mi voz fue ronca y débil.

-La operación fue un éxito, solo fue cuestión de ajustar a su posición algunos músculos que no iban a volver a su lugar por si solos, debiste haber echo un movimiento realmente brusco.-reprendio- Con un poco de rehabilitación estarás perfecta.- me explico. Yo asentí.- Tengo que marcharme a hacer vueltas a los internos, mañana a primera hora te daré de alta.- beso mi frente y salió.

Estaba rememorando un poco y fije la vista en mi vendada mano derecha, estaba grande por la hinchazón. Pero no tenía dolor, por lo menos por los momentos.

La empresa.

Dios ¡que horrible! El trabajo debe estar multiplicándose de manera alarmante. Esta operación fue sencilla y ya me siento bien, así que debería marcharme ya. Tengo mil cosas que hacer antes de irme de viaje. Con decisión me incorpore, apoyándome en la mano izquierda, me senté y estaba evaluando las horripilantes agujas para ver como me las sacaba. Iba a remover la intravenosa cuando la puerta se abrió.

-¡¿QUÉ HACES?- regaño la voz, esa si era la voz que quería escuchar al despertar. Era Edward. Quien llego a mí en tres zancadas. Obligándome a recostarme y a dejarme la aguja donde se encontraba.

-¡Debo irme!- dije con desesperación.

-¡No puedes! acabas de despertar de una operación, por mas sencilla que sea no deja de ser una cirugía que puede traer secuelas, ¡por dios! ¿Por qué demonios debes irte?- estaba enojado, ¿pero quien se creía? Levante mi barbilla desafiante.

-¡Eso no es de tu incumbencia, me voy y punto!- dije firme.

-¡No, no lo harás!-contraataco.

-Si, si me voy.-conteste.

-No- dijo firme.

-Siiii.- grite haciendo un berrinche, el suspiro.

-Pareces una niña, en efecto el pediatra hace falta aquí.- se burlo. No fui consiente de lo que hice pero le saque la lengua. Un acto infantil. El rio. Y ese sonido me hizo sonreír, era dificilísimo permanecer alejada de su encanto. Me sonroje.

-De verdad, debo irme. Ya me siento bien, estoy como nueva.- trate de convencerlo con una voz suave, el negó y yo hice un puchero.

-_No puedo dejarte marchar_.- susurro mientras me acariciaba la mejilla, esas cuatro palabras parecían tener mucho significado, levemente su rostro se tiño de rosa y se veía adorable. Su mano cerca de mi provocaba… algo.

-por favor...- le pedí, el suspiro.

-No, no hagas eso, es difícil negártelo cuando lo pides de esa forma.- dijo desordenando su cabello.

-¡Odio los hospitales!- refunfuñe.

-Ah es eso... Prometo mañana dejarte libre, pero hasta entonces serás mi prisionera.- dijo, levantando una ceja. Juguetón.

-Saca tus grilletes, quizá me anime a experimentar mi vena fugitiva en la madrugada.- le seguí el juego. El se sentó a mi lado en la amplia cama, con una sonrisa ladina en su hermoso rostro.

-En ese caso yo mismo cuidare que eso no suceda.- sonrió, le devolví el gesto. Y nos quedamos enganchados con la mirada durante mucho tiempo.

Él parecía buscar respuestas en mis ojos, yo quería descifrar por que y como solo llego y giro mi mundo. ¿Qué me hizo?

-¡Edward! Dejaste el busca en el consultorio, ¡te solicitan!- informo Jake. Dándonos una picara mirada. Me sonroje.

-Enseguida.- anuncio, me guiño y salió rápidamente quitando su busca de las manos de Jake con una radiante sonrisa. Jake rio negando con la cabeza y se acerco a mi.

-¿Cómo te sientes pequeña?- me pregunto, sentándose donde antes había esta Edward. Esto de la confianza con los Doctores era _divertidamente irritante_. ¡Si lo se! Quizá sea la anestesia que me hace pensar gillipolladas.

-Estoy muy bien.- dije, tratando así de convencerlo de que me liberara.- además ya no soy pequeña no me llames así _lobo_.- le recordé riendo, Jake solía llamarme pequeña cuando jugábamos juntos, nos conocemos desde que tenia pañales, yo lo molestaba a él diciéndole que parecía un lobo cuando esta enojado. Sonrió asintiendo.

-¡si lo eres! Para mi tamaño eres una miniatura.- bromeo y le pegue en el hombro juguetonamente.- Además de seguir siendo la misma chiquilla torpe que hace dos años no veía.- rio.

-si supongo que lo soy.- dije mordiendo mi labio. El me despeino como lo hacia cuando era chica y me enojaba por jalar mis coletas. Fruncí el ceño por el acto y pase los dedos por mi enmarañado pelo. El rio era justo como lo hacia de niña.

-Asi que… Cullen eh?.- pregunto alzando una ceja. No se con que me atore y comencé a toser desesperadamente. El rio y me palmeo la espalda, luego me ofreció un vaso de agua. Mi rostro estaba rojo por el esfuerzo y el estaba casi estallando a carcajadas por mi reacción. Idiota.

-..Umm...que…no se… que…- me trabe ridículamente. El rodo los ojos.

-Oh vamos Bells, lo tienes besando tu trasero.- dijo divertido.

-¡No es cierto!.- dije apenada, ¿Por qué esta conversación me ponía tan incomoda? Primero Jazz y ahora Jake. ¿Que? ¿Yo estaba ciega? ¿O son ellos?

-Deberia grabarlos a ambos, pero como se que tu eres una cabezota, obsesionada con el orden y la perfección en tu vida, sin darle cabida a otra persona u sentimiento en ella… deduzco que evitas o ignoras cualquier reacción despertada hacia dicho sujeto.- indago en tres segundos lo que a mi me había llevado semanas, Jake era como mi tercer hermano. Me conoce mejor que yo, Pero… momento ¿sentimiento? Rodé los ojos.

-Si claro ahora tu especialidad es la ''cardiología del amor''.- dije sarcásticamente, el rio y rodo los ojos.

-Tus chistes siguen siendo igual de microscópicamente buenos- le saque la lengua. Rio. De repente se puso serio.- Edward es como mi cuarto hermano, estudiamos juntos en _Darmouth_… es una gran persona- frunció el ceño- el hecho de que quiera estar con mi hermanita puede resultar raro… ¿no crees?- pregunto volteando a verme, pero cuando abrí la boca para responderle él siguió con su relato.- E igualmente sabré ponerlo en su lugar si llegara a sobrepasarse, se que esto no va a ser fácil.- rio, negando con su cabeza.

-Estas equivocado Jake, a mi no me gusta Edward. Ni siquiera siento nada cuando lo veo.- dije frustrada y quizá un poco alto. Pero mi cara abandono su color y mi corazón se salto dos latidos cuando la puerta se abrió tres segundos después dejando ver a un Edward… diferente, dirigirse a Jake.

-Jake te necesito.- anuncio desanimado y sin dedicarme una mirada cerró la puerta, marchándose.

-Respira Bella- ordeno Jake, quien lucia preocupado. Beso mi frente y prometió volver luego, para después marcharse.

Esto es una mierda.

¿Porque todos se empeñan en emparejarme con un desconocido? Un malditamente _deseable_ desconocido? Sacudí mi cabeza. Él lo escucho, y… enterarse de la manera más sutil de que no le interesas a alguien y que no despiertas en ella ni malas intenciones, debe doler.

A mi me dolió.

Su rostro contrariado y su esquivadora mirada glacial… Me maldije mentalmente el no tener tacto y por no saber cerrar mi maldita boca cuando la situación lo amerite. Debí dejar a Jake lucirse haciendo el papel de Cupido, sin que me afectara y me hiciera explotar. Por lo menos no aquí, donde esta él y donde la cochina confianza amerita abrir la puerta sin tocar.

Eres idiota Swan! Demonios… lo eres!

A lo mejor, logre sacarlo de mi mente y el se aleje de mi… _es lo mejor_. Decidí y algo en mi pecho se oprimió, verlo herido me dolió a mi también y de que manera!

Suspire de cansancio. Y atormentada caí en un profundo sueño.

* * *

><p><em><strong>HOLA bueno aqui otro cap! aunque no he recibido comentarios... hay muchos alertas y fav con respecto a la historia... ademas alguien por ahy fuera de FF me dijo que me sentiria mejor publicándolo, porq es parte de mi. aunque supiera que no recibo comentario seguidos, se que siguen leyendo y siguiendo la historia. LA SEGUIRÉ pero me tardare alguito en actualizar, como un cap por semana o de repente hasta dos. por que estoy full en la uni. Una abrazo. espero les haya gustado. <strong>_

_**claulrp! :)**_


	10. Malos entendidos

_**Capitulo 9**_

[ M a l e n t e n d u s ]

_(Malos entendidos)_

**B p o v**

_*x/x/x*_

Al dia siguiente Jake muy juicioso y temprano como lo prometió, vino a darme de alta. Lo agradecí muy efusivamente y Salí de hay como alma que lleva el diablo.

_Él_ por supuesto como lo esperaba no vino a visitarme mas. Trate de convencer a mi mente de que era lo mejor y lo correcto. Definitivamente aun estaba ''convenciendome'' de que por ningún motivo debería dolerme...

Ese dia fui corriendo a casa, me duche me vesti y corri de vuelta a Manhattan.

En la oficina estuve encerrada hasta la hora justa para ir a clases, llegue con tres minutos de retraso. Luego de la despectiva mirada de la bruja, digo la profesora, la clase continuo. El resto de las clases pasaron normales. Marcus me obligo a subirme en el ostentoso ''_Maybach_'' color negro con chofer que solicito para mí de parte de Lorena. ¡Esa mujer estaba loca! Bueno, ¡esta bien! No puedo manejar… pero ¿porque tanta ostentosidad? ¿No podía ser solo mi auto? Es decir, lo se… los altos cargos cuentan con chofer siempre y yo fui la única excepción a la regla, pero de algún modo mi vida estuvo tan llena de sobreprotección y lujos que a estas alturas puede resultarme abrumador y fastidioso seguir bajo la misma custodia. A regañadientes accedí a que por esta semana la empresa me facilitara mis traslados. Luego del sermón de seguridad que me dio Marcus, lo que me dejo paranoicamente pensando en que podría rellenar con facilidad un listado diario de trágicas muertes. ¡Hasta en el baño! Bufe.

El resto de la semana estuve enfrascada en mis proyectos, regularmente hacia mis rehabilitaciones y ya estaba mucho mejor. Jake me llamaba todos los días, y aunque estuve tentada de preguntar por el… no lo hice.

Me sentía muy mal por Edward, y por mí. Supongo que no fue la mejor manera de ''decirle'' que no estaba interesada en el. Pero una parte de mi me gritaba que estaba mintiéndome, que ni yo misma me creía eso. Esa pequeña parte simplemente la ignoraba.

En mi interior reinaba el caos y el desacuerdo.

El fin de semana también trabaje y segui atormentándome. Decidi que lo mejor seria hablar con el y dejar todo claro, yo no cedería a cualquier distracción y él necesita poner sus hermosos ojos en alguien que en realidad valga la pena. Lo haría, le facilitaría las cosas lo mas cordialmente posible y podíamos ser ¿amigos?… podríamos intentarlo.

''_Después de mi regreso''_. Me ordene hablarle.

El lunes muy temprano aborde un Jet de la firma que me llevo a la mágica ciudad de _Berlin_. Estuve con Gio gran parte del dia, configurábamos horarios y pases, para que la estancia no fuera tan abrumadora y repetitiva.

El martes, era el evento. Muy temprano en la mañana fui con un entrenador personal a ejercitarme y luego al spa. En la tarde nos instalamos en los camerinos en _Bastage_.

…

-Sean Thompson, un placer.- se presento, besando delicadamente el dorso de mi mano izquierda.

-Bella…- me corto.

-Swan, lo se. Es todo un gusto trabajar contigo de veras.- sonrió, era mi compañero en la campaña de verano de _Chanel_, Era muy guapo, alto, rubio, de ojos grises y un cuerpo de infarto.

-Gracias, un placer conocerte.- sonreí.

-Isa nena, vamos a camerino pero ya!.- grito Gio arrastrándome por el pasillo.- Oh Sean bebe no me distraigas a mi muñeca por fis.- pidió a un divertido Sean. Ya estábamos a dos metros de distancia.

-¡Tratare!- grito riéndose. Presumido.

A un empujón entre al camerino.

-No es necesario que me arrastres por todo _Berlín_. Gio- gruñí.

-Lo se mi _gatta_, pero queda poco tiempo para dejarte esplendida. Eres la principal ¡Oh dios estoy tan nervioso casi como tu!- dijo mordiendo sus nudillos, reí.

-Si te creo.- rodé los ojos.

Tardo casi dos horas en peinarme, increíble. El cabello lo llevaba semi suelto, con un extraño y sofisticado recogido en el centro, Lentillas azules y toda la parafernalia de un extravagante maquillaje.

El vestuario era de colección veraniega del _diseñador Karl Lagerfeld_, el estilo chic refinado y los colores Trendy de moda basado en el gris y el morado era la característica principal de la colección y la tendencia de la temporada. Las faldas, pantaloncillos cortos elegantes, chaquetas y vestidos, lucían imponentes en los cuerpos de las modelos.

Yo abría el evento junto con Sean en conjuntos a juego blanco y negro, de vestido y traje casual. Estábamos tras bastidores ambos con nuestros representantes, retocando maquillaje y peinado. Se escuchaban las palabras del diseñador ofrecidas al público y con una serie de aplausos comenzó el evento.

Sean y yo tomados de la mano caminábamos por la pasarela luciendo los diseños, muchas personas susurraban entre si al verme de nuevo en las pasarelas, luego del desfile seria un hecho publico el que haya sido escogida como la modelo oficial de esta casa de modas, nadie lo sabia.

Los flashes plasmaban cada paso y pose. Los aplausos al retirarnos fueron contagiosos y llenos de energía. Sean es un reconocido modelo australiano así que el que ambos hallamos vuelto a las pasarelas juntos, causo un revuelo.

El evento continúo… y me estaba peinando y maquillando de nuevo para el final, lucia un vestido rosa pálido, de vuelos y capas, tenia un aspecto de plumaje y dejaba al descubierto las piernas, era hermoso. Sean vestía un traje gris perlado con una camisa rosa pálido, haciendo juego, fue nuestra ultima salida y así cerro el desfile con algunos efectos artificiales.

_Gabrielle Bonheur Chanel o coco chanel_, dio una inesperada aparición al publico anunciando la aparición de una misteriosa nueva imagen de la prestigiosa firma, y al nombrarme Salí envuelta en un vestido corto de coctel rojo pasión de la misma firma. Luego de aplausos y felicitaciones. Culmino el evento dando paso a un _After party_ en el lujoso hotel donde se estaba llevando a cabo dicha presentación el _Grand Hyatt de Berlín_.

Estaba agotada, pero era mi deber quedarme, ya era oficial. A las 2:24 am me retire junto a un Gio extra emocionado y algo pasado de copas. Nuestro hospedaje era en el mismo hotel por lo que resulto más fácil llegar. Solo se que llegue a mi suite y no supe mas nada de mi hasta el día siguiente.

*x/x/x*

-¡Abre la puerta! Auch,. ¡Maldición mi uña!, esta niña duerme como mastodonte.- se escuchaba todo un show detrás de la puerta.

¿Qué quien era?

Giovanny Hill, mejor amigo, representante y mejor conocido como Gio.

-Isabella Marie Swan!.- grito. Suspire.

-Voy!.- grite y le abrí, entro a la suite como un tornado con un pijama de los _Simpson_ y una mascarilla verde en el rostro. Si no lo conociera me abría asustado.

-Mira.- tiro la prensa en la mesa del salón.- esto- lanzo otro.- esto, esto, esto y esto- estaba enojado y arrojaba revistas y prensas como loco.

Me acerque cautelosamente.

-Vamos maldita sea! Velo ya! No puedo creer que…- él continuo hablando y despocritando a no se quien, pero lo que yo veía era la foto. Solo eso, esa pequeña imagen te decía todo.

-¿es que no vas a decir nada? ¡Es inaudito! Con todas las barbaridades que hay dicen y tu muda! Nena reacciona!- ya estaba frente a mi.

-¿como paso esto?- pregunte en trance.

-¡No lo se! ¡No lo se! No puedo creerlo, ¿donde estaba yo?- grito histérico, mordiéndose las uñas.

En la imagen se veía claramente a Sean, ''besando mi cuello''. Yo me encontraba de espaldas, así que no se veía mi rostro pero ¡yo me acordaba de todo! Al parecer no… supuestamente el ''romance'' comenzó cuando fui a _Alemania_ en 2010 por cuestiones de estudio y decidimos hacerlo publico de la mejor manera. Hablaban hasta de cómo lo había tomado mi padre y que ambos abandonamos la fiesta juntos a las 3:00am. ¡Completamente falso!

-Cálmate Gio, desmentiré todo. ¿Tengo una entrevista lo recuerdas?- pregunte, tratando de apaciguar su ira.

-¡Oye nena el vodka te afecto! ¿Recuerdas cuando saldrá esa entrevista? El mes que viene y este apenas comienza. Tendrás que vivir bajo el ojo público durante un mes y con esa mentira bajo el brazo. Nunca en toda tu carrera había ocurrido algo así, menos en la mía. ¡Oh dios! Me imagino cuando lo vea el presi…- definitivamente no se callaba y me comenzaba a afectar.

-¡Basta!- grite, el paro sus pasos y me miro.- Lo hare, hablare con mi familia y todo quedara desmentido en un mes, listo.- decidí.

-Pero Isa… no sabes en la situación que te metes.- insistió.

-No tengo por que esconderme Gio, no hice nada malo. Y todo lo que ahí dicen son blasfemias.- suspiro.

-De acuerdo como tu digas, vamos prepárate en media hora nos vemos en el Lobby. Vamos de compras.- anuncio chillando y se marcho.

Nunca había que tenido que lidiar con un escándalo publico, pero como todas las cosas siempre hay una primera vez, asi que lo enfrentaría. Aunque seguía atormentándome ¿Cómo demonios paso eso?

El resto del dia no las pasamos entre tiendas y vestidores. Bajo la mirada curiosa y especulativa de todos.

En la noche mientras cenábamos en el restaurant del hotel. Alguien se nos acerco.

-Buenas noches, disculpen mi atrevimiento. Pero me gustaría presentarme Srta. Swan, me llamo Chase Scofield un verdadero placer conocerla.- sonrió, besando mi mano.

-Buenas noches.- dije, con una pequeña sonrisa y un poco sonrojada. Era un chico, si, alto Bronceado, de ojos celestes y mirada profunda, me sentí exhibida. Me aclare la garganta y me sente derecha alejando mi mano de la suya que aun mantenía firmemente sujeta la mia.

-¿Chase? ¿El actor Británico?- pregunto, confundido Gio. Lo mire.

-Si, al parecer ese soy yo.- sonrió. El rostro de Gio se alegro.

-¡Soy tu fan! tu fan numero uno. De verdad. Adoro tus pelis son lo máximo.- alabo. El sonrió cohibido.

-Gracias.-

-Pero siéntate vamos a cenar, acompáñanos.- Le pidió.

-Si no es molestia alguna…- dijo mirándome.

-No lo es.- dije. Tomo asiento a mi lado y pidió su cena. Gio no dejaba de lanzarle preguntas y ya me estaba dando vergüenza, el pobre no había podido probar su cena.

-Gio, por favor ya fue suficiente del interrogatorio estilo FBI.- Chase rio. Gio hizo una mueca.

-Estuviste magnifica ayer en el desfile, y permíteme felicitarte por ser la nueva imagen.- Dijo Chase.

-Gracias.- respondí, bajando la mirada con la excusa de tomar mi copa de vino, me sentí cohibida cuando Chase no quitaba su vista de todos mis movimientos y lamio sus labios mientras los míos se posaban lentamente en el borde del fino cristal.

-Ehh, Isa debo irme. Mañana temprano en el Lobby para marcharnos a la sesión de fotos.- me recordó Gio, se despidió y lo odie por dejarme sola con un desconocido.

-¿Estarás mucho tiempo en _Berlín_?- pregunto Chase luego de un rato en silencio, para romper el hielo.

-solo hasta el jueves- respondí cortésmente, sin ahondar en detalles privados.

-Es una lastima, me hubiese encantado llevarte a conocer la ciudad.- sonreí de improvisto sinceramente, tenia una cara de niño soñador.-Eres muy bella Isabella, déjame decirte que me cautivaste desde la primera vez que te vi.-confeso, yo me sonroje y baje la mirada, el dulcemente tomo mi mentón para que lo viera a los ojos.-cuando supe que vendría a promocionar mi ultimo film al mismo tiempo que tu estarías aquí, supe que tenia que conocerte y saber que en realidad existe alguien tan único como tu.-silencio- Déjame conocerte, déjame estar en tu vida en la manera que tu lo decidas.- pidió.

-Chase…yo…- Observe su rostro suplicante y pensé que un ''amigo'' en mi vida no seria malo.- de acuerdo.- decidí, Además era agradable, amable y sincero. En un acto casi invisible el se acerco sonriente y dejo un casto y tierno beso en mi mejilla.

-Gracias, no te arrepentirás de veras.- prometió, luego de ahí las conversaciones fluían mas rápidamente. Era fácil y divertido estar con el, incluso intercambiamos números telefónicos y correos. Reí mucho y tarde muchísimo mas en darme cuenta de que se había hecho tarde.

-Chase es muy tarde, lo lamento. En realidad me gusto conocerte y conversar contigo, pero mañana debo trabajar muy temprano.- hizo una mueca triste, pero accedió. Me escolto a los elevadores.

-un tremendo honor charlar contigo Isabella, me encantaría verte de nuevo, prometo buscarte cuando llegue a nueva york a promocionar el film. Me debes uno de esos famosos moccas del que hablabas.- recordó, reí.

-No lo olvidare, espero verte de nuevo.- nos despedimos con un alternativo beso en la mejilla y me marche.

En la suite, me duche y cai rendida. Al día siguiente muy temprano baje al gym y al spa. A la hora prevista llegaba puntual junto a Gio para partir a donde seria llevado a cabo la sesión fotográfica para _Vogue_. Un chofer nos esperaba fuera del hotel y nos llevo al destino. Era un Resort _''Tropical Island''_ era un paisaje exótico y artificial donde a nuestros ojos se extendia una isla paradisiaca, con majestuosas plantas y caneyes, en el centro una gloriosa piscina era el detalle del lugar. Todo se veía perfecto y solitario. Claro, solo seria por hoy ya que las fotos se adjuntarían allí.

Gio me envió a un pequeño camerino improvisado en un caney, para que me broncearan, en poco tiempo mi blanca y translucida piel estaba decorada por un fino color tostado, me quedaba de maravilla y resaltaba el color de mis ojos que se veían mas dorados, me maquillaron y peinaron, algo muy natural y simple, Luego me hicieron entrar en un minúsculo conjunto de baño de _Victoria secret_. Colocaron algunos pendientes y collares, así como una delicada tobillera de diamantes.

La sesión duro gran parte del día, entre varios cambios de vestuario y peinados. Culminamos exhaustos en la puesta de la luna llena. Agotada física, y mentalmente regresamos al hotel. Ni siquiera tenia apetito por lo que revise mis correos, trabaje un poco hasta altas horas de la madrugada, muy temprano salía el Jet a nueva york así que me despedí de Gio quien regresaría a _Brasil_ y aborde rumbo a mi _casa_… porque mi _hogar _simplemente era Francia.

Todo el vuelo estuve trabajando, pautando juntas, obras y siguiendo de cerca mis proyectos.

Cuando llegue a mi apartamento estaba echa polvo, tenia mas de un dia sin dormir y aun quedaban muchos pendientes. Me duche y cambie por un comodo pijama de _VS_ y a la mañana siguiente fui consiente de que estaba en el sofá, rodeada de documentos, con mi _Ipad_ a un lado, y con un insoportable dolor de cabeza.

Me levante dando tumbos y fui a la cocina por aspirinas. Allí esta Becca.

-Buenos días.- saludo, sonriendo.

-Buenos días Becca, ¡Oh me mata este dolor de cabeza!- exclame. Busque las aspirinas y ya Becca tenia preparado para mi un vaso con agua.-Gracias.- lo tome, gemí de dolor y recosté mi mejilla derecha en la isla de la cocina.

-Bella, te pasas trabajando mucho, debes descansar mi niña.- me dijo acariciando mi cabello. solo dije ''Umhu'' y ella suspiro rendida.- apuesto a que no has comido bien desde que te marchaste el lunes, y no es que llame comida a un plato de hojas y dos trocitos de verduras que comes.- señalo.

-Oh Becca, me comería un elefante. Desde antier no he comido decentemente.- dije, solo por no decir que la ultima vez que comi fue con Chase.

-Ve a ducharte mi niña, te hare un reparador desayuno americano.- sonreí y corrí a ducharme, Me coloque un vestido ajustado Negro que tenia una cinta roja en la cintura, con una cardigán a juego y unos _Louboutin_ rojos. Alce mi cabello en una cola y tome mi bolso, al salir el olor a huevos, tocino y café recién hecho me llego al olfato. Como una niña corrí a su encuentro y esto era todo un festín, había de todo. Becca observaba divertida. Corte un trozo de omelet y cuando iba a degustarlo sonó mi teléfono. Maldije por lo bajo.

-¿Si?- conteste algo ruda.

-Bella, habla Lorena. Disculpa molestarte tan temprano pero aquí se encuentra el mismísimo príncipe árabe y quiere hablar contigo.- anuncio, gemí de frustración.

-voy en camino Lorena.- dije y colgué.

Era nuestro mejor cliente árabe, así que es el deber… mi banquete tendrá que esperar…

Tome apresuradamente mi exquisita taza de café, quemándome la garganta un poco en el proceso.

-Becca lo siento mucho, todo se ve delicioso pero debo irme.- le dije ya con las llaves en mis manos, le lance un beso y ella confundida por el brusco cambio de planes se quedo allí con la boca abierta mientras yo salía corriendo.

-¡Te conpensaree!.- grite.

En cuarenta minutos estuve en la torre A de Swan & co / Manhattan.

-Buenos días Marcus.- salude, dándole las llaves de mi coche.

-Buenos días Srta Bella.- correspondió, yendo a aparcar mi coche.

Al entrar la gente se encontraba cuchicheando y paseando, solo me quede allí parada y deslice lentamente mis lentes a través del tabique de mi nariz para dirigirles una mirada de ¡que rayos? Cualquier oportunidad es aprovechada para holgazanear. En menos de veinte segundos nadie se atrevió a levantar la mirada de sus respectivos puestos de trabajo.

Continúe mi camino al elevador, y subí a mi oficina que era custodiada por escoltas.

-Buenos días.- salude al llegar, correspondieron a mi con una breve reverencia. ¡Eso es con su príncipe! De inmediato Lorena llego a mi encuentro.

-Buenos días Bella, su alteza te espera en tu oficina. Quiso algo más informal que la sala de juntas.- me informo. Asentí y me encamine.

Soltando juramentos como la primera vez que lo vi se encontraba él, sentado en el amplio sillón de cuero italiano blanco a un costado del ventanal de mi oficina, Observándome.

-Bellísima diosa.- se acerco a mi con su andar elegante y beso mi mano derecha con delicadeza.

-Mohamed- salude con una breve reverencia.

-Tenia ansias de verte nuevamente, si me disculpas el atrevimiento de venir sin consultarte.- dijo sonriendo.

-No hay problemas, espero que no sean malas noticias.- dije tomando asiento en mi escritorio de roble, mientras él lo hacia frente a mi.

-Oh no, no, no… nada de eso. Mi visita es personal, tu equipo de trabajo es muy efectivo y se nota que la obra va a grandes pasos.- sonrió satisfecho.- Estaré aquí haciendo algunos actos y me gustaría invitarte a cenar.- anuncio. No sabia como tomar esto, por un lado estaba bien pero me sentía perseguida. También es un cliente excelente por lo que accedí.

-Me parece bien.- dije y sonreí un poco. El se levanto dando un sonoro aplauso entusiasmado.

-Excelente voy a llevarte a un magnifico lugar, mandare a un chofer por ti a las nueve.- dijo sonriente, dio la vuelta para llegar frente a mi y beso el dorso de mi mano en señal de despedida, le sonreí y el desapareció con todo su circo de seguridad. Bufe.

Pasaría mas desapercibido sin toda ese… ¡montaje! De sobreprotección. Suspire satisfecha al rechazar los diez escoltas que papa me quería asignar.

Mis planos Laborales y personales estaban muy bien definidos, o eso creía… pero lo que me llevo a aceptar su proposición fue justo los lazos laborales que mantenemos y no simplemente el deseo de entablar una amistad con él, para mi todo podría quedar en segundo plano. Solo espero no arrepentirme y que las cosas se den ''amigablemente'' sin ahondar mas. Ya suficiente tenia con mi vergüenza hacia el ángel de ojos verdes para que me meta en otro lio.

_Edward… _

¡Oh dios! Tengo que hablar con el. Por lo visto no podre asistir hoy a la universidad. Esto se me esta volviendo complicado. Gemí tomando el cabello entre mis manos.

Frustrada y atormentada, el no saber en que momento mi vida dio un giro brusco me mantenía estupefacta.

Quería solucionar las cosas con Edward de la mejor manera, por alguna razón desconocida, lo quería en mi vida. Igual aun trato de convencerme de que no será más allá de una amistad. Bufe enterrando el rostro en mis manos.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Claulrp! :)<strong>_


	11. un reencuentro?

_**Capitulo 10**_

[ U n e r é u n i o n ? ]

_(Un reencuentro?)_

_**E p o v**_

_*x/x/x*_

-Ed, ¿te sientes bien?.- me pregunto Carolinne. Solo me quede observándola distraído, detallándola como lo hacia con _ella_, odiando el hecho de que sus ojos no fueran tan dorados como la miel, que su piel no fuera tan traslucida y suave como el terciopelo, que su sonrisa no fuera sincera y tímida, que su rostro no tuviera esa apariencia divina entre inocente y traviesa…

Si… podría decirse que no estaba bien…

Carolinne es Ortopedista del hospital donde laboro, insistía desde hace tiempo en que saliéramos a conocernos un poco, siempre decline su ofrecimiento caballerosamente, odiando el hecho de que una mujer hiciera tales ofrecimientos de manera tan insistente. Pero sobretodo por que _ella_ estaba siempre presente.

Pero ya no…

Debo recordar sus palabras y olvidarla, e ahí el _passe_ que necesitaba para sacarla de mi mente definitivamente.

''… _a mi no me gusta Edward. Ni siquiera siento nada cuando lo veo. '' _

Esos fueron diez puntos menos para mi ego. Y Una puñalada a mi corazón.

Si, estúpidamente pensé que ella era mi secreta, y pequeña obsesión. Pero durante este tiempo me he dado cuenta de que mis sentimientos iban mas allá de un ''me gustas''. De un ''mientras tanto'' no… a mi me encantaba y la quería junto a mi para siempre.

Y es que aun puedo recordar como confundí la actitud de su hermano posesivo como la de un novio. Definitivamente mi vena celosa salió a flote y es que nunca la tuve, solo con mis hermanas. La posición de macho posesivo me invadió y quiso reclamar un lugar no correspondido.

Luego de eso mis cegados celos fueron mas alla de lo normal y estuve a punto de estrangular a Jake. No sabia que la conocía, ni que eran como hermanos, pero al verla a ella tan contenta por verlo al igual que él, solamente podía ver frente a mi a un rival y no al chico que es como mi hermano desde hace un par de años.

Recuerdo claramente la conversación que tuve con él, luego de la cirugía de Bella mientras aun se encontraba bajo anestesia.

_-Edward Cullen, puedes decirme ¿que rayos te sucede con Isabella?- pregunto serio, pero con burla en sus ojos. Cuando entro a mi consultorio. Lo mire y aun con la venda en los ojos lo fulmine con la mirada._

_-Eso no es de tu incumbencia Black.- dije enojado, de repente el soltó una carcajada y yo quede en shock, como un estúpido. ¿De que demonios se reía?_

_-¡Claro que lo es!.- rio- Isabella es como mi ''hermana''- recalco. Yo fruncí el ceño, e instintivamente mi cuerpo se relajo ante la declaración._

_-¿Hermana?- repetí ridículamente._

_-¡Rayos si!- sonrió. Yo estaba confundió y el paro mi interrogante con un gesto._

_- solía ser una niña testaruda y torpe desde pequeña- comenzó mientras tomaba asiento frente a mi- Prácticamente crecimos juntos, mi padre es el mejor amigo de Charlie Swan. Para ese entonces mi padre trabajaba como el medico de la familia. Y como me encantaba hacer enojar a aquella niña de mirada dorada que siempre andaba entre libros y papeles -rio- Sus hermanos son mis hermanos también, en la adolescencia éramos inseparables nosotros cuatro contra el mundo, disfrutábamos mucho en la playa haciendo fogatas, frente a la chimenea del palacio asando malvaviscos a escondidas. E incluso ocultábamos los libros de Bella que leía una y otra vez, eran aburridísimos de otras épocas.- suspiro contento observando un punto fijo en la pared.- En la adolescencia sus inclinaciones cambiaron un poco pero no fueron dejadas de lado, le encantaba la moda.- de repente me miro entusiasmado- ¡sus amigos! Sus únicos amigos eran los niños del orfanato, iba todos los fines de semana a leerles, a llevarles regalos y le encantaba pasar sus tiempos libres con ellos e incluso llego a enseñarles a un pequeños grupo a leer y escribir, Es un ángel.- tomo un bolígrafo de mi escritorio y comenzó a juguetear con el.- Cuando nos separamos a los dieciséis años fue muy difícil. A mi padre le habían ofrecido el puesto de director aquí en New york y Charlie lo alentó a seguir creciendo como medico, nuestro contacto se mantuvo sobre todo con ella y cada vacaciones íbamos a Francia a visitarlos. Sin embargo, cuando Isabella comenzó la universidad en el Reino Unido, nuestros contactos redujeron y nos llamábamos o escribíamos una o dos veces al mes, Luego cuando las casas de moda la solicitaban como modelo y era sumamente reconocida por sus labores benéficas, llego un momento en que dejamos de hacerlo, no porque quisiéramos… solo que nuestras responsabilidades habían aumentado. La extrañe mucho... Hace dos años no sabia de ellos. La amo como a una hermana y su familia es como mía también.- me miro.- Edward se que tu actitud celopata es por que te interesa y a mi me importa saber que tienes buenas intenciones con ella.- dijo serio. Hubo un prolongado silencio mientras yo asimilaba un poco la historia y suspire sabiendo que aquí frente a mí tengo a mi jefe y mejor amigo, desarrollando su papel de hermano ficticio en protección de Isabella._

_-Jake, nunca en mi vida conocí a alguien como ella. -confesé- De verdad. Me conmovió desde que la vi, estudiamos en Columbia, en distintas facultades pero eso no evita que la vea y es… indescriptible lo que siento al verla. Pueden mis sentimientos ser unilaterales pero nunca me acercaría a ella para hacerle daño.- dije mirándolo fijamente para que viera la determinación y la sinceridad en mis ojos.- Además, quiero disculparme no debí comportarme así. Pero al ver a un hombre a su alrededor es… abrumador y el sentimiento es realmente desconocido para mi.- concluí, enterrando mi rostro entre las manos. _

_-Lo se hermano, te entiendo y te apoyo. Pero tengo que decirte que Isabella no es como todas las demás, ella es única y brilla con luz propia, solo no dejes que se extinga su esencia. Por que te pateare el trasero Cullen!.- agrego riendo, me uní.- y con respecto a los hombres… las tendrás difícil… Ella es toda una belleza.- concluyo divertido, gruñí. _

Luego de asegurarme de que se encontraba bien ese mismo día, con sus ojitos rebosantes de brillo. Mi mundo se cayo al escuchar la verdad de sus labios.

Ella no esta interesada en mi, alguien tan simple como yo. No llegaría a sus tobillos.

Jake supo que algo andaba mal conmigo y luego de insinuarme que sus palabras eran efecto de la anestesia. ¡Como si fuera imbécil! Me dejo en paz regodearme de mi propia… decepción.

Pensé que era mejor no verla y así comenzar a distanciarme de algo que nunca me perteneció y que ya sentía como mío, que anhelaba como un niño. Así lo hice, no fui a verla mas, no volteaba ni por error a la facultad de Arquitectura, no veía noticias que la incluyeran, etc.

Por eso aquí me encuentro, cenando con Carolinne en un lujoso restaurant de _Hamilton heights,_ haciendo funcionar a la fuerza el patético plan de ''lejos de ella'' ¡y de que manera! Si la veo en todas partes, la comparo con todas y con cada a me decepciono, nadie puede igualarla y menos eclipsarla de mi mente. Es… un caso perdido. Estoy atrapado y no se como salir.

-Ehh... Si bien- le respondí a su pregunta tratando de sonar convincente, aunque en mi voz se filtraba la frustración contenida.

-Siento que estoy acaparando la velada, ¿por que no me cuentas sobre ti?- me invito, era un claro intento por ser amable, a lo mejor se dio cuenta de que mi cara de fastidio tiene que ver con toda su adulación hacia ella misma, la misma charla que lleva desde que la recogí en su apartamento.

Y no estaba lejos de la verdad… en realidad ella era monótona y aburrida. Pero decidí ser cortes por lo menos hoy y seguirle la corriente. Debía… intentarlo y eso implicaba tolerar su voz chillona.

-Umm, bueno soy de Londres...- comencé. Pero fui abruptamente interrumpido por un chillido agudo que hizo que la mayoría de los presentes en el restaurante nos voltearan a ver irritados.

-Oh ¿no te lo dije? Mi padre también es de allá y mi amiga Zasha, de la que te hable esa envidiosa de pelo rubio que se opero los senos en…- Bla bla bla, a eso me refería. Era patética, ni siquiera se como he aguantado tres horas con ella. Claro, solo imaginando a mi dulce Isabella el tiempo se pasa rápido, pero igual hubiese preferido recordarla en las reconocidas cuatro paredes de mi habitación. Suspire. La deje que continuara, mostrándome ''interesado'' asentía o sonreía cuando lo creía correcto y ella solo no paraba de hablar.

No sabia si reírme por mi situación o echarme a llorar. Mientras tanto tome un profundo trago de mi copa.

Cuando tuve suficiente, le pedí con discreción la cuenta al maître. Y cuando mi vista regresaba para darle mi ''incompleta atención'' a mi acompañante, como un ancla mi vista se clavo en aquella diosa que entraba al Restaurante, del brazo de un tipo que odie desde ese mismo momento.

Inmediatamente cinco maîtres y el mismo dueño, se desasían en atenciones hacia ellos. Un grupo considerablemente exagerado de escoltas resguardaban las entradas y salidas del lugar. Les ofrecieron una mesa solitaria de cristal, muy bien decorada con velas en un amplio ventanal al fondo con una magnifica vista. Él la ayudo a sentarse y ella sonrojada y con su hermosa sonrisa le agradeció en silencio.

Estaba radiante, tenía un vestido ceñido a su cuerpo bronceado de color dorado que remarcaba sus curvas, el vivaz color de sus ojos y con un pronunciado escote que dejaba sin aliento. Elegante y discreta. Sus movimientos eran delicados y finos. Y su encanto al igual que su fragancia estaba impregnado en el lugar.

Muchos la observaban, incluyéndome. Ese tipo de atenciones sabia que la ponía nerviosa.

-Ed, ¿nos vamos?.- pregunto Carolinne, llamando mi atención nuevamente. No revise la cuenta, deslice unos cuantos billetes de gran valor en la carpeta y lo deje allí, ayude a Carolinne a incorporarse y voltee a verla _solo una vez mas, _me dije ysu mirada hizo contacto con la mía en ese momento y anclados quedamos hasta que Carolinne tomo mi brazo posesivamente, lanzo una mirada envenenada y envidiosa y me arrastro fuera, ese acto hizo que ella frunciera un poco el ceño.

En todo momento mi rostro no reflejo emoción alguna. Pero por dentro un revoloteo de ellas me mantenía en las nubes.

_**B p o v**_

_*x/x/x*_

Ver a Edward tan guapo en el restaurante, me hizo tan feliz como desdichada.

A pesar de que la coincidencia fue mucha ya que constantemente me la pasaba pensando en él, mi pecho se oprimió al verlo acompañado. Su rostro estaba diferente mas frio, serio y a pesar de que su acompañante era guapa no existía en su mirada el característico brillo que lo hacia resplandecer. Ni si quiera carecía el interés en la persona que se encontraba frente a él. Debo admitir que me alivio notar eso.

Me molesto la actitud posesiva de esa…mujer. Al arrastrarlo fuera, como si fuera suyo.

La conversación con Mohamed, luego de eso transcurrió monótona. A pesar de tener casi dos días sin alimentarme correctamente, el apetito se esfumo y mi animo también.

Trabaje al máximo en ser cortés y amable. Al mínimo descuido le pedí que me llevara a casa. Nos despedimos como amigos, ya que él lo pidió así. Rápidamente bajo de la Limusina blanca en la que fuimos trasladados la rodeo y el mismo me escolto a la entrada de la residencia junto con sus guardaespaldas.

Prometimos vernos cuando fuera a _Dubai_ y así me perdí en el elevador.

Llegue a mi apartamento y bote la cartera en el sofá, me quite los tacones y fui a mi cama a sentarme en el borde, observando por el ventanal la ciudad iluminada. Me quede un rato allí suspirando y viendo un punto fijo en la lejanía de los arboles del Central Park. Con la mente en blanco.

Cuando me espabilé, fui a la cocina por un vaso de agua y encontré en el refrigerador una nota de Becca donde mencionaba un postre en el horno para mí. Sonreí con tristeza. Mama solia hacer lo mismo y me esperaba para conversar y acompañarme a mi habitación como cuando era una adolescente y estaba hasta tarde en el orfanato.

El sonido del teléfono me volvió a la realidad.

-Bueno.- conteste.

-¡Hija! Mi princesa ¿Cómo estas?- pregunto mama. Coincidencias.

-¡Oh mama! Estoy muy bien y tu ¿donde te encuentras?.- pregunte de vuelta con una sonrisa.

-Estoy en Medellín con tu padre, sabes asuntos laborales. Ya las grabaciones culminaron hace dos días. Cogí el jet apenas pude para venir con Charlie. Tienes que ver los premios bebe, te dedique mi tercer premio para ti sola.- dijo todo apresuradamente, reí.

-Gracias madre, prometo verlo pronto, me alegra que todo este bien.- dije, jugando con el borde de mi vestido _Carolina Herrera*._

-Hija sabes que no soy partidaria de los chismes, pero ronda por ahí una foto tuya con Sean y quería que me contaras que sucedió.- pidió. Suspire.

-Básicamente nada mama, Sean estaba susurrándome algo al oído por el sonido de la música. No fue otra cosa y es un gran profesional.- explique, relatando el flash back que tuve hace unos días recordando aquel episodio.

-¡Lo sabia! Bueno bebe te tengo que dejar, Recuerda que te amamos, un beso.- se despidió.

-Igual para ti mama, Los amo.- colgamos.

Fui a ducharme, y volví a la cocina por mi vaso de agua y la deliciosa Mouse de naranja. Y aun pensando en _él _me dormí.

* * *

><p><em><strong>claulrp! :)<strong>_


	12. Demasiado tarde

_**Capitulo 11**_

[T r o p t a r d]

_(Demasiado tarde)_

_**B p o v**_

_*x/x/x*_

-Buenos días Becca.- salude la mañana del día siguiente en la cocina.

-Buenos días mi niña, ¿Cómo dormiste?- pregunto, colocando frente a mi un vaso de jugo.

-Bien.- respondí dándole un sorbo. Escuchando unos pasitos tras de mi.

-¿Mami quedo bien?- pregunto una voz infantil, voltee y vi a una pequeña niña castaña, de cabello rizado, de ojos verdes, traía un vestidito lila de flores y un cuaderno de dibujo en sus manitos, le sonreí. Esa debe ser Ada.

-Ada mi amor, Saluda a Bella- le dijo Becca.

-Hola- musito timida.

-Hola princesa.- salte de mi asiento para agacharme a su altura.- me llamo Isabella, pero puedes decirme Bella. Tenia muchas ganas de conocerte.- le sonreí, ella también lo hizo mostrando sus pequeños dientitos blancos con algunos faltantes.

-¡Yo también!.- Chillo.- mami habla mucho de ti, ¡te he visto! En las revistas apareces espectacular.- dijo saltando, yo reí.

-Bella tu desayuno.- dijo Becca colocando un platillo de frutas y cereales.

-Vamos Ada, tu dibujo esta hermoso. ¿Te gustaría desayunar conmigo?- le pregunte, ella asintió sonriendo.

Becca se nos unió y las tres juntas conversábamos de todo un poco, Ada era una niña brillante, desbordante de ternura y pasión por la música.

Hoy era sábado y Becca haría la limpieza de mi apartamento.

-¿Qué dices si paseamos un rato si mama nos deja?- le pregunte a Ada ella aplaudió.

-si mami porfa, quiero ir.- suplico y ambas pusimos caritas a Becca, ella con las manos en la cintura rodo los ojos y asintió. Saltamos de emoción e hicimos bailes graciosos.

Prometiendo ser veloz, corrí a la ducha. Me vestí con unos leggins oscuros, una camisa suelta de rayas horizontales blancas y azules, un cardigán gris oscuro y unas zapatillas converse blancas. El cabello lo deje suelto liso con las puntas onduladas y me coloque gloss, perfume. Tome mi cartera negra y salí.

-Estas linda.- dijo Ada, quien esperaba impaciente en el pasillo.

-Gracias princesa, tu también luces espectacular.- le sonreí, me tomo de la mano y bajamos, nos despedimos de Becca y salimos, con nuestros infaltables lentes de sol.

-¿a donde quieres ir?- le pregunte curiosa. Ella llevo su mano a su barbilla pensando.

-¡al Central Park!- chillo- me encanta sentarme a ver- explico.

-a mi también.- dije sonriendo y ambas fuimos allí caminando.

Por ser sábado la gente estaba reunida, conversando, los niños jugando y todo un ambiente de paz y relajación.

-Me encanta leer cuando vengo, pero ya mi libro lo he leído muchas veces.- exagero con sus manitas. Reí.

-A mi me fascina leer, cuando tengo tiempo lo hago. ¿Que te parece si pasamos por la librería, compramos algo y venimos?- le pregunte. Ella aplaudió y me arrastro entusiasmada a la tienda.

Ella corrió a refugiarse en el pasillo de música y yo en los libros de época. En veinte minutos tuve en mis manos doce revistas de arquitectura y otras de modas. Fui a buscar a Ada y estaba con su ceño fruncido viendo alternativamente dos libros. Me acerque.

-¿Qué ocurre princesa?-le pregunte, ella me miro.

-no se cual de los dos llevarme.- reí.

-¿Qué te parecen los dos?- le pregunte.

-¿de verdad?- agrando sus ojitos.

-sip, si quieres otro lo podemos llevar.- se colgó en mi cuello.

-Gracias, gracias, gracias.- canturreo. Al cabo de cinco minutos más ella poseía cinco libros de música.

Emprendimos nuevamente nuestra marcha al central Park. Nos sentamos en el césped bajo un frondoso árbol, con dos barras de helado en las manos. Me retire el cardigán pues el clima estaba cálido.

-adoro el helado de aquí.- dijo mientras degustaba su barrita con los ojos cerrados.

-Yo nunca los había probado, son geniales.- ella rio.

Seguimos con nuestras lecturas yo me encontraba recostada en el tronco del árbol y Ada tenia su cabeza en mi regazo, con su libro apoyado en el estomago leía concentrada. A veces compartíamos frases, pero cada quien se encontraba enfrascada en su lectura.

De repente sentí algo rasposo y baboso en mi brazo desnudo, grite y pegue un brinco. Ada alarmada se levanto, yo tenia los ojos cerrados casi echa un ovillo en el césped.

-Pide ayuda Ada.- pedí, aun con los ojos cerrados, pensando en el baboso animal que tenía pegado a mí. Ella reía.

-¡Vamos Bells! Es un hermoso cachorro.- rio. ¿Cachorro? Abrí mis ojos y voltee y efectivamente el baboso animal estaba a mi lado, era un precioso golden. Gemí y Ada rio viendo mi rostro de estupefacción.

-Ven bebe- lo llamo Ada y se fue moviendo su cola contento, donde Ada le hacia mimos.

-¡Colin!- gritaron desde lejos, mi cuerpo se paralizo por completo ante esa voz, incluso antes de reconocerla.- ¡Colin ahí estas!- se acerco corriendo.

-Lamento si las moles… _Isabella_- dijo esa mismísima voz.

-Umm… ho..la- tartamudee. ¿Tartamudee?

-hola- dijo observándome.

-Oh es un lindo cachorrito.- dijo Ada que seguía jugueteando con el canino.

-si lo es y es muy travieso.- le dijo Edward a Ada sonriendo. Y estaba… magnifico, tenia unos jeans ajustados, tennis deportivos y una chemisse verde.

-suelen serlo, tengo uno de tres meses se llama Budú y mamá se pone histérica cuando le rompe algo.- dijo Ada riendo.

-¿Puedo jugar con él?- pregunto Ada a Edward. El asintió sonriéndole. Y ella salió corriendo con el canino persiguiéndole. Yo no sabía que hacer, ni que decir. Solo en estos momentos pensaba que Ada era un pequeña traidora. El tomo asiento a mi lado, su olor y su mera presencia no me dejaban pensar claramente.

-Veo que estas mejor.- comento casi forzado, viendo mi mano derecha totalmente recuperada.

-si… yo… necesitaba… hablar contigo.- dije, el volteo a verme a los ojos.

-Dime.- dijo aparatando la vista de inmediato, para fijarla en Ada con Colin jugando.

-Yo… se que escuchaste mi conversación con Jake… yo…- me corto.

-No necesito que digas nada Isabella, todo esta dicho.- dijo secamente, su voz no era ruda y no me miraba.

-claro que tengo que decirlo, es decir, no quiero que tengas una mala impresión de mi. Simplemente en estos momentos de mi vida no puedo permitirme pensar en otra cosa que no sean mis carreras y… no quiero que dejemos esto así. No eres tú, soy yo. Podemos ser amigos, yo… lo siento, pero no puedo ofrecerte nada mas.- concluí y algo en mi se rompió. Hubo un prolongado silencio y él suspiro.

-Entiendo… quiero que quede claro que me hubiese gustado ser otra persona para ti. Asi como yo te veo.- confeso mirándome, mi pecho se oprimía al escucharlo.- Supongo que podemos intentar ser amigos...- susurro. Mis lágrimas iban en aumento, era tan lindo.

-Gracias, de verdad.- susurre y tome su mano entre las mías, el las apretó con cariño y sonrió.

Un lametazo en mi tobillo me hizo saltar al regazo de Edward. El reía sosteniéndome y Ada también. Simplemente no podía acostumbrarme a eso perro.

-Colin basta- le dijo Edward y el canino muy obediente se sentó sobre su trasero con la lengua fuera.

-¡No puedo creer que le temas Bells!.- dijo Ada riendo.

-simplemente si dejara de saborearme, me podría caer bien.- dije. Algo vibrante debajo de mi, me hizo darme cuenta de que estaba sobre un Edward riendo. Me levante apresurada de su regazo. Roja de pena.- Lo siento- me apresure a decir, con las manos frente a mi. El sonrió ladinamente y me guiño.

-No pasa nada, estoy acostumbrado a rescatar damiselas en apuros.- reímos.

-Belly vamos a comer? Tengo un hambre grande.- dijo abriendo sus bracitos para demostrar un gran tamaño. Reí.

-Si vamos, ¿donde te gustaría ir?- ella me miro con la boca abierta y cara de horror. Fruncí el ceño y voltee a ver a Edward quien aun se encontraba en el césped y veía divertido la escena, se encogió de hombros.

-¡Mc donald's!- chillo dando saltitos. Yo rodé los ojos divertirá mientras Edward reía.

-¿Cómo no lo pensé antes?- me pregunte.- ¿Te gustaría acompañarnos?- le invite. El sonrió pensando.

-Vamos por fis ¿si?- suplico Ada juntando sus manitas. El rio.

-De acuerdo, pero debo ir a llevar a Colin. Es de mi vecina y me pidió pasearlo.- explico. Ambas asentimos y caminamos los tres a la salida. Ada iba delante con Colin y nosotros detrás.

-Oh Sebástian, ¿recuerdas cuando éramos jóvenes e igualmente enamorados?- le pregunto una ancianita a su esposo, mientras nos señalaba.

-Si mi vida, igual de felices.- sonrió tomándola de la mano. Edward y yo nos sonrojamos al máximo.

-Tienen una hija preciosa.- felicito y antes de poder rectificarla, se marcho.

Edward y yo nos vimos y soltamos unas sonoras carcajadas.

-Ada tiene tu color de cabello.- dijo Edward divertido.

-y tu color de ojos.- señale y ambos volvimos a reir.

-¡Hey!- grito Ada desde la salida haciendo señas con sus manos en alto y ambos seguimos nuestro camino.

Edward vivía dos cuadras mas adelante de mi apartamento, La Sra Phillips una adorable ancianita. Le agradeció a Edward por pasear a su perro y le felicito por su ''novia'' volvimos a reír, mientras en el _Corvette_ de Edward, íbamos al _Time Warner Center* _fuimos directamente a la famosa tienda de comida rápida.

-Mejor no pregunto que quieres por que seguro y esta vez si te da el patatús.- le dije a Ada ella sonrió y imito retirarse una gota de sudor de la frente.- ¿Con nuggets o Hamburguesa?- pregunte.

-¡Nuggets!.- respondió y le pedí que tomara una mesa en el área del parque, yo junto con Edward compramos nuestra comida, luego de una acalorada discusión de quien pagaba. A la final pagamos mitad y mitad (decisión tomada por la larga fila irritada) para el enojo de Edward y fuimos donde Ada nos esperaba en calcetines lista para jugar después de comer y una hermosa sonrisa.

-aquí tienes princesa.- le tendí su cajita sentándome a su lado y Edward frente de mi, ella emocionada saco primero el juguete y comía jugando y hablando con el muñequito.

Edward nos veía complacido.

-¿Es familiar tuyo?- pregunto intrigado.

-Umm, nop. Es la hija de mi ama de casa. Es una niña muy especial.- sonreí, pensando en el regalo que le tenia.

-lo es.- coincidió Edward.

-¡ya termine! ¿Puedo jugar?- pregunto rápidamente.

-si claro- se marcho corriendo, ambos la seguimos de vista, hasta perderse en un túnel de plástico de color verde.

-por tu carrera puedo deducir que los niños son tu debilidad.- comente. El sonrió.

-¡rayos! Lo descubriste si lo son.- bromeo.

Estuvimos hablando un montón, cuando hablaba de su carrera sus ojos brillaban y se veía feliz. Me hablo de su familia, de Alice y Rose.

-¿Rose? No puede ser…- dije boquiabierta, Como soy tonta.

-¿La conoces?- pregunto con curiosidad.

-¿conocerla? Es mi mejor amiga, juntas hicimos nuestra primera pasarela. Recuerdo perfectamente ese día, éramos las únicas nuevas. Y es que empezar tu carrera con un desfile de _Victoria Secret_ es algo que da vergüenza. Rose y yo salimos al mismo tiempo y como ya habíamos hablado antes, simplemente hicimos muy buena química en la pasarela, desde ese entonces siempre estamos al pendientes una de la otra y a veces coincidimos en los eventos.- le relate a un estupefacto Edward.

-wow, que pequeño es el mundo.- dijo, masticando su hamburguesa ausente.

-¡si lo es!- coincidí, llevándome una papa a la boca.

-cuéntame de ti, que es lo mejor que has hecho?- pregunto.

-¿lo mejor? Uffs no puedo decirlo, simplemente por que me encanta todo lo que hago- explique, el sonrió y me insto a darle detalles.- Bueno… ser arquitecta me da una puerta para la inspiración, mi fuente de imaginación ha sido muy sobrevolada desde pequeña, y el crear es algo que esta en la sangre y no puedo controlar.- sonreí.- el modelaje creo que radico de la típica etapa adolescente donde la moda era sustancial para cualquier circunstancia, no estaba en mis planes convertirme en modelo, pero mi tía Sarah es dueña de una casa de modelaje y me insto a hacerlo, lo hice y en uno de sus eventos _coco chanel_ me descubrió y entre todas me ofreció a mí participar en una de las colecciones de su hermana en _Victoria Secret_ y acepte. Y Aquí estoy, a veces pienso que soy rara pues ambas partes no compaginan a la perfección pero es lo que me gusta hacer y lo hago.- dije, él sonrió.

-debes estar muy orgullosa de ti misma todo lo que haces es fenomenal, y tu colaboración con los niños es incomparable.- menciono.

-Oh si, _UNICEF_. Cuando comenzó la presidencia de mi padre vi en ella la oportunidad de ayudar a los niños. Comencé yendo a los orfanatos, los niños eran tímidos, algunos rebeldes, y simplemente comencé a juntarme con ellos y descubrí en cada uno un don especial. Hoy en día todos tienen excelentes becas en el extranjero y mantengo contacto con ellos aun, Estoy convencida de que cada quien es especial y tiene algo para ofrecer, eso me instó a crecer como persona y me uní a esa magnifica fundación. Con el fin de ayudarlos a descubrirse, es gratificante para mí poder verlos superar sus miedos.- Edward tomo mi mano y me sonrió.

-Te admiro, eres una magnifica persona.- yo me sonroje y el aparto de mi rostro un mechón de cabello.

-Isabella me darías un autógrafo por favor- me pidió una adolescente, le sonreí y asentí.

-¿como te llamas?- le pregunte. Tomando el cuaderno que me extendía y el bolígrafo.

-Ximena- me contesto. Le dedique una nota, nos tomamos una foto y se marcho saltando.

-¿siempre te ocurre eso?- pregunto Edward divertido.

-si casi, pero lo hago con gusto. Sin ellos yo no seria quien soy ahora.-

-estoy de acuerdo.- hablamos mucho mas y cuando se hacia tarde bajo promesas de volver sacamos a Ada del parque.

Eran alrededor de las cuatro y Becca a las cuatro media se marchaba, asi que nos pusimos en marcha a casa. Edward al igual que yo en mi momento, se quedo sorprendido de cuan cerca vivíamos. Ada bajo corriendo al ver a su madre junto a Robert el jefe de seguridad de la residencia, claro luego de despedirse efusivamente de Edward.

-Gracias por todo, la verdad hace mucho que no me divertía tanto.- le dije con sinceridad. El sonrió complacido.

-yo tampoco, gracias a usted vecina.- reímos. Me acerque y lentamente deje un beso en su mejilla, el sonrió y me aparto el cabello del rostro. Me sonroje.- cuídate.- susurro y yo contra mi voluntad me baje, el se marcho al verme tras la imponente puerta de cristal de la entrada.

-Buenas tardes.- salude.

-Buenas tardes- respondieron Becca y Robert.

-Ada me tiene loca no para de hablar de lo que hicieron hoy, gracias Bella.- dijo Becca, le sonreí.

-no es nada, me divertí muchísimo hoy. Tengo algo que decirles.- anuncie. Nos dirigimos al pequeño vestíbulo y nos sentamos en los sofás.

-¿de que se trata? ¿Es malo?- pregunto Becca, Ada nos miraba confundida.

-No no es malo.- reí.

-¡dilo ya por el amor de dios!- se impaciento.

-Bueno… tengo una amiga, que trabaja en una prestigiosa academia. En realidad, sus padres son dueños de ella y yo le pedí un favor que me concedió. Me facilito una Beca para Ada en _Juilliard_.- anuncie sonriendo pensando en Ángela.

Ada se abalanzo a mí y chillaba, lloraba, me agradeció un montón. Becca estaba en shock.

-¡Oh Bells! Que maravillosa noticia, gracias mi niña no sabes cuanto te lo agradezco.- lloro.

-No lloremos, esto es felicidad.- reí y las tres nos abrazamos. Ada comenzó a hacer preguntas impaciente.

-Bueno pequeña, como eres aun muy joven en _Juilliard_ Tendrás cursos de verano hasta la secundaria, con certificados, eventos, conciertos, etc. Y cuando vallas a la universidad y si tus planes siguen siendo los mismos tienes ya un puesto asegurado allí. ¿Qué te parece?- pregunte.

-¡Es fantástico!.- aplaudió. Becca abrazaba a su hija con amor.

-Becca.- la tome de la mano.- hable con Damián.- anuncie, ella jadeo tapándose la boca.- Estaría contento de verlas en su graduación y cuenten con el transporte y la estadía para ello.- le dije, ella lloro aun mas.- Damián quiere volver para quedarse, así que tiene un puesto de trabajo asegurado en el staff de abogados de Swans & co.- le asegure.

-Oh Bella eres un ángel, gracias dios seguro tú me la mandaste.- lloro y fue tanta la emoción que llore con ella de alegría.

-De acuerdo, no mas lagrimas.- dije secando las mías. Ellas sonrieron. Nos despedimos y se marcharon felices.

Damián fue mi cómplice en todo esto y al igual que su familia, lo tenia contento toda la noticia. Es un chico agradable. Ellos merecen una oportunidad y si esta en mis manos ayudarlos lo hare, los he adoptado como mi segunda familia.

Llegue a mi apartamento que lucia brillante y bastante ordenado. Me duche y pensé en el cambio que hicimos Edward y yo hoy, supongo que es la mejor manera de continuar por que no quiero que se vaya de mi lado y mi parte testaruda no deja de recriminarme el hecho de que todo esto es un error.

En el fondo sabia que no era así, y que la que actuaba mal era yo. Pero no tenia idea si algún día podría recapacitar a tiempo y tener los suficientes ''pros'' a mi lado para dar la batalla en este irrefrenable sentimiento. Y eso me daba miedo.

_Que llegase a ser demasiado tarde…_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Ada esta en mi perfil *-* <em>**

**_claulrp! :)_**


	13. Un 'amigo' inseparable

_**Capitulo 12**_

[ U n e ''a m i e'' i n s é p a r a b l e ]

_(Un ''amigo'' inseparable)_

**B p o v**

_*x/x/x*_

Los días pasaron y se convirtieron en semanas, meses… y ya habían pasado exactamente tres, estábamos en vísperas decembrinas y por todo NY se respiraba la paz y la alegría típica de esa fecha.

¿Qué ocurrió conmigo y Edward?

Bueno la verdad es que nunca imagine que iba a tener este tipo de amistad con él, no me arrepiento de las decisiones que me llevaron a él y justamente es alguien que en realidad vale la pena conocer.

Mi ''vecino'' era de lo mas encantador y amable que pueda imaginar. Establecimos actividades juntos, como por ejemplo todas las mañanas a las 6:00am el pasaba por mi e íbamos a trotar al Central Park, pasábamos unas agradables dos horas charlando, ejercitándonos y riendo. Claro, nuestras ''sesiones'' eran interrumpidas cuando él tenia guardias la noche anterior y estaba muy agotado y cuando yo salía de viaje. Que ha pasado en tres ocasiones.

Las veces que voy a trotar sin él a mi lado me siento vacía, simplemente ya me acostumbre a que esa pequeña fracción de nuestro tiempo sea eso…_ nuestro_.

Tampoco imagine llegar a teclear en menos de un minuto un extenso mensaje de texto, si, en nuestros tiempos libres nos escribíamos y teníamos una pequeña competencia por los mejores chistes. Así que no hay un día de mi vida que no me carcajee de los intentos de Ed por parecer chistoso, que mis empleados ya me consideren loca por reírme sola y así me encuentre en el otro lado del mundo, todos los días tengo la bendición de escuchar esa aterciopelada y hermosa voz. Ame la tecnología.

Cuando estaba lejos solo quería llegar ya a casa. Y ya no nos reprimíamos en revelar emociones como un ''te extraño'' ''me divierto mucho contigo'' ''eres encantador''. Cuando llegaba de viaje él optó por hacerse el escurridizo en su trabajo para ir a recibirme al aeropuerto. Sin importar que fuesen las 3:00am y que al día siguiente tuviera guardia completa, era un amor.

En la universidad, nos íbamos y veníamos juntos. El hospital y la empresa quedan cerca lo que por ende también nos queda cerca la uni, caminábamos juntos el campus de la entrada y con tristeza separábamos nuestros caminos. Para simular apurar con la mirada el reloj y que las horas se hicieran rápidas.

Muchos curiosos crearon su propia historia sobre nosotros, ambos nos reíamos de cada comentario pero la realidad no estaba muy lejos… y lo sabíamos.

Conocí a un Ed celoso y algo posesivo, cuando vio las fotos conmigo de Sean, Chase, Mohamed y el propio Gio. Reí mucho ante este último.

De chase y yo cenando también aparecieron fotos, que de hecho me vino a buscar como prometió y almorzamos juntos dos veces, era un buen amigo y estaba enamorado perdidamente de su compañera de reparto en su exitosa película. En la entrevista desmentí toda especulacion y asegure que solo existe una ''amistad'' por ambas partes. Por Mohamed solo dije ''asuntos laborales'' aunque él insistía en hacerlo personal. Edward bromeaba al respecto, algo como tener un fuerte rival. Aunque sus ojos se oscurecían ocultando el verdadero sentimiento.

Estaba casi setenta y cinco por ciento segura de que Ed odia al género masculino que se atreva a mirarme. Yo también descubrí mi vena celosa y es que su ''secretaria'' Tanya lo perseguía a todas partes insinuándosele, haciendo caso omiso del intento del pobre Edward por mantenerla lejos. Eso sin contar las féminas de la universidad, del resto del hospital, las que frecuentan trotar en el mismo horario en el Central Park, mis empleadas y las chicas de la calle. Quería cubrirlo y decirle que nadie podía mirar ni tocar, solo yo. Y reí ante mi estúpida fantasía. Recordándome que yo lo decidí asi.

Salimos varias veces con Ada (quien ahora es nuestra ahijada), casi no venia a vernos por que estaba concentrada en sus estudios pero me mandaba todas las semanas una breve carta con sus aventuras y un hermoso dibujo, del cual hice un collage y cree un hermoso cuadro para la sala de entretenimiento.

Todos los viernes ''excepto los ocupados'' tenemos un maratón de pelis o series de tv, con muchos dulces en uno de nuestros apartamentos.

Sus favoritos eran Ghosh Hunter, Greys anatomy y Dr house, rodé los ojos cuando lo reveló divertido. Los mios eran Glee, two and a half men y true blood.

Viernes era mi día favorito de la semana.

Por otra parte, Jasper por fin se graduó, el evento estuvo magnifico, fue premiado por ser el alumno mas destacado de la facultad en las diez promociones seguidas. En ese mismo evento sumo otras veinte ofertas de trabajo. Y el pobre no sabía que hacer, hasta los momentos se tomaría unas merecidas vacaciones.

Emmett anda en un romanticismo secreto que lo tiene domado y sumamente loco, no me ha querido revelar quien es, pero me aseguro que me caería para atrás al enterarme.

Hemos salido en tres ocasiones con la pequeña Alice, es una chica vivaz, astuta, entusiasta y llena de energía, igual que Ada. Ambos hermanos Cullen (Ed y Ali) hicieron un complot, para invitarme a Venecia el ultimo dia del año, según ellos sus padres quieren conocerme en persona y ya me adoran. Accedí al ver sus caritas de cachorro abandonado.

Las navidades las pasaría con mis padres y fin de año con los Cullen.

Estaba contenta, emocionada, eufórica y así mismo nerviosa.

Ya en un camino trazado y vivido… que supera tus expectativas, no es razonable lamentarse de su conclusión. Mucho menos si la conclusión era Edward Cullen.

**E p o v**

_*x/x/x*_

Tan solo una oportunidad ofrecida por mi vecina ''la perfeccionista Swan'' cambio mi vida de una manera radical y extraordinaria. Nunca pensé llegar a conocer una persona tan pura, leal, sincera, inocente y aun así capaz de detener al continente con su carácter y profesionalidad. ¡Claro! Sin contar su innumerable belleza.

Era un loco, un loco enamorado. _Bella_ (como me dijo que prefería su nombre) es una persona capaz de todo, con la potencia audaz de una tigresa con tal de lograr sus objetivos.

Bella tiene sus metas trazadas y definidas, sabe lo que quiere, sabe como lograrlo, siempre tiene una razón para hacerlo y piensa que un cambio de planes en su listado de vida seria un error.

Para ella el amor no esta descartado, lo he notado. Pero tampoco es una prioridad, se que no le soy indiferente y que sus sentimientos van bordeados con el mismo hilo del mío. Pero no lo quiere asumir, la entiendo y por eso estoy aquí. Por que la quiero, por que puedo decir que es la persona que mejor e llegado a conocer en el mundo, la única que despierta en mi esa curiosidad de saber hasta el mas recóndito detalle de su ser sin que nada pase por alto.

Estos tres meses con ella han sido los mejores de toda mi vida, e conocido lo que es el respeto, la bondad, lo importante que es la perseverancia, lo repulsivo que puede resultar una persona materialista y llena de codicia, lo importante que es dar sin esperar recibir nada a cambio, además del conocimiento exacto del lugar _donde se cumplen los sueños._

Por que si son eso… sueños, que pueden hacerse realidad si lo decides. Ella me enseño a ver mas allá de la superficialidad de una persona, con ella he compartido momentos únicos e inolvidables, que quedaran sellados en el tratado de amistad que unió nuestros destinos. De alguna forma u otra ella se convirtió en la persona en la que pienso hasta dormido y me roba una sonrisa con sus inocentes ocurrencias.

Aquí en esta época navideña, todo lo que se respira es alegría y siento que por fin puedo respirar completamente lo que es la escencia de la vida. Puedo decir que conozco esa sensación de friíto que te llena el pecho cuando vez una vida llena de futuro y sueños realizados, de la mano de la persona que te da dia a dia la fortaleza y el valor para lograrlo, con tan solo su gloriosa presencia y el ''buenos días'' de cada mañana.

…

Me encontraba en mis guardias nocturnas, haciendo unos pocos chequeos y ajustando mis próximas citas de manera que no interfirieran en mi viaje mas esperado a _Venecia*._

_-_¡Rayos! Cullen ¿que es esa luz?- dijo jake cuando entro al Box, con las manos adelante simulando cubrirse los ojos que se mantenían entrecerrados, frunci el ceño al no saber a que se refería.- Oh no! Es solo la radiante dentadura que ahora exhibes por todo los pasillos.- exagero abriendo su boca en señal de asombro, yo negué y rei.

-muy gracioso.- dije, sonriendo mientras el tomaba asiento en frente de mi.

-¡Ja! Lo soy, pero bueno no puedo evitarlo y ah, ah- negó con la cabeza divertido.- esa sonrisa tatuada que llevas en el rostro dia y noche tiene nombre y apellido… y es…- dijo haciendo una reverencia para que revelara el secreto.

-Isabella Swan- culmine sonriendo. El se levanto y rio.

-Ta TÁN.- dijo dando una sonora palmada.- ¡lo sabia! Dejame y adivino, tu cara de perrito buldog le dio tanta pena que ahora por lo menos te saluda en la uni?.- pregunto emocionado. Reí.

-¿Quién crees que soy Black? Te atreves a compararme con un Buldog?.- pregunte fingiendo estar ofendido.

-Oh no no no! Eso es mucho ¿cierto? Si bueno puede ser con tu cara de gatito de shrek…- apunto riendo.

-ja ja ja. No me da risa.-

-Oh hermano, eres el único hombre sobre la faz del planeta tierra que ha puesto el mundo perfecto de la pequeña Bells, al revés y ¿te gastas ese humor?, por eso ni te aguantas.- rio. Lo mire serio.- ¡de acuerdo! Cuéntame de una vez que fue lo que ocurrió.- urgió y allí estuvimos dos horas platicando. El sorprendido del cambio de Bella, no dejaba de hacer sus pesadas bromas.

-Asi que ''vecinitos'' ''amiguitos'' esto se esta poniendo ¡caliente! Señoras y señores- vocifero.

-solo quiero darle la oportunidad de ver que un cambio en sus planes no alterara el resultado.- dije, el se levanto al ver su busca sonando exigente.

-¡Suerte con eso!- grito y se fue.

Bufe. _Suerte_… se necesitaba más que eso, sobretodo si iba de la mano de alguien igual o peor que testarudo que ella y ese… soy yo. No me rendiré.

_*x/x/x*_

-Gracias Ed, de verdad la cena estuvo fabulosa, el lugar esta increíble.- me agradeció mi ángel con un suspiro de satisfacción.

Estábamos en un lujoso restaurante a la orilla del mar en _Midland Beach*_ todo era perfecto, ella y yo a la luz de la luna, con la brisa marina que hacia bailar su cabello de manera angelical…

-Si la verdad es que si.- concedí con una enorme sonrisa, sin decirle que la mejor vista la tenia frente a mi. Suspire y recordé un tema que quería abordar.- Te quería preguntar algo, y es que no quiero que te sientas presionada a hacer algo que no quieras. ¿De verdad no te importa viajar a Venecia con nosotros?- pregunte cautelosamente, ella me miraba con sus ojitos llenos de curiosidad y cuando abrió la boca para hablar, me apresure a reflexionar.- Lo comprendería, es una fecha importante, quizá te gustaría estar con tu familia, se que no jugamos limpio aquel día que te lo pedimos, pero tranquila hablare con Ali y te juro que no te hará sentir mal…- me corto.

-¡Edward Anthony Cullen!- amenazo, callándome de ipso facto. Le mire.- podrías dejar de merodear, de verdad no tengo ningún inconveniente en ir, me encantaría conocer a sus padres y ver nuevamente a Rose. De verdad no me he arrepentido de mi decisión y si eso llegara a cambiar les diría cuales son mis razones. ¡Claro! A menos que TU tengas algún inconveniente con eso. ¿No quieres que valla?- pregunto con un puchero triste que rompió mi corazón en mil pedazos. Inmediatamente me levante y me acuclille a su lado tomando su mano izquierda entre las mías.

-¡No! Por dios, ¿como puedes si quiera pensar algo así? Me encanta la idea que estés con nosotros, solo no quería que te vieras forzada a hacer algo que no querías.- me justifique patéticamente.- nunca, escúchame bien NUNCA querría estar sin ti.- confesé, ella sonrio nerviosa y sonrojada.

-yo… tampoco Edward, no podría.- confeso, en mi rosto se plasmo el reflejo de su dulce y hermosa sonrisa y supe que esa era mi respuesta mas esperada.

No se en que momento nos fuimos acercando cada vez mas y solo sentí su embriagante aliento sobre mi rostro, yo mantenía su mano sujeta en la mía y la otra acunaba tiernamente su mejilla mientras miraba sus preciosos ojos de miel y así… juntamos por primera vez nuestros labios en un roce lento, tierno, lleno de amor. Me separe muy a mi pesar casi al instante, solo para pensar en que recibiría una bofetada por atreverme a socavar el control de una dama. Pero cuando abrí mis ojos, dos hermoso luceros brillaban con tanta alegria, pasión y dulzura. Que mi autocontrol flaqueo y me vi tentado a hacerlo nuevamente, necesitaba como un drogadicto de ese dulce sabor, de esa inocente mirada, lo necesitaba… ella como leyendo mis pensamientos acuno mis rostro entre sus pequeñas manos y me dio un beso casto y tierno en la punta de mis labios, sonrojada se retiro y escondió su rostro en mi cuello.

-Este es el mejor regalo que has podido darme.- le susurre en el oído, para no romper nuestra burbuja personal.

-Gracias por esta noche, gracias por aparecer en mi vida.- susurro igualmente, aun con su rostro escondido, en mi pecho estallo una llama de felicidad y la abrace mas junto a mi, bese su cabeza y sin romper el mágico momento exprese libremente mis emociones.

-Gracias a ti… Gracias a ti hoy soy feliz.- levante su ruborizado rostro y bese tiernamente la punta de su nariz. Ella tenía sus ojos empañados y llenos de una alegría que nunca creí ver en ellos. Regrese a mi asiento frente a ella sin dejar de tomar su mano entre las mías, con nuestros dedos entrelazados.

No hacían falta palabras, ellas sobraban… nuestras miradas y la corriente que circulaba por nuestros cuerpos al mínimo contacto, expresaba con más que palabras todo lo que sentíamos en este momento.

Compartimos el postre, nos dimos de comer mutuamente y entre risas y chistes. Salimos de allí a pasear por la arena. Ella se descalzo sus tacones y con nuestras manos unidas, en silencio y con una enorme sonrisa, recorrimos toda la orilla.

Quería simplemente congelar este momento y que se quedara así para siempre.

Estuvimos platicando un poco, pero ya mi mente no tenía suficiente autocontrol para no abalanzarme nuevamente a sus provocativos, dulces y rosados labios.

Al cabo de un rato, Bella tenía frio así que le brinde mi abrigo y caminamos al auto, bueno… ''camine'', ya que cuando dejamos la arena la cargue para que no tuviera que calzarse nuevamente los zapatos. Ella rio de la sorpresa y mientras la dejaba sentada delicadamente en el asiento de copiloto, no me resistí a besarle. Este fue más prolongado y ella respondió igualando mi ansiedad, le sonreí y di la vuelta para ir al lado de piloto.

El viaje fue igual de cómodo y silencioso, mantenía firme una mano en el volante y otra en la de ella, era imposible no tocarla. Lloraría como un niño mimado al dejarla. De fondo se escuchaba la suave melodía de música clásica.

No había trafico ''para mi desgracia'' y llegamos en cuestión de menos de una hora a su apartamento. La ayude a bajar y a mi pesar la lleve a la entrada de la lujosa residencia.

-Fue una noche maravillosa, gracias por compartirla conmigo.- le dije sinceramente. Ella sonrió.

-para mi también lo fue, siento que en realidad ahora si estoy haciendo lo correcto- confeso y bajo la mirada apenada. En mi rostro se plasmo una gran sonrisa de felicidad. Luego volvió la vista a las puertas de cristal, donde el jefe de seguridad se encontraba resguardado del frio. Y volvió la vista a mi triste.

-Lo se, yo tampoco quiero dejarte, contare cada minuto y cada segundo para verte en _Italia_. Ya estoy extrañándote.- le dije, acariciando su mejilla, de pronto de sus ojos brotaron dos lagrimas y las limpie con mis besos. Ella se aferro a mí.

-Te quiero Edward- dijo y yo deje de respirar.

-yo lo hago mas.- respondí, ella levanto su rostro y negó divertida, aun con sus ojos cristalinos.

-Te veré pronto.- prometió y le di un suave beso. Soltando nuestras manos la observe caminar dentro aun con mi abrigo puesto y saludar al señor de vigilancia, luego se perdió por el pasillo. Suspire triste y pase mis manos por mi cabello.

Tenia que ser justo cuando nos atrevimos a dar un siguiente paso, cuando ella mañana se marcharía a Francia, a pasar navidad con su familia y yo a Londres en dos días más.

No se en realidad, como haría para estar sin ella, sin sus besos, sin su mirada… estos días.

Me marche a casa e inmediatamente le envié un texto de buenas noches, el cual ella contesto igual. Me duche, tome un vaso de whisky para despejarme un poco, recordando como saben sus besos de miel, como se siente su cuerpo de diosa pegado al mio, como me estremece su dulce mirada. Toda ella.

_Ahora tu eres mi vida…_ pensé antes de caer en un profundo sueño.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Claulrp! :)<em>**


	14. Guardian de mis sueños

_**Capitulo 13**_

[ G a r d i e n n e d e m e s r ê v e s ]

_(Guardián de mis sueños)_

_**B p o v**_

_*x/x/x*_

7 días, 168 horas, 10.080 minutos, 604.800 segundos…

Eso es lo que falta para ver a Edward.

Me fue realmente difícil despedirme de él ayer, luego de esa velada tan grandiosa y el sabor de sus besos en mi boca era la gloria. Me sentía incompleta sin su compañía.

En estos momentos estaba en el Jet Swan hacia _Francia_, le textee varios sms a Edward antes de abordar y él respondió inmediatamente, algo triste igual que yo, sin embargo me controle y me ordene dejarlo trabajar.

Así que yo me puse a hacer lo mismo. Y mientras trataba de despejar la mente ''con trabajo'' llegué a Francia… Mi hogar.

Nessie la azafata me condujo hasta descender del Jet. Y a los pies del mismo una Limusina Blanca presidencial esperaba por mí.

Kent el nuevo chofer era un chico un poco mayor que yo, diría que de la edad de Edward, era alto moreno de ojos cafés. Me dio la bienvenida amablemente y me abrió la puerta trasera. Me deslice dentro y rodé los ojos pensando en el descaro de aquel chico al alojar su indiscreta mirada en el escote de mi vestido.

Llegamos al palacio y mis padres y hermanos me esperaban en la entrada. Me arroje a sus brazos. Extrañándolos.

-Mi pequeña, estas preciosa.- dijo mi padre, dándome un beso en la frente.

-Esta tan brillante, nunca te vi de ese modo.- dijo mama, tomando mi mano derecha.

-Belly! Hey mosca, no la manoseen mucho! Ella es mi mejor joya en la empresa.- dijo Emmett divertido cargándome y haciéndome dar vueltas. Lo abrace y le di un beso sonoro en la mejilla.

-¡Mi torpe hermanita!- exclamo Jazz y al ver mi mirada envenenada reflexiono.- Aquí cuentas con un medico, no debes preocuparte porque tu pediatra no este aquí para ti.- dijo juguetonamente falsamente preocupado, yo enrojecí. Y la familia nos observaba curiosos.

-¿Qué doctor Bella?- pregunto mama. Jazz rio. Em levanto las cejas sugestivamente. Mi padre tenía una expresión serena pero confundida en el rostro.

-Yo...umm… ¡Jazz puedes cerrar la boca!- exclame.

-¡Ja! Se delato.- me ''ayudo'' Em. Le saque la lengua. Sabía que mis padres no sabían de mi pequeño accidente por que le pedí a Jazz que no los preocupara.

-Luego les contare, es una larga historia.- dije al fin.

-Y presiento que… ¡Caliente!- vocifero Em, le di un coscorrón.- Auch, de acuerdo no diré mas.- se rindió.

Entre las indiscretas bromas de mis hermanos y la mirada curiosa de mis padres, entramos al palacio.

-¡Blue!- Exclame contenta de ver a nuestro chef, éramos inseparables y cuando me marche fue muy difícil para él aceptarlo también.

Recuerdo perfectamente nuestras secretas clases de cocina, donde se dio por vencido cuando su juego de Ollas favoritas casi quedó hechas cenizas en mis manos en menos de cinco minutos. Reí mucho recordando su rostro lleno de horror aquel día, en el que Juró que jamás vio a una ''pequeña'' hacer tanto desastre en un parpadeo y sobre todo ser la peor enemiga de la cocina. Tuve que ir a _Seúl_ _(Corea del Sur)_ a comprarle un juego idéntico al que destroce.

-¡Frosty!- Grito cubriéndome con su enorme cuerpo de oso en una cálido abrazo. Mi ''adorado'' sobrenombre. (Sarcasmo) significa algo así como helado y es que adoro el helado de mora azul que el prepara de hay también salió ''Blue''.- Estas… tan crecida y Hermosa.- reí.

-Tu sigues siendo igual de grande.- sonrió he inmediatamente me arrastro a la cocina alejándome del interrogatorio de mi familia. Donde me sirvió una copa de mi ''Frosty'' favorito.

Estuvimos horas platicando, cuando se acercaba la hora de cenar me marche para dejarlo cocinar sin accidentes, a lo que reímos con ganas. Al subir a mi habitación en el ala oeste, mi madre me esperaba sentada en el tocador, observando fotografías.

-Hija, te he extrañado tanto… - dijo con lágrimas en sus ojos, me acerque y le abrace.

-Yo también mami, muchísimo… a todos. No ha sido fácil pero me he complementado casi en su totalidad.- comente.

-Me alegra tanto pequeña, y sobretodo me alegra saber que existe alguien especial en tu vida.- dijo, yo me aparte sonrojada.- ¡Oh vamos Bells! Solo un verdadero amor puede hacer brillar de esa manera.- dijo señalándome.- dime ¿quien es? ¿Chase? Es un buen chico hemos filmado juntos tres veces pero diría que muy vanidoso para mi gusto, o ¿Sean? Es realmente guapo, pero nunca imagine que podría gustarte alguien tan afeminado como él.- indago frunciendo el ceño, reí ante esa perspectiva ¿afeminado? No me había dado cuenta.- Oh no me digas que se trata del príncipe! Apoyaría sea cual sea tu decisión pero deberías saber que seria una relación muy apretada en diferentes sentidos… - pensó curiosa. Le corte todo su disparate.

-No mama, no es ninguno de ellos.- confesé. Ella me dio una señal para que continuara.

-Es… un doctor…- comencé cautelosa, ella abrió los ojos de par en par y salto a mi cama donde me pidió que la acompañara. Me senté junto a ella y le relate todo, desde mi llegada a la universidad, su relación con Rose (a quien mi madre idolatra), el reencuentro con Jake… hasta nuestras salidas con Ada y nuestra ''amistad'' inseparable.

-Oh es tan adorable! Ya lo quiero! Pero no creo que solo eso haya pasado.- menciono.

-Bueno… ayer fuimos a cenar, hace unos días él y su hermana me pidieron que los acompañara en Venecia para fin de año y accedí.- confesé pensando que quizás recriminaría el hecho de que me fuera pronto de nuevo.

-Es tan maravilloso!.- exclamo feliz.

-Si lo es, y bueno… nos besamos y quizá estoy siendo paranoica o me volví una obsesiva endemoniada pero nunca sentí que separarme de alguien recién conocido por cinco días podía ser tan… doloroso.- confesé, ella me abrazo riendo.

-Eso hija mía se llama ''amor''.- me susurro al oído acariciando mi pelo.

-¿Tu crees?- le pregunte dudosa.- no es… ¿muy pronto?- indague.

-No mi vida, para el amor no existe edad, tiempo, ni distancia.- dijo dulcemente- Pequeña creo que deberías dejar a un lado el orden y las prioridades de tu vida, para darle cabida al amor ese sentimiento no se hace esperar y creo que en estos momentos es exactamente lo que haces. Confió en ti y se que tomaras la mejor decisión así que cuentas con mi apoyo para lo que sea.- beso mi sien, le agradecí y sonriente y feliz me dormí en sus brazos como una niña pequeña.

Luego de esa conversación con mi madre, muchas cosas vinieron a mi mente y una de ella era el miedo. Tenía pánico, pavor a fallar, a que de repente Edward se aburriera de mí o se cansase de esperar, por lo que he oído de la traición y el dolor que eso puede desatar… son cosas que me atormentan.

Nunca me he enamorado, solo tuve un novio en la universidad ''Justin'' y lo que quería era la fama de salir con la hija del presidente, así que cuando descubrí su farsa corte con el, y mande al amor lejos, de ultimo en mi lista de prioridades, aunque deseaba con el alma formar una familia. _Mi familia._

En ese momento… ''exactamente doce días'' pensé estar enamorada y completamente en las nubes. Pero mi aterrizaje a la realidad fue de todo menos delicado y esas fueron razones suficientes para creer que el amor no existe, por lo menos no para mi.

Pero ahora siento que me mentí, quise creer que para mi no había nadie especial. Pero ahora que Edward apareció en mi vida, en realidad me cuestiono mis absurdas razones. Y pienso si en realidad debería abandonarme en la tentación que me provoca su presencia, corresponder a sus sentimientos, ser digno de ellos y amarlo sin medidas.

_*x/x/x*_

Cinco días pasaron, y no me pude comunicar con mi dios griego ¿Por qué? Perdí mi celular, no se como ni donde, pero desde que le envié el ultimo texto a Edward en el aeropuerto de New York no volví a saber del aparato. Lo peor es que no sabía el número de Edward, porque lo tenía guardado allí. Mi frustración se hacia enorme.

Compre otro, pero no me valía de nada tenerlo en estos momentos.

El día siguiente de mi llegada fui a hacer mis respectivas compras navideñas. Lo más difícil fue escoger un presente para alguien que no conozco. Los Señores Cullen.

La madre de Edward es Chef y amante de los objetos de época, por lo que decidí comprarle una famosa colección de gastronomías veraniegas autografiadas y una pintura de _Leonardo da vinci_.

Al Sr. Cullen, le compre un _Rolex Explorer _me pareció lo mas adecuado.

A la pequeña Alice le compre la colección de _Jimmy choo's _de la temporada.

A Rose, Un precioso y exclusivo vestido de _Roberto Cavalli._

Pero fue aun más difícil escoger un regalo para Edward, tarde un día más en decidirme. Y a la final recordé que un día me dijo que quería cambiar de celular porque su _Iphone_ ya estaba algo deteriorado. Así que me atreví a comprarle el _smartphone Android traslúcido de Aston Martin*_ ya que igualmente el amaba todo los autos de esa franquicia, confesándome que tiene dos deportivos en Londres. Me pareció perfecto, algo atrevido conociendolo… pero haría que lo aceptase.

Complacida conmigo misma. Decidí que mis compras para _Venice _estaban hechas.

Las navidades fueron magníficamente la pase muy bien en familia y varios políticos colegas de mi padre que fueron invitados. Pero aun así estaba… incompleta.

Recibí una montaña de regalos de los cuales todos aun permanecían envueltos.

Necesitaba verlo, era como mi droga.

-Srta. Swan, Tiene una llamada de la Srta. Alice Cullen.- dijo Beatriz, una de las empleadas de servicio.

-Gracias.- salte al teléfono.

-¡Alice!- grite.

-Bells, ¡al fin te encuentro! ¿Que le pasa a tu teléfono?- pregunto.

-Lo perdí, no sabía ningún número. Estaba desesperada.- confesé.

-Yo también, ¡y Edward! Está completamente… no es él.- decidió- Y estoy preocupada.- mi corazón dejo de latir.

-¿que le ocurrió? ¿Alice paso algo malo? habla duendecilla- le ordene histérica.

-No es ''alarmante'' cálmate.- pidió.- solo esta diferente, extraño. Se la pasa viendo su celular, que por cierto esta peor. Y solo habla cuando a Venecia se refiere. Estoy preocupada pero pensé que tú podrías ayudarme.- dijo.

-¡Claro! Dime.- accedi.

- Bueno nosotros ya estamos en Venecia por las suplicas de Ed, y…- la corte.

-¡Voy saliendo!- avise y corte.

Esa misma tarde bajo la promesa de hacer lo correcto y las bendiciones de mi familia, para felicidad secreta de mi madre y la mía me marche a Venecia.

…_O c h o h o r a s d e s p u é s…_

-Alice estoy aquí.- avise, ya estando en el aeropuerto, ella chilló emocionada.

- Nos estamos alojando en el _Aqua Palace__**,**_¿lo conoces?- pregunto.

-si lo conozco.- coincidí.

-Bien ya te reserve tu suite, da tu nombre en la recepción aunque ya te están esperando. Al lado de tu suite esta la de Ed. No ha querido salir por lo que estará allí todavía. Estamos de compras, Hablamos luego.- canturreo y colgó.

Le pedí a Aarón (Un chofer) que me llevara allí, efectivamente al llegar me escoltaron a mi suite. Era grande y precioso. Lo primero que hice fue arrojar mis maletas abiertas y buscar un atuendo presentable. Me decidí por un vestido casual gris con un cinturón negro debajo del busto y sandalias negras. Me duche me vestí, maquillaje suave, cabello suelto. ¡Y listo!

Con paso titubeante avance a la puerta contigua de mi suite, en ese piso solo había dos.

Toque.

-Alice que...- callo, al verme de frente a él, sus ojos estaban abiertos como platos. Estaba guapísimo, un pantalón casual beige, chemisse azul, iba descalzo y su cabello revuelto. Solo una palabra cruzaba mi mente. ''sexy''.

-Hola.- saludé. El salió del shock, fregándose los ojos. Adorable.

-¿Eres tu?- pregunto, yo rodé los ojos y lo rodee con mis brazos añorando su calor, aspirando su fresco aroma varonil.

-Soy yo.- susurre en su pecho.

-Oh Isabella, ¡viniste!- me abrazo mas fuerte, pegándome a él. Levante el rostro para mirarle y sus labios cerca de los míos fueron mi perdición. Me perdí en sus besos llenos de ternura y pasión, con un toque de alcohol.

-Te extrañe tanto.- dije, y me di cuenta que estábamos dentro de su suite. En un sofá de cuero. Yo sentada en su regazo.

-Yo también princesa, demasiado.- me besó- Trate de comunicarme contigo, ¿que ocurrió?.- pregunto preocupado.

-Perdí mi teléfono. Y no sabía el tuyo así que no tenia como comunicarme.- explique. El suspiro aliviado, me pregunto ¿Qué habrá pensado?

-¿Y como fue que llegaste? Y supiste…- callo. Ambos nos miramos.

-Alice.- dijimos al unisonó. Reímos como locos y nos besamos un poco más.

-Bella, no se si es apresurado. No quiero que te sientas presionada ni nada. Pero necesito decirte que… te quiero demasiado, te quiero en mi vida… ahora que se vivirla.- susurro. Yo deje de respirar y mis ojos se empañaron al reparar en nuestros sentimientos mutuos. ¡el me quería!

-Yo también lo hago.- solloce. Me beso muy demandante, lleno de euforia.

-¿Quieres ser mi… novia?- pregunto tiernamente. Lo bese.

-¡Si! Si quiero.- dije, el rio y me envolvió en sus brazos.

-Me haces tan feliz, Eres mi vida entera.- dijo entre besos. Yo reí.

-También lo eres para mí, _novio_.- le guiñe. El rio como loco.

-¡Me fascina como suena eso!- dijo eufórico. Entre besos creo que escuche decir algo como ''amo a esa duende''.

Estuvimos hasta tarde hablando, de todo. Estábamos en su cama, yo entre sus piernas abrazados ''viendo'' una película navideña.

-Si antes tenía miedo, ahora tengo pavor.- le confesé. Jugueteando con sus dedos sobre mi vientre. Me alzo la barbilla delicadamente para que lo viese. Tenía su ceño fruncido y su mirada llena de preocupación.

-¿De que mi cielo?- Oh adoraba, cuando hacia eso. Me sonroje.

-Pu…es, ¿y si a tus padres no les parezco bien? ¿Y Si de repente piensan que soy una loca? o…- comenzaba a divagar como una histérica, él me observaba divertido.

-Mi vida, a nadie puedes caerle mal. Creí haberte dicho que nos cambiaron a Ali, Rose y a mi por ti. ¿No?- pregunto divertido, yo le saque la lengua e hice un puchero.

-Hablo enserio.- fingí estar enojada cruzando los brazos sobre mi pecho. El tomo mis labios entre los suyos en un beso dulce.

-Yo también, te prometo que les caerás genial y prometo protegerte siempre de esa cabecita tonta tuya… que crea ideas raras.- susurro besando y mordiendo ligeramente mi oído. Me estremecí.

-ha ha.- fue lo que pude decir, mientras cerraba los ojos. El rio suavemente.

-Debes estar agotada.- comento, abrazándome por la cintura con más fuerza jalándome hacia su pecho.

-No, no lo estoy.- dije con voz rasposa, sin lograr abrir los ojos y con un leve bostezo que salió de mi boca. El rio, acariciando con sus pulgares mi rostro, los parpados, el tabique de mi nariz, las mejillas, los labios, la punta de mis pestañas. Era un roce suave casi imperceptible y muy placentero. Sonreí adormilada.

-Descansa mi amor, seré el guardián de tus sueños.- susurro besando tiernamente mi mejilla y caí profundamente dormida en sus brazos.

_*x/x/x*_

[ É t e r n e l l e m e n t s a n s c o n t r e p a r t i e ]

_(Eternamente correspondido)_

_**E p o v**_

Nunca imagine llegar a sentir un sentimiento tan fuerte y mágico por una persona. Aquí teniendo entre mis brazos a mi ángel, me siento el ser mas afortunado del planeta.

…

Antes en mi adolescencia, e incluso en la etapa universitaria no tenía sentido para mí el algún día llegar a unirme a alguien para siempre. No tuvo sentido tampoco el matrimonio para formar una familia, pero si anhele poder llegar a tener una propia. Y ahora que lo pienso… es realmente estúpido de mi parte querer construir castillos en el aire, es decir, ¿Cómo podría yo querer una familia sin desearla con el alma? Sin tener a mi lado a la persona correcta.

_Eso me paso una vez… y no pienso repetirlo… aunque sabiendo que estuvo y luego ya no. Me desgarro el alma._

Reí amargamente. Pensándolo bien nunca creí en el amor, hasta que no lo sentí.

Tuve solo dos novias formales en toda mi vida, una de ellas a la que quiero borrar de mi memoria y muchas chicas que querían algo conmigo, pero sinceramente en ellas solo veía belleza física y superficialidad. Por eso solo eran romances pasajeros de una noche, no me siento orgulloso de ello. Debo admitir que sintiéndome traicionado herí a algunas. Pero en aquel entonces era solo un chico lleno de rencor.

Jamás me sentí tan solo como en estos días que estuve lejos de Bella, sentía la necesidad de mantenerla a mi lado, de cuidarla, protegerla, amarla y mimarla con muchos besos. Ahora era diferente, quería como un desquiciado unir mi vida con la suya para siempre.

Ella era la correcta.

Si en unos meses atrás me hubiesen dicho que estaría perdidamente enamorado y que tendría que ser perseverante para conseguirla me hubiese reído como loco, y ahora que lo se, lo vivo, lo siento… es cuando anhelo el día en que ella me pertenezca toda, solo a mi, mía. Con mi apellido aunado a su nombre. Viéndola hermosa y radiante. Una vida nueva.

Si… quizá estaría muy apresurado en que esos sueños se hicieran realidad tan pronto, pero si alguien allá arriba me escuchara en estos momentos, no me molestaría en que eso pasase pronto.

Recuerdo claramente como cambie, como _ella_ me cambio...

Deje de ser el chico serio y comprometido al cien por ciento con su trabajo, para dedicarle a mi vida la atención que necesitaba.

Mi madre solía decirme que me comportara como un joven y no como un señor mayor obsesionado con trabajo. Que debía perdonar y dejar el odio atrás. Siempre pensé que mi madre veía mucho más allá que lo que en realidad era, pero una madre siempre sabe exactamente lo que su hijo necesita. Y ella vio en mí la falta del amor y compañía.

Ahora la entiendo, ahora lo veo y le agradezco que me allá inculcado junto con mi padre desde pequeño a luchar por lo que deseo.

Mi padre siendo director general de la red nacional de _clínicas Cullen's_, siempre estuvo ofuscado en trabajo, pero nunca por completo. Siempre tenia tiempo para Jugar con Alice a vestir muñecas, o con Rose a hacer ropitas miniaturas y dibujos, incluso conmigo a tocar el piano e ir al campo a jugar beisbol.

Quiero una familia como la que tuve para mí.

Quiero una infancia así para mis hijos.

Quiero a Bella como esposa para siempre.

Acaricie su suave y brillante melena castaña que descansaba sobre mi pecho, mientras dormía hacia pucheros y se mantenía aferrada a mí, como si no quisiera dejarme ir, pronunciando mi nombre en sueños.

Pero ella no sabe que el que no se ira soy yo y el que nunca la soltara seguiré siendo yo.

_Como me cambiaste pequeñita…_ susurre, bordeando sus labios con la punta de mis dedos. Pensando en como fue mi ''rutina'' desde que se fue.

…

Es realmente frustrante que cuando deseas con el alma que el tiempo transcurra deprisa, es cuando mas lento avanza.

…

Los últimos dos días de trabajo que tenia en el hospital, fueron realmente agotadores. Pero debo agradecer la distracción para no pensar, precisamente eso… si llegase a pensar demasiado me volvería loco en cualquier instante.

El último día de trabajo se realizo una cena entre todos los médicos, aunque mis ánimos estaban reducidos a cenizas, Jacob me llevo a rastras bajo chantaje y así pase unas agradables tres horas, rodeado de charlas navideñas, compras, anécdotas de urgencias, etc.

El siguiente día, con unas ojeras interminables, y un rostro sumamente moribundo. Aborde en American Enterperies* en primera clase a _Londres_, donde fui recibido por mi familia.

-¡Eddy! Hermanito.- Alice se abalanzo a mí, y con mi cansancio y escaso equilibrio casi me hace caer. La abrace fuerte y bese su cien. Rosalie tenía una amplia sonrisa y veía unos pasos más allá mi interactuar con la pequeña Alice, le hice una seña para que se acercara y nos fundimos los tres en un gran abrazo.

-¿Podré saludarte Edward?- pregunto divertido mi padre. Salí de entre los brazos de mis hermanas y palmee la espalda de mi padre, sonriendo. El me abrazo y agradeció que pasara las navidades con la familia. Mama se nos unió llorando.

-Mi bebe, te he echado tanto de menos.- susurro envolviéndome en sus brazos. Me refugie en ellos en búsqueda del calor maternal que necesitaba, buscando desesperado del sentimiento de anhelo que _ella_ despierta en mí. Pero el amor de madre es diferente y no tiene comparación. Seguía igual de afligido por una parte. Pero por otra muy feliz de reencontrarme con mi familia.

Llegamos a la casa y salude a Marcus, nuestro chofer. A Claire la ama de llaves. Estuve charlando con mi familia un poco y estaba distrayéndome hasta que una pregunta hizo que volviera en mí la opresión de mi pecho. Tenía tres días sin saber de ella.

-¿Cuándo vendrá Isabella?- pregunto mi madre.

-Estará con nosotros en Venecia.- respondí. Y en mi mente dude sinceramente que eso fuera a pasar.

-Oh ya quiero conocerla, la he visto en las revistas… sale mucho en ellas, en las secciones de negocios de la prensa también se menciona mucho su empresa, adoro el carácter de esa niña. Y es tan hermosa- dijo mama contenta. Sonreí complacido.

_Y mucho mas mama ella es un ángel… _pensé con una enorme sonrisa.

-Me pondré celosa ¿eh mama?- bromeo Rose.- Bells ya es como parte de esta familia.-comento lanzando una discreta mirada hacia mi.

-¡Oh si le brillaron los ojitos!- salto Alice señalándome. Me ruborice un poco.

-Rose ya la conoces y si a ti te cayo bien a la primera me imagino que esa niña debe ser un encanto, y dejen de avergonzar a su hermano.- dijo mi padre divertido. Rodé los ojos. Continuamos charlando y apenas me escabullí a mi dormitorio, lo primero que hice fue llamarla, como lo que últimamente hacia.

Pero nadie respondió, luego de veinte llamadas mas el teléfono sonaba apagado. Temí.

Le mande muchos mensajes y ninguno era contestado, esto era raro y me estaba atormentando. Pasaron los días igual, hasta bañándome me llevaba el teléfono por si a caso me llamaba. Tres veces lo lance contra el piso, para ver si era el aparato el que no servía y nada.

La noche de navidad hicimos una cena agradable. Con intercambio de regalos, si antes estaba frustrado por no verla. Ahora estoy en pánico de que se halla echado para atrás y no quiera saber más de mí.

Quizá se arrepintió de lo que paso y piensa que fui un error. Me dolió el pecho solo de pensarlo. Necesitaba llegar a Venecia lo mas ponto posible y asegurarme de que ella llegara y estuviera ahí, incluso si no aparecía iría a Francia a buscarla. Por lo menos para saber que nada malo le paso.

Ali había hecho mis compras navideñas, pero dijo que no compro un obsequio para Bella de mi parte… por que yo debería escogerlo. Y con el corazón en un puño pensando quizá que era ridículo ir, un hermoso brazalete en _Tiffany's_* me robo el aliento, era hermoso, fino y delicado, eran como lagrimas unidas a un centro circular, de oro blanco y completamente poblado de incrustaciones diminutas de diamantes. La dependienta de la famosa joyería observaba mi fascinación y duda.

-¿Quizá sienta que es algo muy sencillo?- pregunto, yo asentí. me encantaba la pulsera pero le faltaba algo- ¿por que no le agrega un dije? Tenemos muchos dijes con significados, hay uno en particular que viene de la india lo hizo un conocido jeque pensando en la diosa egipcia _''Hathor''_ Diosa del amor y de la alegría, patrona de la música. Su nombre significa " Morada de Horas " pues es en origen una entidad celeste que recorre el sol. Y el símbolo es una diminuta Joya de cristal Símbolo de amor eterno.- dijo, yo estaba enfrascado en lo que estaba diciendo, ella se retiro un momento y muy en el fondo de la cristalería saco una pequeña y delicada cajita de terciopelo rojo pasión y en ella se escondía la mas valiosa joya. Era una formita rara y diminuta encajaba a la perfección en la pulsera que antes había elegido. La tome entre mis dedos y le di vueltas fascinado por los colores que desprendía al hacer contacto con la luz.- Este símbolo celta de amor eterno está formado por dos triskeles. Cada uno de los triskeles, tiene tres nudos, denotan los tres aspectos de una persona, _cuerpo, mente y alma_. Los dos triskeles, unidos juntos, demuestran un círculo. El círculo representa el amor eterno, la vida o la eternidad. Así la figura representa a dos personas, unidas en cuerpo, mente, y alma en amor eterno.- explico, era fascinante. Sin dudarlo lo lleve.

-La llevo.- anuncie. Ella abrió mucho los ojos. Creía que ella quería vender ¿no? Ella misma me dio la idea.

-Señor solo con la pulsera se gasta una fortuna, esta pieza ¡es única en el mundo!- exclamo.

-La llevo.- le repetí divertido, ella se ruborizo quizá dándose cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo.

-de acuerdo.- asintió tragando grueso.- le gustaría saber el golpe?... digo… el precio?.- dijo avergonzada, yo reí con ganas.

Pues si la verdad gaste una fortuna en ese obsequio, pero solamente pensar la persona que lo llevaría recompensaba todo lo demás. Hasta aliviaba un poco el dolor de mala sensación que tenía en el pecho.

Así que no hacia más que repetir la historia de la joya en mi cabeza, pensar en ella y llamarla con los mismos resultados.

Al día siguiente por mis suplicas nos fuimos a Venecia, llegamos al hotel y albergaba esperanza de que ella se encontrara allí, pero no sucedió.

Pensé seriamente que debía asumir el hecho de que ella no quiera saber más de mí. Me excuse con la familia y me fui a mi suite. Mi hermana Alice quien sospechaba algo de lo que me sucedía, tenía un brillo malicioso en sus ojos.

Me encerré allí el resto del día, me odie por ser tan egoísta como para arruinar las vacaciones en familia, sobre todo en esta época del año. Rechace la invitación de shopping de mis hermanas suponiendo que mañana me sentiría mejor. Me duche y deje el estuche de terciopelo rojo junto a la pulsera en la mesita de noche. Estaba tomando un vaso de whisky pensando en todo y en nada. Cuando dos golpes suaves y vacilantes llamaron a mi puerta.

Cuando la vi no podía creer que estaba allí, pensé que el alcohol en mi organismo estaba jugando conmigo. Luego sentirla, acariciarla, rodearla con mis brazos y sobre todo besarla en sus provocativos labios me dio la certeza de que estaba en realidad ella estaba allí conmigo.

Lo que ocurrió después fue lo que tanto espere, tan rápido e inesperado… y ahora ella era _Mi _novia.

Así que disfrutándola, teniéndola para mí. Olvide el obsequio, pero pensé que seria un bonito detalle de año nuevo. Por lo que mientras la tenía en mi pecho, aspirando su dulce fragancia dejaba mis miedos atrás y la alegría flotar. Me abandone en un dulce sueño, con ella entre mis brazos, como quería que se mantuviera siempre.

_Era eternamente correspondido…_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Claulrp! :)<em>**


	15. Giro Radical

_**Capitulo 14**_

[ r a d i c a l e m e n t c h a n g é ]

_(Un giro radical)_

_**B p o v**_

_*x/x/x*_

Una lenta y tortuosa caricia en mi rostro, me hizo estremecer en sueños. Me removí un poco sonriendo, ya que me causaba cosquillas. Poco a poco fueron descendiendo por mi cuello hasta llegar a mi hombro y bajar por mi brazo hasta el centro de mi palma abierta. Susurre algo ininteligible y abrí los ojos lentamente, enfocando con la mirada un desconocido lugar. A mi lado cientos de pétalos blancos me rodeaban desbordando su dulce fragancia. Me gire y lo vi.

Todo el recuerdo de ayer llego de golpe como un flash y sonreí mientras él me miraba con ternura y adoración.

-Hola- salude con voz rasposa. El rio.

-hola princesa.- se sentó a mi lado y me beso lentamente saboreando cada parte de nuestras bocas. Nos separamos pero mantuve los ojos cerrados y la misma caricia suave y dulce me rozo los parpados, descubrí en frente de mi una hermosa rosa roja, estaba recorriendo mi piel mientras Edward la sostenía y fascinado observaba como mi piel se ponía chinita.

-Oh no hagas eso por favor.- le pedí como en un gemido. El levanto la vista y sonrió ladinamente.

-¿Qué no haga que mi cielo?- pregunto inocente.

-no hagas… nada, eso… eso que haces no me deja pensar, cuando sonríes mi mente se pone en blanco y no puedo ver mas allá solos tu y yo.- confesé sonrojada, el rio y tiernamente me beso.

-Te quiero, tanto que duele. Tu me das todo con solo respirar, volteaste mi mundo y no sabes de que manera.- me beso sonriendo.

-Yo creo que si.- bromee entre sus labios. Nos separamos y me incorpore un poco. Me cubrí el rostro con las manos.

-Debo estar hecha un desastre.- dije con la voz amortiguada por el obstáculo de mis manos.

-Eres tan adorable.- me abrazo.

-Lo siento, no debí quedarme dormida aquí… seguro pasaste una noche fatal y…- me corto.

-Fue la mejor noche de mi vida, gracias por compartirla conmigo.- susurro con sus verdes ojos brillantes de amor.

-Te quiero.- me limite a decirle, con la sensación de que esas palabras no abarcan este sentimiento. Sus ojos brillaron.

Me ayudo a incorporarme, le agradecí el hermoso detalle de los pétalos y con la rosa en la mano me fui a mi suite a ducharme y vestirme. Para bajar a desayunar y conocer a los Señores Cullen. Estaba muy nerviosa.

Me coloque un vestido casual _Gucci_, de color turquesa. La parte del busto tenia volados debajo un cinturón café, y era fresco pero adaptado al cuerpo, llegaba unos centímetros encima de la rodilla. Me coloque unas sandalias planas de _Lucchi_ también en color café estilo romanas y un bolso _Louis vouitton_ del mismo color, ondee mi cabello en las puntas y deje mi flequillo. Coloque solo gloss y perfume. Una tobillera y tres segundos mas tarde tocaron a mi puerta.

Agradecí seguir sostenida del pomo. Estaba ¡guao! hermoso, tenía unos vaqueros con una camisa casi del mismo color que mi vestido con las mangas a los codos y los tres primeros botones abiertos y sus zapatillas casuales marrones. Cualquiera diría que nos pusimos de acuerdo.

-combinamos.- dije divertida, el sonrió y me tomo de la cintura.

-Ya lo sabía. Eres mía- susurro antes de besarme. Esa afirmación hizo saltar mi corazón.

Bajamos en silencio al Lobby con nuestras manos entrelazadas, y una bobalicona sonrisa en nuestros rostros.

Cuando las puertas del elevador se abrieron y salimos… Mi sonrisa se borro, Lo solté y me voltee a presionar como loca los botones del elevador que ya se había cerrado, estaba en pánico.

-Hey, amor. No tienes por que temer, yo estoy aquí a tu lado.- me dijo seriamente, tomándome de la cintura, mirándome a los ojos, yo asentí lentamente.- no te dejare- prometió, y entrelazo nuevamente nuestros dedos. Y avanzamos a un grupo de personas en unos sofás de cuero índico que se encontraban charlando amenamente.

-Buenos días familia.- dijo Edward, lo solté de ipso facto. Los cuatro giraron y reconocí a Rosalie despampanante como siempre, y a la pequeña Alice que subió sus pulgares y brillo con una sonrisa, que devolví.

-¡Bella!- grito Rosalie y se aventó sobre mi. Me reí y la abrace con entusiasmo.

-Rose, tanto tiempo sin verte.- dije, Ali chillo aplaudiendo y se nos unió.

-Pero que belleza no he podido saludar a la invitada de honor.- exclamo una voz femenina, detrás de nosotras. Levante la cabeza y una mujer no muy mayor, de facciones delicadas y ojos azules nos miraba divertida de la mano de un hombre alto rubio y de ojos tan verdes como los de Edward.

-Buenos días Señores Cullen, soy…- la Señora me interrumpió.

-Querida sabemos quien eres, llámanos Esme y Carlisle, estamos felices de tenerte aquí.- dijo entusiasmada y me abrazo con afecto. Desprendía calor maternal por cada poro de su piel y me recordó a Renee, mi madre.

-Encantado de conocerte Isabella- dijo Carlisle, extendiéndome su mano. Sonreí.

-Igualmente.- extendí mi mano y me sonroje, estaba temblando.

- Oh no debes temernos, no comemos gente aun.- bromeo, no hicimos mas que reírnos y me dio un caluroso abrazo. En estos momentos pensé que mi reacción fue ridícula.- Teníamos tanta alegría en conocerte, por que no vamos a desayunar ¡estoy hambriento!- dijo de manera graciosa frotándose el estomago, reímos y entre Ali y Rose me arrastraron con ellas al restaurante. Edward me observaba divertido en silencio.

-Edward que bueno que estés mejor ahora, no queríamos que Isabella fuera espectadora de tu mal humor.- le codeo su madre todos rieron y yo le guiñe a lo que él sonrió avergonzado.

-Pues resulta que estoy muy feliz.- dijo. Todos lo miraban curiosos, pero él no revelo más y me dio una cómplice mirada.

En el restaurante, la duende hizo un movimiento extraño que me dejo a mí al lado de Edward. El me tomo la mano delicadamente debajo de la mesa y yo me sonroje.

-Isabella cuéntanos un poco de ti.- pidió Esme pillándome con la guardia baja, luego de haber ordenado.

-Yo… umm… bueno…- un apretón en mi mano me hizo darme cuenta de que estaba muy roja y tartamudeando, simplemente con el contacto de Edward no podía pensar claramente. Me aclare la garganta.- bueno prefiero que me digan Bella, soy de Francia, arquitecta y modelo. Ehh… no imagino nada mas, creo que mi vida es aburrida.- dije, Esme negó sonriendo.

-Eres muy modesta, seguro que has pasado grades aventuras. Me Alegra... ''Nos'' alegra- corrigió.- que puedas pasar estas fechas con nosotros, es maravilloso.- sonreí.

-Gracias a Ustedes por la invitación.- agradecí.

-Bells hablando de fechas, ¿ya tienes tu atuendo? Iremos a un restaurante en el _hotel_ _Danieli_.- dijo Rose.

.com/productos/hotel_danieli_venecia_

-En realidad no había pensado… tengo varios vestidos ¿me ayudan a escogerlo?- Ali chillo.

-Claro, claro. Comamos rápido.- dijo mientras metía en su boca un gran trozo de fruta.- reí.

-Calma Ali, falta un día.- le recordé.

-¡Un día! Es muy poco.- exclamó con la boca llena.

-Cálmate Alice, te va a dar algo mientras sigas comiendo de esa forma.- dijo Esme.

-¡Mujeres!.- exclamaron Carlisle y Edward al mismo tiempo. Nos hicimos las ofendidas y reímos todos.

El desayuno termino pronto, entre bromas y risas.

Los Cullen eran realmente agradables.

Ali y Rose me arrastraron a la suite y se volvieron completamente locas con los modelos que allí habían.

-¡Este es perfecto Belly!.- exclamo Alice, alzando un vestido Rojo pasión de _Versace_, largo con una pequeña cola, escote palabra de honor, ajustado y con un generoso corte en la espalda.

-A mi me encanta este.- dijo Rose, en sus manos colgaba un vestido corto negro de _Dior_, estilo romano con un corte a medio muslo, era muy provocador para mi gusto.

-¿y este? ¡Esta sexy!- dijo Ali, señalando uno dorado de escote en forma de corazón de _DKNY_.

-No se chicas.- dije desanimada, sentándome.

-Bells tienes aquí las mejores prendas del mundo de la moda, encontraremos algo.- dijo Alice animándome.

Seguimos buscando y probando por horas.

Llevaba cuatro horas probando de todo (_Prada, Gucci, Armani, Dolce & Gabanna, Carolina herrera, Roberto Cavalli_, mas _Chanel_.) y aun faltaba una maleta. Estaba rendida cuando me acorde de mi exclusivo _Elie saab_. Corrí a buscarlo rogando haberlo traído y cuando lo saque Ali y Rose abrieron sus bocas en señal de asombro.

-Creo que este si servirá.- dije y me marche a ponérmelo. Era justo el indicado.

Era azul claro, escote palabra de honor, con una rosa en el borde del lado izquierdo del mismo color, ajustado al cuerpo hasta la cintura tipo corsé y caía hasta los pies con gracia, en la pierna derecha lucia una abertura recta desde el borde de la cintura hasta los pies, era sofisticado, elegante y muy sexy.

-¡Ese es!.- gritaron ambas a coro. Luego fueron pruebas de peinado y maquillaje para las tres, ellas ya tenían sus atuendos listos. Alie un _Chanel_ negro y Rose un _Prada_ de color Bordeaux (entre lila y vinotinto).

El resto de la tarde conocimos un poco la ciudad, y volvimos para la cena en un restaurante cerca del hotel.

-Estoy enojado.- susurro Edward, abrazándome en el pasillo que daba a los servicios.

-¿Por que?- pregunte, besándolo.

-Me dejaste abandonado, ¡no es justo!- lo bese y reí.

-Tus hermanas son muy compulsivas, deseo que llegue ya el momento en el que sepan lo nuestro y no separarme de ti.- dije, habíamos acordado que le daríamos la noticia a la familia la noche de año nuevo.

-Faltan poquitas horas.- me recordó. Hicimos un esfuerzo por separarnos e ir a la mesa. La cena fue agradable y muy conversadora.

Ya en mi suite, estaba recostada acariciándole el sedoso cabello cobrizo a mi novio. Cuando nos quedamos dormidos así juntos de nuevo.

*x/x/x*

-Hoy es el día.- susurro una voz en mi oído. Una sonrisa apareció en mi rostro.

-si lo es y estaré cautiva por tus hermanas todo el día.- recordé haciendo un puchero. El me beso.

-Puedo secuestrarte.- sugirió. Sonreí.

-Por mas que me parezca. Quiero verme bien para ti esta noche.-

-Mi vida, eres lo mas hermoso que mis ojos han visto jamás.- dijo besando la punta de mi nariz. Me sonroje.

-Ahorita mismo no te creo.- dije entre sus labios, el rio.

Desayunamos juntos de nuevo y como predije, Ali y Rose me mantuvieron atada todo el día.

Primero el gimnasio, luego el spa, luego manicure y pedicura, un break para merendar y luego peinados, maquillajes y los vestidos.

Valió la pena mantenerme alejada unas horas de mi novio, (sin contar los miles de mensajes de texto). Estaba radiante, feliz.

Hable con mi familia por teléfono, dos horas. Y colgué justo a tiempo de colocarme mis pendientes de perlas y ajustar los regalos y sus nombres. Antes de que tocaran la puerta.

Cuando abrí… fue quedarme sin respiración.

Era Ed, por supuesto. Llevaba un smoking negro de _Armani_, su cabello alborotado y su sonrisa sexy. El estaba embobado observándome. Me extendió una rosa blanca y me beso con pasión. Respondí de la misma manera y mi pulso se acelero por completo.

-Estas preciosa, hermosa, radiante.- dijo besándome.- y todo eso se queda corto.- reí.

-Gracias, Tu también.- respondí.

-Esta será una larga noche...- susurro para si mismo. Me ayudo con los regalos. Luego de insistir en que no era necesario.

Me escolto a un hermoso _Aston_ plateado y fuimos al hotel. Había una alfombra dorada, fotógrafos de revistas y uno que otro paparazzi. En ese momento nada me importo, porque iba con él.

Adentro todo estaba perfectamente decorado al estilo Ibizcenzo, en nuestra mesa el resto de los Cullen esperaban allí. Luego de los halagos. Tomamos una copa de vino. Charlamos, bailamos unas melodías. Rechace a varios hombres que fueron a la mesa para invitarme a bailar, bajo la mirada envenenada (Nada discreta) de mi novio. Eran las once y media y decidí comenzar a repartir los obsequios.

-¡Oh Bella! ¡¿Sabes cuanto he buscado estos ejemplares? Y son los originales, ¡autografiados!.- exclamo Esme. Yo reí, cuando casi desmaya al ver la pintura.- Gracias, gracias, gracias.- canturreo eufórica, abrazándome.

-De nada, te lo mereces.- me beso en la mejilla, un chillido nos hizo voltear a ver. Alice.

-No puede ser.- me abrazo hasta casi perder la respiración.- es fantástico, gracias Bells, te adoro.- exclamo feliz. Con sus bracitos llenos de Jimmy choos.

-también lo hago duende.- respondí sonriendo.

-¿El exclusivo? Te pasaste Bella…- dijo Rose sin aliento, viendo en sus manos el majestuoso vestido. Luego rio como loca y me abrazo fuerte.- gracias es… guao sin palabras.- exclamo.

-Bella, no debiste molestarte en mí, hija.- dijo Carlisle, viendo el _Rolex._

-Acéptalo Carlisle, lo compre especialmente para ti.- le dije, el sonrió y me dio un afectuoso abrazo.

-Aunque es demasiado, Gracias.- dijo. Yo rei. Edward estaba fascinado observándolo todo. Aun no le había dado el suyo que estaba en mi bolso de mano.

-No creas que me olvide de ti.- le dije. El me miro y comenzó a negar.- Lo aceptaras por que yo lo digo.- le dije simulando ser amenazante, Alice dijo ''Uh Uh''.

Le extendí la caja que el recibió a duras penas.

-Si ya te has gastado una fortuna en mi familia, no me imagino que puedas darme.- recrimino, le saque la lengua. El rio y abrió lentamente el paquete. De repente paro en seco.

-¡Oh No! Bella...- dijo levantándose, yo coloque mis manos en sus hombros.

-Acéptalo por mí ¿si?- pregunte con un puchero triste.

-Oh eres tan peligrosa…- susurro y termino de abrirlo, sus ojos brillaban casi tanto como la enorme pantalla traslucida de zafiro.

-Ed es el celular por el que babeabas… costaba una real fortuna!.- exclamo Alice, el hizo una mueca.

-Bella…- Comenzó.

-Edward…- termine. El rio abatido.

-Gracias es magnifico, Me encanta.- me abrazo.- Te quiero.- susurro en mi oído.

-Yo más.- dije igualmente.

Ellos también tenían obsequios para mí que agradecí mucho. Aunque Alice se halla pasado con un spa gratis por dos años.

-Yo también tengo algo para usted señorita.- dijo besando mi mano en un segundo tenia en mi muñeca derecha una hermosa pulsera de diamantes.

-Edward…- susurre con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Esto.- señalo el dije.- es símbolo de mi amor eterno, de nuestras vidas juntos. De ti mi diosa.- dijo, lo abrace muy fuerte. El limpio mis lágrimas y me beso.

Allí delante de su familia que estaba boquiabierta. Ali se veía graciosísima con el tenedor a medio camino de su boca abierta. Rose con los ojos abiertos como platos, por el contrario Carlisle y Esme sonreían complacidos.

- Bella y yo somos novios.- anuncio sonriendo orgullosamente. Los aplausos y chillidos por parte de la familia no se hicieron esperar, los que coincidieron con doce campanadas y fuegos artificiales… y así comenzó un nuevo año… lleno de sueños, metas cumplidas y por cumplir, junto al amor de mi vida.

No podía ser más feliz, en este _Giro radical._

* * *

><p><strong><em>By: Claulrp :) <em>**


	16. No es lo que parece

_**Capitulo 14**_

(No es lo que parece)

_**E p o v**_

_*x/x/x*_

-Cuidense hijos, los queremos mucho.- susurro Esme, llorando en el aeropuerto donde Bella y yo abordaríamos un Jet a New York.

-Lo hare mama.- le dije abrazándola, se aferro a mi y lloro un poco mas.

-¡Bella!.- chillo y se abalanzó a mi novia, quien se encontraba conmovida por la despedida. Digamos que mi madre y Bella nacieron para conocerse.

-Esme, gracias, gracias de verdad por todo. Los quiero.- dijo, mirando con sus ojos empañados los rostros Cullen.

Ali lloro de la emoción, mas sabía que nos veríamos pronto. Rosalie soltó unas cuantas lagrimas de la cuales lamente no fotografiar, era realmente raro ver a Rose expresar sus sentimientos. Mi padre al igual que yo veía aquel desborde de lágrimas, con paciencia y cierta conmoción.

Abordamos el Jet y a los diez minutos de haber despegado, mi princesa se durmió sobre mi pecho. Quede algo… perturbado, por la ''idea'' de Alice de reunirnos pronto los Cullen y los Swan. Supongo que conocer al presidente y a la primera dama de la república francesa puede resultar inquietante y aun más saber que son tus suegros.

Acaricie el sedoso cabello de mi novia, admirando los despliegues de color rojizo que desbordaban por las incidencias de los rayos de sol. Estaba hermosa y agotada.

Estos días fueron una locura conociendo Venecia, fuimos a muchos lugares. Los que mas recuerdo y me gustaron fueron la playa Lido, donde ver a mi diosa en un diminuto biquini casi me lleva a la locura, y también los celos al ver como descaradamente los hombres de la mano de sus mujeres se le quedaban viendo sin pudor.

Además del romántico e infaltable paseo en Góndolas bajo la luz nocturna y calor de nuestros besos.

Pensaba en nuestras ''pequeñas vacaciones'' muy concentrado y con una sonrisa en los labios, pronto acompañe a mi diosa en sus sueños.

-Mi amor ya casi llegamos.- susurre en su oído, besando su cuello. Ella gimio y se estremeció en mis brazos. Continue haciéndole caricias para que despertara y la muy chiquilla estaba sonriendo y fingiendo estar dormida aun.- se que estas despierta.- susurre besándola, como predije ella respondió a mis besos con ternura.

-quiero despertar así siempre.- susurro, con su vocecita pastosa. Sonreí.

-Yo también, lo deseo con el alma… tenerte entre mis brazos es único.- dije. Ella sonrio abriendo sus lindos ojos dorados.

Nos acomodamos los cinturones y aterrizamos. Al bajar la guie a mi _Corvette_ y fuimos a su apartamento. Nuestra ahijada Ada y Becca nos esperaban con una deliciosa Marquesa de chocolate.

-Pequeñuela ¿como pasaste las navidades?.- pregunte a Ada.

-feliz tío Ed, santa me trajo una casita enorme de muñecas, una bici, mucha ropa y una computadora.- chillo, yo sonreí por mi apodo ella dijo que le gustaba y así me llamaría siempre.

Bella ayudo a Becca con sus regalos decembrinos, yo me uní y le compre la bicicleta, Bella la computadora y entre ambos le teníamos un regalo aparte.

-Me alegro mucho por ti.- sonreí.

-¿tu te portaste bien? ¿Que te trajo santa?.- pregunto inocente, reí y le comente mis regalos familiares como (la cantidad exuberante de ropa de Ali, los libros de medicina de mi padre, el libro de pianistas de Rose, el reloj de mama y mi favorito el celular de Bella).

-Guao, si te portaste muy bien…- aplaudió. Bella también conto algunos de sus obsequios pero sabia que aun no tenia idea por que confeso no tener ánimos para desenvolverlos y estaban en Francia aun.

-Pues falta nuestro regalo pequeñita.- le dijo Bella, a Ada le brillaron los ojitos. Le entrego una tarjeta. Ella frunció el ceño confundida.

-Esto pequeñita es de parte de ambos, y es un pase a _Fearless_ para que tu misma vallas y escojas el piano que mas te guste.- le explique, ella chillo y comenzó a dar saltitos todos reíamos divertidos y se lanzo a nuestros brazos. A repartir besitos.

-Gracias, gracias.- canturreo.

- Becca, aquí esta tu obsequio.- canturreo Bella, ella estaba asombrada y negaba fervientemente.- ¡Oh vamos mujer! Es algo que no puedo devolver.- ella sonrió y tomo el sobre amarillo. Saco unos documentos que leyó brevemente y tapo la boca con sus manos mientras dos lagrimas salían de sus ojos. Sabia cual era el obsequio y también cuanto significaba para ella.

-Bella… ¿como hiciste esto?.- susurro.

-Bueno… no fue difícil. Mi padre es presidente y…- Becca chillo sorprendiéndola y se abalanzo a mi novia.

-Es mi sueño… es… increíble.- dijo en shock.

-Te lo mereces Becca, eras una mujer fuerte y trabajadora. No es justo que trabajes de más para pagar altas cuentas de alquiler, el estado te concedió una vivienda digna y podrás criar a Ada en un verdadero hogar y también recibirás a tu hijo. Yo no hice nada no debes agradecerme.- le dijo, ella lloro. Yo veía a mi ángel con admiración y amor.

Era un hombre malditamente afortunado.

_*x/x/x*_

Pasaron las semanas… debo reconocer ''las mejores de mi vida''

Bella y yo éramos inseparables y tan compatibles, que a veces llegábamos a terminar las frases del otro o respondíamos a lo que estábamos pensando como si pudiéramos leernos la mente, me sorprendía cada día descubrir ese tipo de detalles.

Hacen la vida especial.

Nuestras rutinas seguían siendo las mismas, pero añadíamos la pizca de dulzura y picante que provocaban nuestros acalorados besos. Más intensos y tentadores.

Cada vez más me costaba un mundo y parte del otro separarme de ella.

Debo confesar que mis responsabilidades son hechas con más entusiasmo. Anhelaba salir y buscar a mi princesa y solamente mantenernos juntos abrazados me hacia completamente dichoso.

Afortunadamente no nos hemos separado, se que Bella esta enviando sus viajes a su asistente para no tener que irse. Me alegra, ''egoístamente''. Pero se que sucederá en algún momento, aunque se trate de trabajo no quería sentirme tan solo como la ultima vez ¡y no eramos nada! No me imagino ahora.

Pero mis vagos pensamientos aparecieron e hicieron magia por que fue justo lo que sucedió cuando cenamos esa noche en su apartamento.

-Mi vida, tengo que decirte algo…- susurro, evitando mirarme y simulando tomar un vaso de agua.

-Dime.- conteste, limpiándome la boca.

-Tengo que irme.-dijo bajito.- no quería… pero es muy importante.- se excuso. Con una vocecita tímida. Me sentí un monstruo.

-Mi amor.- dije levantándome para abrazarla por detrás y besar su cabello.- no debes pensar que te tengo atada, te conocí así… una fina mujer de negocios, una modelo envidiable y una chica entregada a sus deseos. Te quise, te quiero y te querré así.- la sentí relajarse en mis brazos- ¿será mucho tiempo?.- pregunte besándole el cuello. Ella volteo y me beso de verdad.

-Unas cuantas semanas…- dijo insegura.

-¿semanas?- repetí, ella frunció el ceño abstraída. No quería irse, lo podía ver. Asintió lentamente.- ¿Cuándo… será?- pregunte, ella hizo una mueca.

-En dos días- mi pecho se oprimió, y fruncí el ceño. Era muy poco tiempo para planificar un viaje.- Lo supe desde hace una semana, pero estuve tratando de esquivarlo, aplazarlo o transferírselo a Lorena, pero a la final no pude, tengo que ir a Dubai.- dijo, yo me tense. ¿Con el príncipe encaprichado ese?

-el tal Mohamed, ¿estará ahí?- pregunte, dándole un largo trago a mi copa de vino. Ella sonrió divertida.

-No lo creo, no debería… nosotros debemos ir a supervisar la obra. Aunque tratare de verlo.- dijo sonriendo. Yo gruñi. Ella rio con ganas.- si eres tonto cielo, te quiero a ti y lo mas seguro es que nos reunamos con el antes de venirnos, pero quiero que sepas que contare cada minuto que falte para verte de nuevo.- me beso, yo sonreí en sus labios y la estreche contra mi.

-Te extrañare.- le dije.

-Yo mas, mi vida.- sonreí negando y la bese con mas pasión, necesitaba unirme mas a ella, fundirla en mi, que sea mi complemento y mi otra mitad para siempre.

…

Al día siguiente con expresión triste mi pequeña me abrazo fuerte apenas me vio.

-Ed, tuve que hacer algo o mas bien tengo que hacerlo por mas no quiera.- dijo yo la escuchaba confuso. Estrechándola mas hacia mi.

-Suéltalo mi vida ¿Qué es eso que te pone triste?- pregunte, besando su frente.

-No podre ir a la universidad, se me esta haciendo muy complicado aplicarme a las clases teniendo un sin fin de trabajos que hacer… creí que podía pero lo dejare por los momentos, tampoco es como si necesitara todo lo que me enseñaran por que ya lo se, pero quiero tener el titulo en especialidad. Pero en estos momentos mi vida esta topada.- dijo. Yo pensé unos segundos y la pregunta salió de mi boca sin ser procesada.

-¿es por mi? ¿A la final si fui un obstáculo para tus metas?- le pregunte, viéndola a los ojos. Un rastro de miedo y dolor cruzo por ellos y se apresuro a negarlo.

-¡No! No es eso… de verdad ya tenia tiempo considerándolo. No eres tu mi amor, si no te tuviera a mi lado no seria yo definitivamente.- me beso.- mi familia también considera demasiado la cantidad de responsabilidad que tengo, tengo los conocimientos y no dejaría por nada del mundo a UNICEF o el modelaje. No podría es parte de mi.- Dijo, vi la sinceridad y el amor en sus ojos.

-Tiene sentido. Te apoyo y Te quiero… más que a nada en el mundo.- le dije, ella sonrió feliz.

El día de su viaje llego mas pronto de lo esperado, estaba triste y abatido.

-Vendré pronto mi cielo.- dijo con mi rostro entre sus manos, sus ojos cristalizados y besándonos dulcemente.

-Te quiero, eres mi vida. Te llamare.- le prometí al tiempo de verla abordar junto al piloto el Jet. Me envió un beso y así partió.

Si me sentía extraño, pero no vacio porque ella estaba conmigo a pesar de Las adversidades. Sonreí feliz.

* * *

><p><em><strong>B p o v<strong>_

_*x/x/x*_

El vuelo fue largo y tedioso. Junto con una de mis secretarias estábamos confirmando reuniones, aprobando créditos, dirigiendo obras, y firmando una gran cantidad de documentos. Pasamos cinco horas enfrascadas en eso. Luego nos dimos un Break para descansar y comer algo. Aproveche de llamar a mi novio para saber como estaba.

Hablamos por un tiempo que se extendió a dos horas, estaba en el hospital haciendo guardias pero no tenia muchos internos por lo que estaba cumpliendo su horario. Lo extrañaba tanto.

Llegamos a Dubai a media mañana del dia siguiente, cansados y agotados mi equipo y yo nos dirigimos al mismo hotel que ahora frecuentábamos. (Burj al arab) nos tomamos el día libre y a partir del día siguiente comenzaríamos ''manos a la obra''.

Esa noche dormí inquieta, si se pudiese decir que dormí… por que en realidad casi no pude hacerlo. El cambio de horario me mantenía atada de no poder llamar a Ed, y es que cuando en América fuera de día el igual estaría descansando. Me ordene concentrarme a lo que vine, hacer un trabajo juicioso y rápido, para volver corriendo a los brazos protectores de mi amado.

El día comenzó muy temprano a entradas de la madrugada ya estábamos en el terreno.

La dinámica de la construcción ha sido bautizada como Rotating Tower, así cada piso sería capaz de rotar alrededor de un eje central. Estando en continuo movimiento, con esto se producirá un cambio de forma de la torre y los residentes tienen la posibilidad de elegir una nueva vista con sólo tocar un botón. La forma del edificio cambia constantemente, ya que cada piso gira por separado dando una nueva visión del edificio. la construcción garantiza una muy alta resistencia a los terremotos ya que cada piso gira independientemente.

Cada piso, compuesto de 12 unidades individuales, con fontanería, electricidad, aire acondicionado, etc. será fabricado en una fábrica Italiana y estábamos procesando el proyecto para eso. Estas unidades modulares se instalarán en el núcleo de hormigón o de la columna vertebral en la construcción de la torre central. Y en eso específicamente nos manteníamos enfocados, supervisando que se hayan hecho respecto a los planos, los ingenieros habían hecho un excelente trabajo en cuanto al nucleo central y el trabajo estaba muy avanzado.

Lo importante que es aprovechar los recursos de la naturaleza se hicieron visibles por donde sea que se viera el proyecto y el piso 59 del edificio estará totalmente alimentado por el sol y la energía eólica. Afirme en una entrevista que la construcción generará 10 veces más energía que la necesaria para poder funcionar, por lo que es un edificio de energía positiva. Los paneles solares se instalarán en el techo para aprovechar la luz solar, y un total de 48 aerogeneradores será insertado entre la rotación de los pisos, colocados de forma que son prácticamente invisibles.

También están en marcha los planes para construir una torre similar en_ Moscú_.

Hay mucho por hacer aun.

…

Ya llevaba dos semanas en _Dubai_, y unas complicaciones a nivel de los modulares de cada piso. Nos hizo replantear una nueva distribución interna en el edificio. Lo que nos tomo una semana más.

Estos días fueron los mas largos y monotomos de mi vida, Ed me llamaba a diario cinco veces al dia y yo también lo hacia. Cada vez que me decía cuanto me extrañaba tenia el impulso de salir tomar el Jet e irme, pero ambos sabíamos que no era correcto.

En ese tiempo fui a dos entrevistas locales y otra rueda de prensa. Hoy el ultimo dia aquí ''al fin'' tenia que enfrentarme a una fiesta que daría el príncipe, al cual fuimos cordialmente invitados.

Tuve el deseo irrefrenable de negarme, pero mi equipo merecía un descanso y tampoco seria bien visto un desplante de ese tipo a nuestra empresa. Por lo que acepte.

Le comente a Ed de mis nuevos planes, y podía sentir sus celos a través de la línea. Le calme y le recordé cada instante cuanto significaba para mi. Asi que un poco mas convencido me dejo para vestirme.

De _Chanel_ me enviaron un exclusivo vestido de color blanco, corte asimétrico, el cabello me lo peinaron en un recogido sencillo y elegante. Un maquillaje sencillo, mi inseparable pulsera de diamantes y unas sandalias plateadas.

Llegue junto con mis empleados, que esa noche eran compañeros de trabajo y amigos, el salón de fiesta estaba lleno y perfectamente decorado. La cristalería y la mantelería con bordes de oro lucían imponentes. Sin duda una decoración exquisita.

Habían varios colegas, empresarios y presidentes que conozco desde pequeña, charle mucho, baile poco y tome menos. El ambiente era agradable. Mohamed estaba reunido con un grupo de empresarios, tenia la impresión de que su cara de fastidio tenia que ver por que cada vez que se abría paso para venir a mi, alguien le tomaba conversación.

Hubo un momento en que mi mirada se enfoco en él, y me di cuenta de que estaba discutiendo con su hermano. Al parecer el príncipe estaba pasado de tragos y estaba muy indispuesto a ceder.

Nelly la hija del presidente de _Perú_, me entretuvo conversando y me olvide de él.

-¡Que sorpresa!- grito alguien detrás de mi. Al voltearme y ver a Rosalie, hermosa enfundada en el vestido que le obsequie en Venecia me alegro mucho. Chillamos como niñas y hablamos mucho. Ella estaba allí en una sesión fotográfica y le llego la invitación al evento, luego de reír tanto, un chico la saco a bailar y ella se marcho diciendo que volvería pronto.

Eran las tres de la mañana, Rose buscaba Martinis y yo quería irme. Decidí tomar un poco de aire en el balcón al fondo y me dirigí allí.

Quince minutos mas y me marchaba.

La noche estaba obscura y el mar apenas visible por los pequeños reflejos de luz de la luna ocultándose, en la casi imperceptible marea. Me recargue de la baranda y me quede allí un rato pensando en mi vida... cuanto habia cambiado, cuan tonta fui por traspapelar mis sentimientos al final de un cajon... pero a la final ellos salieron premiados.

que ironico pensar que yo Isabella Swan, nunca tuvo miedo a nada, no hubo miedo a los cambios, no hubo miedo a nuevas responsabilidades, no hubo miedo a ninguna persona de poder... pero si lo tuve de un sentimiento, que surgio correspondido.

!Hay dios! solo él sabia como queria Edward en mi vida, sin embargo teniendolo el a mi y yo a el, el temor que me ataca a veces... sobre todo cuando me encuentro lejos de el, es llegar a perderlo. No creo que lo soportaria de la mejor manera.

...

-Que hermosa luces a la luz de la luna.- dijo una ronca y masculina voz detrás de mí, interrumpiendo mis pensamientos llenos de suspiros de anhelo. me gire y me enfrente a... Mohamed.

-Gracias.- dije simplemente y un poco cortante. El sonrió como si le hiciera gracia lo que dije. Avanzo a mi y yo retrocedí dos pasos mas, el rio.

-El león caza a su presa.- susurro, traspasándome con sus ojos.

-¿de que hablas?- pregunte retándole, por dentro sentía algo de miedo. La parte donde estábamos era retirada de la fiesta y en efecto el príncipe estaba pasado embriagado.

-Eres tan ingenua, ¡me encantas! Eres una joya valiosa Isabella, lo que quiero lo obtengo y quiero que seas mía.- dijo mirándome a los ojos con su voz llena de agria suficiencia. como si le perteneciera. Mi corazón latía desbocado de pánico. Trate de no reflejarlo y alce mi barbilla desafiante.

-No lo creo.- el rio ácidamente y en un acto rápido me arrincono en la pared lateral. Mis manos en su pecho ejercían presión para separarlo de mí, pero era inútil. Era muy fuerte. acerco su rostro a mi cuello, olfateo y beso esa zona. Me estremecí de asco.- ¡Aléjate!- medio grite. El cubrió mi boca con su mano y negó con mirada traviesa. Su mano en mi cintura ejercía presión contra él y en un rápido movimiento quito su mano y estampo su boca en la mía. Tarde un poco en reaccionar, Lo empuje, pisotee, y no logre que se alejara. Al final cedió a mis rasguños y sonrió arrogante. Con toda la fuerza que no tenía, le estampe una cachetada, haciéndolo trastabillar.

-Nunca mas vuelvas a tocarme, imbécil.- le escupí y Salí de ahí enfurecida. Mi sorpresa fue mayor al ver a Rose ahí.

-¿estas bien Bella?- pregunto confundida. No se si fue su voz, la rabia contenida o su mirada que me hizo llorar. Me llevo a los servicios e intentando calmarme le explique lo que paso.

-¡ese idiota! Yo creí que de verdad se besaban. Disculpa por husmear pero te estaba buscando. Supe que no era así cuando casi le rompes la mandíbula.- dijo con rabia contenida, me abrazo y recompuso un poco mi maquillaje para pasar desapercibidas a la salida.

-Rose por favor, no le comentes nada de esto a Edward. Se pondrá como una fiera.- le pedí, ella me vio confundida y asintió insegura.

-Esta bien no lo hare, pero deberías explicárselo.- dijo. No respondí, no estaba segura de querer verlo enfadado.

El chofer dejo a Rosalie en su hotel y luego fuimos al mío. Al llegar dormí unas tres horas y me levante para irme de allí.

*x/x/x*

…_D o c e h o r a s m a s t a r d e…_

-Mi amor.- dije abrazándolo fuerte, el también lo hizo y nos dio vueltas.

-Mi vida te extrañe tanto.- dijo besando mi cabello.

-Yo también.- conteste algo conmovida, tenia casi un mes sin verlo.

-Te quiero, no te quiero lejos de mi tanto tiempo.- dijo con un puchero, sonreí y le bese con todo el amor que mantenía retenido.

-Yo tampoco quiero irme tanto tiempo.- confesé. Esa tarde fuimos a almorzar, hablamos demasiado. Reí demasiado. Lo extrañe tanto…

Esa noche se quedo dormido en mi apartamento, ya que la noche anterior había tenido guardia nocturna. No tuve corazón para despertarlo y a la mañana siguiente aun seguía así en mi cama, lo deje allí con una nota y una copia de mis llaves que ahora le pertenecían.

Me marche a la empresa. Recibí una llamada a medio día de mi dormilón favorito. Me regaño por irse sin su beso de buenos días y estuve tres horas convenciéndolo en que si se lo di mientras dormía.

Colgué con una sonrisa y la promesa de una cena hoy.

-Bella, creo que deberías ver esto.- dijo Lorena entrando a mi oficina con las manos llenas de revistas y diarios. Frunci el ceño y ella con una mirada cautelosa los dejo en el escritorio y se marcho.

Tome el primero y no veía nada interesante, alzas de bolsas, inflación, desaparecidos, sudoku, crucigramas, horóscopo, farándula. Momento. Allí en farándula habían una foto enorme de mi y Mohamed… ¿besándonos? Por dios.

Mi boca se abrió el triple de su tamaño, y frenéticamente busque en las demás. En todos salía eso, el reporte hablaba de un romance secreto, demonios. Un nombre cruzo mi mente _Edward._

Furiosa me levante y avente todo al piso, tome tres respiraciones profundas, no me calme.

No puede ser que esto este pasando nuevamente. Llame a mis abogados y les pedi asesoría acerca de denunciarlos. Me dijeron que había una probabilidad, si ambos demostrábamos lo contrario y explicáramos lo sucedido por ambas partes, podríamos denunciar por difamaciones falsas. El tono y la poca fe que ellos mismos tenían me dejo igual de frustrada.

Ahora que hacer, Edward se enterará y quien sabe se pondrá furioso por no haberle dicho.

Hable con Lorena y cancele mis reuniones, estaba en mi oficina con la mirada perdida pensando en como decírselo. Me marche a casa, le diría a Edward que nos viéramos allí.

Casi choco con un bús, me pase varias luces y el jefe de seguridad Robert me aparco el auto porque tenia quince malditos minutos intentándolo. Preguntándome miles de veces si estaba bien.

Llegue a mi apartamento y escondí la cara entre mis manos, ahora todo era diferente… Él se enfurecerá, espero que me entienda y no se salga de control. No hizo falta decirle que nos viéramos aquí, él mismo me envió un texto diciéndome lo mismo y que estaba en camino. Una mala sensación se apodero de mí.

Me levante por un vaso de agua y analgésicos. Comencé a dar vueltas como una fiera enjaulada. Mi corazón latió fuerte cuando el timbre sonó. Me extrañe que lo hiciera, él tiene llaves. Con paso inseguro abrí y lo que vi no fue el Edward que deje aqui en la mañana.

Un rastro de dolor, decepción, furia y tristeza asomaban sus ojos, confirme mis sospechas al verlo apretar en un puño un diario donde supongo estaría la foto. Su boca era una fina línea y pareciera no tener intenciones de romper el silencio.

-Ed..ward… yo… puedo explicarte.- comencé. Él entro en dos zancadas y cuando voltee luego de cerrar la puerta el mantenía los ojos cerrados y se tomaba el puente de la nariz con fuerza.

-No creo que haya mejor explicación Isabella.- dijo con voz fría y acida, fulminándome con la mirada.

-Claro que la ahí, eso es… ¡mentira!- casi grite. El esbozo una sonrisa fría.

-No vine aquí a que me explicaras.- dijo tirando el diario arrugado en el suelo con fuerza.- vine a decirte cuanto me arrepiento y maldigo el día en el que me enamore de ti.- yo gemí y de mis ojos salían gruesas lagrimas, no podía creer que el dijera eso.- ¿Te divertiste, no? Jugaste conmigo como se te dio la gana, gracias por abrirme los ojos, nunca imagine enredarme con alguien como tu.- escupió y se marcho dando un portazo. Yo caí de rodillas, sollozando penosamente.

De todas las escenas que había imaginado esta no era la que esperaba.

Como puede él dudar de mi amor, como puede decirme zorra, por que fue eso lo que insinuó. No me dejo articular una frase completa. Su inseguridad fue mayor que su razonamiento y… lo perdí.

Llore mas pensando en esta ultima frase _en realidad lo perdí._

Mis lagrimas no cesaron en toda la noche, la mañana siguiente no me levante para trabajar, estuve todo el día escuchando el teléfono sonar, el timbre sonar, y no hice nada.

Aun seguía sin creer como mi relación se fue a la mierda.

En la noche me levante y me serví un vaso de vodka, y en un ataque de furia lance el vaso contra la pared, causándome unas cuantas heridas menores en los brazos. No me importo.

_Maldigo el día en el que me enamore de ti_. Me dolió demasiado que dijera esas palabras.

Al tercer día, sabia lo que tenia que hacer. Me arregle como siempre lo hacia para no levantar sospechas de mi estado de animo. Me dirigí a la empresa, busque el dichoso contrato y delante de Lorena (Mi testigo) lo rompí en pedazos.

-¡Bella! ¿Que haces? Es el contrato con los árabes.- dijo alarmada.

-Todo esto se cancela. -Gruñí.- anúncialo, quiero dar un comunicado.

Ella trato de ''razonar'' conmigo, me negué.

-¡Hazlo Lorena!- grite colérica. Y se marcho cabizbaja a hacer lo que le ordene.

Me dedique a hacer el comunicado, donde expresaba la anulación del contrato a las torres de _Dubai_. Nuestro contrato más rentable en la empresa.

Hable con Emmett le explique lo que sucedió, se enfureció tanto que dejo que hiciera la anulación completa sin importar los cargos que eso pudieran acarrear. A media tarde lo entregue y recibí una llamada de una alterada Rosalie.

-¡Bella! ¿Qué ocurrió? Esta en todas partes.- dijo.

- Ahí Rose… es terrible.- llore.

-¡Oh Bella! cálmate habla con Edward, el tiene que escucharte.- pidió.

-No, no Rose… lo intente y no quiso oírlo, dijo que maldecía el día que se enamoro de mi.- solloce, ella gimió en asombro.

-Que hombre… ¡más idiota!- exclamo.

-Rose no le digas nada, supongo que con el tiempo se dará cuenta… pero estoy demasiado desecha para pensar en perdonar sus palabras.- dije herida. Ella no contesto, y supe que ella quería hablar con él y lo haría.

Ahora me sentía demasiado dolida como para medir las consecuencias de mis actos.

Los días pasaron y la ''noticia'' se convirtió en el centro de chismes. Me perseguían a todos lados de nuevo, me preguntaban cosas y yo simplemente los ignoraba.

Pero un día basto para colmar mi paciencia, cuando dijeron que estaba embarazada y di una rueda de prensa explicando razones banales para suspender la obra en _Dubai_ y el exclusivo que manteníamos Swan & co en cuanto al diseño de la torre giratoria y del otro proyecto del hotel acuatico el cual casi iba por la mitad, No se podía continuar la que ya había empezado, enfrentaríamos los cargos legales que eso conlleva y Teníamos una protección total acerca de un futuro plagio de la obra original. Aclare continuaríamos con la replica de _Moscú_ y agregue una mentira más para excusar al príncipe de su ingrato comportamiento, por que las preguntas no faltaron. Lo se, estaba siendo demasiado amable. Poco convencidos dejaron el tema por el momento.

Fue aun peor cuando él mismo Mohamed, atestiguo. Diciendo que no se arrepentía de hacerlo y que pronto me conquistaría. Eso fue… el detonante. Maldije mil veces el momento de conocerlo.

Mi familia me apoyaba y también ignoraban toda especulación. Alice, Rose e incluso Esme y Carlisle me llamaron para presentarme su apoyo.

_Él_ no se apareció más, y espero que no lo haga, con el transcurso de los días evaluando la situación tan injusta en la que me dejo, nació en mí un sentimiento de rencor hacia él. Aun le quería pero necesitaba tiempo.

El escándalo público al que estoy sometida me probó una vez mas cuan difícil es mantenerse en este estilo de vida.

…

Un momento basto para darme una lección de vida.

Había salido de mi oficina, al _Starbuks_ por un Mocca descafeinado. Luego de esquivar el montón de paparazzis de la entrada de las torres Swan, avance a la calle adjunta, una chica que no se rendía en perseguirme continuaba detrás de mí, mis pasos eran rápidos, aun con los altos tacones pude dejarla atrás.

Llegue a la avenida principal odiando en sí, toda la situación de acoso. En un instinto que me invadió, un sentido de adrenalina invadió mi cuerpo y corrí a la acera contraria pero no vi un _Ferrari_ que avanzaba a toda velocidad hacia mí, sentí el impacto, el como mi cuerpo voló y callo casi inerte en el suelo unos metros mas alla, mas no hubo dolor, hubo llantos desesperados, gritos de panico y _mis ojos, mi mente, mi alma… se cerro._

* * *

><p><strong><em>aiishh! yo si estrangularia a Ed, que pasara con Bells? la felicidad les duro tan poco... =( pero dicen que un corazon puro es el que perdona a quien lo hiere... en el prox habra DRAMA! compasion por Ed si?<em>**

**_By: claurlp! :)_**


	17. Una invaluable leccion

_**Capitulo 15**_

_(Una invaluable lección)_

* * *

><p><em><strong>E p o v<strong>_

_*x/x/x*_

La vida es una mierda, cuando la riegas de esta manera.

_*Cambiaria sin dudar mis latidos por los suyos._

…

Tres semanas es algo largo… y demasiado tortuoso no tener a Bella a mi lado.

Mi trabajo esta en aumento, ya que dos pediatras estaban de vacaciones. Sin embargo son muchas consultas y casos leves. Gracias a dios no ahy muchos internos, creo que me volvería loco.

-Ed ¿te apuntas hoy para ir a Brooklin?.- pregunto Jake, entrando al Box.

-No hombre, quizá después.- me excuse, el alzo una ceja.

-Ese humor tan drástico, típico de adolescentes hormonales tiene nombre.- insinuó, con una sonrisa traviesa tomando asiento. Esboce una sonrisa triste y asentí. El rio de mi un poco y luego se largó al ver que no accedí.

Hoy no tenía guardia nocturna y anhelaba llegar a casa y terminar el montón de trabajos para la universidad.

Iba por el pasillo cuatro del área este de pediatría y Mike me detuvo con cara de angustia.

-Cullen, necesito un enorme favor.- pidió, Mike era una de esas personas que tienden a pavonearse de sus lujos, a pesar de todo un buen compañero.

-claro dime.- accedí, el suspiro.

-Mi hermana, la operan hoy, y necesito llegar a _Canadá_ pero tengo guardia. Será que puedes cubrirme ¿por favor?- pidió, angustiado.

-Claro cuenta con ello.- accedí, el palmeo mi hombro y esbozo una sonrisa de alivio.

-Gracias de verdad, ¡te debo una!- grito y se esfumo por el pasillo.

Bueno los deberes deberán esperar un poco. Con paso decidido fui al Box y allí se encontraba una de mis pacientes nuevas.

-Buenos días Sr Boulumine.- salude al entrar.- rodee mi escritorio recoloque mi estetoscopio y salude con un gesto a Katie. Tenía deficiencia auditiva. Ella sonrió y me saludo en su lenguaje.

-Buenos días doctor.- dijo el padre.

-_Hola doctor_.- sonreí y comencé con lo básico. La pequeñita era alérgica así que había especial cuidado en sus vacunas y medicinas. Todo estaba perfecto en ella.

-Hasta luego princesa.- le dije en su lenguaje simulando una corona en mi cabeza, ella rio sonrojada y también dijo adiós.

Me llego un caso de un bebe de tres semanas con fallas respiratorias, era doloroso ver cuanto esfuerzo hacia por coger aire. Inmediatamente lo interne y lo mantuve bajo vigilancia una semana.

Los deberes de la universidad se acumulaban, los profesores me daban plazos mayores para terminarlos y aun así cuando me encontraba solo y listo para comenzar, le marcaba a mi princesa para saber como estaba. La extrañaba a horrores. Todo transcurrió normal y el ultimo día cuando dijo que debía asistir a una fiesta con el principito ese, un halo de celos me inundo, increíblemente ella lo supo sin decírselo y me calmo.

Ella ejercía en mí un gran poder. Irremediablemente me tenia en sus manos.

…

Hoy llegaba mi novia de viaje, Mi corazón palpitaba como un adolescente, ella revelaba en mí sentimientos que antes no había tenido. Estaba muy ansioso.

La noche anterior había tenido guardia, por lo que en el camino al aeropuerto casi me paso una luz verde. Pero el mundo se paralizo al verla tan bella, radiante y feliz. Me renovó las energías y la lleve a comer. (Luego de una larga sesión de besos y caricias), Hablamos montones de cosas, los lugares que visito, las reuniones, lo sofocante que puede ser que todos hablen árabe y tu no… reímos de cualquier cosa y la bese en cada oportunidad.

Ya en su apartamento, viendo películas me dormí, no supe mas nada hasta que me desperté al mediodía siguiente, envuelto en sabanas impregnadas con su aroma, pero sin ella a mi lado. Inmediatamente la llame y nos quedamos soldados al teléfono con mi excusa de la ausencia de mis besos matutinos. Ella estaba ya trabajando así que le deje continuar, me emociono el hecho de que me diera una copia de sus llaves, es un grado de mayor confianza y me emociona de alguna manera que nuestra relación se este fortaleciendo, yo haría lo mismo.

Me arregle y Salí de su apartamento al mío, para ducharme, comer y esperar con ansias ir a buscarla para cenar.

En dos horas estuve completamente listo y aun sobraban unas cuantas para vernos y comencé a hacer zapping en la Tv.

Una foto en particular llamo mi atención en _Cosmopolitan_ y me acerque al gran plasma en la pared con los ojos achicados para de alguna manera saber que lo que mis ojos veían no era una alucinación. Y no lo era.

Muy claramente se enfocaba la fotografía de _Mi_ novia besándose con el muy idiota príncipe. El reportaje decía un montón de cosas, como que no era la primera vez que se les veía juntos y acaramelados, que salieron de allí juntos, que ella recibió un adorno floral de su parte e incluso que la visitaba en su suite de hotel.

Fue demasiada información y apague el aparato.

Tome con frustración mi cabello y pensé que eso tendría que ser mentira. Si, tenia que serlo. ¡Maldita sea! Tenia que serlo.

Pero hay muchas cosas que no cuadran, como por ejemplo el beso. Por Rosalie y sus cursos de fotografía sabia con certeza que ese no era un montaje. Y ¿por que demonios no me lo dijo? ¿Quien era ella? ¿Estaba jugando conmigo acaso?

Todo apuntaba a que si.

No quería pasar por un dolor mayor o similar al pasado, y dejarla ponerme excusas y enredos en este momento seria caótico. Ella no confió en mí, no me respeto, dudo que me haya querido como tantas veces lo dijo.

Cortar con esto de una vez será lo mejor, antes que sea muy tarde. Decidí. En mi pecho se instalo un profundo agujero, que palpitaba y dolia. Uno mas grande que el que alguna vez tuve en el pasado. En ese momento solo pensé que en realidad vivir en una farsa no lo soportaría… pero sin ella… sin ella, Edward Cullen no seria el mismo jamás.

Le envié un texto para decirle que mejor nos encontráramos en su apartamento y accedió diciendo que se encontraba allí. Perfecto.

Fui hacia allá y en una tienda todos los diarios revelaban lo mismo, la misma foto… la misma porquería. Compre uno. A lo mejor por que soy un maldito masoquista.

Llegue a su puerta y toque, no me atrevía a abrir con mis…''sus'' llaves, ya no era lo correcto, ya no. Sus pasos dentro se escuchaban titubeantes, me abrió y vio en mi la furia contenida, el enojo y también el dolor, por que yo si la quise de verdad. En realidad pensé que ese ángel era mío. Su mirada temerosa vago por mí y al reparar en mi mano que había hecho puño el diario, palideció.

Eso no era buena señal.

-Ed...ward… yo… puedo explicarte.-dijo visiblemente nerviosa. Entre en dos zancadas pasando a su lado mantuve los ojos cerrados y me tome el puente de la nariz con fuerza tratando de calmarme.

-No creo que haya mejor explicación Isabella.- dije con voz fría y acida, fulminándola con la mirada. Ella tenía un rastro de dolor y tristeza en su mirada profunda y era tanto que estuve a punto de ir y abrazarla. Pero recordando los hechos que me trajeron aquí me mantuve en mi lugar. Viéndola sufrir.

-Claro que la ahí, eso es… ¡mentira!- grito histérica. Sonreí ácidamente.

-No vine aquí a que me explicaras.- dije tirando el diario arrugado en el suelo con fuerza. Ella se encogió de miedo- vine a decirte cuanto me arrepiento y maldigo el día en el que me enamore de ti.- ella gimió con horror y comenzó a llorar, no podía creer que fuera tan buena actriz. Sus emociones parecían tan reales… se veía tan…destrozada…- ¿Te divertiste, no? Jugaste conmigo como se te dio la gana, ¡Bien! gracias por abrirme los ojos, nunca imagine enredarme con alguien como tú.- escupí, no soporte mas verla así, confundiéndome mas, haciéndome sentir miserable y me marche dando un sonoro portazo. Afuera mis ojos se empañaron, metí la mano en mi bolsillo y saque las llaves dejándolas caer al suelo. Y me marche.

En mi auto maneje sin rumbo fijo, deseaba con el alma abrir los ojos y decir que todo fue una horrenda pesadilla pero no lo era.

Esa noche mi consuelo…mi consuelo fue el alcohol.

…

Mas rudo que la primera vez, continúe mis rutinas. Ya no me reconocían como el amable doctor Cullen, ahora solo era el gruñón del hospital. Todo me irritaba, no dormía, casi no comía por voluntad propia. Estaba perdido.

Las noticias de ella estaban en todos lados, era la ''bomba'' del momento. Todos cuchichiaban acerca de eso. Fue aun peor cuando confirmaron un posible embarazo, pero luego con claridad vi que no podría ser cierto... no pude ser tan idiota y además, en las fotos que sacaban de ella se veía muy palida y delgada. No soportaba verla asi. Me hacia sentir que fuera yo el que estaba actuando mal.

Mi hermana Rosalie llamo en su defensa. Cuando le confese a mis padres que habíamos terminado por ese escándalo. Ellos alegaron creerle a ella, decían que estaba muy mal y que debía escucharla. Me negué. Alice fue peor, me insulto como nunca antes lo había echo, llego a culparme de que ella estuviera sufriendo y dejo de hablarme. Me dolia que mi propia familia haya sido manipulada.

-¡Eres un imbécil Edward Cullen!- fue el saludo de Rosalie.

-Hola Rosalie, estoy bien gracias.- dije sarcásticamente.

-¿Cómo se te ocurre no escucharla?- pregunto enojadísima.

-Rose no voy a hablar de…- me corto.

-¡Vamos, maldita sea! Ten los pantalones para enfrentarte a esto, dime ¿por que no la escuchaste? Si no lo sabias ¡estuve allí!, con ella en la fiesta. La busque por todos lados y también vi la escena, al principio pensé que era verdad, pero cuando el muy imbécil se alejo Isabella con una fuerza increíble casi rompe su mandíbula. El lugar estaba plegado de paparazzis y fotografiaron lo que les convenía, la acompañe al baño estaba llorando y me pidió que no te dijera para no hacerte enojar, y tu… ¡grandísimo idiota! ¡La regaste! ¡¿Que mierdas te pasan por la cabeza?- grito.

-Rose no se que creer, lo siento.- dije y colgué. Con la cabeza echa un lio. Había algo que no encajaba, no sabia que Rose estuvo allí… fue mi hermana capaz de traicionarme también?

Estuve odiando cada minuto de la vida, cada segundo me recordaba a ella. Todos comentaban algo de eso, y yo solo quería apagar el mundo un segundo y que alguien me explicara que demonios paso ahí.

_Nunca le diste la oportunidad de explicarse._ Me recordó mi mente.

…

_-Ed...ward… yo… puedo explicarte.-dijo visiblemente nerviosa._

_-No creo que haya mejor explicación Isabella.- dije con voz fría y acida, fulminándola con la mirada._

_-Claro que la ahí, eso es… ¡mentira!- grito histérica._

…

Mi mente recordó esas últimas palabras. _Maldigo el día en que me enamore de ti._ Eso me dolió decirlo. No debí, no debí hacerlo.

La determinación que tenia de que todo fuera cierto, el penoso presentimiento de que todos decían la verdad, se fue a la mierda cuando _ella_ corto lazos con ellos. Su gran proyecto multimillonario se anulo (quizá uno de los mas grandes en las ultimas décadas), dando pobres excusas y diciendo cosas como (pasado de copas) por el comportamiento del idiota que la besó.

Peor fue confirmar su palabra y la de mi familia, cuando el muy imbécil confeso besarla y estar al pie del cañón para conquistarla.

No se cuantas veces maldije no escucharla. Tome precauciones para mí y no hice nada por ella y nuestra relación, estar afectado por mi pasado en el presente lo asumí creyendo que en el futuro pasaría inevitablemente.

Era un maldito idiota, le dije muchas cosas que eran falsas, no creí en ella. Y decidí hacerlo a desconocidos, desconfié de su palabra. Y eran tan… repugnantes mis sentimientos en estos momentos que no quería ni pensar.

Sin embargo no la busque, no por orgullo… por que no lo merecía. No la busque por que sabia que ella me odiaría con toda la razón y el rechazo que eso significa era doloroso.

Ya no andaba por los pasillos enojado, mi cara de sufrimiento alarmaba a todo aquel que pasaba a mi lado.

En conclusión, ¡Estoy muerto!

…

Estaba en urgencias charlando de un caso con el Dr. shovky cuando llamaron al Busca de uno de los cirujanos, El Dr. Germán, que hace poco se había aunado a la conversación. Había pensado en la posibilidad de cómo lo dijo Rosalie, afrontar las consecuencias de mis estúpidos y precipitados actos.

-Desinserción mesentérica- decía una enfermera. El Dr. Germán corrió al otro lado alistándose mientras decía otras cosas como (desgarro hepático, fractura del parénquima hepático, perdida de sangre, fractura de brazo y pierna izquierda, costillas rotas, signos vitales decayendo…)

Otro grupo de doctores ''casi todos'' iban de un lado a otro preparando el Box para recibir al paciente, solo pensé en que esa persona si llegara con vida al hospital fuera un verdadero milagro.

-Sexo y Nombre de la paciente. Preparen quirófano- grito Germán a la enfermera en jefe mientras corría al elevador para ir al helipuerto.

-¡Femenino! Isabella Swan.- dijo y mi cuerpo entero se paralizo.

-¡¿QUE?- grite girándome a enfrentarme a la enfermera. Ella me vio con ojos desorbitados de miedo.- RESPONDE ¡MALDITA SEA!-grite mas, zarandeándola por los hombros, varios doctores y enfermeros llegaron al lugar por los ruidos, la chica no emitía sonido y estaba pálida. La avente al sillón y corrí al helipuerto.

-¡CULLEN! ¡CULLEN!- escuche que era llamado, pero no voltee no respondí, llame frenético al elevador y no bajaba, en un arranque de ira, miedo y desesperación, me lance a subir por las escaleras lo mas rápido que mis pies lo permitían, me caí dos veces, todos me veían, llamaban alarmados y no hice caso, tenia que llegar y comprobar por mis propios ojos que esa enfermera loca estaba equivocada. _Tenia que serlo_. Un sollozo se escapo de mi garganta sin permiso y la opresión de mi pecho era abrumadora y asfixiante. Al llegar al Helipuerto estaban descargando una camilla con un cuerpo casi inerte del helicóptero, todos estaban allí. Dos meses sin verla, Corrí hasta llegar y la vi.

En efecto, era ella.

Estaba muy herida, rota, pálida, sucia y llena de sangre. Su rostro era moribundo. Gemí de horror y de mis ojos se escaparon gruesas lágrimas.

-¡ISABELLA!- grité con un sollozo desgarrador que salió de mi alma, arrodillándome a su lado la tome de una de sus pequeñas manos y quería simplemente pensar que era una pesadilla.

-¡Cullen! Necesitamos llevarnos a la paciente.- decía apresurado el Dr. Germán, aparte un mechón rojizo de sus ojos cerrados y solloce.

-Germán, sálvala… ¡Sálvala por favor! No la dejes ir… ella no ¡ELLA NO!- grite y llore, él me vio con una mezcla de compasión y angustia, asintió. Cuatro enfermeros me apartaron de ella. Gritaba mucho que la salvara, que ella era mi vida, que no podía morir.

Se la llevaron con paso rápido al elevador, y al cerrar las puertas escuche el grito alarmado de Germán (''Ha entrado en paro!'') y colapse.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Sin palabras...<em>**

**_By: claulrp! :)_**


	18. Te amo

_**Capitulo 16**_

[ J e t' a i m e ]

_(Te amo)_

* * *

><p><em><strong>E p o v<strong>_

_*x/x/x*_

_* C i n c o h o r a s d e s p u e s *_

_..._

El murmullo atronador se escuchaba por todas partes, no sabia donde estaba. Todo era blanco y el ruido me perseguía pero no lograba comprenderlo, entre en pánico.

De repente todo ruido cesó y la vi… una pequeña y delicada figura bastante conocida vestía de blanco y estaba a metros de mí. Trate de acercarme y cada vez que lo intentaba me sentía mucho mas lejos.

Podía ver su hermosa sonrisa, sus mejillas sonrojadas y su hipnótica mirada dorada fija en mí, había amor y felicidad reflejada claramente en ellos. No encontré mi voz, no podía hablarle… trate de decirle que no se fuera, que no me abandonara, que me perdonara… y todo terminaba en un sollozante y patético ''perdóname'' que no abarcaba la necesidad que sentía para tenerla de nuevo junto a mi. Todo lo grite, con el alma pero mi voz no salió.

-Aun no se termina esta historia.- susurro y rio melódicamente.- Un ángel me dijo que continuará y será un final feliz. ¿No te parece bonito?- pregunto sonriendo. Yo seguía sin hablar y luego una pequeña niña rubia de ojos azules apareció al lado de Bella, era mi hermanita… Lizzie, ella reía y acariciaba su largo cabello. Ambas dieron la vuelta tomadas de las manos para verme, sonrieron y desaparecieron entre el espesor blanco.

Comencé a desesperarme y a articular palabras, mi voz no salía y necesitaba verlas de nuevo.

…

-Edward despierta.- una voz me trajo al presente. Abrí los ojos y vi a Jake estaba allí, su expresión era de desesperación y angustia.

-Ja…cob- mi voz era áspera y dificultosa, trate de levantarme. El me tomo de los hombros para recostarme de nuevo.

-Te han dado una dosis muy alta de calmantes, quédate donde estas. Estarás débil por unas horas.- dijo serio, por primera vez en su rostro no había rastros de humor.

-¿Co...mo.. Es-ta…ella?- pregunte, su rostro se frunció de dolor y mi corazón comenzó a bombardear fuerte.

-Mal.- diagnostico, era como una patada en el pecho, mi cuerpo se contrajo de dolor, del verdadero dolor. Perdí el aliento. Jacob sin embargo no se había percatado.-Le dio un paro en el elevador, por suerte lograron estabilizarla. Estaba muy deteriorada… en el quirófano casi se nos va dos veces…- recordó con la voz amortiguada, mientras sus ojos y los míos se empañaban, hice puño mis manos, ante la necesidad enfermiza que tenia de ahorcarme yo mismo.- No se que me paso… y me sacaron, Germán logro mantenerla con vida durante las cirugías, aun están allí… Tengo miedo Edward.- confeso con la voz quebrada y se volteo sorbiendo su nariz. Yo llore en silencio, pero teniendo la esperanza de verla viva y hacerla feliz de nuevo, ella lo dijo _''Aun no se termina''_.

¿Se refería a nosotros?

Estaba desesperado por ir a ver como continuaba todo, pero no podía sentarme por mi mismo. Hasta después de unas horas cuando pude salir, tampoco había noticias. Ya comenzaba a desesperarme como el demonio.

Jake y yo íbamos caminando de un lado a otro del largo, blanco y siniestro pasillo, yo no paraba de rezar y pedir por su salud… prometería mi vida por la de ella si era necesario.

Jacob no hablaba solo veíamos a mucha gente salir y entrar del lugar aun sin una maldita respuesta, Jake había llamado a Francia para hablar con sus padres, quienes alarmados y destrozados afirmaron llegar lo antes posible.

Mi familia también venia en camino. Esme estaba… _como tres días antes de que Liz muriera._

-¡Jacob! ¡Jacob!.- grito una mujer corriendo por el pasillo, Jake fue a recibirla en sus brazos ella lloro desconsoladamente sobre él, parecía no poder hablar, había gran afecto en ellos. Un hombre con actitud, moreno y ojos color dorado, tenía el rostro desfigurado en angustia y terror. Quien reconocí como Charlie Swan. Mas atrás llegaron otros dos chicos casi iguales, supe que Jasper era el hermano de Bella y el otro supongo que debe ser su mellizo. Por todas las puertas se podían ver los escoltas flanqueando el lugar.

-¿Cómo esta mi hi-ja Jacob?- pregunto Charlie Swan, con voz grave profunda y preocupada. Su voz se quebró al mencionarla.

-No lo sabemos, Charlie. Llevan ocho horas en quirófano… yo… no pude soportarlo…- Jake comenzó a llorar desgarradoramente y se deslizo al suelo, la imagen partía el alma, la mujer lo abrazo llorando también. Por primera vez veía a Jake en ese estado, supe que Bella significaba mucho para él.

Jasper y el otro chico abrazaban a su padre quien se veía claramente destrozado al igual que ellos.

Yo vi toda la escena desde la otra punta del pasillo en el suelo, en el suelo con las rodillas al pecho y Las lágrimas incesantes. Era el maldito culpable.

-Familiares de Isabella Swan.- entro el Dr. Germán a la sala. Todos nos levantamos apresuradamente, mantuve una distancia prudencial detrás de Jacob.

-soy su padre ¿Cómo esta ella?- se apresuro a preguntar.

-La Srta. Isabella, sufrió múltiples impactos en el arrollamiento, casi se nos va tres veces, la operación fue delicada. Pero esta a salvo. ¡Su hija es un milagro!- finalizo el doctor con una pequeña sonrisa, me guiño y no pude mas que suspirar de alivio y permitir que una pequeña sonrisa de felicidad se dibujara en mi rostro. Todos comenzaron a abrazarse entusiasmados.

-¿Podemos verla?- pregunto su madre con voz pastosa. El doctor negó despacio.

-Ahorita la van a trasladar a cuidados intensivos, necesitamos que responda bien a sus medicamentos, esta sedada. Cuando despierte solo podrán pasar dos personas.- explico. Un poco abatidos asentimos y el se marcho de nuevo.

-Estara bien, ¡ella estará bien!- chillo el chico alto sonriendo, abrazando a sus padres. Todos nos calmamos un poco.

-Edward estará mejor.- dijo Jake alegre, llegando a mí y dándome una palmada amistosa en el hombro, sonreí un poco, quitando de mi rostro el resto de lágrimas. Nos abrazamos con palmadas, felices de que ella estuviera a salvo.

-Disculpe ¿quien es usted?- pregunto el chico al lado de Jasper, quien subió un pulgar hacia mi.

-Edward Cullen.- me presente, nos estrechamos las manos.

-Él es pediatra, es como mi hermano, una gran persona con una muy fuerte relación con Bella.- se entrometió Jake volviendo con su característico humor. Jasper sonrió mas anchamente, observando de reojo a su padre quien frunció el ceño observándome, su madre sonrió y corrió a abrazarme, le devolví el gesto.

-¡Claro! Tenías que ser tú, pero que guapo eres.- dijo hablando hacia ella misma. El chico alto hizo un gesto como de celos infantiles. Sin embargo sonreía.

-Rennee por favor.- pidió Charlie. Algo contrariado, ella rio. -Son algo sobre protectores.- me susurro, haciéndome sacar una sonrisa.

-¡Edward!- grito mama quien entro corriendo con expresión asustada y llorosa a abrazarme, Ali y Rose se nos unieron y las tres lloraban sobre mi.- ¿Cómo esta?- pregunto mama.

-Tranquila, el medico nos acaba de decir que esta a salvo.- le explique. Carlisle suspiro de alivio y las tres chillaron de alegría.

-Ah ¡gracias a dios! Es tan valiente…- dijo Esme sollozando. La abrace hacia mí.

-Mama ellos son los padres de Isabella.- le dije señalando a los Sres. Swan.- y sus hermanos.-

-¡Hola!- chillo Ali y corrió a abrazarlos. – Es tan bueno conocerlos.- todos la veían incrédulos y algunos sonrientes.

Así continuaron las presentaciones, ya los Swan conocían a Rosalie por su amistad. teníamos tres horas allí y aun no teníamos nuevas noticias de su evolución estaba desesperándome nuevamente.

-Iré a ver que sucede.- dijo Jake, quien tenía acceso al área y se marcho.

Ali y Jasper parecieron congeniar rápidamente y Rose y el grandulón (Emmett) también, juraría que ya se conocen. Charlie y Renee se llevaban fantástico con mis padres. Aun así todos estaban angustiados por no tener noticias.

Vi a Jake cruzar el pasillo.

-Bueno, tengo noticias. Bella esta despertando.- sonrió.- solo pueden entrar dos personas, pero ella solo menciona a Edward.- dijo viéndome, mi pecho se agrando de felicidad, Renee estaba contenta, Charlie no mucho.

-Adelante, ve tu primero.- me alentó Renne.

-Luego les sacare otro permiso a ustedes.- prometió Jacob. Ellos asintieron y me marche a UCI. Con Jacob a mi lado.

-Esta en la 215.- avisó y me dejo en la puerta. El palmeó mi espalda antes de desaparecer. Respire profundo y gire el pomo lentamente.

Al entrar cerré y tres enfermeras estaban rodeándola, ella estaba muy inquieta y decía mi nombre débilmente.

-Dr. Cullen.- saludo una enfermera quien con una señal les dijo a las demás que se marcharan, ya a solas me acerque y la vi.

Aun se veía pálida, tenía conectada a ella infinidad de aparatos y agujas. La pierna y el brazo derecho enyesados, Movía su cabeza frenéticamente susurrando mi nombre. Le tome la mano cuidadosamente, la misma corriente eléctrica comenzó a inundarme tan fuerte como la primera vez, me encontré disfrutando la sensación que me hacia ver que ella esta ahí, viva. Unas lagrimas se escaparon de mis ojos. _¡Gracias dios!_ Fue lo que pensé.

-Bella, mi vida estoy aquí…- susurre acariciando su mejilla suavemente. Ella dejo de moverse y su agarre se hizo mas fuerte.- soy yo mi cielo, no te dejare. Perdóname mi ángel, no quería hacerte daño, perdóname.- dije derramando en gotas saladas mi sufrimiento. Bese su mano y acaricie su hermoso cabello.

-Ed…Ed…ward…- susurro más claramente. La tierra vibro.

-Aquí estoy soy yo mi cielo.- ella se removió y abrió lentamente sus hermosos ojos dorados. Los que tanto amo. Fijo su mirada en el techo y luego en mí.

-N…no…llo…res.- fue lo que susurro. Acaricie su rostro.

-Te amo mi cielo, perdóname, no me dejes… no lo hagas.- pedí deseperado, ella me vio con dolor y apretó mi mano.

-No… n..o lo ha…ré- dijo. Junte nuestros labios en un roce inocente y su pulso se acelero.

-Te amo, te amo eres mi vida. No lo olvides.- dije mirándola, pero en su rostro no se reflejo ningún sentimiento.

-¿que…pa…so?- pregunto. La mire con ternura.

-Tuviste un accidente, gracias a dios estas a salvo. Mi vida, estuve a punto de perderte...- susurre llorando de nuevo.

-No m..e…iba…yo…t..e..lo..dije- dijo bajito, recordé mi sueño y la mire maravillado.

-¿Lo… lo recuerdas?.- pregunte asombrado, ella asintió e hizo una mueca.- no te esfuerces amor, ya hablaremos de ello.

-Dr. Cullen, se acabo el tiempo.- anuncio la enfermera, asentí abatido, ella me tomo mas fuerte.

-No…n…o te..va..yas- dijo con ojos empañados. el Halter se acelero, Bese su frente.

-Mi vida, tus padres están afuera y quieren verte.- le anuncie.- volveré pronto.- prometí ella asintió y la bese una vez mas

-Te amo.- le dije con el alma antes de traspasar el umbral. No me quede para verla reaccionar a mi fiel confesión.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Es cortito el prox lo subire mas pronto. <strong>_

_**By: claulrp :) **_


	19. Confianza

_**Capitulo 17**_

_l a c o n f i a n c e_

_(Confianza)_

''_La confianza en sí mismo es el primer secreto del éxito'' _

_::-Ralph W. Emerson-::_

_**B p o v**_

_*x/x/x*_

Luego de despertar en la habitación de hospital y verlo a mi lado, sinceramente no sabia que sentir.

Estaba echa un lio.

Mi mente me ordenaba alejarlo y mi corazón amarlo.

Verlo tan roto y angustiado me afecto mucho y prometí no alejarme, no irme.

Me necesitaba tanto como yo a él.

Mis padres estaban angustiados me dijeron tanto cuanto me querían que perdí la cuenta, a mis hermanos no los pude ver al mismo tiempo, por que estaba en cuidados intensivos y aun me faltaban unas horas para ir a una habitación normal. Me costo mucho pedirle a mama y a papa que dejaran de preocuparse, que estaba bien. Los Cullen también vinieron a verme, me acongoje por su detalle.

La noche del primer día llego y estaba enojada, me querían mantener siempre dormida con esos medicamentos, me encontraba agotada y adolorida.

Muy tarde me trasladaron a una habitación amplia de ventanales, donde había muchas flores, globos, peluches. Sonreí. Aunque estaba acompañada me sentía sola por no tenerlo a él a mi lado.

- Está desparramado afuera, parece un mendigo. No ha querido irse a comer o a asearse.- me explico Ali cuando le pregunte, rodé los ojos y a los cinco minutos se abrió nuevamente la puerta.

-Hola.- saludo un muy cohibido Edward, Ali susurro un ''Me fui'' me dio un beso en la mejilla y se marcho.

-Hola.- salude, el miraba sus pies y yo no sabia que decir.- deberías irte…- el levanto la mirada con el mas puro reflejo de sufrimiento.-…a comer y a descansar, ya estoy mejor.- culmine. El se acerco a mí.

-No quiero alejarme de ti, no puedo soportar pensar en todo lo que te ocurrió por mi culpa.- susurro con ojos empañados.

-No lo es, no te culpes. Ya todo paso y no me iré de aquí.- le dije intentando que viera en mi la sinceridad. Le tome la mano y le di un apretón. El sonrió un poco aun triste.

-No se si algún día puedas perdonarme, yo soy el culpable de todo esto…- comencé a negar y el hablo.- escúchame- pidió e hizo una mueca de dolor.- precisamente eso… si hubiese intentado escucharte. Te hubiese apoyado y hubiese estado ahí para ti, hubiésemos sobrellevado la situación de la mejor manera, le hubiese gritado al mundo que estábamos juntos…por que ¡te amo! Perdóname- me estremecí cerrando los ojos, aun no me acostumbraba a este sentimiento tan fuerte, era la segunda vez que lo escuchaba atentamente decirlo; la primera casi me da un paro. Y era tan sincero, puro y real. Que inconscientemente desde que lo vi por primera vez todo el sentimiento por el cual un ''te quiero'' no abarcaba mi amor por él fue porque la palabra correspondida completamente era un ''Te amo'' Solo él…solo para él.

-Lo que paso… fue culpa de los celos- comencé.- me dolió que pensaras en mi de esa forma en que lo hiciste.- dije abriendo mis ojos lentamente enfocando su rostro lleno de remordimientos.- Nuestra relación se baso en pilares vacios en realidad la parte de la confianza al parecer no estaba cimentada por completo, somos el capricho de lo que sentimos Edward y yo… yo también lo hago, Te amo como jamás pensé que amaría a alguien. Cuando aprendamos a confiar mutuamente, el retorno a esto… a nosotros- señale a ambos- sera sin hacernos daño.- dije en un susurro, mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y los suyos también pero estaban llenos de felicidad, le dije un te amo esperado, un te amo correspondido. Me beso en la frente. Y asintió.

-Si, me parece lo mejor. Y como comenzaremos a confiar uno en el otro quiero confesarte mi pasado, quiero que lo sepas todo de mí y que tengas la posibilidad de amarme sin mentiras ni secretos.- dijo, negué.

-No es necesario Ed…- me corto.

-Si lo es mi angel, lo es por que quiero confiar en ti, por que te amo y estos meses sin ti han sido un infierno… lo eres todo, estoy preparado y quiero hacerlo.- dijo beso mi mano, yo asentí. El tomo asiento en la orilla de la cama y tomo mis manos entre las suyas tiernamente.

-Cuando tenía diecisiete años, tuve una novia llamada Emily. Estábamos en la preparatoria, todo era cariño y peleas tontas. Pero le quería… en aquel entonces.-suspiro- Teníamos tres semanas de noviazgo y Una noche en la fiesta de cumpleaños de Alice, ella se me insinuó, mis hormonas estaban revolucionadas y en aquel entonces nos acostamos. Todo fue muy rápido y yo era muy inocente en ese sentido.- explico.- ella parecía si tener la experiencia, aunque no lo aparentaba. A partir de ese momento ella me tomaba desprevenido y en cualquier ocasión lo hacíamos. Hasta pensé que la amaba,- negó triste con un deje de furia. Apreté su agarre para infundirle valor.- una tarde llego a mi casa llorando y afirmo estar embarazada.- yo lo escuchaba atentamente y el corazón se me encogió ante eso, el rostro de Edward paso del odio al dolor y reafirmo su agarre.- le prometí que me haría cargo de ella y del bebe, que nos casaríamos y seriamos felices. Para aquel entonces era un idiota encaprichado en su mundo rosa. Pero ella no lo quería. Ella quería deshacerse del bebe. Esa tarde tuvimos la más grande discusión, le dije que no lo permitiría. Ella igual o con más rabia se fue tras una serie de insultos y maldiciones. A partir de ese momento no me hablo más, y yo pensé que alarmar a mi familia con eso seria un error, la seguía muy de cerca todo el tiempo para vigilar que no hiciera nada. Y lo que descubrí fue aun peor. Ella... se acostaba con Keith mi mejor amigo, los escuche fraguando su plan. Todo fue una mentira, bueno no todo.- hizo una mueca de disgusto.- ellos querían mi dinero y pensaban que haciéndose pasar por embarazada le aportaría el dinero rápidamente para el aborto y no conto con mi decisión. En realidad ella no tenia que embarazarse, pero esa noche estuvo pasada de copas y olvido protegerse. Aseguro tener que sacarme el dinero como fuese...- dijo con rencor, mirando la ventana, mis lagrimas silenciosas hacían su recorrido por mi rostro.- A pesar de que ya había abortado, antes de decírmelo.- culmino.- Jadee de impresión y tome mas fuerte su mano.- el engaño que ella causo dejo secuelas en mi, la enfrente y le saque la verdad y a partir de allí no fui el mismo, utilizaba a cualquier chica que intentaba flirtear conmigo y era dedicado solo a mis estudios y luego a mi trabajo. Estaba tan destrozado…- susurro.- Mi hijo o hija no nacida fue quien pago las consecuencias….- susurro con la voz quebrada.-Mis padres eventualmente se enteraron, al principio reprocharon el hecho de no decírselos y luego comprendieron mi dolor. Hasta que te conocí no fui el mismo de antes, y me arrepiento de haberte comparado con ella, siempre pensé que alguien me traicionaría si me llegase a enamorar, por eso me sentía tan decepcionado de mi mismo. Y desesperado convenciéndome en que esa persona no eras tú. Perdóname, te juro que ya no soy el mismo amor.- susurro viéndome.- te juro que te creo y te amo como nunca he amado a nadie.

-¡Oh Edward!- solloce, para luego acortar distancias y besarlo, fue tierno, lleno de amor y cariño. Le amaba era imposible negarlo y saber como sufrió en el pasado me hace comprender su actitud en el presente y lo ayudaría a superarlo, claro que lo haría.

Llore en silencio. No podía aceptar que alguien fuera tan cruel como para jugar con alguien de esa manera. Comprendiendo su dolor que aun le causaba secuelas en su vida _''un hijo al que le negaron la vida''_ pensé. Terrible.

-No quiero que estés triste mi vida, ese es mi pasado el que debo aprender a superar. No puedo permitir que esto ocasione mas problemas entre nosotros, te prometo que hare todo lo posible.- susurro en mi oído, acariciando con una mano mi cabello y con otra secando mis lagrimas.

-Ed…ward te entiendo más de lo que crees. Sin embargo quiero que sepas que estaré ahí siempre para ayudarte. Lo superaremos juntos, necesitamos hacerlo. No quiero que nos dañemos en el futuro. Quiero ayudarte.- dije, el me abrazo mas fuerte y me agradeció estar hay con él. No era obligación, era un querer.

…

Los días pasaron mas lentamente, obviamente despedí a mis padres dos días después. Ya que ambos tenían muchas cosas pendientes y yo estaba mucho mejor, me costo mucho convencerlos de irse. Se quedaron mas tranquilos al saber que Jacob, Jasper, Rose, Emmett, Alice, Edward y Los Cullen estarían conmigo.

Decidimos dejar pasar un poco el tiempo y asi darnos la oportunidad de amarnos sin medidas y gritarlo a los cuatro vientos y a mis padres. Aunque Renne intuía en eso sabia que era él el hombre que robo mi corazón.

Esme y Carlisle se marcharon también una semana después, les agradecí preocuparse por mi y Esme me hizo prometerle no darle mas sustos como esos. También hizo jurar a casi todos los médicos, a mis cuñadas, hermanos y novio que estarían pendientes de mí al cien por ciento. Carlisle tan amable y atento dijo estar al pendiente de mi recuperación a distancia.

Me sentía dichosa de tener personas tan buenas a mí alrededor.

La noticia de mi accidente alarmo a todo aquel… los periodistas trataban de sacar información de mi a los médicos y estaban acampando fuera del hospital. Incluso hubo rumores de que había muerto. La primera semana fue tediosa, muchos exámenes, medicamentos, agujas y todo un montón de cosas que me tenían loca. Estaba frustrada por mi pierna y mi brazo, parecía un maldito maniquí.

Ali y Rose traían muchas revistas de modas y de negocios que leían para mi, era entretenido verlas tratar de comprender las alzas de bolsa, demandas e incluso planos de proyectos. Sus favoritos era hablar de _Chanel, Vs, Dior, Versase_… etc. Fue entretenido. Ellas pasaban las mañanas conmigo. En la tarde venían mis hermanos, Emmett quien me quería mantener alejada de la empresa con sus divertidas ocurrencias evadiendo mis preguntas y Jazz quien estaba obsesionado en hablar de mi salud con todos los médicos. Jacob pasaba siempre que tenía un tiempo libre y era imparable junto a Emmett haciendo bromas sobre mí. Pero el que siempre estaba allí era Edward, con una sonrisa sincera y feliz en el rostro, a pesar de insistir tanto… el no quiso irse a su apartamento a dormir y siempre lo hacia aquí conmigo, la cama era grande y nunca le permití hacerlo en el sofá, debo admitir que era agradable despertar así con el a mi lado. Me recordaron nuestras pequeñas vacaciones en Venecia. Sus brazos eran mi refugio.

Prácticamente Edward no salía del hospital, en el día trabajaba e iba a visitarme cada media hora y en las noches cuando no tenia guardias se quedaba conmigo y cuando las tenia venia a mi cada quince minutos. Era obsesivo y dulce.

Demostró su afán por protegerme y por demostrarme su amor. Yo también lo hago no puedo quejarme el es irresistible.

Hoy era mi tercera semana aquí y le rogaba al doctor Germán _de nuevo_ que me dejara ir.

-¡Es que Mire! Estoy bien, casi salgo a bailar, lo invito. Estoy como nueva.- seguía convenciéndole, moviendo frenéticamente mi mano izquierda en el aire, hablaba con voz suave y persuasiva. Llevaba en ello media hora y el negaba divertido, haciendo anotaciones en su tabla de metal _como siempre_.

Gimoteé y patalee como niña pequeña.- por favor Doctor, quiero irme… si estoy dos días mas aquí le aseguro que saliendo de este hospital voy directo al psiquiatra.- dije enfurruñada. El rio y la puerta se abrió.

-No me digas que tratas de nuevo de convencer a Germán para irte. Últimamente es a lo que te dedicas- dijo Edward muy divertido. Yo rodé los ojos.- se te dan mejor los peces gordos mi vida, German es duro de roer.- bromeo.

-No puedes ni imaginarte la cantidad de promesas que ha hecho. Y asegura salir de aquí directo al manicomio.- se carcajeo Germán, para mi sorpresa Edward Anthony Cullen ¡también lo hizo! Que indignada.

-Si si ya, si no me van a dejar ir. Entonces no se burlen de mí.- dije enojada. Edward se acerco y beso mi frente aun sonriendo.

-Perdón mi vida, pero eres muy graciosa.- admitió, hice una mueca de fastidio.

-Es la paciente mas alterada que he tenido.- dijo Germán.- Bueno, _Isabella_.- especifico sabiendo que odio mi nombre completo.- Ya que parece que puedo hablar, venia a anunciarte que tu recuperación ha sido exitosa. Al parecer en una semana mas podrás marcharte.- yo bufe.- Tranquila, no te quedaras prisionera para siempre, además tus fracturas están casi totalmente en su posición correcta así que antes de marcharte te quitaremos las vendas, tendrás tres semanas de reposo y de rehabilitación.- me recordó, yo asentí ya resignada. El sonrió divertido.

-Pórtate bien niña traviesa, no sigas manipulando a las enfermeras para un escape fugitivo. No puedes imaginarte como se ríen de eso.- sonrió, yo fruncí el ceño mas enojada aun. ¡Que insolentes!, les iba a pagar una fortuna por dejarme ir, serian mega ricos. Pero ni Jacob me respaldo, solo dijo que me quedaría hasta que fuese necesario.

Edward rio un poco con el ultimo comentario, lo fulmine con la mirada y se callo de ipso facto tratando de esconder su sonrisa.

-Amor se buena, pronto estarás lista para marcharte.- me recordó. Germán se había ido.

-No es justo.- gruñí.- estoy bien, magníficamente, ¡perfecta! ¿Por que les cuesta tanto dejarme ir?- pregunte. El suspiro.

-No es fácil, deben asegurarse de no dejar pasar nada por alto, y además tu tienes la culpa.- alce una ceja interrogante.- por ser tu, van a querer asegurarse mil veces mas que estés completamente bien.- sonrió.- además todos ellos juegan sus puestos de trabajo si algo sale mal… Jake no estaría muy feliz, Tu hermano Jasper se la pasa tras tus expedientes casi ordenando a los doctores lo que deben hacer, yo tampoco estaría muy feliz y digamos que el presidente dejo algunas… ¿advertencias? Antes de marcharse.- termino divertido.

-¡Oh por dios! Odio esto.- susurre. El rio y me beso tiernamente.

-Tengo que irme, me están esperando. Te amo, no hagas travesuras.- dijo como a un niño pequeño. Le saque la lengua y riendo se marcho. Yo suspire y deje que mis ojos se cerraran _nuevamente_.

…

-Ali sácame de aquí, Te lo suplico.- pedí al borde de la histeria tres días después.

-Pero Bellita, ¡Eddy me matara! Pórtate bien ¿si? N..no te escapes.- dijo nerviosa y se fue.

¿Ahora todos me temían?

Fruncí el ceño confundida, me encogí de hombros y enojada revise _de nuevo_ unas cuantas revistas más. Al cabo de media hora entro Emmett, Rose y Jasper con una gran sonrisa.

-¡Sáquenme de aquí!- fue mi saludo desesperado, a los tres se les borro la sonrisa, se miraron entre si y titubeando se acercaron.

-¿Cómo… estas pequeña?- pregunto Em besando mi frente carraspeando al final (señal de nerviosismo). Empuñe mi mano derecha.

-No muy bien Emmett.- gruñí, el sabia que cuando empleaba su nombre completo estaba enojada, dio dos pasos atrás y Jasper dio una significativa mirada a Rose que miraba confundida la escena.- ¡¿No me escucharon? – pregunte entre dientes. Rose abrió sus ojos alarmada.

-Em… T..tenemos que irnos.- tartamudeo Rose con un pie fuera de la habitación, Jasper asintió frenéticamente tomando el pomo de la puerta listo para huir y Emmett también lo siguió.

-¡Te queremos!- dijeron a coro antes de marcharse.

-¡LOS ODIO!- grite a todo pulmón antes de que cerraran la puerta. Tome un libro que había estado leyendo, lo abrí y lo fulmine con furia, quería deshojarlo.

-No me odias.- dijo Em asomándose por la puerta medio abierta, le arroje el libro. Pero había cerrado. El mismo cayó con un golpe seco al suelo. Bufe. A los dos minutos ¡Si! Era mejor contar los minutos que ver porquería en la Tv, alguien toco cautelosamente.

-Adelante.- gruñí.

-Hola. – susurraron, ¡Si! Edward Anthony Cullen también estaba asustado.

- gruñí marcando en silabas la palabra, sin verlo.

-Umm… veo que, estas mucho mejor.- menciono rascándose la nuca.

-si...- y solloce.

-¡Oh mi vida!- me abrazo.- te prometo que tratare de sacarte de aquí ¿si?- yo asentí en su pecho. Cuando me calmé se separo de mí y me vio dolido, no quería herirlo pero en realidad quería irme.

- Todos me temen.- dije hipando. El rio.

-Eres peligrosa mi vida.- sonreí un poco.- Ya vengo iré a hablar con Jacob y Germán. Haré todo lo posible.- prometió, yo asentí y le bese.

A los dieciséis minutos entro de nuevo sonriendo.

-¡Nos vamos!- anuncio, inmediatamente me pare de allí, cojeando a buscar mi ropa, que cuidadosa y cautelosamente Ali, había arreglado dos días antes cuando se lo ¿Ordene? Quizás…

-¡Hey hey!.- vocifero Edward asustado.- te puedes hacer daño.- dijo tomándome de la cintura, cuando casi pierdo el equilibrio.- aun tiene que venir Germán a retirarte las vendas, amor.- dijo con ternura.

-¿Y que hace?- pregunte desesperada mientras él me acostaba de nuevo.

-Esta firmando el alta.- dijo paciente.

-Okay.- dije complacida sonriendo, el rio torcidamente y me vio con ternura como si fuera una bebe. -Pásame el celular por favor.-le pedí señalando mi _Iphone_, en la mesita. Me lo entrego y marque frenéticamente.

-¿Qué haces?- pregunto curioso.

-Shh… - dije con el celular en mi oído.- Lorena ¿Cómo estas? Oh que bien me alegro.- dije apresuradamente sin darle tiempo a contestar.- Envíame a Santiago al hospital.- Ordene.

-¿Te darán de alta?- pregunto.

-Si Lorena.- conteste.

-Ok, Santiago el del Maybach ¿no?- pregunto. A veces era tan insegura.

-Si Lorena.- volví a decir.

-¿A que hora?- pregunto, vi el reloj y afirme.

-¡De inmediato!- casi grite.

-¡Aha! No te estarás escapando ¿no?- pregunto.

-Pffs, ¡¿Cómo crees que me estoy escapando?- pregunte ''Indignada'' Edward rio, rodando los ojos.

-Bueno… Emmett me dijo…- la interrumpí.

-Al diablo con lo que dice Emmett, -_Lo matare-_ quiero a Santiago aquí en menos de lo que pueda decir ''inmediato'' – dije- chao Lore Gracias.-culmine con voz suave y colgué sonriendo.

-¿Eres Bipolar?- pregunto Edward divertido, reí.

-Nop.- dije y fruncí el ceño enojada- ¿Germán esta redactando mi testamento acaso?- pregunte, el rio y me beso.- ¡DURARE MUCHO MAS GERMÁN!- grite a todo pulmón hacia la puerta, Edward se carcajeo y me beso una vez mas.

-Cállate loquita, sino de veras que te sacaran de aquí pero a patadas.- reímos. Hablamos un poco mas, bueno… él ''trataba'' de distraerme, yo no dejaba de ver el reloj y la puerta.

-¡Oh si!- grite aplaudiendo al verlo entrar.

-Pero que emoción ahí aquí.- dijo Germán riendo.

-Nunca estuve mas contenta de verlo- admití sincera, el levanto una ceja mientras veía su mano paralizada a punto de firmar. Edward reía por mi metida de pata.- ¡Tan guapo! …de verlo tan guapo.- termine, el rio y firmo. Me relaje. Edward me vio desde la esquina con la ceja alzada burlón.

-¿Debería preocuparme?- pregunto. Germán y yo reímos.

Luego de firmar una cantidad exuberante de documentos y de quitarme las vendas, Ali y Rose entraron a ''vestirme'' me enfundaron en unos jeans Blancos, Una Blusa de seda vinotinto, Bailarinas del mismo color, el cabello ondulado, maquillaje leve y grandes lentes de sol.

Por haber estado un mes sin caminar, la movilidad era reducida, algo dificultosa, pero no chille a la hora de montarme en el desagradable aparato con ruedas para salir de ahí. Edward hoy estaba libre. Así que con una sonrisa me llevaba a la salida flanqueado de Rose, Jake, Em, Jazz, y Ali

-Hasta luego señorita Swan.- se despidió una enfermera ¡Mery! creo que se llamaba. Le sonreí y la despedí con la mano. Fue amable. Por lo menos.

-Hasta luego Isabella.- dijeron otras dos. Alba y Emma las chismosas, sonreí un poco.

-Hasta luego pequeña.- se despidió la recepcionista. Vera, una adorable ancianita, la despedi con la mano y le sonreí sinceramente.

-¡Valla! Conociste mucha gente aquí.- dijo divertido Em.

Al traspasar las puertas reaccione.

-¡MOMENTO!- Todos pararon su caminata.- ¿Hasta luego? -_incredula-_ ¡Hasta NUNCA!- refunfuñe cruzándome de brazos, todos rieron.

Al llegar a la entrada muchos periodistas y fotógrafos se me lanzaron encima, Edward, Jacob, Jazz y Emmett. Los alejaban. Santiago abrió la puerta trasera, guardo la cosa llamada ''silla de ruedas'' y Ed me cargo con ternura adentro.

Estaba feliz, acurrucada junto a Edward. Nos despedimos de Jake y los chicos _por fin_ pude irme sin mirar atrás.

* * *

><p><strong><em>jajajja Bells oh oh! gracias por sus reviews, alertas, fav... :*<em>**

**_By: claulrp! (:_**


	20. Un plan

_**Capitulo 18**_

[U n p l a n]

* * *

><p><em><strong>E p o v<strong>_

_*x/x/x*_

En realidad eran divertidos los Berrinches de mi ángel, me sorprendí cuando lloro de rabia e impotencia. Ella quería irse y todo aquel al que se lo pedía se lo negaba. ¡Hasta yo me sentí mal! Tuve que ir a rogarles al Dr. Germán y a Jacob para que pudieran darle de alta. Lo meditaron y asintieron diciendo que en este caso seria lo mejor antes de que pudiera cometer una locura. Sé que lo haría.

Fue sorprendente la cantidad de enfermeros que salían a despedirla. ¡Y como no! Si a todos les ofreció tres millones de dólares por dejarla ir. Pero a pesar de que la cifra fue tentadora para todos, ella no sabia que todos estaban siendo vigilados por escoltas que Charlie contrato mientras durara su estadía aquí, al principio me pareció exagerada esa decisión, pero cuando vio mi rostro contrariado dijo '_'será útil muchacho''_ palmeo mi hombro y se fue. Era imposible que se marchara de incognito en una escapada fugitiva. Y Charlie lo había predicho.

Al llegar a su apartamento, la lleve a su dormitorio, pero decidió gritarme un poco y recordarme que odiaba las camas.

Era comprensible su estado de ánimo, ya que ella es tan activa que el estar un mes y medio de reposo es el peor de los castigos. La comprendo yo no hubiese podido aguantar ni una semana.

Físicamente me encontraba agotado pero feliz, casi no había salido del hospital para nada. Así que ambos estuvimos allí el mes entero. La lleve a la cocina y llame a Becca, quien vino al instante con una traviesa niña, que se arrojo a los brazos de su madrina en cuanto la vio. A Bella se le ilumino la mirada y se concentro en jugar con la pequeña. Yo junto con Becca preparábamos la cena. Bueno…solo ella.

Ese día mí princesa se acostó agotada, Ada era una niña con mucha energía y logro vencerla. La recosté y la mire por un largo rato. Era tan hermosa.

Me sentía afortunado en tenerla, en nuestra relación estamos estableciendo más confianza. Me conmovió mucho que prometiera ayudarme con el pasado. Ambos lo haríamos y estaríamos felices.

Mucha gente llamaba y su agente la visito Giovanny debo decir… todo un personaje.

Los días pasaron, todos los días un terapeuta venia a hacer los ejercicios de rehabilitación con ella y la primera semana ya podía caminar en su totalidad. Me sentía orgulloso de ella, estaba dándolo todo por recuperarse.

Una mañana cuando acabábamos de despertar, ¡Si prácticamente vivo aquí! Me lleno de duda la conversación que teníamos pendiente desde que despertó del coma.

-Amor, ¿te acuerdas cuando despertaste en el hospital?- pregunte jugando con su cabello, ella asintió.- recuerdas que me dijiste que me habías dicho que no te ibas?- sus ojitos se iluminaron.

-Cierto, te vi. Estabas allí en medio del blanco…- comenzó a decir viendo un punto fijo en el techo, recordando.- Te vi…derrotado, estabas lleno de…sufrimiento. Me pedias a gritos que no me fuera y te dije lo que ese angelito me había dicho. Habría un bonito final… luego… ella apareció de nuevo y después no te vi mas, ella dijo que debía volver.- recordó, una lagrima escapo de mis ojos.

-Mi amor ¿por que lloras?.- pregunto angustiada quitando la lagrima con un beso.

-Ella… es Lizzie.- susurre conmovido.- Mi hermanita. Murió cuando era niña por un tumor canceroso, yo las vi, te escuche pero no podía hablar.- recordé.

-Lizzie…- susurro, acariciando mi rostro ausente.- es tan hermosa, su nombre, ella, es un ángel. Es tan…raro esto.- susurro yo asentí de acuerdo y la bese.

-Ella aun nos cuida.- dije, ella asintió con una sonrisa, abrazándome.

Después de ese día le conté toda la historia, y dijo sentirse feliz de haberla conocido. Aunque era raro, era muy conmovedor que hayamos podido verla de nuevo.

Otra semana paso y yo debía reincorporarme al trabajo. Le di todo el sermón de cuidarse, no salir sola, prohibirle pisar Manhattan y todo eso. Ella me beso y me echo diciendo que estaría bien. Me marche feliz al trabajo, por lo general no habían muchos internos, por lo que casi no tenia guardias nocturnas, lo cual agradecí.

La llame cada dos horas, recordándole sus medicinas, ejercicios, cuanto la amaba… ella me respondía igual y me hacia muy feliz sentir que era correspondido.

En la tarde me marche _a casa_, que bien suena eso. Ojala pudiera ser así muy pronto. Al llegar Robert el vigilante estaba flanqueado de escoltas, la entrada, el parking, periodistas y toda una algarabía. Me asuste y corrí al elevador. Al llegar al último piso donde vivía Bella todo estaba plegado de escoltas. ¿Qué demonios pasa aquí? Mi primer pensamiento fue, _Charlie Swan. _

-¿A donde se dirige Señor?.- pregunto uno.

-¿Y usted quien es? No le importa a donde valla.- conteste furioso, me bloqueo el paso.

-conteste, o lo sacare.- amenazo.

-Voy con mi novia ¿ok? Apártate.- Gruñí, el se aparto y fui a la puerta, abrí y lo vi.

-¡¿QUÉ DIABLOS HACES TU AQUÍ?-grite enojado al idiota del príncipe. Que mantenía a Bella asechada en el sofá.

-¿Quién eres tu?- escupió.

-soy el _novio_ de Isabella.- dije yendo a su lado y besándola. Ella se aferro a mi estaba asustada temblando…

-Valla, no pensé que tuviera competencia.- dijo riendo e hizo un gesto restándole importancia.

-¡Lárgate, llévate tu circo a otra parte!- Ordene.

-Me voy, me voy.- dijo riendo.- solo te digo algo ni.ñ, Ella será mía muy pronto, ya lo veras.- me reto, no aguante y me le fui encima lo golpee, pero el maldito sabia pelear también.

-Basta por favor.- sollozo Bella. Ambos paramos al instante. Tenia el labio roto, pero el tenia rota una ceja, y el ojo se pondría purpura.

-¡Esto no se queda así!- vocifero- Hasta pronto _Isabella-_ remarco en acento árabe y se marcho azotando la puerta.

-¿Estas bien?- le pregunte tomando su rostro en mis manos. Ella asintió y me abrazo.

-Te juro que no…- la corte.

-Mi amor, creo en ti. Pero no confió ya en la seguridad de aquí. Ese imbécil no se quedara de brazos cruzados.- ella tembló.- Te amo y te protegeré siempre mi vida.- prometí.

…

Luego de esa prueba a mi autocontrol pensaba minuciosamente que dejar a Bella sola ya no era una opción.

-Mi amor no te atormentes ¿si? No vendrá mas.- dijo Bella abrazándome.

-como pudo entrar una vez lo hará las veces que quiera amor.- le recordé. Ella asintió.

-Pero fue mi culpa, yo debí ver quien era primero y no abrirle.- se culpo.

-No importa no quiero que te vuelva a hacer daño.- me beso.

-Estas aquí.- dijo señalando su corazón.- eres mi barrera de protección y nada ni nadie puede dañarme mientras estés conmigo.- susurro besándome, le respondí al beso, la senté en mi regazo y la tome de la cintura, ella halaba mi cabello lo que mandaba sensaciones a mi cuerpo, el beso se profundizo jugueteamos un poco pero ya mis hormonas se estaban saliendo de control.

-No amor, no quiero que sea así…- susurre besando su cuello, nuestras respiraciones eran aceleradas.

-¿tu no me…deseas?- pregunto inocente mordiéndose el labio inferior.

-claro que lo hago, desde la primera vez que te vi. No se como he podido controlarme. Pero esto… TÚ, eres muy importante para mi y quiero que sea especial niña boba.- dije besándola, ella sonrió sobre mis labios.

…

El tema del tal príncipe quedo en el Limbo luego de semejante distracción. Le pedí a Becca que por favor la acompañara todos los días hasta que regresara y acepto encantada. Estaba más aliviado al irme cada mañana, pero no por eso dejaba de darle vueltas a la cabeza con lo ocurrido.

La semana siguiente ya Bella se había reincorporado al trabajo, a _ambos_ trabajos, estaba muy concentrada en recuperar sus actividades físicas para su pronta sesión de fotos en _Channel_. Estaba muy contenta y a la vez inquieta.

Sus planes estarían retrasados un tiempo en la empresa y estaba nerviosísima por la aplicación de la ley sobre el incumplimiento de contrato en _Dubái_. Me pareció extraño eso, ya que ella siempre esta segura de lo que hace. Y creí que ella no era de las que actuaban impulsivamente, pero me equivoque, durante ese tiempo que estuvimos separados y que actué como un imbécil, fue cuando tomo la drástica decisión rompiendo y anulando los contratos. Pero la hice hablar, por que sabía que había algo más.

El tipo ese… (Mohamed) a parte de que vino a infiltrarse en nuestra relación, vino a atormentarla diciendo que seria mejor terminar con lo que ha empezado. Me hirvió la sangre solo de pensar en ella sola enfrentando las amenazas de ese mal nacido. Me rogo que la dejara actuar y que a pesar de que siempre mantuvo lo profesional y personal estrictamente separado no permitiría que aquello afectara la autenticidad de la empresa de su hermano y que haría lo que fuera correcto, sea continuar o no. A la final termine cediendo y apoyándola, la comprendía y no seria una barrera en su carrera.

Lo que me tenia triste era casi no verla, mi trabajo se complementa con la universidad y luego llegar agotado y solo a mi frio apartamento… si, me devolví al mío. Entre ambos acordamos que lo mejor era ir lento y darnos ese tipo de espacio entre ambos, nos ayudaría a solidificar la confianza entre ambos. _''Debemos aprender a regalar nuestra ausencia para valorar la presencia''_ me dijo. Pero yo no necesitaba mas de esa ''ausencia'' la quería junto a mi, sin ella todo era muy diferente. Pero la comprendía y haciendo lo mejor para ambos, haríamos lo que fuera correcto. Seria muy apresurado vivir juntos.

Por eso, casi no la he visto. Siempre hablamos todos los días mínimo cinco veces. También nos hemos dado Breaks para ir a comer, o a cenar, dar un paseo, un helado, salir con Ada, etc. Esos detalles no faltan y son los momentos en los que adoro tenerla en mis brazos, solo para mí. Pero me era insuficiente.

Me deja realmente caliente que cada vez mas nuestros besos suban de tono, en esos momentos más íntimos mi cerebro deja de funcionar y comienzo a perder el control de mí. Mis manos recorren cada curva de su cuerpo, y ella se deja llevar… he descubierto en Bella una chica realmente apasionada y romántica, me encanta eso. Encaja con su personalidad. A la final siempre mi cerebro sale del estado hipnótico y me doy cuenta de que cada vez mas hemos llegado más lejos, como de estar desnudos de la cintura para arriba. No puedo dejar de pensar poseyéndola… siendo ella y yo, en un momento determinado fundidos en una sola alma. Nadie sabía como tenia que soportar tres días de gripe por los hipotérmicos baños que he vivido dándome últimamente, solo recordando aquellos momentos.

Siempre le deje en claro a mi princesa cuanto me encantaría hacerla mía como nunca nadie mas lo haría, ella siempre exagero mi estado de ''así no'' para aquel momento. Quería que fuera perfecto para ambos.

Lo seria.

_**B p o v**_

_*x/x/x*_

Paciencia.

Ese don que poseía Edward en grandes cantidades era la paciencia, sin duda.

Sabía que mis cambios de humor tan drásticos subyugaban en el estado de idiotez en el que estaba sumida, me sentía impaciente y atada, al no hacer nada por mi propia cuenta. Me sorprendí quizá un poco al saber que irradiaba algo de temor en mis hermanos y cuñadas. Era terrible pero, _comprensible_ como dijo Alice. Los primeros días en casa fueron realmente relajantes, desplazarme en un ambiente propio y conocido era más tranquilizante para mí. Sin embargo a los tres días mi mal humor regresaba de a poco.

Los teléfonos no paraban de sonar, Esme y Carlisle hablaban conmigo todos los días, Sean, y Chase y un montón de conocidos llamaron a saludarme. Incluso coco chanel y nuestro ultimo diseñador Carl. Gio vino a visitarme, la cara de Edward era un poema al saber que estuvo celoso de él incluso antes de que fuéramos novios. Gio no paraba de elogiar al _dios _que tenía para mí. Fue realmente agradable y divertido verlo.

Además papá y mamá, llamaban cada cinco minutos _esta bien estoy exagerando _incluso creo que últimamente e hablado mas con ellos de lo que lo he hecho en mi vida, los amaba infinitamente y ellos me lo hacían saber cada instante.

Mi novio, mi ahijada y Becca hacían todo lo posible por distraerme y agotarme, para irme a dormir temprano y pacíficamente. Edward con toda la ternura que poseía me trataba como a una muñequita de cristal, era adorable… pero también llegue a reprochárselo. El sin embargo se quedaba callado y hacia todo lo posible por hacerme sentir cómoda. Su estadía en casa fue reconfortante y tenerlo junto a mi me hacia sentir amada y protegida.

El hecho de ver a Lizzie de la forma en la que se manifestó, fue especial y dulce, sentía como mi cuerpo tenso se relajo invadido de paz al verla en aquel momento abrumador, ella me indico el camino para venir… y me dio la respuesta que necesitaba en ese momento, ese no era mi día de morir y debía continuar con mi vida, con mi historia… como lo dijo ella con un final feliz.

Sonreí.

Ver a Edward conmovido por el hecho de ver a su hermanita de nuevo fue casi doloroso, digo _casi_ por que sabía que sus lágrimas eran de alegría y a la vez de tristeza por no tenerla consigo. Sin embargo saber que ella nos cuidaba desde el cielo era realmente hermoso y conmovedor.

Lizzie era feliz, un ángel, _nuestro_ ángel.

Todo se descontrolo un poco con la visita de Mohamed… ese día Edward iniciaba sus turnos de nuevo y lo extrañaba a montones, el timbre sonó temprano y pensé que se había adelantado para verme, ciega de una emoción que rayaba en locura abrí, pero mi sorpresa fue tal al verlo allí… al payaso mayor y todo su circo de estatuas. Paso adelante sin pedírmelo y tomo posesión de mi sillón favorito como si estuviera en su casa, yo sin embargo, lo fulminaba con la mirada. El quería algo a cambio que me dejara en paz y era terminar la torre en _Dubai_ y salir con él, solo una cita y luego yo tomaría la decisión de verlo o no.

Que descabellada idea.

No aguante un segundo en reprocharle lo poco hombre que era para chantajearme de esa manera, sabia que el muy maldito tenia el poder para destruir mi reputación, pero si en algo se caracteriza un Swan es que no se doblega ante nadie y yo no seria la excepción. Fue allí cuando Edward vio como el me asechaba en el puesto a su lado del sofá que me obligo a sentar y solo pedí que confiara en mi esta vez. Fue un alivio saber que así era, y lo amaba cada segundo más si era posible.

Por otro lado la prensa tenia la clara intensión de agobiarme, y supe que no se acercaban demasiado por que papa lo dedujo y contrato un equipo de seguridad para mi, en otra situación no lo habría aceptado… pero a sabiendas de mi mala suerte y de mi mente retorcida _(la misma que invadió en mí la adrenalina para correr aquel día)_ lo acepte de buena gana. Cabe destacar que mi novio estaba satisfecho con eso… algo en mi mente registro el sonoro suspiro que soltó cuando se lo comente, lo que daba a entender que si no lo hubiese echo mi padre, lo hubiese echo él mismo. Rodé los ojos.

Tenía la intención y la obligación por _Chanel _de ofrecer una rueda de prensa explicando mi estado y lo planificado desde entonces. Luego de mi completa recuperación, me perdía hasta tres horas en el Gimnasio ya que tenía prevista en una semana y media una sesión de fotos para _People _

Además tenia prevista una reunión con una importante empresa en el medio oriente, quienes buscaban hacer obras de beneficenza construyendo tres conjuntos residenciales inteligentes, para un porcentaje de familias sin hogar. Había mucho trabajo atrasado y pensando en ello me estresaba rápidamente.

A escondidas de Edward trabajaba desde casa mediante mi _Ipad_, por correos, video-conferencias, etc. Estaba mas tranquila al ser testigo de cómo la empresa esta siendo bien manejada por mi eficiente asistente. Cuando me reincorpore al trabajo no pude mas que suspirar de alivio, era diferente a trabajar desde casa.

Lo primero que tenia que hacer era reunirme con el staff de abogados Swan & co, para terminar de una vez con el proyecto de _Dubai_.

_*x/x/x*_

-Srta. Swan este es uno de los proyectos multimillonarios mas grandes en las ultimas décadas, un incumplimiento de contrato por su parte traería grandes consecuencias a nivel financiero en Swan & co.- dijo Jared, asentí dándole la razón. Lo sabía. Emmett también estaba presente.

-De ninguna manera Isabella te harás cargo de ese proyecto de nuevo.- dijo Em. Lo mire y vi que mas que una sugerencia era una orden, como presidente de la empresa. Vi a Jared de nuevo.

-Podríamos continuar con el proyecto y dejar que otro arquitecto haga los viajes de inspección de la obra junto a los ingenieros, yo puedo dirigirla desde aquí.- comente. Jared negó.

-Hay dos fallas en esa sugerencia, primero usted pondría sus ojos y la autenticidad de su obra en otra persona, es lógico e incluso comprensible que al final pueda haber algún error o falla que solo el creador del proyecto pueda manejar, en este caso, usted. Además estaríamos incumpliendo el contrato igualmente por que ha firmado el contrato como Arquitecta a cargo del proyecto.- Rebatió. Suspire y me levante, tenia un fuerte dolor de cabeza. Todo este asunto se estaba saliendo de control. Sin embargo, Swan & co estaba en peligro de ser catalogado por incompetencia, no lo podía permitir. Emmett estaba desesperadamente buscando soluciones.

-¿Qué opinas tu respecto a esto?- le pregunto Em a Jared.

-Bueno Señor, yo recomendaría reanudar el proyecto como venia ejecutándose. Mientras este paralizado se pierde tiempo y dinero, y seria un golpe fuerte una demanda en este momento. El príncipe tiene el poder para destruir… estaría bien dejar lo personal y lo laboral estrictamente separado.- Emmett bufo.

-Ese idiota se traspaso con mi hermana, ¿y aun así nos tiene en sus manos?- vocifero.

-Sr. Swan no hay pruebas contundentes que corroboren su afirmación.- explico.- según el reportaje el afirmo conquistarla y hay quienes estarían a su lado para confirmar este echo aun sin ser visto e intentar protestar en contra de la Srta. Swan, en cambio nosotros solo contamos con una única testigo. Necesitaríamos más pruebas para rebatir el contrato y que quedase anulado.- objeto.- seria una ardua batalla.

Me gire decidida.

-Lo hare, continuaremos con la obra.- determine, Emmett se levanto furioso.

-No, no lo haras.- ordeno.

-Emmett entiéndelo, no tenemos salida… sabré manejarlo, contratare seguridad o todo lo que quieras… sin embargo creo que seria mejor reunir las pruebas contundentes para destaparlo a la luz publica.- afirme, el frunció el ceño.- Ya de por si la empresa se encuentra perdiendo con la obra paralizada, y hay quienes apuntarían con el dedo en nuestra contra. Es su palabra contra la nuestra, déjame hacerlo a mi manera Em, se como hacerlo.- pedí, él tomo el puente de la nariz, suspiro y asintió.

-confió en ti.- dijo viéndome a los ojos, asentí con una pequeña sonrisa y lo abrace.

-Excelente decisión, Srta. Swan… cuando habla usted de reunir pruebas se refiere a…?.- dejo la pregunta inconclusa mientras el resto de los abogados tomaban nota y él secaba su frente. Aclare mi garganta.

-Iremos a juicio.- afirme, Em apretó mi mano en señal de apoyo.

Mi vida continuaba…

La obra se reanudaba…

Y El plan apenas comienza…

* * *

><p><strong><em>By: claulrp! :)<em>**


	21. Happy Birthday ' Ali Las vegas'…Ready!

**Capitulo 19 **

**Happy Birthday **_**'' Ali Las vegas''**_**…¡Ready!**

_***x/x/x***_

_**E p o v**_

Hoy era un magnifico día, aunque anoche tuve guardia... Hoy es el cumpleaños de Alice y decidimos festejarlo saliendo a un pub neoyorkino. Pero Em no hace nada a medias y reservo la parcela VIP de un exclusivo casino-club en _Las vegas _donde él era el mayor accionista. Cansado y todo. Me encantaba la idea de pasar tiempo con mi hermosa novia, cuñados y hermanas. Dentro de tres horas iríamos a la parcela privada del _Network_ de _NY_ para abordar el Jet. Estaba feliz de estas minúsculas vacaciones, nos iríamos hoy y vendríamos mañana por la tarde.

-Hola cielo- salude besando a mi dulce novia.

-Te he extrañado tanto mi vida.- susurro con su rostro en mi cuello.

-Yo también amor, demasiado.- dije atrayéndola mas hacia mi. Nos quedamos así solo abrazados por un momento, aunque es una muestra sencilla de afecto es algo que me llena completamente el saber que ella esta ahí junto a mi.

Un chofer de _Swans & co,_ Nos llevo al aeropuerto. No hice viajar a Bella sin antes mandarle a hacer un chequeo completo y casi arrastrada la lleve al hospital, cuando dijeron _todo perfecto,_ agradecí tenerla entre mis brazos, sana, hermosa y sobre todo, viva.

Al llegar a la parcela Ali estaba allí junto a Jasper, Rose iría directamente a _Las Vegas_ y Em igual.

-Hola hermanita.- salude, ella sonrió y juro que vi un brillo especial en su mirada.- ¡Feliz cumpleaños! Te adoro.- dije abrazándola.

-¡Eddy! Que bueno que llegaste, gracias hermanito…. Yo te adoro mucho mas.- dijo enrollando sus piernas en mi cintura como cuando era una niña. Yo negué ante su comentario.

-No yo más.- replique.

-No dije que yo mas.- dijo frunciendo el ceño.

-No.-

-Si.-

-N…-

-¡Basta!.- grito mi ángel quien se veía tan frustrada como divertida.

-¡Bells!.- grito Ali dejándome algo sordo y de un salto se abalanzo a mi pequeña Bells, temí por su vida.

-Alice Cullen la ahogaras!.- exclame.

-Pero que exagerado y sobre protector te has puesto, no se como lo aguantas cuñadita.- dijo rodando los ojos, yo bufe. Ellas continuaron hablando y Bella felicitándola.

-¡Hey cuñado!.- saludo Jazz.

-Hola Jazz ¿como va todo?.- pregunté palmeando su hombro.

-Bien, disfrutando de las vacaciones.- reí.

-¡hazlo! Mientras puedas.- reímos.

-Bueno ya ya! Es hora!.- grito Ali y saltando arrastro a Bells al Jet.

Me senté junto a mi novia en los lujosos y cómodos asientos de piel del lado izquierdo, ella apoyo una de sus pequeñas y delicadas manos en mi pecho y su cabeza en mi hombro. La bese en la sien. Jazz y Ali frente a nosotros iban muy divertidos.

-Aquí pasa algo.- susurró mi ángel, quitándome las palabras de la boca.

-Tienes razón.- concedí, achicando mis ojos en concentración viéndolos interactuar, Ali estaba… coqueta y Jazz muy sonriente. ¿Quién lo diría? Estos tortolos juntos.

Una vez llegue a la conclusión, Bella y yo nos miramos, como si nos hubiésemos leído el pensamiento, reímos misteriosamente y la bese con amor.

-Esperen llegar al hotel!.- grito Ali.

-Por favor Hadita, no pongas imágenes perversas en mi cabeza.- le pidió Jazz ofuscado ella rio y beso su mejilla. Casi suelto la carcajada por el diminutivo, yo me aguante pero Bella no.

-Haber… cuéntanos el chiste cuñis.- pidió Ali. Bella tenía su rostro en mi cuello y estaba llorando de la risa. Reí también.

-Es… pffss… ¿Ha-hadita?- pregunto escéptica y rio más. Ali frunció la boca y Jazz rodo los ojos.- que cursi… Jazz.- rio.

Así entre risas y bromas continúo nuestro vuelo. Bella y yo decidimos llegar a la conclusión de que algo se fraguaba entre ese par.

Llegamos al _aeropuerto international McCarran _de_ Las vegas_, donde nos esperaban un _Alfa Romeo _y un _Lamborghini_. A nuestros nombres. Los autos eran fabulosos, muy sofisticados a decir verdad… quitaban el aliento. Le guiñe a Bells quien estaba algo perdida, hice girar las llaves que ahora poseía en mi mano izquierda y con la otra entrelazada en la suya nos dirigimos al _Lamborghini_, Ali y Jazz irían en el _Alfa_.

-¡ahh!- grito Ali emocionada, mientras rebotaba al lado de Jazz quien debo decir se encontraba muy radiante.-Me fascina este auto...- canturreo, arrebato las llaves a Jazz y entro como un tornado, rodee los ojos mientras Bella reía del espectáculo. Con Jasper nos dirigimos a donde la duende frenética, para que nos guiara al hotel. Yo he estado en _Las vegas_ unas dos veces, Bells ya la conoce como la palma de su mano, sin embargo. Ali era la única aparte de Em que sabia a donde nos hospedaríamos.

-Tengo una leve sospecha.- dijo Bella pensativa mientras seguíamos el _Alfa_, en las concurrentes y sofisticadas calles de _Las vegas_. Me gire y la mire confundido.- Recuerda nuestras vacaciones decembrinas.- canturreo y se recoloco los lentes de sol. Fruncí el ceño y seguí conduciendo. La verdad estas vacaciones me tenían emocionado.

-Lo sabia!.- grito mi novia, y me fije que nos dirigíamos al _The Venetian _uno de los hoteles mas lujosos de _las vegas_, comprendí lo que quiso decir Bells, el hotel era exactamente como estar en _Venecia_ de nuevo. Ali tomo a Bella del brazo para sacarla del auto y arrastrarla dentro brincando y chillando eufórica, donde la mayoría de las personas la veían como si fuera de otra especie.

-¡Viste esto! Oww es tan tierno… me encantan las góndolas, ¡aquí las hay!- grito, como si lo hubiera descubierto ella solamente.- es tan romántico…- dijo esto ultimo mirando ''disimuladamente'' a Jazz, carraspee y Bella vino hacia mi también sonriente.

-son tal para cual, a Jazz le hace falta un poco de locura y a Ali un poco de serenidad.- comento, estuve de acuerdo, la bese en el cabello y la guie a los elevadores.

-¡Pero que picaros! ¡Nos vemos mas tarde hermanitos!.- grito Ali.- ¡parecen conejos!- le comento a Jazz ''discretamente'' Bella se sonrojo por completo, y escondió su rostro buscando como desaparecer. Me reí. Ali no cambiaria.

Llegamos a nuestra suite, era realmente hermosa y gigante. La más última tecnología se encontraba en ese hotel, y te inspiraba privacidad y paz. Bella corrió a lanzarse en la gran cama, se veía tan contenta. La amaba con el alma, cada momento junto a ella es lo que me hace feliz. Ella me vio observándola y me hizo una señal seductora para que me acercase.

-Es todo tan lindo.- dijo en mi pecho.

-Lo es si tú estas aquí.- susurre y la bese en la frente. Ella rio nerviosa.

-Te quiero tonto. Pero tengo una duda...- dijo, yo me tense inmediatamente.

-¿Cual?- dije, ella levanto su hermoso rostro de mi pecho y sonrió de esa manera tan hermosa como solo ella lo hace.

-¿Me acostumbrare algún día a tenerte cerca?.- yo enarque una ceja en señal de confusión. Ella se sonrojo y volvió a colocar su cabeza en mi pecho, rodeándome con sus brazos, la abrace aun mas a mi.- es inevitable que mi corazón no lata tan fuerte cuando estoy contigo, mi cuerpo entero se debilita y todo lo que veo eres tu. ¿Eso será sano? o moriré joven y hermosa?- pregunto en broma. Yo reí y la bese, muy suave y tiernamente demostrándole mi amor.

-Es asi como tú me haces sentir, cielo. Ya no soy el mismo, no…ni siquiera me pertenezco por que soy solo tuyo.- le recordé, ella sonrió y con esos hermosos ojos reflejó tanto amor que sentía, como el mío. Puro e infinito.

Nos besamos, nos dijimos cuanto significábamos uno para el otro. Cuando las cosas se pusieron calientes, tuve que desistir. A mi pesar, no quería que fuera así... ya lo tenía planeado e iba a ser hermoso. Bella se ducho y luego yo lo hice. Em y Rose habían llamado diciendo que ya habían llegado y nos veríamos en el Lobby a las once treinta. Ali se había llevado a mi novia a su suite quienes se reunirían con Rose para… hacer las cosas que hagan las chicas, y asi estuve ansioso esperando el momento de verla nuevamente.

El sonido del celular me saco de mis pensamientos.

-Ey cuñado! Es Jazz, oye vamos al bar del hotel a esperar a las chicas.- sugirió.

-De acuerdo.- accedi, estar en esta habitación sin ella me volvería loco.-Te veo allí en cinco minutos.- y colgué.

Tome la chaqueta, las llaves del auto, la tarjeta de la habitación y baje. Emmett y Jasper, quienes lucian muy bien me esperaban en la entrada.

-¡Cuñado!.- grito Em, rodé los ojos, su tamaño puede resultar intimidante de lejos, pero en realidad, es como un oso de felpa.

-Como estas Emmy?.- pregunte burlón, el odiaba ese apodo, frunció el ceño y me dio un manotazo en el hombro jugando. Me erguí y me hice el dolido, por el rostro de Em paso el miedo.

-Ed, ¡ey! Estas bien? ¡Vamos Ed! No fue tan fuerte ¿no?.- pregunto observando su mano como si fuera de otra persona, estaba desconcertado, Jazz no aguantaba la risa. Y yo estalle.

-Caíste Emmy.- me burle, el hizo una mueca de fastidio.- todos vimos tu estupefacción y miedo.- le recordé aun riendo. El levanto una ceja incrédulo.

-Eddy, querido hermano… muy poco me importaba lo que te pasara, a quien de verdad le temo es a la reacción de la pequeña Bells.- reí ante eso. Luego que me calme los vi, ambos estaban serios.

-No hablan enserio ¿no?.- pregunte a ambos, ellos agacharon la cabeza. Seguí carcajeándome. Estaba seguro que mi estomago y mejillas dolían de tanto reír.

Mi pequeña tenía a sus hermanos en sus manos.

Entramos al Bar del casino pedimos whiskey en las rocas y charlamos un poco. Jasper en realidad se veía nervioso. Ignore el hecho de que fuera por Ali y continuamos bebiendo y riendo.

-Ya están retrasadas ¿no?.- pregunto Em viendo su _Rolex_. Yo asentí.- ¿les habrá pasado algo?.- pregunto ya algo preocupado, fruncí el ceño y me dispuse a marcarle a Bella.

Mientras esperaba que contestara unas delicadas suaves y finas manos cubrieron mis ojos. Sonrei y me gire al abrir los ojos casi me caigo de espaldas.

Estaba… wow, sexy… demasiado diría yo. Su cabello lacio estaba ondulado en las puntas, tenia un maquillaje tenue, además que no le gustaba mucho, no lo necesitaba. Su cuerpo estaba ''cubierto'' con ese vestido que inspiraba a quitárselo con los dientes. Era de seda negro. Unas tiras finas resbalaban por sus hombros hasta el tope de sus senos, donde comenzaba un minúsculo triangulo que cubría sus provocativos y llenos pechos, dejando al descubierto el valle entre los mismos y una pequeña porción entre ambos, redondeados y firmes_. Tentador_. El escote llegaba un poco mas abajo, antes del ombligo en forma de V, era completamente ceñido a ella delineando su contorneada figura, haciéndola lucir fabulosa, era muy corto, justo debajo de sus glúteos, los cuales de verlos casi me hacen gemir de tortura. En su espalda el escote era el mismo, pero mas sugerente llegando al borde de sus caderas. Eran solo trozos de tela guardando con sutileza las tentadoras partes de mi Ángel. Y esos tacones… sus piernas…un pecado andante…

-…Creo que Jazz debería revisarle, quizá entro en paro.- escuche a Em, a mi lado lo cual me saco de mis perversos pensamientos, la vi y ella mordía sus labios rosados, la hale a mi y la bese con infinita dulzura, ella era mía.

-Hey hey, estropearas su maquillaje bruto.- chillo Alice. Los demás rieron, los ignore.

-Estas…gloriosa.- dije con la voz ronca ella sonrió y beso la comisura de mis labios tiernamente.

-Gracias, tu te ves muy… sexy.- dijo al oído, mi entrepierna comenzó a palpitar.

-No sabes las ganas que tengo de quitarte ese vestido.- gruñí, ella rio y se sonrojo de manera adorable, amaba la manera en la que podía ser tan atrevida e inocente. Un sonoro aplauso de Jasper nos hizo salir de nuestra burbuja.

-¡Nos vamos!.- Ladró frustrado, todos reímos. Seguro tenia rato tratando de llamar nuestra atención.

Ali estaba preciosa en un vestido rosa pálido y una sonrisa brillante y sugerente que nunca había visto en ella, hasta que me fije en que no dejaba de ver a Jazz, ni el a ella.

Rose estaba mas atrevida con un vestido rojo pasión que robaba las miradas de todos los hombres a su lado, pero me sorprendí realmente ver a Emmett gruñir en dirección a ellos y babear al verla fijamente, Mas estupefacción para mi cuando Rose tomo su brazo para ir juntos a la salida.

Algo me decía, que no era el único enamorado aquí. Una frase vino a mi mente '_'todo queda entre familia''_ lo que me hizo estallar en carcajadas, provocando que todos voltearan a verme confundido. Mi ángel entrelazo nuestros dedos y clavo en mí el poder de su hermosa mirada, como si leyera mi mente me guiño un ojo.

No podía ser más feliz.

**_B p o v_**

Llegamos al club-casino, la ciudad de _Las vegas_ era mágica y excitante. Todo te invitaba a pasarlo bien, a sentir la vida de manera diferente, solo disfrutándola. Emmett es el mayor accionista del club y fue el Ingeniero que lo ejecuto. Al bajar tres guardaespaldas nos escoltaron a la zona VIP bajo la atenta mirada de todos, esta noche no me importaba no tener privacidad, por que estábamos juntos, con mi ángel y la pasaríamos bien.

Edward tan posesivo como siempre, me tomo de la cintura pegándome a él, marcándome como suya e intocable.

El club era como una pequeña gran ciudad. Estaba dividido en secciones aisladas e individuales, dando la privacidad adecuada a cada una.

La sección de la piscina que contaba con una laguna propia era amplia rodeada de exóticas flores y antorchas que le daban un toque romántico, la música clásica y el Jazz resonaba en el lugar y las personas charlando cómodamente se encontraban plenamente enfrascados en sus pensamientos.

En la segunda sección estaba el spa, era gigante, decorado al estilo de _fen shui_ y contaba con todo lo necesario para sentirte como nueva en unos segundos, la sonrisa plasmada en el rostro de los clientes que salían de allí lo decía todo. En la tercera un lujoso restaurante con playa privada muy elegante y sofisticado, el ambiente era digno de una película todo lucia impecable y costoso. En el área oeste estaba el gran casino lleno de adictos y chicos rudos que se veían desafiantes, otros simplemente disfrutaban el momento, y por el norte una gran discoteca, la música era contagiosa, el ambiente alegre y agradable. Inmediatamente Ali, Rose y yo nos vimos y fuimos allá. Los chicos mas retraídos venían detrás. Al cruzar el umbral cinco chicos se acercaban a nosotras e inmediatamente sentimos a Em, Jazz y Ed tomarnos de la cintura. Y ellos se alejaron. Los escoltas nos guiaron al área privada que tenia una fabulosa vista a la pista y contaba con barra privada.

Rose pidió vodka, Ali una margarita y yo un tequila. Los chicos fueron por ellos y nosotras no dejábamos de sentirnos observadas.

-chicas la noche es nuestra.- chillo Ali emocionada, nos reímos.

-Tomemos este y vamos a bailar con o sin ellos.- dijo rose señalándolos. Ali y yo asentimos cómplices. Hablamos un poco más. Y llegaron nuestras bebidas. Tome mi tequila de un trago Ed me vio y negó sonriendo, mordí el labio coqueta y me levante, las chicas me imitaron y ellos nos veían confundidos.

-Vamos a bailar.- dijo Rose. Em y Jazz negaron. Mis hermanos… torpes. Ed solo me veía fijamente y yo a él. No le dije nada, las chicas tampoco insistieron y con paso lento bajamos a la pista.

Nos reunimos con la multitud y apenas pisamos la pista _Stereo love_ comenzó a sonar, el ritmo llego a mis venas y movía mi cuerpo al sensual ritmo de la canción, la mirada verde penetrante aguijoneaba mi cuerpo sin control, eso me hacia sentir mas atrevida y junto a las chicas los demás nos hicieron circulo en el centro, muchos ojos lujuriosos y envidiosos se fijaron en nosotras, las tres nos movíamos bien en sincronía y la mayoría de los allí presente vitoreaban y los mas atrevidos se acercaron a bailar, Ali grito y todos la imitaron. El sudor ya corría por mi escote, y ya no estaba rodeada de Rose y Ali sino de seis hombres, inmediatamente alce la mirada para ver a Edward echar fuego por los ojos, Rose me paso una copa de vodka y la bebí de un trago, la música cambio y sonó _BEP, LMFAO, y Tonight_ las chicas sabían que esa canción me mataba y baile como nunca antes, los chicos veían todo y sin embargo no se acercaron. Fue cuando el DJ sonó _Burlesque_ de _Christina Aguilera_que en realidad la pista vibro, la gente grito y los hombres silbaban y los nuestros bajaron.

Las tres cantábamos y hacíamos movimientos provocativos, muchos se acercaban y nosotras los alejábamos, sentí un poderoso agarre detrás de mí en mi cintura, una juguetona lengua deslizarse por mi nuca bebiendo mi gota de sudor, una respiración irregular y un leve gemido cuando roce mis glúteos a la inminente erección. Voltee en sus brazos y me aferre a él, me deslice en su cuerpo, tentándolo. Me agache pegada a él y recorrí sus piernas y muslos con mis manos, su expresión era de deseo apasionado y fuego, mucho fuego. Se froto hacia mí y sin dejar de abrazarme baile para él. Luego de tres canciones más, fuimos a refrescarnos.

Apoyada en la barra Edward frente a mi deslizo su dedo índice por el escote de mi vestido, estaba húmeda debido al sudor gemí y lo bese, con poca delicadeza y con hambre. El respondió. Fue la falta de aire quien nos hizo separarnos. Bebimos en silencio y los chicos llegaron. Mas bailes siguieron… ya no íbamos solas, a las 4am no podía mantenerme de pie, y no precisamente de embriaguez. Estaba excitada al punto de morir a fuego lento. Mi ángel también se le notaba sufriendo y con un ¡vámonos! Huimos de allí.

Camino al hotel todo fueron besos y caricias previas. Decíamos cuanto nos queríamos, cuanto lo necesitaba a él y el a mi, y me sorprendí que al llegar a la suite todo estaba decorado con pequeñas velas blancas y la cama llena de pétalos rojos. Me voltee lo vi y supe que esa seria la noche en que me entregaría por primera vez en cuerpo y alma a alguien, sobretodo a él… mi todo.

Nuestros besos y caricias subieron de tono, estaba pegada a la puerta de la suite. Siendo felizmente devorada.

- me encantaría quitarte ese vestido.- Jadeo besando mi cuello, una ola de calor avanzó desde mi vientre a mi pecho y llena de fuego le conteste.

-Hazlo, quítamelo Edward… quiero pertenecerte, solo tuya. Solo a ti.- susurre.

-Mía.- susurro y me beso con mas pasión, mis piernas eran débiles y sino fuera por que me mantenía apretada a él, me hubiese caído.

-Edward… yo.- comencé, debía decirle que era virgen. Inexperta y tonta. Un beso entre mis senos hizo que mi mente quedara en blanco unos segundos.

-dime amor… pídeme lo que sea…- susurro besando mi cuello, mi hombro y tocando mis muslos brevemente.

-yo…yo…- me trabe, no podía hablar. No me dejaba pensar. El paro y fijo sus ojos oscurecidos de deseo en mi.

-No estas preparada…- indago. Yo negué.

-soy virgen.- dije, el se quedo estático. Y me regalo una de _esas_ sonrisas.

-Mi vida, ese es el mejor regalo que jamás me hayas echo.- dijo tiernamente, besando mi mejilla.- eres lo mas precioso que he tenido en mi vida y te hare mujer, _MI _mujer, solo mía, solo yo… explorándote, descubriéndote, poseyéndote…- gimió y subió su mano a través del vestido hasta mi vientre. Jadee.

-Te amo Edward, quiero ser tuya, solo tuya.- susurre el me beso.

Y así nos fundimos esa noche en un solo cuerpo, una sola alma… demostramos con mas que palabras cuanto significábamos uno para el otro. Ed con sus ojos brillantes beso cada parte de mi piel con devoción, dijo cuanto me amaba entre gemidos y mi nombre quedaba impregnado en pasion con sus gritos de placer.

-Te amo Isabella Swan como jamás creí hacerlo.- susurro en mi oído antes de comenzar a amarnos nuevamente al amanecer.

Todo fue perfecto y hermoso, y si fuera posible lo amaba más que antes.

* * *

><p><em>Repertorio de canciones:<em>

_*stereo love_ de Edward Maya ft Vika Jigulina

*_ BEP_ (Black Eyed Peas) Don't stop the party

*_LMFAO_ party rock anthem ft. lauren bennett goonrock

*_Tonight_ Enrique Iglesias ft Ludacris

*_Burlesqu_e Christina Aguilera

_**By: claulrp! :)**_


	22. Amar sin medidas

_**Capitulo 20**_

_[A m a r s i n m e d i d a s]_

_B p o v_

…_Tenemos el inmenso placer de invitarle como Benefactora de honor de nuestra institución a nuestro mayor evento del año. Sus labores desempeñadas para ayudar a los niños desamparados son incomparables, agradecemos que personas como usted presten sus servicios a nosotros quienes impulsamos a los niños del mundo a crecer sanos y felices._

_Le agradecemos el tiempo, desempeño, colaboración y sentimiento con la que realiza cada labor. Y Bendeciría nuestro evento con su grandiosa presencia._

_Firma: UNICEF_

_*x/x/x*_

Benefactora de honor…

Sonreí imperceptiblemente con algo de vergüenza. Sabía lo que acarrearía al llegar allí como invitada de honor, toda la atención puesta sobre mí. ¡Como si me gustara! Pero el hecho de ayudar a esos niños era una gran recompensa, cada labor dirigida a ellos era pagada con esas grandiosas sonrisas, con ese brillito en sus ojos, con la ternura y el amor que poseen.

Aunque la fiesta era solo un evento anual, era mi compromiso con ellos y no podía fallarles, así que en mi no estaba negarles nada. Además tendría a Edward, quien le pediría que me acompañara. Cerré el sobre y lo guarde en mi agenda personal. La tarjeta había sido enviada junto a un enorme ramo de claveles y junto a ella otra más pequeña donde seria la recepción.

Me encontraba en la oficina, estaba ajustando detalles para mi próximo viaje al medio oriente. Y a partir de mañana me ausentaría dos días para la sesión de fotos y la rueda de prensa en Miami.

-Bella el Sr Steven de constructoras Maxwell esta afuera.- dijo Lorena con aire misterioso. Fruncí el seño era muy raro que gente de la competencia viniera hasta aquí. Y menos el hijo del presidente de Maxwell.

-Déjalo pasar.- asintió y se marcho.

-Buenas tardes Srta. Swan.- saludo Steven Maxwell, heredero de la empresa que era nuestra competencia, es moreno de ojos oscuros, alto y musculoso. Tenia un traje echo a medida y una media sonrisa, sin embargo, lo que llamo mi atención fueron las perceptibles ojeras que adornaban sus expresivos ojos... irritados.

-Buenas tardes Sr Maxwell, tome asiento por favor.- pedí, el lo hizo y me miro fijamente, estaba algo incomoda pero su mirada estaba llena de tristeza.- ¿en que puedo ayudarle?- el suspiro.

-el hecho que me trajo aquí es algo incomodo, pero se que usted sabrá escucharme. Así que iré al grano.- inicio, asentí estaba dando muchas vueltas.- vera, mi padre… mi padre enfermo gravemente, se encuentra en estos momentos en cuidados intensivos.- explico su mirada se humedeció levemente.

-Lo siento.- dije con sinceridad, el vio mis ojos fijamente y asintió.

-Gracias.- carraspeo.- el hecho es que, la empresa ha sufrido grandes fracturas a nivel económico, mi padre no tenia gente de confianza que manejara la empresa en su ausencia y yo me encontraba culminando mis estudios en _standford_, ignorante de su estado de salud, poco a poco los accionistas han dejado de interesarse en la empresa puesto que no hemos dado nuevas propuestas… así que estamos vendiendo la mayor parte de las acciones de Maxwell, se que a ustedes no les hace falta pero nosotros necesitamos que se invierta en la empresa y que lleguen grandes ideas para que no se extinga, de hecho venia a proponerle dejar las diferencias comerciales de lado y unirnos para sacar a Maxwell adelante.- dijo , cerro los ojos un momento y de nuevo volvió a verme con el dolor tatuado en sus ojos.- No querría perder el patrimonio que nos ha dejado mi padre a mi y a mi hermanita, por eso recurro a usted. El no… el no tiene muchas esperanzas de vida.- dijo afligido. Suspire conmovida, había escuchado muy pocos comentarios acerca de la salud de Maxwell, pero no sabia que estaba así de mal.

-Es un trato.- me levante y estreche mi mano, el también lo hizo y en sus ojos apareció un brillo mas de esperanza.

-Le agradezco mucho.- dijo con sinceridad. Asentí y sonreí.

-Lo se y hare todo lo posible para que Maxwell gane mas accionistas, no es mi intención adueñarme de la empresa, fijaremos las clausulas del contrato e incluso cuando hallan recuperado suficiente dinero, le revenderemos de nuevo las acciones.- dije, el sonrió mas ancho.

-Es usted un ángel.- susurro, se acerco a mí rodeando el escritorio y con la mirada pidió permiso para abrazarme, sonreí y fue la señal en la que cubrió con su gran estatura mi pequeño cuerpo, era un hombre consumado entre la esperanza y la desgracia. No dejaba de agradecerme. Lentamente nos separamos y fije la vista en la puerta donde estaba Edward mirando la escena perturbado.

-Edward.- dije asombrada, era increíble que todos pasaran a mi oficina sin tocar. El no respondió y Steven carraspeo para que prestara su atención.

-Fijaremos las clausulas del contrato el viernes a las tres menos cuarto, ese mismo día firmaremos.- explique, el asintió.- de verdad deseo que el Sr Maxwell se recupere pronto.-

-Gracias, así será.- casi pidió, se acerco y beso mi mejilla levemente.-hasta luego- Y se alejo a la puerta.- Es mas hermosa de lo que pensé…- susurro ''para si mismo'' antes de cerrar la puerta. Me sonroje y Edward gruño.

-Es un cliente mi vida.- me acerque a él. El frunció el ceño.

-Cliente.- repitió. Yo asentí.

-Es el heredero de la empresa de la competencia, su padre esta muy mal y vino a pedir refuerzos para que Maxwell no desaparezca, es importante para el conservar el patrimonio de su familia.- el asintió y me beso, con demasiada urgencia. Le devolví gustosa el gesto, además complacida por que se que el confía en mi. Así como yo en el. O por lo menos se controlaba en las situaciones.

-Sabes que te creo, pero no puedo evitar fijarme en las miradas lujuriosas que los hombres te dan… a veces quiero encerrarte y no dejarte salir.- dijo sonriendo como si se imaginara la situación completamente satisfecho, bese su nariz.- que solo yo pueda apreciarte y ver la joya que eres…eso quiero. Siento envidia de esos con quienes estas rodeada todos los días.- confeso, yo reí.- Ademas ese chico no sabe lo realmente hermosa que eres.

-Mi vida, yo soy solo tuya y para ti. Naci para amarte ¿no lo vez? Te pertenezco.- le recordé, el sonrió y me beso, adentrando su juguetona lengua en mi, haciendo que mis piernas perdieran fuerza y que mi corazón comenzara a bombear como si quisiera explotar. Sonreí en sus labios y nos separamos por falta de aire.

-Yo también soy todo tuyo.- me guiño. Reí.

-A que viene tan inesperada y agradable visita, caballero?- pregunte sonriendo, mientras retiraba un poco de mi labial de sus labios.

-Bueno vera… Mi distinguidísima Dama, La razón de mi existencia se va mañana…- hizo un puchero gracioso y lastimero.- así que, aquí entre nos… venia a secuestrarla unos minutos.- informo sonriendo, yo rodee los ojos y bese su mejilla.

-Su dama lo espera para escapar.- y esa fue la señal para que me sacara de la oficina con su brazo alrededor de mí.

-¡Edward! Mi bolso.- exclame divertida, estaba urgido. El negó.

-No lo necesitaras, amor.- Me derretía que me dedicara ese tipo de diminutivos. Sonreí y lo seguí bajo la mirada hambrienta del ochenta y cinco por ciento de las féminas de Swan & co. El otro porcentaje no se encontraba a la vista. Me acurruque a su costado y el complacido beso el tope de mi cabeza mientras las puertas del elevador se cerraban para bajar. Ya dentro él se alejo un paso y me contemplo, me sonroje.

-Deberían arrestarte…- murmuro, creí haber oído mal.

-¿Perdón?- pregunte confundida.

-Tiene que ser ilegal andar acaparando miradas Srta. Swan.- dijo divertido, rodé los ojos.- es usted una mujer mala, una pecadora, una inmortal y…me pertenece.- dijo mientras iba acercándose a mi con esa sonrisa tentadora en sus labios y devoro mi cuello con devoción. Mi cuerpo comenzaba a calentarse.

-Ed…- susurre, no podía pensar mientras mi cuerpo era sometido a esa clase de pruebas.

-Uhmm?- pregunto, sin alejarse de mi, con la punta de sus dedos iba trazando delicadas formas en mi espalda desnuda, donde el escote de mi blusa era pronunciado. Su mano izquierda mantenía mi mejilla derecha contra su rostro mientras el besaba lentamente, clavículas, cuello, oreja y nuca. Me estremecí de placer y el suyo comenzó a hacerse evidente contra mi vientre.

-De…debemos…para...r- sisee, mientras adentraba mis manos en su suave cabello. Regreso su boca a la mía y gemimos al unisonó.

-No puedo creer el control que tienes de mi cuerpo, amor. Me encantas.- susurro besando mi frente y separándose un poco. Abrí los ojos lentamente y lo vi recolocarse su chaqueta escondiendo su ''entusiasmo''. Reí.- No es gracioso Señorita.- dijo fingiendo enfado.

Y las puertas se abrieron al Parking privado, donde estaba Mi _porsche _y su _corvette. _Me llevo directamente a su auto y subi sin protestar.

Afortunadamente había puesto en orden todos los pendientes que tenia en estos dos días de ausencia en la mañana, justo antes que Steven Maxwell llegara, así que si solo quedaban banalidades por hacer, claramente Lorena armo un escándalo. Me reí recordando y Edward se volteo a verme confundido.

-De que te ríes princesa?.- pregunto curioso tomando mi mano con su mano libre. Sin apartar la vista de la calle.

-Lorena es una alarmista.- el frunció el ceño sin comprender.- Es una mujer eficiente, de verdad que es la mejor asistente que pude tener, esta mañana llegue muy temprano a la empresa para poner al día todo el trabajo y Lorena llego a reclamarme que no la dejaba hacer nada.- el soltó una carcajada.

-Me lo imagino, Srta. Perfección Swan.- se burlo, le saque la lengua.

-¡No fue intencional!- exclame en mi defensa.- parece una gallina clueca, deberías verla reprendiéndome por no dejarla trabajar… a pesar de ser mi empleada de confianza, es mayor que yo y se toma el rol de ''cuidarme'' con mucho animo.- dije y gruñí.

-¿cuidarte?- repitió.

-Si.- suspire.- no se si sabes que Em envió a Lorena desde _Irlanda_, decía que era la mejor asistente, y lo es. Pero ella era su mano derecha y lo que hizo fue enviarme una niñera/asistente.- respondí, el rio.

-Tus hermanos te adoran y debo admitir que contigo todo es posible, a veces eres como una muñequita de porcelana.- bufe.- quizá no te veas así, pero así te vemos tus hermanos y yo, seguro que los tres estaríamos felices de tenerte en una cajita de cristal.- gruñí.- pero…- se apresuro a decir.- Así como te amamos, tenemos pavor de esa persona testaruda y amenazante en la que te conviertes cuando te enojas.- se burlo.

-A esa ecuación le falto sumarle Charlie y Renne.- hizo un gesto de aprobación.

-Cierto.- asintió.

-Oye mi vida, me llego una invitación para el evento de UNICEF esta mañana, es en _Ucrania_ dentro de tres semanas, y no quiero ir solita.- hice un puchero. El me vio y se rio.

-¿Esa es tu manera de invitarme?.- negó con la cabeza.- me siento decepcionado.- Golpee su brazo juguetonamente.

-Sr Cullen, tendría usted la amabilidad de acompañarme al evento de UNICEF este año?.-pregunte, fingiendo un tono de voz serio. El rio.

-Seria un placer.- contesto sonriendo, beso mi mano. Asi comenzamos a hablar de los detalles.- así que ¿Invitada de honor?- Pregunto, sabiendo lo que yo misma opinaba al respecto. Suspire.

-Si, por eso te necesito allí conmigo.- dije.

-¿No te importa que nos vean juntos y empiecen a especular cosas?.- pregunto, fruncí el ceño.

-¿Te importa a ti?- contraataque.

-yo pregunte primero.- respondió.

-pero yo quiero saber.- refunfuñe.

-Por supuesto que no mi ángel, no me importaría nada… Me gustaría gritarlo al mundo entero si es posible, pero comprendería que tu…- lo corte.

-¡Nunca! Escúchame bien Cullen, Nunca me avergonzaría de ti, de nosotros. No se como pudiste si quiera pensarlo… no te di motivos…- dije algo enfadada.

-Lo se, mi vida. No es eso lo que quería decir… es solo que te conozco y se que no te gusta lo agobiante que puede ser la prensa, imagina como los tendrías detrás de ti, no querría que estuvieras incomoda por eso.- objeto. Sonreí.

-Te amo.- lo vi fruncir el ceño y relajarlo al instante.

-También Te amo cielo, como nunca nadie amaría jamás.- contesto, le bese la mejilla tiernamente y el hizo formas delicadas en mi palma. Estaba tan concentrada que no me había dado cuenta que no sabia a donde nos dirigíamos.

El hambre en mi cuerpo se hacia mas evidente. No le pregunte el destino por que sabía lo que diría. _Es una sorpresa, cielo. _Pensé rodando los ojos. Cuando estuvimos lo suficientemente callados pero cómodos, Él expreso su inquietud.

-¿No me preguntaras a donde vamos?- cuestiono entre divertido y extrañado. Reí.

-Nop, se lo que dirás.- respondí sin mirarle, jugueteando con su reproductor de video.

-¿Soy así de predecible?- pregunto juguetón.

-Umm, no… solo a veces.- respondí, recordando las veces que me tomo desprevenida desde aquella perfecta noche en _Las Vegas_ para amarnos con locura y el episodio de esta mañana en el elevador, por supuesto que en ese caso era impredecible. Sonreí y me sonroje, él sabiendo mí disfrazada respuesta rio de mí.

-Me encanta cuando te sonrojas.- dijo acariciando mis mejillas con suavidad.

-A mi no, me hace ver tan… ingenua.- delegue. El negó.

-Te hace ver tierna, Te amo.- dijo con tanta seguridad que algo en mi se desplomo y me largue a llorar.- ¿que… que dije, mi vida?- pregunto desesperado, yo negué sollozando… en realidad fue tan lindo lo que dijo… sus sentimientos eran recíprocos, yo igualmente lo amaba con locura, pero en realidad me sentí de repente tan tonta por llorar por eso… por que en realidad siempre ha sido tan sincero y honesto, sus muestras de afecto eran hechas con tanta seguridad…

-Na…nada.- balbucee tratando de reprimir el llanto, el aparco y se giro hacia mi tomo mi rostro entre sus manos y vi su rostro abnegado en preocupación.

-Nadie llora por nada, amor. En realidad te amo, siempre he sido honesto contigo.- repitió con la misma fortaleza.

-Yo también.- me las arregle para decir, y me acurruque en su pecho mientras él me rodeaba con sus fuertes y protectores brazos varoniles, dándome besos en la cabeza. Cuando me calme se atrevió a separarse un poco y mirarme.

-¿Ya estas mejor?.- yo asentí.- ¿te sientes agobiada? Quizá necesites vacaciones, cielo.- dijo, yo negué estaba segura que no era nada de que preocuparse.

-solo fue… fue, como que en realidad necesitaba liberar la emoción que crece en mi cuando me dedicas un Te amo.- dije sonrojada, el beso la punta de mi nariz.

-Te amo, te amo, te amooo…- grito.- y será mejor que te acostumbres, nada se compara con tenerte. Soy tan afortunado.- susurro y me beso, suave… deleitándonos mutuamente, encajando en ese matiz de perfección que ambos creábamos en nuestro propio mundo. Nos separamos jadeantes y sonrientes.

-será mejor que salgamos antes que te devore.- dijo sonriendo de lado, lo bese una vez mas y Sali.

Estábamos en una pequeña plaza, alojada en algún lugar de NY… la verdad no sabia con exactitud donde me encontraba. La pequeña estancia estaba rodeada de frondosos arboles, grama espesa, y unas exuberantes flores silvestres de diferentes tonalidades. En medio de lo que parecía un prado hermoso estaba un circulo rodeado de pétalos de rosas blancas un pequeño mantel donde descansaba un vino en su hielera y una bandeja cubierta de una cupula metal. La brisa alborotaba mis cabellos y la vista al mar era hipnótica.

-Este lugar es…precioso.- dije, Edward rio y me rodeo con sus brazos.

-Me pareció un hermoso lugar, para estar solos y relajados un ratito. Pero cuando te veo aquí la belleza es incomparable, ya no estoy muy convencido… y la verdad ya no se nada, por que todo queda en segundo plano cuando estas presente.- susurro en mi oído, cerré mis ojos disfrutando la sensación y saboreando sus palabras, mientras él se dedicaba a recorrer con besos la extensión de mi cuello.

-Te amo, eres mi vida Edward Cullen.- dije mientras volteaba a verlo. El hermoso brillo de sus ojos se intensifico y no se como, ni cuando… nos encontrábamos amándonos en aquel _recóndito lugar._

_*x/x/x*_

_**-**_Eso, ¡así exactamente!- flash.- mueve el cabello, ¡aire!- Demandó Christean el fotógrafo de _Channel_.- ¡Muy bien princesa! Ondéalo, ondea tu vestido.- hice un giro, sonriente en medio del escenario. En este simulaba estar en un bosque al fondo y yo saltando y danzando sobre hojas secas que caían de los arboles.-¡Perfecto! Listo cara mía, mañana si iremos a la playa.- sonrió mientras guardaba sus instrumentos de trabajo.

-De acuerdo.- coincidí y me marche con Gio al camerino. El día fue agotador, tenía seis horas sin tomar asiento, mis pies dolían. Renault me esperaba para un suculento y codiciado masaje.

-ese tío me pone a mil, Bells.- chillo Gio, saltando sonriente refiriéndose a Chris. Reí.

-No hay un día en que no te encuentres cachondo.- me burle, me saco la lengua. Me recosté en la cama y me perdí en las deliciosas sensaciones que el masaje dejaba en mi cuerpo magullado y estresado.

Llevaba dos días en Miami, la entrevista fue directamente al llegar… me fue bien, muy cómodo, sencillo y superficial. Me gustaba eso. Me sentía fresca hablando con Tyra Banks.

Hoy comenzamos las fotos en el estudio, ya mañana seria en un ambiente real. La idea de la colección de mañana era plasmar sobretodo el ambiente que predominaba, el crepúsculo, el amanecer, etc. Eso significaba madrugar y trasnochar. Sin embargo con Chris al ver los resultados hacia que todo valiera la pena. Lo que resaltaba mas en el trabajo de Chris era todo muy natural, cero maquillaje, cero bronceados, cero lentillas, y cero photoshot. Era su toque. Y decía que eso si era representar una marca. Se la pasaba todo el día avergonzándome al decir que especularían que si había echo retoques en mí cuando era falso.

Mañana culminaríamos la sesión y podría volver a casa el viernes en la mañana. Hablaba con Edward a todas horas, lo extrañaba a montones, y era casi imposible sentirme normal estando lejos de el ya no era la misma, ya no éramos dos entes separados e individuales. Éramos uno solo.

Por otra parte Mohamed me tiene parcialmente vigilada, le tome una llamada por que no vi el identificador e hizo una fiesta de mi decisión de volver a reanudar la obra. A él le encantaba la idea de verme mas seguido y prometió hacer lo que fuese necesario para que así fuera. Maldito bastardo. Le deje muy en claro mi poco interés en verlo de nuevo y mi teléfono siendo intervenido, nos brindo la primera prueba como muestra de acoso y amenaza.

Claro, nada de esto se lo comente a Edward, sabia que el haberle ocultado cosas con anterioridad nos había llevado al borde de un abismo en picada que casi nos destruye a ambos. Esa no era mi intención al mantener esto en secreto, confiaba en el y el me ha demostrado lo mismo. Sin embargo, Mis abogados y Emmett sugirieron que seria mejor no involucrar a más personas en lo que más adelante seria una bomba masiva, hablábamos en términos de la realeza y no quería que Edward se viera afectado en ello.

Cuando le comente el volver a reanudar la obra en _Dubai_, de verdad hizo un enorme esfuerzo por aceptarlo y adore el hecho de que lo hacia por nosotros. Estaba segura de hacer cualquier cosa para que Mohamed no interfiera de nuevo en mi relación con Edward.

Esa noche hable con mi novio durante tres horas, él estaba libre y yo agotada. Así que creo que lo deje hablando solo. Me envió un texto de buenos días, haciendo énfasis en no esforzarme tanto. Rodé los ojos. Era un tontico sobre protector y lo amaba con mi vida.

3:45 am

-Isabella!.- me despertó el grito de Gio. Di un salto golpeando mi dedo del pie en la enorme roca que tenía frente a mí.

-Gio… ten mas delicadeza.- reproche, bostezando. El rio.

-No mi pequeña Diva, si yo no duermo, tu menos. ¡Vamos! ¡Vamos! debemos caminar unos cuantos kilómetros a la Riviera de aquel rio.- señalo. Me levante de mala gana y nos encaminamos. Todo estaba oscuro y era espeluznante imaginarse cualquier clase de animal que pueda aparecerse. El recorrido duro unos cuarenta y cinco minutos en los que el cielo comenzaba a tornarse un gris claro y en el horizonte franjas fucsias y amarillas decoraban la vista. Tenia que posar en traje de baño y el frio que hacia era infernal. Cuando al fin la puesta del sol se asomo dimos paso a la altura de la cascada. El agua era helada. Estaba temblando como una hojita. Hice unas cuantas poses en las rocas resbalosas al borde de la cascada con el amanecer de fondo. Mis labios estaban helados y casi azules. Mis dedos igual.

-¡Vamos Bella, debes calentarte urgentemente!- grito Chris, dos chicos gigantes me llevaron cargando a un improvisado set con una fogata.

-No esta funcionando.- dijo uno visiblemente nervioso, mientras evaluaba mi aspecto, apenas podía respirar y prácticamente convulsionaba del frio.

-Vamos ya.- no se que ocurrió. Cerré mis ojos y cuando los abrí de nuevo estaba en mi habitación de hotel.

-¿Qué paso?- pregunte a Gio.

-Pequeña sufriste un indicio de hipotermia, lo siento tanto. El medico dijo que debías reposar unas horas... dijo Gio, no conteste por que sonó mi teléfono. Gio contesto y empalideció.

-Es para ti.- dijo llevándome el Iphone. Lo tome insegura.

-¿Bueno?- pregunte.

-¡Bella! Mi vida ¿como estas? ¿Como te sientes? ¡Voy a ir por ti!- era un Edward alterado y sumamente preocupado.

-Tranquilo cielo, estoy mejor.- enfaticé mirando a Gio con una mirada cargada de veneno. El se encogió.

-Gio dijo…- iba a replicar.

-Estoy bien.- repetí.- solo fue una hipotermia.-

-¡¿solo fue? ¡Isabella sabes lo que pudo ocurrir?- grito. Asentí.

-Lo se.-

-Debes venirte.- pidió.

-Aun falta, estaré allá mañana. No te preocupes estaré bien.- le calme. El suspiro frustrado.

-Pero yo no, no estaré bien hasta tenerte en mis brazos.- replico.

Me costo un mundo y parte del otro calmarlo, pero lo hice. Gio balbuceo un par de incoherencias de lo que entendí era una llamada, Edward y mi estado de salud.

-Eres un cotilla Giovanny Hill.- le gruñí. El suspiro con un puchero gracioso.

Ese mismo día después de un almuerzo demoledor, continuamos en las tomas. Chris no paraba de pedirme disculpas por haber echo que me enfermara. Lo tranquilicé y amenacé con dejar de hablarle si continuaba culpándose. Luego de unas excelentes tomas nocturnas, cenamos en un lujoso restaurante y nos marchamos al hotel agotados.

Llegue al día siguiente a New york a las 11am, Edward me esperaba y casi hizo una inspección medica por completo en pleno aeropuerto. Nos extrañábamos mucho y sin muchos preámbulos nos amamos sin medidas infinitas veces ese día y noche. Estar lejos de nuestros cuerpos era cruel, y antes estar en la cama no me gustaba tanto como ahora, acompañada de mi dios griego personal, completamente bello, dispuesto y perfecto para mí.

Los días continuaban pasando, nuestra relación se hacia mas fuerte. Las pequeñas discusiones eran intermitentes, así que la mayoría del tiempo estábamos perfectamente. Los Cullen estaban felices de que estuviéramos juntos. Mama sabia que estaba con Edward y su tema favorito para conversar, era cuestionar cuando lo presentaría a la familia formalmente, era un tema que a Edward lo ponía algo nervioso, aun sabiendo que Renne, Em y Jazz ya lo aceptaban. Pero Charlie… era diferente y sabia que no se lo pondría fácil.

Todo iba sobre ruedas en mi vida, el trabajo, la familia, mi novio, mis amigos… todo genial y esperaba que perdurase nuestra felicidad.

El día del evento de UNICEF llego, _Ucrania_ se revestía de fiesta. Estábamos alojados en un lujoso hotel cerca de lo que seria el evento. El día de nuestra llegada en el aeropuerto una gran tropa de periodistas especulaban mi llegada con Edward Cullen, mi novio no confirmado con quienes me han fotografiado y visto Salir últimamente. A Edward no le importo lo que decían, mientras yo estuviera cómoda y feliz. Y a su lado lo estaba y no me importaba gritarle al mundo entero que lo amaba.

Edward esperaba en el Lobby a que terminara de vestirme. El vestido que Ali creo para mi era una mezcla de elegancia, sensualidad y sencillez. Era largo a los tobillos, de corte imperio color beige, tenia un escote en V recatado, se amoldaba debajo de mis pechos a mi cintura y caia en casacada de manera elegante; tenia una pequeña cinta dorada con pedrería de shwarosky que culminaba en un lazo al costado derecho de mi cintura. El vestido contaba con dos aberturas pronunciadas desde el borde de mis caderas hasta los tobillos, lo que le daba la sensualidad de dejar ver mis piernas con cada paso. Los tacones de _Alexander McQueen_ dorados con un pequeño sobre de mismo color, el cabello estaba recogido en un peinado alto y sofisticado, un maquillaje profundo realzando el dorado de mis ojos y estaba lista. Coloque perfume en mi cuello y muñecas, donde la pulsera de diamantes de Edward lucia imponente como única joya.

Baje lentamente las escaleras dobles que daban al Lobby, él estaba allí de espaldas a mi mirando la oscura y fría noche de invierno. Escuche unos murmullos a mí alrededor lo que hizo girarse y encontrarse conmigo bajando hacia él. Estaba hermoso, con un esmoquin negro y su sonrisa que ahora estaba congelada en su rostro. Fue a mi encuentro tomo mi mano con delicadeza y la beso.

-Estas… esplendida.- balbuceo, reí.

-Tu también, mi vida.- me ayudo a colocarme un sobretodo largo blanco y me escolto a la salida donde nos esperaba una limusina negra. La abordamos y pasaron cinco minutos de recorrido cuando reí histérica.

-¿Puedes dejar de mirarme así?- pregunte entre risas, sonrojada. El negó divertido.

-Nunca, no me pidas eso.-dijo juguetón.- eres un pecado andante ¿lo sabias?- pregunto besando mi cuello, yo negué gimiendo bajito.

-Edward…-

-Tan hermosa, inocente y completamente mía…- continuo mientras mordía el lóbulo de mi oreja levemente. Iba a explotar.- estoy pensando en unas cuantas técnicas del Karate para alejarte de las pirañas esta noche.- reí y me abalance a besarlo, me estaba provocando y sabia que lo estaba logrando. Me separe rápidamente para retocar mi labial y mi vestido. El gruño.

-Contrólate Cullen.- no creo que estemos mucho tiempo aquí.- le dije juguetona, el rio y guiño un ojo viéndolo extremadamente sexy.

Al llegar tres escoltas se avecinaron para abrir y ayudarnos a bajar, aunque Edward bajo y fue el quien me tomo de la cintura para caminar por la alfombra negra a la entrada. Habían muchos flashes, los periodistas se confundían con la gente enloquecida que estaban tras las bardas de seguridad, me sorprendió escuchar el llamado de Edward y el mío de todas partes. Posamos para diversas fotos, firme algunos autógrafos y me tomaron para una breve entrevista. Mantuve la mano de Edward aferrada a mi cintura.

-Buenas noches Bella. ¿Cómo te sientes de ser la invitada mas importante de este evento, que tan grandiosas labores ha llevado a cabo?- fue la primera pregunta de la periodista.

-Buenas noches, estar aquí es grandioso… sobre todo por el hecho que me lleva a ser parte de esta hermosa fundación. Estoy comprometida con la organización y con las labores que desempeñan así que es genial poder hacer algo siempre para ayudar.-

-Tienes unos fans muy fieles ¿que dices acerca de tenerlos esta noche aquí?-

-Les agradezco tanto su apoyo, han sido mi seguridad para salir adelante y hacer lo que mas me gusta, son los mejores.- sonreí.

-¡Que hermoso vestido! ¿Quién lo diseño?- pregunto, sonreí ampliamente.

-Fue una creación de Alice Cullen.- dije orgullosa.

-Grandiosa sin duda alguna.- dijo mientras la cámara hacia un paneo de mi atuendo completo.- ¿nos presentas a tu acompañante?- pregunto observando a Edward sonriente a mi lado. Entrelace nuestros dedos.

-Edward Cullen ¡por supuesto!.- dije, y los tres reímos. Quería de verdad decir que era mi novio luego de decírselo a papa, por eso no lo revele. Edward lo sabía.

-Gracias Bella, Edward, por acompañarnos espero disfruten de la gala.- sonreímos y nos marchamos.

-Eso fue dulce.- dijo Edward en mi oído.

-Fue aterrador.- el rio.

Al entrar la mayoría de las miradas se posaron en nosotros, los maîtres nos guiaron a nuestra mesa casi al centro del gran salón, un grupo de música clásica desbordaba tranquilidad y magia en el ambiente. Muchas personas se acercaron a saludar, siempre presente a mi novio como Edward Cullen solamente, muchas mujeres posaban sus garras en él, pero el parecía no darse cuenta estaba muy ocupado lanzando dagas a cualquier persona de genero masculino que se acercara a tres metros de mi.

Al evento asistieron muchos artistas, cantantes, actores, comediantes, periodistas, presidentes, empresarios… con la mayoría tenia un excelente trato desde pequeña. Era inevitable no haberlos visto un par de veces en casa _(Francia)_, con mama y papa.

El presidente de UNICEF se acerco al estrado a dirigir unas cuantas palabras, donde me tomo por sorpresa que se me otorgara una placa de oro, como reconocimiento. Debo confesar mis nervios, Edward me acompaño al pie de las escaleras, subí brinde unas cortas palabras de agradecimiento y baje a refugiarme en los brazos de mi novio.

Luego de la cena, las charlas, unos cuantos bailes. Nos marchamos al hotel. Nos amamos con locura esa noche. Fue realmente conmovedor que Edward repitiera entre besos y caricias cuan orgullosos y afortunado se sentía de tenerme. La afortunada era yo.

Estuvimos allí tres días mas, disfrutamos de la ciudad, su gente, sus hermosos paisajes y nos marchamos a _NYC_con la promesa de volver pronto.

Lo primero que vimos al bajar del Jet eran nuestros rostros impresos en las portadas de las revistas y periódicos, especulaban acerca de nuestro acercamiento, miradas, hasta el vestuario, etc. Nuestro amor era algo que se veía a leguas, sin embargo no quería hacer de mi vida personal un show, y tampoco quería ocultar mis sentimientos por Edward en público, por que lo amaba y quería gritárselo al mundo entero.

.

.

.

Estaba en la oficina, en medio de una reunión con Lorena quien me informaba mis próximos movimientos, Gio había llamado para darme la noticia del revuelo en ventas que causo las fotos de _Channel_ y la entrevista que habían quedado realmente complacidos.

Me alegre por ello.

-Bella, ¿si sabes que tu padre cumple año en dos días cierto?- pregunto Lore. Levante la cabeza de un salto de los documentos que tenia en mi mano.

-¡Mierda!- exclame.- Reajusta dos días para ir a Francia.- le pedí consternada, nunca se me había olvidado esas fechas tan importantes.

-De acuerdo.- sonrió y se fue.

Solo pensaba en mi madre, y en su insistencia de contarle a papa de mi relación con Edward. Debía hablar con Edward. Pero primero…

- Coleen por favor, tráeme un batido grande de oreo.- le pedí. E inmediatamente fruncí el ceño. ¿Oreos? Que raro… aunque me gustaba, no era muy amante de las galletas. Pero tenía unas ganas enormes.

-De acuerdo, Srta. Swan.-

Seguí con el trabajo, mi secretaria trajo mi batido extra grande de oreo, que deguste en quince minutos. Estaba satisfecha. Aunque lo dulce no era lo mío…

Esa noche le pedí a Edward que saliéramos a cenar. Estábamos en un restaurante Italiano en _Manhattan_, Edward tenía guardia y debía volver al hospital.

-Estas muy pensativa.- dijo intrigado mientras de su plato me daba de comer pasta a la boca.- ¿te cayo mal el batido?- pregunto temeroso.- esa combinación es…- dejo la frase inconclusa mientras veía mi batido de oreos y mi plato de pasta.

-Deliciosa.- culmine sacándole la lengua, por alguna razón el chocolate llamaba a mi vida. El rio.

-De acuerdo, como quieras. ¿Me dirás que te mantiene distraída?- pregunto apartando un mechón de cabello de mi rostro.

-Es papa…- comencé, el frunció el ceño.- Su cumpleaños es en dos días, debo ir a _Francia_ y mama quiere que…- me corto.

-¿Quieres que vayamos juntos?- pregunto sonriendo de lado. Baje la mirada.

-Solo si tu quieres y puedes.- susurre, el levanto mi mentón con suavidad y me beso.

-Claro que quiero, te acompañaría hasta el fin del mundo.- susurro, lo bese riendo.

-¿Estas seguro? Digo… le diremos a Charlie lo nuestro.- el asintió. Suspiro nervioso pero siguió asintiendo.

-Lo haremos.- dijo convenciéndose, reí de él.

Luego de otro batido gigante de oreo, nos marchamos. El me quería dejar en casa y luego volverse al hospital. Le dije que no era necesario pero insistió. En el camino se me revolvía el estomago.

-Me ha caído mal.- dije lamentándome, apoyando mi frente en el cristal. El me vio y apoyo su mano libre en mi frente.

-No tienes temperatura, te lo dije.- yo asentí, mientras trataba de alejar las nauseas. Al llegar vacié toda mi cena. Edward ya se había ido. Me recosté y maldije no tolerar los dulces, procure no caer en la maldita tentación de ir a mi cocina y asaltar las oreos que estaba segura allí habían para Ada; estaba completamente loca, ¿como puedo devolverlo y querer más? ¡Estaba fuera de lo normal!

Cerré los ojos y comencé a pensar… Lo que me tenía a la expectativa era nuestro próximo viaje a _Francia_, Además que comenzaba a pensar que pasaba mas tiempo en los aviones que en tierra firme. Suspire.

Mi teléfono sonó, era un texto de Edward:

''_Te amo sin medidas y lo hare siempre''_ _E.C._

''_Yo también lo hago, hasta la eternidad'' B.S_

Y luego de un paquete de tentadoras y malvadas galletas.

Me rendí a Morfeo...

* * *

><p><em><strong>By: claulrp! :)<strong>_


	23. Tentaciones y cambios

_Capitulo 21_

_Tentaciones y Cambios_

* * *

><p><em>*xx/x*_

-¿Oleos? ¿Pintula?- pregunto ya exasperado, con un pincel en mano.

-No, no, no, no. Es O-re-os.- deletreé con desesperación.- Oreos, galletas, dulces, chocolate.- hice mas gestos con mis manos en el aire, modulando de manera exagerada las silabas en mi boca. El Señor me vio con una cara de _¿Qué rayos..!,_ suspire y mis hombros se hundieron, derrotada. Hice un puchero y mis ojos comenzaron a aguarse.

-¿Necesita ayuda Srta.?.- pregunto un joven que arrojaba los alimentos a las bolsas en la caja. Rápidamente me dirigí a él, con esperanza.

-¡ahí dios! Pensé que todos aquí hablaban japonés.- dije con evidente alivio en mi voz. El rio.

-bueno… puede que el gerente lo sea.- dijo señalando al calvo Señor Japonés con el que había tratado de comunicarme hace unos minutos. Donde odie haber abandonado las clases de ese idioma, justo después del español.- pero no creo que haya latinos, franceses e italianos aquí ahora mismo.- bromeo, refiriéndose al repertorio de idiomas en los que trate de comunicarme.-algunos hablamos el ingles.- dijo señalándose. Me sonroje.

-Yo..em…solo buscaba Oreos.- dije finalmente, era lo que mas me importaba. No pueden culparme, el supermercado era gigante y nunca había estado allí. Me perdía como una tonta y no pude encontrar mi objetivo.

-Lo siento, no hay en estos momentos.- dijo con naturalidad, lo mire incrédula.

-¡no hay! ¡Porque diablos no hay?.- dije frustrada y enojada. Tan inmenso que era el lugar y no habían Oreos, Que desperdicio.

-Si…lo siento…se han acabado. Supongo que habrá mas para mañana.- dijo, mientras seguía introduciendo paquetes en las bolsas frenéticamente.

¡Quería llorar!

-¿Dónde puedo encontrarlas?- pregunte. El volteo vio encima de mi hombro y negó.

-supongo que a cinco manzanas en el Hiper Laude, pero es muy tarde para que vaya sola.- señalo la oscuridad del cielo. Y las calles poco transitada. Suspire.

En realidad quería las endemoniadas galletas, para irme a casa y embarrarlas en mantequilla de maní y… -mi boca se hacia agua…- quedarme en mi amplia y calentita cama viendo caricaturas… si, ¡me encantaban las caricaturas! Desde…hace un tiempo, me han llamado la atención. Me hubiese encantado que Edward estuviera a mi lado, pero…

Volví a la realidad y me vi frustrada.

El próximo Híper, quedaba a cinco manzanas, era muy probable que allí me esperaran miles de paquetes oreos, solo de pensarlo…

Pero había dejado mi auto en casa, la noche parecía fresca y húmeda, por algún motivo quería caminar. Sin pensarlo mucho más decidí ir allí.

Ring, ring, ring…

.

-Hola cielo.- conteste feliz.

-Hola mi vida, siento mucho haberte despertado…- susurro, se oía apenado. _'Walter Vásquez se solicita en la caja numero seis'_, se escucho por los altavoces. Demonios.- ¿Dónde estas?- pregunto con evidente curiosidad.

-Umm… yo… en realidad…- balbucee.- estoy en un súper cerca de casa.- conteste.

-¿a esta hora?- pregunto incrédulo. -Umm Hmm.- -creía que Becca se encargaba de esas cosas, cielo.- comento confundido.

-Lo hace… pero- dude.- Se acabaron las galletas.- me rendí. Del otro lado de la línea se escucho una sonora carcajada. Fruncí el ceño.

-Hay cielo, ¿como puedes querer tantas Oreos en un día?- pregunto divertido.

-¿como sabes que son oreos?- pregunte.

-No seria difícil adivinarlo, viéndote devorar dos batidos gigantes el día de hoy.- bromeo. Bufe.

-¡Fueron tres!.- chille.

-wow, para ya con eso Bella. Te puedes hacer daño con tanto chocolate.- medio regañó. El hecho de decirme 'Bella' lo decía todo, aunque su voz seguía siendo suave y tierna.

-pero…- proteste, pataleando el piso.

-Anda vamos, mañana ''Quizá'' puedas comer más. Ahora… devuélvete a tu auto y conduce a casa, te acuestas tranquilita con un vaso de leche y duermes dulcemente, ¿si?- pregunto como si hablara con una niña de tres años. Muchas cosas pasaban por mi mente para contestarle en estos momentos, no eran muy amables, pero conteste lo que no quería que supiera.

-No traje auto.- replique.

-¡como? Estas sola, a la…- paró, supongo que viendo la hora.- una de la mañana a seis manzanas de tu casa sin auto?.- protesto. Rodé los ojos.

-Mmm Hmm.-

-Llama un taxi, Bella. Debo irme. Obedéceme por favor.- rogo al final.

-Mmm Hmm.-

-Te amo, cuídate.- y colgó. Refunfuñe.

Hice lo que me pidió y sorprendentemente la leche calmo mi ansiedad.

_*x/x/x*_

A la mañana siguiente me levante muy perezosa. Estaba agotada. Dormir tres horas era… iugh demasiado poco.

Fregué mis ojos con las manos. Me arrastre a la ducha, luego al vestier, gire a mí alrededor en el gran armario y suspire. Hoy no tenia ánimos de ir muy formal… tome unos Jeans de pitillo negros, una blusa vaporosa blanca sin mangas, unos _peep toe_ azul rey de _versace_, unas perlas pequeñas a juego y una cartera negra. Mi cabello normalmente recogido, lo deje suelto liso con mi flequillo al frente, coloque gloss en mis labios y rímel. Me observe en el gran espejo de la pared lateral y vi a una chica casi adolescente. Parecía mucho mas joven cuando lucia informal.

Hice un gesto de desdén a mi imagen y fui a la cocina. Becca estaba allí.

-Buenos días, Becca.- salude mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla. Ella sonrió divertida.

-Buenos días mi niña. ¿Cómo estas?- pregunto mientras ponía frente a mi un surtido plato de frutas, zumo y su delicioso café.

-Bien. ¿Cómo ha estado Ada? Tenemos una salida pendiente.- dije mientras tomaba un poco de café. Ella asintió.

-Lo se, seria imposible olvidarlo con ambas recordándomelo cada cinco minutos.- bromeo. Rei. Conversamos un poco mas e hice un comentario que estaba segura debía hacer en honor a la verdad.

- Damián es un gran chico, trabaja muy duro. Estoy muy complacida de tenerlo en mi equipo de trabajo.- dije. Ella sonrió orgullosa.

Damián o (Dam) resulto ser uno de los mejores, era muy divertido y simpático. Pero en su área de trabajo era abnegado a que todo fuese a la perfección. No dude ni un segundo en ascenderlo. Estaba complacida con los resultados.

-si él es así, esta muy feliz con todo lo que haces por nosotros. No deja de hablar maravillas de ti, de la empresa…- suspiro.- no podría pagarte ni en un millón de años.- dijo, tome su mano.

-No lo harías, por que no aceptaría nada. Ustedes son como mi segunda familia y estoy encantada de ayudarles en lo que sea. Recuérdalo por favor.- ella asintió feliz.

-Lo se.- contesto con una sonrisa radiante. Y asi seguimos charlando un poco mas.

-Me voy Becca, tu desayuno estuvo delicioso.- dije retocando mi labial. Ella rio. Me despedi y me marche a Manhattan.

El tráfico estaba algo descontrolado, pero logre llegar a tiempo. Si quería que mis empleados respetarán los horarios yo debía dar el ejemplo, y ese tipo de relajos por ser vicepresidenta nunca me los atribuí. Considero eso una falta de respeto hacia ellos y algo muy poco ético.

-Buenos días Marcus.- salude con una sonrisa al jefe de seguridad, debo decir que se toma muy a pecho su trabajo. De manera tal, que hasta el chico de _Starbucks_ que llevaba meses trabajando en entregas a domicilio a Swan & co, debía ser cuidadosamente inspeccionado antes de entrar.

-Buenos días, Srta. Swan.- saludo con su voz ronca, amable y respetuosa como siempre. Me ayudo a bajar del auto y se lo llevo al parking privado. Las torres lucían radiantes, por los rayos que allí se aglomeraban por el astro rey. Di paso a las puertas dobles automáticas y salude a todo quien me encontraba. Ellos respondían a mí con amabilidad y respeto. Subí al elevador privado y llegue a mi piso.

-Buenos días Coleen, Lorena.- salude.

-Buenos días.- dijeron ambas a coro, me dirigí a las puertas de roble, con Lorena y coleen sobre mis talones.

-Estas muy fresca hoy.- comento Lorena, refiriéndose a mi atuendo. Mientras ordenaba una gran cantidad de carpetas en mi escritorio.

-Mmm Hmm, hoy me siento mas relajada.- comente. Comenzamos a trabajar ahí mismo.

Mañana debía dejar todo listo, antes de mi viaje a _Francia_ por el cumpleaños de papa y así finalmente al regresar… tomar otro vuelo a _Dubai_ Y luego al_ medio oriente._

La mañana paso lenta, entre firmas, contratos, reuniones y llamadas. Al medio día Ali llamó.

-¡Bells! ¿Cómo estas? Has desaparecido princesa. Me tienes abandonada.- podía imaginarla haciendo un puchero. Reí.

-He estado bastante ocupada Ali, Mañana me marcho a _Francia_ con tu hermano.- le dije, ella chillo.

-¿enserio?- se carcajeo.- puedo imaginar a Edward en pañales.- se burlo.

-no seas mala.- dije sonriendo.- en realidad, Charlie no es lo que parece.- dije.

-¡seh seh! a otro chango con ese cuento. Eres su única hija, no creo que se lo valla a poner fácil… además, ¡me encantaría verlo! ¿Puedes grabarlo por fis por fis?- chillo.

-Nooo, ¿estas demente? Solo… confórmate con tu imaginación.- ella rio. -si, eso puedo hacerlo.- y reímos.- oye Bellita, quería invitarlos hoy a una cena en mi humilde hogar.- confeso. Ella por ''humilde'' se refería a un lujoso Town house en _Brooklyn_.

-De acuerdo.- acepte. A los dos segundos de haber colgado sonó la puerta.

-Adelante.- dije y apareció Dam al otro lado.

-Hola Bella, ¿Cómo estas?- saludo, rodeando el escritorio para saludarme con un beso en la mejilla.

-Muy bien ¿y tu?- pregunte con una sonrisa, mientras tomaba asiento frente de mi.

-¡Oh, excelente! Todo marcha sobre ruedas.- sonrió, asentí.- yo solo quería… pedirte… permiso por la tarde del viernes.- balbuceo, fruncí el ceño confundida.- se que es un gran error de mi parte, es un atrevimiento teniendo en cuenta el tiempo que llevo trabajando aquí…- lo corte.

-No Dam, sabes que no pensé en eso.- le calme, el suspiro aliviado.- claro que puedes tomártela.- coincidí. El sonrió.

-¿No iras?- pregunto.

-¿A donde?- cuestione.

-El viernes por la tarde es el concierto en el _Central Park_ de _Juilliard_, Ada interpretara un solo con el piano.- mis ojos se abrieron como platos.

-¡valla! No sabia...- confesé apenada y triste. Ese día no estaría en _NY_.- estaré fuera.- dije pasándome la mano por el cabello, justo como lo hacia Ed, en señal de nerviosismo o frustración como era el caso.

-Que triste, a Ada le hubiese encantado que estuvieras allí.- asentí peor aun.

-Lo se… me siento tan mal.- dije.

-No Bella, ella lo comprenderá. Haz hecho mucho por nosotros. Te lo agradezco infinitamente.- negué.

-No Dam, ustedes son especiales para mi.- repetí lo que dije a Becca. El sonrió.

-Gracias.- se levanto, se despidió y se fue. No sin antes recordarme que era hora de comer.

-Coleen, ¿puedes pedir al Starbucks un sándwich de pavo, por favor?- pedí a mi secretaria.

-por supuesto.- acepto.

_*x/x/x*_

Almorcé justo a las dos de la tarde, el resto del día pasó igual que la mañana. Pero mi mente vagaba en llegar a casa y encontrar a mi irresistible novio allí.

Al llegar a casa estaba emocionada por verlo, su rutina luego de una noche de guardia era descansar en el día y nos veíamos en la noche. Además, su guardia de ayer se debía a nuestro próximo viaje.

Pero al entrar, todo seguía oscuro e intacto. Me extraño mucho eso. Además que debía ir donde Alice. Tome mi Iphone dispuesta a llamarlo, comenzaba a preocuparme.

Dos llamadas fracasadas después…

-¿Bueno?- pregunto, como si no hubiera visto el identificador de llamadas.

-Mi vida, ¿Dónde estas?- pregunte preocupada, dando vueltas por la sala, mientras me quitaba los tacones, la ropa…

-Bella, estoy…-dudo- en el hospital aun.

-¿Cómo así?- pregunte confundida, sacando mi pantalón.

-no he podido irme, ha llegado un caso urgente y he estado al pendiente y todo eso…- contesto con evidente cansancio, evasión y otro sentimiento que no pude identificar en su voz.

-cariño, Ali me llamo para decirme que había una cena en su casa hoy.- le dije, el suspiro.

-Bella no puedo hoy, dile eso.- aquí pasaba algo…

-Edward ¿pasa algo malo?- pregunte, aun sabiendo el gran doctor que era, y cuanto le afectaba el malestar de sus pacientitos.

-No, no pasa nada malo. Debo colgar hablamos mañana.- se despidió.

-Edward mañana viajamos ¿lo recuerdas?- pregunte.

-¡Oh Demonios!- maldijo.-si lo recuerdo.- contesto, sin embargo era mentira.

-Esta bien.- solo dije y colgué.

Una sensación extraña se instalo en mi pecho. Algo estaba mal. ¿Cuantas veces me decía Bella desde que éramos novios? Muy poco… generalmente cuando estaba distraído o enojado.

_Puedes atribuirle eso al cansancio, no ha dormido en más de veinticuatro horas…_ me reprendí mentalmente.

Puede ser eso.

Me calme. Fui a la ducha. Me vestí con un vestido negro recto de terciopelo, sin mangas, por encima de la rodilla. Unos tacones negros de _Jimmy choo_. No me maquille solo un labial rojo y batí mi cabello para hacerlo rulo. Tratando de no dar mas vueltas en mi mente. Me dirigí a _Brooklyn_.

-¡Bells!.- chillo Al, al verme. Dándome un efusivo abrazo, se lo devolví dibujando en mi rostro una pequeña sonrisa.- ¿Dónde esta el ingrato de mi hermano?- pregunto mirando sobre mi hombro.

-No pudo venir Ali.- le dije triste, se aparto de mi sujetando mis hombros y chillo un par de blasfemias.

-¿Por qué no pudo?.- cuestiono enarcando una ceja.

-Ha llegado una emergencia al hospital y… ya sabes.- dije, ella asintió, pero me vio largo y tendido, evaluando mis ojos y asintiendo.

Comprendiendo algo que yo no quería ver.

Rose estaba allí y unos cuantos compañeros de ambas. Cenamos, tomamos vino y me marche lo antes posible. Me sentía incompleta.

Esa noche en mi frio apartamento, me sentía sola, vacía… coloque música a todo volumen en mi Ipod y en algún momento de la noche, devorando Oreos me dormí.

_*x/x/x*_

El ruido del teléfono me despertó.

-¿Hola?- pregunte con mi voz pastosa.

-Hola cielo, siento despertarte.- susurro Edward, por un momento mi corazón volvió a estar en su sitio y me sentía relajada.

-No mi vida, es buena hora…- dije bostezando mirando mi reloj que marcaba las… ¡Cuatro de la mañana!

-no te creo.-

-Mmm Hmm, ¿has descansado?.- pregunte.

-No cielo, escucha por favor.- pidió.- en realidad lo lamento, lo siento tanto… no puedo ir a _Francia_ contigo hoy.- dijo y algo en mi me recordó que aunque inconscientemente era algo que esperaba. No pude articular palabra alguna.- se que te lo prometí- continuo.- y me gustaría hacerlo. Pero aquí están pasando cosas graves y no puedo dejar el trabajo a la deriva me entiendes ¿verdad?- pregunto, no respondí.- Cielo… ¿estas ahy?- pregunto.

-si… yo… te entiendo.- dije con dificultad.- lo comprendo.- rectifique ordenándome a mi misma a creer en mis palabras.

-siento tanto esto…- susurro apenado.- y anoche, fui un estúpido. Perdóname mi vida. No quise hablarte de eso modo.- se disculpo.

-esta bien.- fue mi respuesta.

-Te amo, recuérdalo por favor.- dijo antes de colgar y no se que paso… me eche a llorar. Los sollozos eran incontrolables. No sabia por que reaccionaba así, es decir, es su trabajo y lo comprendo. ¡De verdad lo comprendo! Pero… tengo la sensación de perderme algo, la sensación de que algo ha cambiado aquí… me dolía el pecho y últimamente por cualquier motivo lloraba.

Cuando me calme. Me duche y fui a la empresa llegando de primera. Ese día hice mi trabajo, el de Lorena, el de coleen, y un poco el de Dam… es que no quería mantener mi mente despejada, por que no quería pensar…

No llamo, no lo llame.

Esa misma tarde aborde el Jet y me marche a _Francia_.

_ *x/x/x*_

El primer día en casa, fue largo y monótono, es decir, me gustaba estar aquí pero… me hubiese gustado estar con Edward dando un tour por el palacio.

Papa estaba feliz de tenerme en casa en su cumpleaños, me sentía contenta de hacerle feliz. Mama por otro lado al verme 'sola' no hizo mas que lanzarme interrogantes con la mirada, le había dicho que éste seria el momento de presentar a Edward a la familia. Así que evite sus miradas hasta el momento donde me abordaría de preguntas, a las que solo les tenía una excusa… que sentía desgastada.

Estuve charlando con Blue, gran parte de la tarde. Jazz estaba trabajando y Em llegaría en la noche. Mama estaba en su estudio haciendo miles de llamadas telefónicas, para coordinar la fiesta y papá por videoconferencia en una entrevista para tv.

-así que… Rennee dijo que vendrías acompañada.- comento Blue, mientras cortaba simétricamente las cerezas del tope del gran pastel.

-si, pero no se pudo… el trabajo y todo eso…- me desvié. El asintió poco convencido, pero no comento más y se lo agradecí en silencio. Estaba agotada y me marche a mi dormitorio, mañana seria un día muy complicado. Tres horas mas tarde…

No podía parar de fulminar con la mirada al teléfono. ¿Por qué no me llamaba? En verdad… ¿por que tengo este ataque de inseguridad? Supongo que debe ser algo que tenga que ver con cambios de humor o algo así, nunca me había pasado esto.

Fue tan repentino…puedo sentirme tan vacía aun con mi familia a mi lado. Es él, se que es por él…

A pesar de todo, nunca había pasado algo así entre nosotros, es decir, el trabajo pone pegas a veces… en ambas partes, se que nos duele separarnos cuando tengo que viajar, o que me encantaría estar con el las veces que esta de guardia… en realidad son muchas cosas.

Solo de pensar en lo que anteriormente tuvimos que pasar para unirnos y ser mas fuertes, me da un coletazo el corazón… fueron tiempos muy difíciles, yo no era yo, él no era él… y prometí ayudarlo y superar juntos cualquier obstáculo y eso haría.

Decidí llamarlo, cinco intentos después… no contesto. Pensé que seria inoportuno molestarlo.

Me dormí inquieta, estaba acostumbrada a sus dulces palabras antes de ir a la cama… me sentía caprichosa. Saque de mi maleta un paquete de galletas y me dormí.

_*x/x/x*_

El sonido de los pájaros se escuchaba a lo lejos, la luz proveniente de mi ventana se proyectaba en mi rostro, pero no fue eso lo que me despertó…

Salí disparada al baño a devolver lo que seguramente no tenia en mi estomago.

Me lave los dientes minuciosamente, me duche, me vestí con jeans, una blusa negra de punto y mi chaqueta _Burberry_. Peep toe de _versase_, deje mi cabello recogido en una cola alta y gloss.

Me sentía enferma pero haría lo que fuese porque no se notara. Hoy era un día especial.

-Buenos días familia.- salude al entrar al comedor, todos estaban allí y mi padre visiblemente relleno de obsequios.-Feliz cumpleaños papa.- dije con una sonrisa y fui a abrazarlo, me tomo de la cintura riendo y me sentó en su regazo como cuando era niña.

-Gracias, princesa.- beso mi frente. Conversamos, desayunamos y tomábamos café en estos momentos.

-Bells, ¿Edward no iba a venir contigo?.- pregunto Em solo para mi. Hice una mueca y la sensación de malestar en el pecho volvió.

-el trabajo…- solo dije, dejándoles lo demás a la imaginación. Ambos asintieron. Jazz comenzó un relato de emergencias en el hospital donde laboraba y la conversación se desvió afortunadamente.

Papa tenia dos reuniones por atender y mama y yo nos encargamos de los preparativos de la fiesta.

-entonces, Edward no vino…- dijo mientras trataba de decidirse por cintas burdeos o doradas.

-Mmm Hmm, el trabajo lo absorbió por completo.- dije, mientras confirmaba en el correo electrónico a la lista de asistentes.

-comprendo.- _yo no mama, pasa algo que yo no se._ Pensé. Sacudí mi cabeza.

-Lo haremos pronto.- dije para que supiera que no me había olvidado de presentarlo. Ella asintió y así continuamos con toda la organización. A pesar que mama había planificado esta fiesta desde hace tres semanas atrás, quedaba una gran parte de trabajo por terminar.

Nos llevo el resto de la mañana. Luego fuimos juntas al salón de spa, donde nos dieron masajes, manicura, pedicura y nuestros peinados. Mi atuendo lo traía de _NYC_ y era uno de los modelos que Ali creo para mí.

Al subir a terminar de alistarme, mi Iphone estaba encendido. Tenía seis llamadas perdidas y tres mensajes de texto. Era Ali las llamadas y Edward los mensajes.

Los lei.

''_Hola mi cielo, espero que la estés pasando bien. Mándale saludos de mi parte a tu familia y un feliz cumpleaños a tu padre. Te llamare mas tarde''_ -Era el primero, sin una despedida.

''_Cielo, debo hacer un viaje mañana a Londres. No nos veremos cuando regreses pero estaré extrañándote.''_ -Decía el segundo, que me encogió el corazón. No lo vería en un tiempo.

''_No has contestado mis textos, no he podido llamarte. Lamento molestarte tanto. Solo quería que supieras que te extraño y mejor te llamare mañana. ''_- era el ultimo. Le mande una única respuesta, la que se hacia mas evidente en mi.

_-Esta bien-_ lo envié.

Llame a Ali obligándome a dejar de pensar estupideces. Ella estaba contando las horas para saber como quedaba el vestido en mí. Se extraño mucho cuando supo que Edward a la final no me había acompañado y colgó muy poco convencida.

Sacando mi vestido, se me revolvió el estomago nuevamente y las nauseas regresaron. No me gustaba sentirme enferma y menos hoy.

Recompuse mi maquillaje y practique mi mejor sonrisa. Me enfunde en el hermoso vestido rojo, estilo corpiño en corte de corazón, a partir de la cintura caía en vaporosas telas de seda hasta los tobillos y detrás el escote eran cintas finas cruzadas de manera alocada de un lado a otro, lo cual dejaba mi espalda al descubierto. Me calce unas sandalias doradas de _Channel_. Retoque mi labial, coloque perfume y Salí.

El salón estaba lleno, la mayoría de los invitados ya estaban allí. Mi padre estaba felizmente riéndose con Lucas Plaguietto el embajador de _Italia_, me vio y estiro su mano a mí. Me deslice entre las personas que me observaban, sonreían y saludaban efusivamente. Aunque la prensa no estaba invitada había un pequeño grupo de fotógrafos que congelaban los mejores momentos y los flashes llegaban a mi. Llegue a la mano de mi padre quien sonriente me abrazo.

-Estas preciosa hija.- susurro. Me sonroje. Hablamos un poco con el ministro y mi sorpresa fue tal al ver a Billy Black a su lado, sonreí y lo abrace con alegría tenia años sin verlo.

-Mi pequeña Bells ha crecido, es una hermosa mujer.- sonrió complacido. Me sonroje.

-Gracias Billy estoy feliz de verte.- y detrás de el estaba…

-Jake!.-. Reímos y nos abrazamos.

-me tienes abandonado pequeñuela.- hizo un puchero.

-¡yo no! Tu te pierdes con facilidad.- le saque la lengua.

-Oh si, yo la Bella enamoradiza.- ironizo. Le pegue en el brazo juguetonamente.-Oye pensé que vería a Edward por aquí.- comento extrañado, observando a todas partes.

-No pudo venir, parece que las cosas se han complicado en el trabajo.- dije como si fuera lo mas obvio, el era el director ¿no? Enarco una ceja.

-¿complicado?- bufo- El área de pediatría esta mas relajada de un tiempo para acá, de hecho Edward tenia pautado un viaje y por eso hizo guardias extras.- dijo extrañado, mis alarmas se encendieron y mi corazón latía fuertemente.

-¿Que quieres decir? ¿Que me esta mintiendo?.- pregunte. El me vio, mordía mi labio inferior, mis ojos se comenzaron a aguar y las manos me temblaban levemente en sus manos.

-¡No! No Quizá… fue de ultima hora.- balbuceo.- desde esta mañana no he sabido de nada importante… hablare luego con el. No te preocupes.- me tranquilizo, acariciando mi mano. Inspire hondo y tome una temblorosa copa de vino.

La conversación de hay en adelante, se desviaba de cualquier cosa que no tuviera que ver con el hospital. Mi mente no dejaba de evaluar las diferentes posibilidades de que Ed me haya mentido o que Jake no este al tanto de la situación… mis hermanos se unieron a nosotros, ellos hablaban yo solo escuchaba y reia cuando lo creía conveniente, pero Jake me conoce demasiado y me veía por el rabillo del ojo cuando me quedaba a la deriva.

La fiesta fue todo un éxito. Todo quedo impecable y elegante, papa se divirtió mucho con sus amigos y colegas, mama igual no se despegaba de su lado con una sonrisa feliz en su rostro. Ver a mis padres tan unidos y enamorados me hacia añorar una relación de tiempo prolongado asi como ellos. Con Edward a mi lado, criando nuestros hijos tan parecidos, y que nuestra mirada se ilumine como un flechazo al cruzarse.

Que ese amor no se desvanezca.

Puse en acción mi mejor sonrisa, compartí con mis padres… familiares lejanos, hermanos y amigos. Puede decirse que la distracción funciono hasta que estuve sola en mi dormitorio sin nada en que pensar, en nada que no sea él y nosotros.

_*x/x/x*_

-¿Cómo va el crecimiento de las finanzas Maxwell?.- cuestione a Damián como jefe de finanzas.

-pues de hecho ha crecido mas en las ultimas semanas, que en los últimos meses. Faltaría muy poco para que quede estabilizada la empresa y podamos ceder nuevamente las acciones.- dijo mientras deslizaba el dedo en su _Ipad_.

-excelente, tengo entendido que el Sr. Maxwell esta mejorando significativamente, es agradable oir eso.- comente, firmando unos planos.

-si lo es.- estuvo de acuerdo.

-Bueno Dam, eso era todo. Mañana salgo a _Dubai,_ regreso en tres días y me voy nuevamente al _medio oriente_.- le informe. El asintió, se despidió y se marcho. Suspire.

Había regresado ayer por la tarde a _NYC_, no tenia mucho por hacer en la oficina, más que culminar detalles. Para estos viajes llevaría a Lorena conmigo, decidí darle mas crédito a Coleen para que se haga cargo de algunos trabajos extras.

-aquí tienes.- me trajo Lorena un _pretzel_ de _nutella._

-Mmm, gracias Lore.- le agradecí mientras tomaba asiento frente a mi, a partir de ayer me repugnaban las oreos. Debe ser de tanto que las comí.

-de nada.- y asi seguimos ajustando detalles. Desde aquellos textos, no he conversado con Edward. Lo he llamado y no responde. Supe por Jake que había hecho ayer el viaje a Londres. Le había preguntado a Ali si Carlisle y Esme estaban bien y contesto que ''perfectamente''. Cuando Jake menciono lo repentino que se había ido pensé que algo había ocurrido, pero al parecer no era con sus padres donde se dirigía. Hablaba con Esme todos los fines de semana y este no menciono nada acerca de su hijo.

Si necesitaba su espacio, se lo daría. Aunque me doliera en el proceso.

_*x/x/x*_

Em estaba algo dudoso acerca de dejarme ir a _Dubai_, termine convenciéndole dejando que sus ''hombres'' me cuidaran discretamente por si algo se salía de control.

Ese oso podía ser muy sobre protector a veces.

Hoy tenía una reunión con Gio antes de marcharme, debíamos ajustar la agenda por los siguientes dos meses, pues estaría muy ocupada en varios proyectos.

-¡Mi diva diva!.- canturreo mientras hacia su extravagante entrada a mi oficina, rodé los ojos sonriendo al verlo posar, tome el ultimo sorbo de te de limón y fui a él.

-¿como estas pequeñuelo?.- bromee, el hizo un gesto de su mano y aparento quitar una gota de sudor imaginaria, antes de dejarse caer en el sofá blanco.

-Estoy muy agotado, todo esto de planificar la agenda me ha llevado a recorrer el mundo entero.- exagero. Rei y tome mi bote de Nutella, el siguió mi movimiento y su rostro se desfiguro en horror, de un momento a otro mis manos estaban vacías.- ¡que es esto!.- demando inspeccionando el recipiente, como si nunca hubiera visto uno en su vida.

-Nutella.- dije, sabiendo cual seria el golpe.

-¡chocolate! Querrás decir.- vocifero incrédulo.- tu… tu no comes chocolate, nunca, JAMÁS.- comenzó a dar vueltas.- pero mírate. Estas… ¡engordando!.- chillo, rodé los ojos.

-No seas exagerado Gio, solo es un poco de dulce.- dije levantándome, mientras le arrebataba el envase.

-¿un poco?.- pregunto.- ¿es que acaso tu eres la modelo de los relojes chinos que venden en las bodegas? Noo… eres la modelo oficial de _Channel_ por tres temporadas seguidas querida!.-

-y eso no significa que vaya a dejar de comer.- replique.

-OMG, OMG! Algo grave esta pasando… tu, tu no estarás… embarazada?.- balbuceo.

El envase cayó de mis manos y mis ojos se abrieron como platos.

¿Embarazada? Oreos, pretzels, te helado, nauseas, hormonas… Fue lo que tradujo mi mente antes de correr al inodoro, las nauseas hacían su aparición como dejando clara una obvia respuesta.

* * *

><p><strong><em>By: claulrp! :)<em>**


	24. Pasado

**Capitulo 22**

[ p a s a d o ]

Quiero agradecer enormemente a ''Bea'' por toodoooss sus reviews, gracias guapa por leerme y por todos tus comen. espero te siga gustando la historia, este cap va dedicado a ti. ;)

* * *

><p><strong><em>E p o v<em>**

_*x/x/x*_

-Es tu hijo Edward.- su voz resonó, así como hace diez años atrás.

_Tu hijo._

_Tu hijo__._

-No tuvimos hijos, Emily!.- dije enfurecido, ella se encogió por mi tono de voz, nunca hubiera imaginado que el Edward que creyó amarla alguna vez pudiera gritarle de ese modo. Pero que equivocada estaba! Ya yo no era el mismo.

-¡claro que si! ¿No lo ves? Es idéntico a ti.- chillo con una media fotografía en la mano, su rostro estaba contorsionado en furia y frustración. Se notaba que estaba bajo efectos del alcohol- ¡Nunca lo vote! No pude hacerlo!- grito.

-Shh… baja la voz, Emily. Sabes muy bien que lo que hiciste nunca te lo perdonare y no dejare que vengas ahora a hacerme creer ese cuento.- replique. Por su rostro paso un deje de tristeza y se dejo caer en el suelo, llorando teatralmente.

-por que no me crees?.- sollozo.- Evan es tu hijo, Edward. Siempre fue tuyo.- lloro.

-vamos a mi consultorio.- solté y me encamine, bajo la mirada curiosa de enfermeras y doctores que me veian pasar enfurecido con esa mujer detrás que lloraba penosamente y llego haciendo un enorme escándalo.

Cerré la puerta al llegar, suspire un par de veces y tome el puente de mi nariz, el hecho que Emily este aquí, contaminando mi vida con viejos y tristes recuerdos me ponía totalmente fuera del radar del sentido comun.

-¿Que paso con Kenneth?.- pregunte mordazmente.- ¿No te dio el dinero que necesitabas y ahora llegas aquí, armando un escándalo, para decir no se cuantas blasfemias acerca de un niño que no existe?- grite, golpeando con fuerza mi escritorio, ella salto y sollozo.

- me… dejo cuan..do supo que… no lo pude abor..tar.- parecían las líneas de una estúpida película. .creo.- gruñí en su cara.- ¡No te creo! ¡Maldita sea!.

-¡Eddy! Es verdad, es tu hijo por favor créeme. Te necesitamos.- rogo. Suspire.

-veré al niño Emily, lo atenderé. Pero no esperes que me haga responsable de un hijo que no tuve.- advertí.

-no se que tiene.- susurro, cambiando el tema.- le hable de ti, le enseñe tus fotografías de periódicos y revistas, estaba tan ilusionado… y de repente enfermo tanto y yo…- no pudo terminar, comenzó a llorar ruidosamente.

-¿sabes que no lo creeré sin una prueba verdad?- la desafié, ella palideció visiblemente.

-¡No! No necesitas hacerle eso.- gruño. -¡Por supuesto que puedo y lo voy a hacer!- ladre.

Salí de allí al área de hospitalización. No sabia que sentir en ese momento, estaba aturdido y alarmado. Ver a Emily me hizo ver cuan estúpido fui de adolescente.

Tome el expediente de Evan Anthony Hans de 8 años. Ni la edad coincidía.

Accedió el día miércoles 17 de julio, tenía un cuadro muy complicado de anemia. Había antecedentes de maltrato, cicatrices sin explicaciones, un porcentaje absolutamente bajo a nivel nutricional, deshidratación, cansancio, grandes hematomas… el niño había sido sometido a miles de pruebas, Pero su estado era grave y no parecía ser cualquier cosa.

Por primera vez lo vi, era un niño muy pequeño para su edad, estaba muy blanco, posiblemente se tratara de la palidez que lo afectaba, estaba profundamente dormido y lleno de marcas. De verdad, me conmovió el hecho de verlo así tan mal. El pecho se me oprimió.

Mande a hacerle todo tipo de pruebas…

Estuve al pendiente de él, las cuarenta y ocho horas que tardaron los resultados. Emily había desaparecido. En estos momentos no me importaba nada que no fuera saber que ocurría con Evan y ella tenia serios problemas de adicción.

En el momento que tuve el análisis de resultados y procedía a analizarlos… mi teléfono sono.

-¿Bueno?- pregunte distraído, viendo como quemaba el sobre en mis manos.

-Mi vida, ¿Dónde estas?- pregunto preocupada mi ángel, mientras se escuchaban pasos y ruidos al otro lado. Su voz tierna dulce me lleno por un momento de paz.

-Bella, estoy…-dude, se suponía que ya había hecho mis guardias y estaría en su apartamento- en el hospital aun.-finalice. Observando a mi alrededor las enfermeras yendo y viniendo de algún lado y el sobre que cada vez pesaba mas en mi mano izquierda.

-¿Cómo así?- pregunto confundida. -no he podido irme, ha llegado un caso urgente y he estado al pendiente y todo eso…- conteste evadiendo cualquier otra pregunta y pensando en el niño tan dañado que tenia bajo mi cuidado.

-cariño, Ali me llamo para decirme que había una cena en su casa hoy.-me informo, suspire.

-Bella no puedo hoy, dile eso.- conteste cansado. Quizá un poco rudo, aunque no fue mi intención, ¡demonios! La necesitaba.

-Edward ¿pasa algo malo?- cuestiono mas preocupada aun, y antes de poder decir _si mi vida te necesito aquí conmigo_, le corte su interrogatorio.

-No, no pasa nada malo. Debo colgar hablamos mañana.-

-Edward mañana viajamos ¿lo recuerdas?- _No puedo dejar a Evan_, fue lo que mi mente proceso.

-¡Oh Demonios!- maldije sin querer.-si lo recuerdo.- mentí descaradamente.

-Esta bien.- su voz apagada y monótona, colgó. Tome el puente de mi nariz con frustración. Estaba muy nervioso y anhelaba ayudar a ese niño en todo lo que fuera posible.

Los resultados fueron vistos y lo peor ocurrió, Evan tenia una leucemia crónica en gran estado de avance… al pequeño no le quedaba mucho de vida. Fue horrible saber eso, aun teniendo la posibilidad de creer que pudo ser mi hijo.

Sabia que no lo era porque el ADN dio un rotundo negativo. En ese mismo momento comenzaron las quimioterapias y Emily regreso, estaba en una alta sobredosis de cocaína, la internaron y yo solo podía pensar que Evan pudiera vivir un poco más.

Me sentía agotado, cansado, herido y profundamente dañado con toda esta situación.

Luego, en el suelo de mi consultorio jugueteando tristemente con una pequeña pelota de beisbol, pensé que seria muy egoísta pedir que el niño siguiera con vida cuando sufría tanto y de esa manera. Su madre era una completa loca, drogadicta y alcohólica. No paraba de repetir que Evan era mi hijo. Hasta que me confirmaron que tenía serios problemas psicológicos y de adicción, a pesar de todo, lo lamente por ella. Y más por Evan.

Cancele mi viaje con Bella, sabia lo importante que era para ella presentarme a su familia, pero sabia que ella lo comprendería. Sin embargo, no le dije nada sobre Evan o Emily. Ella estaba mal la última vez que nos vimos, y algo evasiva respecto a cualquier tema.

-¿Hola?- pregunto con voz pastosa. Adorable.

-Hola cielo, siento despertarte.- susurre, sonriendo triste.

-No mi vida, es buena hora…- dijo bostezando.

-no te creo.- le rebatí sonriendo viendo la hora.

-Mmm Hmm, ¿has descansado?- pregunto.

-No cielo, escucha por favor.- pedí.- en realidad lo lamento, lo siento tanto… no puedo ir a _Francia_ contigo hoy.- No dijo nada.- se que te lo prometí- continúe.- y me gustaría hacerlo. Pero aquí están pasando cosas graves y no puedo dejar el trabajo a la deriva me entiendes ¿verdad?- pregunte y aun no había ningún ruido.- Cielo… ¿estas ahí?- pregunte temeroso de que haya colgado.

-si… yo… te entiendo.- dijo.- lo comprendo.- aseguro.

-siento tanto esto…- susurre apenado.- y anoche, fui un estúpido. Perdóname mi vida. No quise hablarte de eso modo.-me disculpe.

-esta bien.- solo dijo.

-Te amo, recuérdalo por favor.- le recordé antes de colgar.

Como la necesitaba…

Quería que me brindara la fuerza y el ánimo para creer que Evan puede recuperarse y liberarse de aquella fatídica enfermedad, pero la Leucemia es incurable y Evan ya no tenía posibilidades. Daría mi vida por la de él si pudiera, y estaba destrozado en saber que no podía.

Evite llamadas, no fui a casa en ningún momento, a pesar de que quería tener a Bella a mi lado. Evan despertó cinco días después, Emily estaba bajo estricta vigilancia médica. Aunque Evan apenas podía hablar, todo lo que decía al verme con sus enormes ojitos azules era ''papá'' y yo no podía negar la oleada de tristeza que invadía mi cuerpo.

Cuando dormía, cuidaba sus sueños, contaba cuentos y lloraba la premonitoria muerte que lo acechaba. No pude alejarme del niño que en su inocencia me llamaba papa mientras día a día moría con lentitud. Era algo sumamente desgarrador.

Jacob estuvo un tanto rondando mi trabajo y se dio cuenta que estaba volcado en el caso de Hans, me sentía vigilado e incomodo.

Me aleje de todos, traslade a Evan a _Londres_ a un hospital especializado, Emily desaparecía y volvía cada vez peor. Sentía que una parte de mi se marchitaba con la muerte de ese niño, así como lo fue la de mi propio hijo y la de Lizzie. Sentía que la vida me daba un castigo tras otro, pero odiaba hacer pasar esto a inocentes. Me sentía herido y profundamente culpable.

Sabia que lo que me quedaba era cuidarlo hasta que pudiera.

Emily fue internada estrictamente bajo vigilancia en un psiquiatra. Ella aun decía todo el día que Evan era mi hijo, no se lo rebatí más y la convencí de que internarse era lo mejor. Aun recibía llamadas de la clínica donde me informaban que ella no quería dejar su estado mental y que estaba abnegada a pensar que éramos una familia. Por análisis de los doctores dieron un punto de vista objetivo, Emily pudo haber pasado grandes obstáculos a través de estos diez años, la realidad que la llevo a ese estado de cataclismo mental es el arrepentimiento de algo que haya echo y al parecer todo apuntaba a que tenia que ver conmigo y mi hijo. En ese caso al ella tener uno se convenció que se trataba del mismo que anteriormente había abortado. Y se rehusaba a negar este hecho.

Estuve en _Londres_ dos meses.

Evan Anthony Hans, falleció la madrugada del doce de septiembre.

Su muerte me golpeo como un millón de puñaladas en el pecho, no había familia por parte de nadie que custodiara su sepultura. Emily no se le permitía salir, y cada vez empeoraba más. Le brinde una sepultura digna de un ángel que va al cielo, le encomendé mucho a Lizzie y a dios cuidarlo.

Estuve en Londres tres días más regodeándose del profundo dolor que me acechaba, nesecitaba a Bella con urgencia y me patee mentalmente por angustiarla tanto, desaparecer dos meses fue estupido e inmaduro.

el día anterior para devolverme a _NY_ fui a casa de mis padres. Mi madre estaba muy angustiada.

-Edward hijo, ¿donde has estado?- pregunto Esme alarmada y asustada, mientras me aferraba a su cuerpo.

-Tranquila mama, estoy bien.- la calme, besando su cabello.

-¿bien? ¡Desapareciste por dos meses Edward Cullen sin motivo alguno!- reprocho. La abrace.

-Estoy aquí mama. No me iré mas.- prometí.

-claro que no lo harás, por que creo que no te has enterado aun...- susurro, su voz se quebró Y me alerto de que algo andaba mal. La mire y su mirada cristalizada y la expresión de mi padre y Alice al salir de su estudio y verme, dijo que algo grave pasaba…

-¿Qué…que ocurre?- balbucee aterrado. Alice sollozaba sin control.

-Hijo… Bella ha desaparecido.- anuncio y sentí que mi mundo se desvanecía nuevamente.

* * *

><p><em><strong>hola hola! esta un poco corto, lo se... pero quería resumir la actitud de Edward últimamente, recuerdan? pobrecito... ahora entienden todo. y se preguntaran:<strong>_

_**Que habrá pasado con Bella?**_

_** bueno... los siguientes cap nos enfrascaremos en los dos meses que Bella paso sin edward y en donde estara. recuerden el tema que dejamos en suspenso en el cap anterior... bueno hay veremos jsjsjs. kisseees =***_

_**By: claulrp! :)**_


	25. Parte de ti

**Capitulo 23**

**¨[ P a r t e d e t i … ]**

* * *

><p><strong><em>B p o v<em>**

_*x/x/x*_

-debes hacerlo princesa, seria algo maravilloso.- dijo Becca con los ojos brillantes, mientras sujetaba hacia mi un sobre blanco de la clínica donde realice mis exámenes. Suspire nerviosa y asustada.

Luego de que Gio hubiese dado en el clavo, cualquier expectativa a corto y a largo plazo se mantuvo en _pause_. Si fuera cierto que estaba embarazada… tendría que relajarme mucho y con ello suspender por un tiempo el contrato con _Channel_, A Gio le encantaba la idea de que fuera a ser madre, yo también estaba feliz pero, había algo que opacaba parte de esa felicidad… la ausencia de Edward.

Tener un pedacito de él creciendo en mi vientre seria maravilloso, formar mi propia familia era algo que anhelaba desde siempre. Y sabia quien era la persona correcta con quien deseaba hacerlo… aunque estén pasando cosas extrañas últimamente. Necesitaba tenerlo a mi lado en este momento tan mágico.

A pesar de cual fuera el resultado, él decidió darse un tiempo y yo se lo daría por que le amo, luego se daría lo demás. No tenia miedo de que algo pudiera llegar a fracturarse entre nosotros porque…

El resultado dio positivo y tendría una parte de él conmigo, siempre.

-_voyasermama._- balbucee rápidamente con los ojos llenos de lagrimas, en mi pecho algo cálido se instalo y mis manos viajaron a mi vientre sonriendo tontamente. Un par de brazos envolvieron mi cuerpo en shock y Becca gritaba de felicidad.

-¡Ahh! ¡Hija que maravillosa noticia!- chillo, la vi y en ese momento supe que todo estaba ocurriendo de verdad y que Edward se había ido… un sollozo salió de mi pecho y ambos sentimientos estaban mezclados en aquel sonido.

Felicidad y melancolía.

-Princesa te entiendo, el volverá pronto… y podrás darle una maravillosa sorpresa. ¿Qué te parece tu cumpleaños? 13 de septiembre... ¡suena perfecto!- dijo emocionada, mientras Ada veía la escena.

-si… puede ser.- concedí sonriendo un poco. Seria una gran noticia, un gran día.- se lo diré a todos ese día.- decidí, faltaba un mes para ese momento, pero valdría la pena la espera. Gire mi cabeza y me di cuenta que Ada miraba sus dedos jugueteando, pero tenia un puchero en sus labios. Becca la vio y sonrió divertida, ella parecía saber que le ocurría.

-Ada mi amor, ¿que tienes?- le pregunte sentándome junto a ella en el suelo. Ella no levanto su carita para mirarme y lo hice yo, sus ojos estaban abnegados en lágrimas y verla así me partió el corazón.- princesa ¿estas bien? ¿Por qué lloras?- pregunte asustada. Ella se abalanzo a mí y me abrazo sollozando.

-¿ya no me vas a querer?- pregunto con su voz rota.

-por supuesto que te voy a querer, ¿por que dices eso? Te quiero demasiado pequeña, nunca voy a dejar de hacerlo ¿me oyes?- le pregunte mientras mis lagrimas también salían. Ella asintió y enjuago sus ojitos verdes.

-pero vas a tener un bebe…- susurro.

-Mi vida, yo siempre te voy a querer. Si, voy a tener un bebe y me vas a ayudar a cuidarlo y serás como su otra hermanita.- ella rio.

-si, esta bien.- sonreímos y nos abrazamos.- le voy a enseñar a jugar- canturreo saltando.- y a pintar, a tocar el piano, a leer, a escribir, a jugar con Budu, a rodar en el césped…- y así continuo una extensa lista de todo lo que mi bebe aprendería. Sonreí feliz.

_*x/x/x*_

Mi rutina y mi vida en si, había cambiado radicalmente. Por las mañanas las nauseas matutinas eran responsables y nunca fallaban, descubrí mi adicción por el chocolate, y mi repulsión por el té, café y jugo de durazno. El olor a vainilla y a condimentos, me hacia pasar un mal rato. El sueño era algo que me tenía grogui, podía ver un sofá, una silla y compararlas con mi fabulosa cama de plumas de avestruz y me daba un sueño terrible. Por la comida no me quejaba mucho, no me saltaba los horarios y comía solo lo que me apetecía. Mis estados de ánimos eran variados, a veces podía estar tranquila y llorar de repente a lagrima suelta como magdalena.

Pensar mucho me deprimía.

Pensar en Edward era incesante y doloroso. De alguna manera el se fue sin decir nada y su móvil apagado y mails sin contestar indicaban que no quería ser molestado.

Hable con Jacob, el día que me lo tope en la clínica cuando fue mi primera consulta con la ginecóloga, solo le dije que venia a mi chequeo rutinario, comento que Edward había pedido vacaciones y yo solo decidí hacerme la enterada, diciéndole que se había marchado con Esme y Carlisle por un tiempo, no muy convencido dejo el tema allí.

Confirmar que Edward se había alejado premeditadamente, me hizo darme cuenta de que quizá lo que estuviera pasando entre nosotros fuera producto de a desconfianza que sentíamos al no decirme si algo grave ocurría.

Anna, mi ginecóloga, me pidió que me relajara, tenia seis semanas y no podía alterarme, pues eso afectaba al bebe. Al saber aquello, trataba de desplazar a Edward de mi mente, por que su recuerdo era lo que mas ''nos'' afectaba.

Hable con un Gio extremadamente feliz y juntos propagamos con Coco Channel una reunión privada. Debía decirle lo que ocurría y que decidiese si dejarme ir era lo mejor o esperar a que culminara mi maternidad. Cualquiera de las dos cosas estarían bien. La reunión seria a mi regreso de _Dubai._

Emmett aun estaba tenso, por eso lo quería lejos de mi, sus nervios y su _voyatenertodocontrolado_ me ponía de mal humor. Así que le pedí que fuera a estudiar las estructuras nuevas que habíamos implementado en el marcado, en la construcción del museo inteligente en _Canadá._

La presión que sentía acerca de ir a _Dubai _se fue desvaneciendo lentamente, luego de haber obligado a mi mente a dejar los rollos atrás.

Junto a Paul el jefe de abogados, habíamos organizado pruebas que pudieran demostrar la obsesión y el acoso del príncipe hacia mí. Aunque mi intensión no era alentarlo, quería que si el llegara a hacer algo poder demostrarlo y acabar con su ''impecable'' reputación, la que luego de su comportamiento me ha traído unos cuantos chismes malintencionados a mi vida laboral y personal.

Por lo demás estaba relajada y feliz. Cada mañana una sonrisa se dibujaba en mi rostro mientras deslizaba mis manos por mi vientre desnudo y pensaba en miles de cosas bonitas que querría hacer cuando el bebe naciera. Como si fuera niño o niña, decorar su habitación, sus posibles nombres, lo hermoso que se veía la ropita diminuta e imaginarme disfrutando un domingo en el parque…

Mis días comenzaban luego de ese pequeño lapso de felicidad, cuando era interrumpido luego por las molestas nauseas, ducharme, observarme diariamente en el espejo de cuerpo completo e imaginar mi pancita, mi rostro se entristecía un poco al ver que seguía teniendo la misma silueta 90, 60, 90. Mi vientre seguía siendo plano y uniforme, los abdominales que debía comenzar a marcar para la próxima campaña se notaban aun. Cualquier mujer diría que estoy loca por cambiar mi esbelto cuerpo, pero era lo que mas deseaba, poder ver los cambios y sentir que acunaba a mi bebe desde afuera; procedía a vestirme en ese instante y Becca siempre me esperaba con su fabulosa y esperanzadora sonrisa, para dedicarme un buenos días y consentirme con un gran desayuno.

En tres días partía a _Dubai_ y estaba camino a la oficina, el móvil sonó. Como cada vez que sentía cuando lo hacia… mi corazón comenzó a latir violentamente con la pequeña esperanza de escuchar esa voz, dulce, varonil, suave y aterciopelada que solo puede tener un dueño.

-Buenos días.- salude formalmente, a través del manos libres, mientras observaba el semáforo.

-Princesa.- saludo mama efusivamente.- ¿Cómo has estado?

-hola mama, estoy muy bien ¿y tu?.- pregunte con una sonrisa.

-¡Oh fabuloso! Estoy en el set de Bridge y dentro de unas horas filmare. Te extraño mucho pequeña.- susurro.

-Yo también mama, a todos. ¿Como esta papa?.- pregunte.

-esta bien, se encuentra en _Taiwán_. Ya sabes… haciendo negocios. ¡Esta familia mía se dedica a eso!.- se quejo divertida, reí.- menos mi dulce Jazz, salvar vidas es su don.- dijo orgullosa, sonreí.

-si lo es, es un medico excelente. Con respecto a los negocios, no puedes quejarte. Actuar es un don mas extraordinario que enfrentarte a grandes empresarios y comandar un país.- bromee.

-pues si mi niñita, actuar siempre estuvo en mi. Pero no hablemos de mi. Quiero saber como están todos. Hable con Esme este fin de semana y a quedado e shock al saber que tu cumpleaños es en un mes y Ali no lo sabe, aseguro que le dar un patatús.- rio.

-si puedo imaginármelo, pero haremos algo juntos este año. Quiero que todos nos unamos, y le diré a Ali que me ayude a preparar algo bonito y especial.- dije, sonriendo. Debía ser un momento mágico que quería compartir con todos la maravillosa noticia. Hice un puchero involuntario al no saber si Edward estaría ahí.

-¡Wow! Eso es nuevo, no te gusta que te den regalos.- me recordó, rodé los ojos.

-Madre… no te estoy pidiendo regalos, solo quiero que estamos todos juntos. No me importa la fecha, solo… pensé que seria ese día, lo mas pronto.-

-yo también deseo eso.- concedió. Hablamos el resto del camino y colgué al llegar a Manhattan.

Ese día estuve enfrascada en varios planos y técnicas de las torres giratorias, la obra se había reanudado hace dos semanas y pensar en el tiempo que estuvo en pause, causo que todos pusieran el doble de empeño para lograr acabarla en el tiempo estipulado al comienzo.

Dos reuniones, una videoconferencia y miles de llamadas después… llegaron a mi oficina Steven y Davie Maxwell.

-Buenas tardes Srta. Swan.- saludo Steven a quien ya conocía y se tomo la confianza de besar mi mejilla, ante su asombrado padre.

-Buenos tardes a ambos, que bueno verlo recuperado Sr. Maxwell.- dije sinceramente, el Señor de unos cuarenta y tantos, me sonrio con galantería, estaba vestido de traje y se veía que cuidaba su salud y su estado físico.

-Muchas Gracias Srta. Swan, venia personalmente a agradecerle el apoyo que nos ha brindado.- dijo tomando mi mano con ternura. Apoye la otra sobre la suya y sonreí.

-Ha sido bueno ayudarlos.-

-Ha sido un ángel padre, nuestras inversiones han crecido el triple en esta fusión con Swan & co. Tuvimos que denegar inversionistas ya que estábamos al tope con las acciones que han subido de precio estrepitosamente.- dijo Steven satisfecho. Sonreí complacida, la idea siempre fue fortalecerlos mientras el propio Maxwell no podía.

-si hijo, es un ángel.- coincidió con él. Reí.

-si vienen a recuperar sus acciones, estamos listos para devolverlas al mismo precio.- dije.

-en realidad si.- coincidió Davie.- pero queríamos cederles la oportunidad de encargarse de algunas acciones, seria bueno unirnos de alguna manera. A ambos nos ha beneficiado. Seria una forma de gratitud por ayudarnos.- explico Davie. Yo negué sonriendo.

-ayudar no significa que deba devolverse de algún modo.- dije sonriendo. Steven iba a replicar pero hice un gesto para que me dejara continuar.- estaré de acuerdo con la fusión si podemos encargarnos de nuestras propias acciones, como ya le había explicado a su hijo no tenemos intención de adueñarnos de su empresa.- el sonrió.

-Gracias.- solo dijo, y así procedimos a firmar los contratos. La reunión duro alrededor de tres horas en las que el Sr Maxwell dejo salir a flote su lado divertido. Al terminar eran alrededor de las cuatro de la tarde y Steven se ofreció a llevarme a almorzar. Su padre se excuso ya que debía guardar reposo.

Junto a la gran escultura de Steven a mi lado, bajamos a los sótanos. El chico me guio a su _Lamborgini Gallardo_ gris plomo. La verdad tenia hambre y no sabia que me provocaba, estuve haciendo memoria de muchos de los platillos que podrían concordar con lo que no toleraba, pero Steven me tomo desprevenida con una muy divertida conversación acerca de unas cuantas bromas que su padre había hecho.

El camino transcurrió muy cómodo. Steven era muy atento y caballeroso, me llevo a uno de los mejores restaurantes italianos de _Manhattan_ y supe que pasta era la opción indicada.

Al vernos juntos inmediatamente en el muy concurrido lugar, hubo una mesa privada con vista a la bahía para ambos. Dos maîtres nos guiaron allí. Donde continuamos conversando. Steven había pedido vino y recordé que Anna me prohibió el alcohol rotundamente.

-Yo tomare un batido de frutas.- pedí. Steven me vio extrañado.

-¿no te gusta el vino?- pregunto frunciendo el ceño. Sonreí.

-No es eso… no puedo tomar alcohol en estos momentos.- el pareció satisfecho con eso y se dedico a escrutarme con su oscura e imponente mirada.

-tengo entendido que regresas a los _Emiratos_.- comento.

-si, estaré allí en tres días.- conteste, dando un sorbo a mi copa del batido.

-estuve en _Dubái_ cuando tenia catorce años… me gustaría volver a ir.- me comento mientras su sonrisa soñadora se tatuaba en su moreno rostro.

-es un paraíso.- coincidí.- a veces trato de tomarme un tiempo libre mientras estoy allá, pero la obra esta tan atrasada que debemos trabajar las veinticuatro horas.- suspire. El se me quedo mirando con una ternura que me conmovió. Gracias a dios el maître nos llevo los menús y pedimos los platillos.

-¿te admiro sabes?- dijo viéndome.- antes, no me había querido hacer cargo de nada referente a la empresa por que se que llevaba una gran responsabilidad; surfear, viajar, conocer y rumbear era lo mío, hasta hace poco. Aun teniendo el conocimiento de cómo manejarlo, nunca le brinde a mi padre mi ayuda para la empresa y eso le decepciono un poco. Aunque no sabia de su estado de salud, cuando tuve que hacerme cargo del patrimonio familiar me di cuenta de la gran cantidad de presión que soportaba papa, por darnos a mi hermanita y a mi lo mejor. Ahora lo admiro aun mas, el nunca me reprocho el ''vivir la vida'' que yo hacia. Y viéndote a ti, hacerlo con tanta valentía, llevar tantos grandes contratos a nivel mundial… es magnifico. Te admiro.- repitió, me sonroje, estaba conmovida con su historia.

-Gracias Steven, se que ahora estas listo para hacerlo y ayudar a tu padre.- confirme, el asintió divertido.

-¡por supuesto! Si tengo la oportunidad de llevarte de nuevo a almorzar o a cenar. No dudaría un minuto mas si fuera el Steven de antes, para saltar al puesto.- reímos.- pero en eso somos muy parecidos, solamente ''ese'' ya es un gran incentivo para mi.- me guiño.

Así continuamos conversando, trajeron nuestros platillos e inmediatamente me arrepentí. El olor tan fuerte de los mariscos me revolvió el estomago y tuve que excusarme para ir al sanitario. Trate de calmarme, eche un poco de agua en mi rostro y espere a que se me pasara el malestar, temía llegar a la mesa y probar bocado, era algo que podía traer graves consecuencias. Solo pensar en ello, me estreso y comencé a sentir una punzada en la parte baja de mi vientre. Respire hondo un par de veces y trate de calmarme. Retoque mi maquillaje y decidí salir. Al hacerlo no pude evitar dar un vistazo a la salida donde se aglomeraban un montón de paparazis. Suspire y llegue con Steven quien se levanto de su asiento para que yo tomara el mío primero.

-¿todo bien?- pregunto al verme, no alcance a contestar cuando tomo mi mano y fijo su mirada preocupada en mi rostro.- estas muy pálida, si te sientes mal… podemos irnos.- sugirió, no hice mas que respirar hondo y asentir. De inmediato él como todo un caballero se acerco a ayudarme, paso un brazo por mi cintura como temiendo que fuera a desmayarme y me escolto a la salida, al fijarse en los flashes que nos acribillaban maldijo en silencio y hablo con el gerente para que llevaran el auto a la puerta lateral.

El viaje de regreso fue silencioso, Steven estaba muy preocupado y hasta un poco enojado porque le había dicho que igual tenía que seguir trabajando.

-estaré bien, solo debe ser una baja de azúcar.- dije por decima vez, el suspiro frustrado.

-si estas segura…- dijo poco convencido.- si te sucede algo no dudes en llamarme, debería pedir algo para ti, no es bueno estar sin alimento.- dijo viéndome de reojo.

-No te preocupes, de verdad…- iba a replicar.

-te lo pediré al llegar.- sentencio. Guarde silencio.

Al llegar me escoltó a mi oficina y mando a pedir una ensalada ligera y un agua mineral para mí. Le agradecí por todo y le costo irse, solo prometiéndole informarle si algo andaba mal.

Realmente me conmovió que se preocupara tanto por mí, y el hecho de que se haya despedido con un tierno beso en la frente, hizo que se me aguaran los ojos.

Coleen llego con mi ensalada poco después. Solo lleve dos bocados y no pude mas. La punzada se iba y volvía cada vez mas fuerte, me estaba preocupando pero decidí dejar de atormentarme. En realidad no estaba bien, y no pude avanzar hoy todo lo que quería. Cuando procedía a irme a casa mi secretaria me pasó una última llamada.

-Alice Cullen, línea 2- anuncio.

-Hola Alice.- salude.

-¡Princesaaa! ¿Cómo has estado?- chillo, sonreí.

-bien, muy bien. ¿Cómo estas tu? ¿Cuándo nos veremos?- pregunte. Ella grito al otro lado.

-quería invitarlos hoy a una cena en el Lodge Brigade de _Brooklyn_.-

-¿invitarlos?- repetí e inmediatamente me arrepentí.

-Obvio tonta, a Mi hermano y a ti.-

-Ehh… Ali, Edward esta de viaje.- le comente sintiendo como la punzada se intensificaba al mencionarlo.

-¡como?¡ ¿de viaje? ¿A dónde?- cuestiono.

-Esta en _Londres_, asuntos de trabajo.- dije.

-es…es… un imbécil. ¿Por qué no me ha dicho?, yo quería hacerlo oficial hoy.- dijo triste.

-Oficial… ¿oficial que?-

-¡es una sorpresa!- chillo.

-Ali sea lo que sea… deberías hacerlo hoy. No sabemos cuando volverá.- dije sobando mi vientre mientras hacia muecas de dolor.

-¡Ahhhhhhhh! De acuerdo.- grito- si lo hare, bien nos vemos allí a las 9 Belly.- canturreo y colgó. Suspire y me deje caer en el sofá. Estaba exhausta, tenia sueño y estaba asustada de lo que Ali pudiera preguntar sobre su hermano desaparecido.

Llegue a casa, alrededor de las 8, el trafico era horrible en _NY_. Al llegar saque mi ropa y me meti a la ducha, el dolor no se quería ir y estaba apunto de tomar alguna aspirina, pero Anna dijo que no podía auto medicarme. La ducha express relajo un poco mis músculos, fui al vestier y tome un vestido de coctel color durazno de _Donna morgan_, tacones _Michel Kors_ y mi trench _Burberry_ café.

Al llegar el lugar estaba algo concurrido, el ballet parking abrió la puerta para mi y me escoltaron dentro, hasta la mesa de Alice Cullen. A medida que íbamos avanzando por el lujoso restaurante pude darme cuenta de que todos estaban allí. Sorprendida por ver a Jazz y Em junto a Rose y Ali riendo alegremente. Esta última se fijo en mí y chillo hasta venir corriendo a abrazarme. Las personas alrededor veían la escena.

-¡Belly! Que bueno que estas aquí.- saludo con un efusivo abrazo y beso que devolví.

-Hola Ali, te extrañe.- dije

-¡yo igual!- avanzamos a la mesa bajo la atenta mirada de todos, Em me tomo desprevenida en un gran abrazo de oso que hizo que perdiera el aliento por un momento, Jazz también se veía radiante y Rose hermosa como siempre tenia un brillo muy peculiar en sus ojos.

-estas hermosa, te ves… diferente.- comento Jazz. Me sonroje.

-Gracias, sigo siendo yo.- reímos. Pidieron bebidas y yo un batido. Se extrañaron pero dije que estaba tomando algunos analgésicos.

-Es una raya que Edward se ausente tanto.- dijo Em. Mordí mi labio inferior evitando que mis ojos se cristalizaran.

-si.- coincidió Ali.- ya sabes… el que mucho se ausenta…- dijo como quien no quiere la cosa. Me estremecí.

- ¿oye Bells estas bien?.- pregunto Rose. Todos fijaron su mirada en mí.

-Estas pálida.- dijo jazz.

-Estoy bien.- mentí.

-¿Segura?.- yo solo asentí y obligue a cambiar el tema. Dejando a un lado a Edward.

Pedimos nuestros platillos, yo solo pedi una ensalada de frutas. Últimamente era ese mi puerto seguro donde sabía que no me caería mal. Jazz y Em se quejaron un poco pero desistieron al saber que no me encontraba muy bien.

-Bueno…- dije cuando terminamos y esperábamos mi postre, ya que ellos no quisieron.- ¿a que se debe esta reunión?- aunque ya tenia una ligera sospecha.

-Bu...Bueno…- balbuceo Alice, reí.

-¡Vamos! Tengo una sospecha.- declare ella se sonrojo y Jazz entrelazo su mano a la de ella sonriendo como nunca antes lo había hecho.

-Alice y yo, somos novios.- declaro. Todos saltamos en felicitaciones y abrazos. Se veían realmente felices y enamorados.

-¿Y ustedes que?- pregunte ''inocentemente'' a Rose y Em. A Rose le tembló la copa de cristal que reposaba en su mano y Em se atraganto con mi postre de chocolate.

-¿no...sotros?.- pregunto Em visiblemente nervioso. Yo asentí divertida.

-Estamos saliendo.- contesto sonrojado, Ali y yo dijimos ''Awwss'' y Rose beso su mejilla tiernamente. Todo era tan lindo y romántico, que unas lágrimas se escaparon de mis ojos.

-Bella ¿por que lloras?- preguntó Jazz a mi lado abrazándome. Yo no pude contestar, estaba privada sacando el llanto contenido. Me hacia falta Edward y… las hormonas me tienen loca.

-es que es tan lindo...- susurre en medio del llanto. De repente todos me rodearon y Ali chillo.

-¡abrazo grupal!- eso me hizo sacar unas cuantas risas.

La punzada de dolor que tenia se había desvanecido y volvia de repente, me sorprendió mucho que Ali y Rose dijeran que me acompañarían esta noche. Aunque trate de decirles que no era necesario y que deberían estar con mis hermanos, todos estuvieron en desacuerdo conmigo y así nos fuimos en mi _Porsche._

Hablamos banalidades en el camino y yo trataba de disimular las muecas de dolor cuando la punzada era más fuerte.

-¡Esta será nuestra primera noche de chicas!.- chillo Ali.

-Oh si, necesitábamos una.- coincidió Rose, yo solo sonreí.

Llegamos a mi apartamento, Ni Rose, Ni Ali habían ido. Pues mientras estuve de reposo en el accidente ambas estaban de viaje de trabajo.

-wow esto es… precioso.- dijo Rose maravillada observando el Hall y la cocina, los amplios ventanales del salón eran de vidrio polarizado y se veía todo _NY_ y el _central park_ desde aquí, los grandes edificios y la luna que estaba imponente rodeada de nubes.

-¡me encanta!- grito Ali dejándose caer en los pufs negros que rodeaban una pequeña fuente de bambúes debajo de la escalera de espiral que daba a la segunda planta. Rose ya estaba viendo el apartamento desde lo alto de las escaleras. Subimos y les mostré las habitaciones que eran gigantes.

-todavía queda un ultimo piso.- avise. Seguimos avanzando por las escaleras. -Alli esta la terraza con Jacuzzi, un salón de cine y uno de música- señale las diferentes direcciones.- y mi estudio por aquí.- dije señalando el fondo a la derecha unas gigantes puertas de roble.

-¿como puedes vivir sola en un lugar tan grande?- pregunto Rose.

-bueno… ya me acostumbre.-

-además mi hermanito tampoco es que se la pasa mucho en su apartamento.- dijo Ali, yo desvié la mirada y de repente las vi a ambas frente a mi.

-¿Qué?-

-sabes que puedes confiar en nosotras ¿no? Dinos que pasa con Edward… apenas lo mencionas y…- me eche a llorar cortándola, en realidad necesitaba decirle a alguien todo lo que estaba pasando, y Ali y Rose eran las indicadas. Me abrazaron hasta que calme mis sollozos.

-no se que pasa.- confesé en medio del llanto.- se fue y no se por que.- les dije, amabas estaban estupefactas con la boca abierta.

-explícate.- pidió Rose sentándome en el sofá de la terraza.

-él cambio, de repente estaba distanciado e indiferente. Trabajaba de mas, me dijo que estaba enfrascado en un caso importante, lo comprendí, pero no su reacción era como si me… esquivara.- dije jugueteando con mis dedos.- debíamos ir a Francia ¿recuerdas?.- le pregunte a Ali ella asintió mientras quitaba las lagrimas de mi rostro.- Jacob estuvo en la fiesta de mi padre, y dijo cosas extrañas como que el hospital y el área de pediatría en especifico estaba muy relajado, le era extraño que Edward no hubiese ido…- tome aire.- y comencé a sospechar, cuando volví… me confirmo que había pedido vacaciones y se había ido a Londres, él mismo me lo había dicho, Pero nunca menciono el motivo. Le dije a Jacob que se había ido con sus padres, pero he hablado con Esme y no me ha dicho nada al respecto, yo… no se… su celular esta apagado, no contesta mis mails.- terminé llorando. Rose me abrazo.

-hable con mama ayer… no menciono haberlo visto.- recordó.- y si… y si le paso algo?- pregunto.

Me horrorice y me levante de un salto. -no, no puede ser eso.-

-no lo es.- dijo Ali y la vimos.- Hable con Jacob en la mañana, necesitaba unos expedientes que Edward tenia… le di su correo electrónico y luego lo llame para saber si se lo había enviado y me dio que si. No se que estará pasando… pero Edward no sabe lo que hace.- se me revolvió el estomago y fui al baño a vaciar mi estomago, al salir ambas me veían asombradas.

-y estoy embarazada.- dije ellas corrieron a abrazarme mientras lloraban.

-¡Vamos a ser tías!- chillo Ali. Rose aun no se recuperaba.

-si… me entere ayer.- dije sonriendo, mientras posaba una mano en mi vientre.

-es… grandioso.- dijo Rose sin aliento, mientras posaba sus manos también en mi vientre, Ali la siguió y comenzó a decir miles de cosas al bebe.

-Ali aun no te escuchara.- le recordé, ella me saco la lengua.

-que importa, puedo volver a repetírselo.- reí. El resto de la noche paso entre charlas sobre el bebe, todo giro en torno a él. Puedo recordar la conversación que me dejo inquieta.

_-Entonces, quería decirle a todos el día de mi cumpleaños.- anuncie. -Desearía que él estuviera allí.- pedí.- por eso quería decirte Ali que me ayudaras a preparar algo muy bonito para hacerlo.- ella salto._

_-si, si lo haremos. Va a ser magnifico.- _

_-me gustaría ayudar pero debo ir a Japón, prometo estar aquí para la fecha.- dijo Rose. _

_-mas te vale.- le dijo Ali._

_-¿y como lo harás?- pregunto de repente, la mire confundida.- tu padre sabe…- palidecí._

_-no...-_

_-esto va a ser difícil.- decidió._

_Demonios debí pensar en Charlie, ni siquiera sabia que estaba con Edward y ya le diría que iba a ser abuelo…_

_-pues, lo llamare… le contare por teléfono lo nuestro.- decidí._

_-y no seria raro si el día de anunciarle a la familia que vas a ser mama…y ¿el papa no este presente?- cuestiono Rose. Yo asentí mordiendo mi labio inferior. _

_-no puedes evitarlo, el debe saberlo primero.- dijo Ali._

Y era cierto…

Hoy debía decirle a Charlie que tenia novio, un novio mago que desaparecía como arte de magia.

Me levante como siempre corriendo al lavabo, me duche y me di cuenta que la punzada seguía presente. Desayune con las chicas y Becca. Em y Jazz vinieron a buscarlas y yo me marche al trabajo. Hoy después del mediodía iba a buscar a Ada y a llevarla al acuario.

Llegue a _Manhattan_ y me instale en mi oficina, el pensamiento del día anterior no me dejaba concentrarme así que decidí hacerlo de una vez.

-Buenas días.- saludo mi padre a través de la línea.

-papa.- dije feliz. -hija, mi princesa. ¿Cómo estas?- pregunto, mientras al otro lado de la línea se escuchaba gritos y el splash de los flashes.

-muy bien papa, ¿he llamado en el momento oportuno?- pregunte.

-Oh no hija estoy saliendo de una cena con el presidente de Japón.- explico, se oyó una puerta cerrarse y un suspiro.- ha sido una locura, pero ha ido bien.- termino diciendo.

-que bueno papa, sabes que no me gusta que te presiones tanto.- le recordé.

-Umhmm de acuerdo, ¿dime que querías decirme?-

-¿yo?- pregunte como boba, mientras mordía mis uñas, fijando mi vista desde el ventanal de mi oficina hacia _Manhattan_.

-si pequeña, te conozco mas que tu misma, dime que querías decirme.- sonreí. -Yo…Bueno... papa ¿sabes que ya no soy tan pequeña verdad?- logre preguntar.

-siempre será mi bebe.- rio.

-Bueno…-

-suéltalo.-

-tengo novio.- del otro lado no se escuchaba nada.- ¿papa sigues hay?- pregunte nerviosa.

-Debí esperarlo, sospechaba de ello.- confeso. Me deje caer en el sofá.

-¿Cómo lo sospechabas?- pregunte, viendo el fondo de pantalla de mi portátil, Edward, Ada y yo en el acuario.

-Bueno desde aquel accidente hija, ese chico estaba destrozado.- dijo. Mordí mi labio y presione mi mano en mi vientre donde la punzada se manifestaba.- debo decir que es un gran chico, se ve que te ama.- mis ojos se cristalizaron, _si fuera así ¿Por qué se fue?_ Pensé.- siempre serás mi princesa Bella, y esta bien que comiences a dedicarte a algo que no sea trabajo.- bromeo, sonreí enjugando una lagrima que resbalo por mi mejilla.

-si, lo se papa, le amo, es un gran hombre- _me ha traído la felicidad de ser madre._ Pensé.- lamento habértelo dicho de esta manera, quería hacerlo en tu cumpleaños, pero Edward es medico y tuvo una emergencia.- explique.

-eso esta bien, pequeña.- dijo tiernamente.- ¿Rennee y tus hermanos lo saben?.-

-si lo saben.- dije apenada.

- ahora puedo presumir de tener un nuero.- reímos.

-la familia crece papa, la familia crece...- dije acariciando mi vientre, pensando en Rose y Ali que también se unían a la familia.

Así terminamos la conversación, el hecho de que papa haya sido espectador del amor que Edward profesa por mi es alentador apara esperarlo, para superar juntos cualquier obstáculo, dando paso a la felicidad que me embarga al saber que seremos padres.

* * *

><p><strong>Gracias <em>Bea<em>, por tus hermosas palabras esos son los detalles que me inspiran, espero que te halla gustado el cap. un beso. **

**y a todas... FELIZ AÑO NUEVO! :)**

**By: claulrp ;)**


	26. Luchar y vencer

**_Capitulo 24_**

**_B p o v_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>[ Luchar y vencer ]<em>**

_*x/x/x*_

El tiempo comenzaba a pasar, las manecillas del reloj solo me indicaban que aun seguía la vida… sin él a mi lado. Era cruel el hecho de que la maldita aguja parecía dispuesta a acecharme, recodármelo cada segundo con su ya tedioso sonido. El sentimiento de amor y anhelo comenzaba a apartarse, dando paso al desconocido resentimiento, solo deseaba que no llegase a afectar las decisiones de mi futuro… si no seria caótico.

-Al concreto le falta fraguado, agréguenle aditivos; aceleradores y fibras. Debe adherirse bien en esta superficie.- señale los planos en la gran pantalla táctil.- el día de hoy trabajaremos en los próximos diez pisos, para mañana debería haber una estructura cimentada en proceso de fraguado, necesito muestras y al ingeniero inspector aquí. ¿Donde esta Max?.- cuestione a Lorena.

-Max Walker, esta en _Austria_ por las obras de la barrera.- dijo luego de ver la agenda en su _Ipad._

-Lo necesito para mañana aquí.- ordene, ella asintió tecleando.- dividiremos los obreros en tres grupos de cuatro horas cada uno, trabajaremos toda la noche.- dije, todos asintieron se dividieron y fueron al terreno. Me deje caer en el sillón de cuero, tome una botella de agua y observe desde los ventanales de la oficina el avance de la obra.

Ya estaba en _Dubái,_ había llegado hace exactamente dos horas, inmediatamente llegue a la obra para ponernos a trabajar, había mucho papeleo atrasado y los obreros descoordinados.

Los ingenieros que viajaban conmigo estaban comenzando y estaban adquiriendo experiencia, Max Walker era el verdadero encargado, no podía arriesgarme a dejarme llevar por ellos pues no tenían la habilidad suficiente para lidiar con ello.

No sabia por cuanto tiempo tendría que hospedarme aquí, por lo que mande a Lorena a alquilar un piso en el rascacielos de en frente a la obra para convertirlo en las oficinas de Swan & co. Me encontraba allí, estaba agotada, tenia sueño, pero necesitaba sacar esto adelante.

Trate de no estresarme al ver el montón de trabajo que tenia por delante, Eso no le haría bien a mi bebe, sin embargo tuve que esforzarme mucho hasta las 4:30am para adelantar por lo menos la cuarta parte de aquel desastre. Mi hotel no quedaba lejos, unas cuantas calles más allá, en una suite de lujo. Lorena quería una de las dos habitaciones presidenciales del _Burj al arab_, pero me negué, no tenia ánimos de soportar ver a Mohamed rondándome, el iba allí a jugar tenis a diario.

Al llegar a mi habitación, me quite la ropa y me deje caer en la cama, estaba completamente desecha, con gran esfuerzo me levante y fui al Jacuzzi para relajarme, casi quedándome dormida me levante apresuradamente y las nauseas hicieron su mágica aparición, devolver con el estomago vacio era fatal. No había comido absolutamente nada desde que Salí de NY, tampoco tenia hambre y no pretendía alterar las nauseas, algo grogui avance a la cama y me deje caer, envolviéndome en el grueso edredón de plumas.

_6:00 am / una hora y media después…_

-¡Mierda!- exclame, el sonido del móvil me despertó. Parecía que un camión había pasado por sobre mi, no podía mover un solo musculo, nada me obedecía, cuando fue la quinta vez que lo escuche, tuve la fuerza para gruñir y levantar la mitad de mi cuerpo para tomar el maldito aparato.

-¿diga?- conteste algo ruda.

-Oh, esos no son buenos días preciosa.- ¡rayos!

-ahora menos lo serán.- replique sentándome en la cama y pasando mi mano libre por el cabello.

-Tsk, tsk… Tranquila _Isabella_.- remarco con su acento árabe.- no estés a la defensiva conmigo, solo quiero verte.- bufe.

-Ten muy claro que vine aquí a trabajar y no pienso perder mi tiempo.- dije, levantándome y yendo al pequeño refrigerador.

-no me tientes a verte por las malas, porque no será de tu agrado.- dijo burlón y con una leve amenaza.- ¿Dónde estas?- pregunto.

-no es de tu incumbencia.- respondí molesta.

-si lo es, eres mía.- dijo con absoluta serenidad e ínfulas de posesión. Reí con impaciencia.- ríete, hazlo. Muy pronto no te atreverás a hacerlo.- amenazó y colgó. Bufe. _Engreído._Tome una botella de agua y fui a ducharme, a penas había dormido y la llamada de Mohamed me puso en tensión.

Charle con Alice y Rose, antes de marcharme a la obra, también le comente a Paul la llamada de Mohamed, dijo que era muy poco solo acusarlo con llamadas telefónicas, que fácilmente pueden ser calificadas como montajes, Le aclare que no pretendía venir a alterar la situación, y estuvo completamente de acuerdo en todo. Em estaba más frenético y trataba de localizar un espacio cada dos horas para llamarme.

Joseph un chofer asignado, se encargo de llevarme a la obra donde corregí algunas técnicas de los planos y di luz verde para continuar con la segunda fase. Debía admitir que tenia un grupo de obreros profesionales, acataban las ordenes a cabalidad y estábamos bien hasta ahora, rezaba para que pudiera terminar el proyecto dentro de los limites establecidos, siete meses.

La prensa árabe y americana quería entrevistas acerca del proyecto, hice una rueda de prensa a media mañana con los medios mas importantes, dando detalles de la obra y la prorroga para culminarla a tiempo, agradecí que se limitaran a cuestionarme en otros campos personales, cosa que mi asistente ya se había encargado de aclarar. Estaba algo nerviosa esperando el vuelo de Max que había salido de _Austria_ ayer por la tarde, debería llegar a eso de mediodía.

Todos estuvimos fascinados en firmar con _Discovery Channel_ para _''Mega construcciones''_ con Danny Foster. En un programa especial acerca de la ultima novedad en ingeniería. Estaban preparando los equipos de cámaras y prometieron no alterar el trabajo de los obreros, Para ello Max y yo debíamos explicar por sobre como iría la obra y hasta donde llegaríamos con ello.

Recibí una llamada de Jake a media tarde, mientras almorzaba en un lujoso restaurante con el productor de _Discovery_ y mi grupo de ingenieros, quería preguntar por mi y Edward, al recordar aquel nombre que había pasado desapercibido por unas horas… me di cuenta que la punzada de dolor seguía allí, Ya me estaba molestando de mas y estaba nerviosa de que llegase a ser algo malo. Gracias a dios las nauseas no aparecieron en plena reunión, pero fue luego en mi oficina cuando devolví de golpe mi almuerzo. Ese día en la mañana me había dado cuenta de cuanto estaba adelgazando, estaba mas pálida de lo normal, las constantes pesadillas sobre Mohamed, Edward, y todo lo demás me mantenían dando vueltas en la cama sin dormir, a pesar de que el sueño era habitual, las ojeras que se ocultaban bajo maquillaje y gafas de sol, eran horrorosas. Mi aspecto era deplorable, incluso los paparazis inventaron la idea de que estaba en las drogas, no pude reírme más de ello.

Así pasaron dos largas y agotadoras semanas en donde Mohamed no había molestado, donde Edward seguía desaparecido, Ali, Rose, Jazz y Em seguían con sus constantes llamadas y yo seguía perdiendo peso y sintiéndome peor.

-Bella deberías ir al medico, no haces mas que trabajar, eres la única que no ha dormido por lo menos las ocho horas reglamentarias en quince días.- dijo Lorena quien parecía incluso asustada.

-si Lorena te tomare la recomendación, me siento fatal.- dije apoyando mi mejilla en el vidrio de la gran mesa de conferencias. Ella llego a mí y toco mi frente.

-no tienes fiebre, pero niña ¡como has perdido peso!.- exclamo.- vamos te llevare al Hotel.- me ayudo a incorporarme , hoy día domingo eran exactamente las 4:00 am y había a penas llegado al trabajo, las fuerzas que intentaba sostener se estaba desvaneciendo y no podía seguir así, temía por la salud de mi bebe. Me deje guiar con Lorena hasta el elevador y luego hasta el _sedan_ negro donde estaba Joseph. No supe de mí hasta después que entre al auto.

_*x/x/x*_

-Bella, ¿estas bien?- una voz conocida se escuchaba a mi derecha, intente moverme y no podía, estaba conectada a un monton de agujas y aparatos.

-¿donde estoy?- pregunte a quien sea que estuviera allí, Lorena apareció en mi campo de visión y sonrió triste.

-Estas en el hospital, sufriste un colapso en el auto… estas en un cuadro critico de anemia.- dijo, me tense. ¡Mi bebe!

-¿Hay complicaciones?- pregunte nerviosa. Ella negó.

-no lo se, no pueden decirle a nadie que no seas tu, por que no somos familia.- dijo frustrada. En ese momento el doctor Louis Carrey entro a la habitación y le pidió a Lorena salir.

-Isabella…- comenzó.

-solo Bella.-

-Bueno Bella, parece que tienes un estado delicado. Tienes un cuadro de anemia controlable pero debiste venir a penas te sentiste mal.- reprocho con suavidad, era un chico alto y bronceado.- estas embarazada ¿lo sabias?- cuestiono. Yo asentí y lleve mis manos a mi vientre aun plano.

-Muy bien, haremos un ultrasonido para checar que tu salud no haya afectado la del feto.- explico mientras aplicaba un gel frio en mi vientre, me estremecí, se disculpo y me mando a observar la pantalla gigante que conectaba con un raro aparato.- aquí ¿lo ves?.- dijo señalando unas manchas deformes. Fruncí el ceño.

-¡son manchas!- me queje. El rio.

-si lo son por ahora, cuando crezcan serán dos hermosos bebes.- explico, yo asentí.- y aquí…- iba a continuar.

-¡QUE QUEE?¡.- grite cortándolo, el doctor se asusto.- ¿DOS BEBES? ¿CUANDO? ¿CÓMO?.- cuestione en shock.

-Si Bella, tendrás mellizos.- dijo sonriente, solté el aire de golpe y sonreí. Dos, serian dos niños revoloteando y riendo. Una lagrima se escapo de mi ojo, Edward debía estar aquí.- están sanos y sus corazones laten muy bien, tienen el tamaño correcto y la posición correcta.- decía mientras deslizaba el aparato aquí y allá.

-¿están bien?.- pregunte, sintiendo mi corazón vibrar al dirigirme en plural.

-si lo están, por ahora. Debes saber que tienes un embarazo de alto riesgo… debes cuidarte mas de lo normal, de lo contrario seria fatal tanto para ti como para ellos. Podríamos perderte a ti, a unos de ellos o a ambos en el parto. Estas sometida a mucho estrés, tu metabolismo es exigente y trataremos de controlarlo con medicamentos que no afecten el embarazo, de lo contrario el peligro aumentaría.- declaro, asentí nerviosa. Era cierto todo me ponía a prueba.- te aconsejo descansar durante todo lo que resta del embarazo, un cambio de ambiente les hará bien.- recomendó, asentí de nuevo incapaz de pronunciar palabra.- te dejare para que las enfermeras te den de comer, estarás en observación cuarenta y ocho horas mas.- ¡ahí va! no quería quedarme aquí, pero lo haría por mis hijos. ¡Por dios son dos!

-de acuerdo.- dije, el doctor me dedico una sonrisa y se marcho. Suspire. Esto seria difícil.

_Dos días después_

-pero… es demasiado.- me queje al ver la gran lista de medicamentos que debía tomar.

-es lo necesario para que los tres se encuentren bien.- dijo Louis. Suspire.

-de acuerdo.- acepte.

-ahora, debes hablar con tu ginecóloga quien de seguro no se dio cuenta de que llevabas dos bebes hay dentro, para que te haga nuevos análisis periódicamente. ¿Estarás en los _Emiratos _un tiempo mas?- pregunto.

-Bueno, antes de irme debo dejar todo arreglado… no puedo marcharme de un día a otro.- explique. El asintió.

-seria bueno que vinieras cada tres días, solo será un chequeo rápido. Pero es importante que lo hagas mientras estés aquí.- de repente su mirada fue seria.- todavía estas en riesgo Bella, cualquier error puede ser fatal.- enfatizo. Me estremecí y asentí efusiva.

Lorena había estado muy atenta tanto conmigo, como en el trabajo, todos los días llevaba los reportes para que yo firmara y autorizara las siguientes fases… aun faltaba mucho y pensaba que saldría de los _Emiratos_ mas o menos en dos o tres semanas mas, ahora temía que tendría que pasar mi cumpleaños aquí y no con mi familia.

-¡¿pero estas bien?- grito Ali a través de la línea. Después de explicarle lo que había sucedido.

-si Alice, estamos bien.- decidí no decirle que iban a ser dos bebes para dejarlo de sorpresa.

-solo tienes que decirlo y estoy abordando inmediatamente.- dijo seria.

-Ali…- me corto.

-Bella, se que mi hermano es un idiota… tenias razón, nadie sabe de él, pero estoy segura que esta bien… y si el supiera que va a ser padre nunca te dejaría sola, me siento en la necesidad de ayudarte y protegerlos mientras el no este. Se que el va a venir Bella, lo se.- a estas alturas estaba llorando, porque quería desesperadamente creer en sus palabras y dejarme ir en la sensación de paz que invade mi mente al imaginarnos los cuatro juntos, felices.

-gracias Ali.- finalmente logre decir en medio del llanto. La convencí de que estaba muy bien custodiada y que nada pasaría, Así como también revelarle mi inseguridad de estar en casa para mi cumpleaños, cosa que la altero.

_*x/x/x*_

Los días pasaban lentos, Ali llamaba siempre que podía, así como Rose, les pedí que no les dijeran nada a mis hermanos porque sabía que tendría que lidiar con Emmett en estos instantes intentando llevándome a casa y a Jazz inspeccionándome como si de un auto dañado se tratase. No quería alterarlos, todo estaba bien. Estaba relajada, la construcción iba avanzando rápidamente y el único que no dejaba de dejar mensajes ''amenazantes'' era Mohamed. Todavía estaba algo nerviosa de lo que pudiera hacer, pero evitaba pensar en ello… si el no se sobrepasaba como la otra vez, yo no iba a alterarlo.

Una tarde tranquila en el hall de mi habitación me encontraba buscando casas en _Los Angeles- California,_ para descasar durante el resto de mi embarazo, ese lugar me encantaba y entre miles había dado con el sitio perfecto en _Beverly Hills_. Estaba emocionada al pensar en mis dos bebes, ya había algunos cambios en mi cuerpo, mis caderas mas anchas, bustos mas grandes y sensibles, además de una pequeña protuberancia que comenzaba a formarse en mi vientre bajo. Ahora se sentía todo más real, porque sabía que dentro de mí había dos pedacitos de esa persona que tanto amo.

Los malestares seguían allí, Louis me explico que eran sumamente normales y puede ser que terminen en dos semanas, cuando cumplía mis tres meses, o puede perdurar todo el proceso de gestación. Sin embargo, ahora toleraba un poco más los alimentos, ya no tenia síntomas de anemia y Louis me felicito por llevar a cabalidad sus indicaciones.

Todo se altero la mañana del 2 de septiembre cuando la inesperada visita de Mohamed me hizo perder los estribos.

-¡estas demente, no soy tuya!- le grite repitiéndole por cuarta vez esa respuesta. El me veía fijamente con sus ojos burlones y su cuerpo relajado, la mirada lasciva que recorría mi cuerpo cubierto solo por un vestido veraniego, me mantenía inquieta y con un asco intenso.

-Lo serás, niña. Desde que te vi me gustaste, eres bella, exitosa, joven e inteligente… justamente lo que necesita un príncipe para casarse. Te obligare a hacerlo si es necesario.- termino esto ultimo fulminándome con la mirada mientras se levantaba del sofá y se dirigía a mi peligrosamente.

-Mi novio no permitirá esto.- no se de donde saque semejante disparate, pero al decirlo sus pasos se detuvieron y su rostro se desfiguro en furia.

-Me tientas… me tientas.- canturreo.- no se me hace difícil deshacerme del maldito bastardo.- gruño a solo dos pasos de distancia, yo estaba petrificada contra la pared, su perfume excesivamente dulce intoxico mis pulmones y un asco intenso llego a mi estomago.

- No quiero estar contigo, estas obsesionado, ¡estúpidamente obsesionado!- grite, mientras veía de reojo el teléfono del hotel, solo tenia que estirar mi mano a la derecha y pulsar el numero uno para gritar ayuda.

Una carcajada cruel me hizo fijar la vista en el nuevamente.

-Lo que quiero lo tengo, eso es todo. Te quiero a ti _Isabella _y ya es hora de demostrarte que conmigo no serás infeliz.- dijo eliminando cualquier espacio que había entre nosotros, tomo mi mandíbula entre sus manos fuertemente, obligándome a mirarlo, se relamió los labios mientras veía mi boca fruncida en asco. Y fue todo lo suficiente para que me atacara sin piedad, sus manos antes encarcelándome en la pared, llegaron a mis caderas manteniéndome quieta, su boca buscaba desesperadamente fundirse con la mía que tenia cerrada en una fina línea, con mis manos batalle contra el para deshacerme de su peso, de su cuerpo, Eso lo enfureció y liberando una mano de mi cadera agarro ambas y las puso sobre mi cabeza contra la pared, en un momento que se aparto de mi boca furioso para atacar mi cuello, grite por ayuda e inmediatamente me tapo la boca con la mano mirándome con ira.

- ¡calllate, maldita sea! Cállate porque sino será mucho peor.- mis lagrimas salieron sin control. Y el con la mano que estaba en mi boca comenzó a tocar mis muslos, el vestido subia y dejaba expuesta mi piel, me sentía sucia. Intente liberarme pero el ejercía mas presión, en un momento me arrojo sobre la cama sin ninguna delicadeza y se sentó a horcadas sobre mi, lloraba y golpeaba su cara, pero el se dedicaba a subirme el vestido a la cintura dejando ver mis pequeñas bragas de encaje rojo de VS, halo de mi cabello para alzar mi cabeza y atacar mis labios, mordió mi labio inferior hasta hacerme sangrar, su erección ejercía presión en mi vientre, estaba tan desesperado que se descuido y se levanto para desnudarse, en ese momento salte al teléfono logre marcar la tecla y gritar ayuda, antes de sentir un fuerte impacto en mi mejilla derecha seguido de un jalón de cabello, estaba lleno de ira, me aoville cruzando mis brazos a través de mi vientre, si no sobrevivía a esto quería que mis hijos si lo hicieran… estaba llorando y rezando que hayan escuchado a mi llamado en recepción. Cuando me obligo de nuevo a acostarme en la cama, estaba solamente en bóxers y en un movimiento violento se lanzo hacia mi, dejándome sin aliento unos segundos, mi vestido era rasgado y de repente en todo el lio sentí que quitaban ese peso de mi, escuche gritos, golpes, llanto, pero yo me deje llevar con la humillación y dolor, en aquel obscuro agujero conocido.

_*x/x/x*_

Si la vida se descifrara en dos palabras diría Luchar y vencer, a estas alturas de mi vida me di cuenta de que una vez que todo era aceptable, llegan a ella tanto cosas buenas y malas, el viaje de un destino distinto, el recorrido de una carrera profesional exitosa, las personas que conoces y que amas, el perfeccionismo de encontrar la persona adecuada…

Todo se logra venciendo, viendo hacia el futuro, he vivido suficiente para dar fe de ello, he sido feliz, triste, humillada, alegre, exitosa, bendecida y me doy cuenta que nada esta asegurado, por mas que intentes ser feliz, no esta en tus manos el alargarlo para siempre. Sin embargo estoy llena de esos hermosos recuerdos que hacen el transcurso de mi vida en un momento especial y único. No me arrepiento de las decisiones que he tomado, ni siquiera cuando ellas me llevan a un camino distinto del que siempre imaginé.

No creo que la vida sea injusta, solo creo que nosotros trazamos nuestro propio destino.

Seis días después. 

-¡Bella! ¿Estas bien?.- la vocecilla de Alice se escuchaba justo a mi lado. Voltee y la vi, tan llena de impotencia y dolor, sus ojos llenos de lagrimas mientras esperaba mi respuesta. Gire mi rostro aun mas y pude ver a Rosalie abrazada a Emmett quienes me veían con preocupación, Jasper estaba con mama calmándola ella lloraba, papa y ella llegaron a mi besaron mi frente, cerré mis ojos e imagine quince años atrás en mi habitación mientras ellos me daban las buenas noches, sentí mis ojos cristalizarse a través de mis parpados cerrados, los abrí y brotaron las lagrimas. Papa se sentó a mi lado y me acuno mientras decía que todo estaría bien, mas yo me resignaba a pensar que nada podía mejorar lo suficiente como para borrar el recuerdo, los malos recuerdos. Todos me abrazaban y decían cosas lindas, sabia que ellos en verdad lo deseaban, Esme y Carlisle llegaron poco después, pude ver en Esme aquellos ojos verdes que tanto amaba y me refugie en ella como no lo podía hacer con él en aquel momento.

Después de despertar días después, todos se enteraron de mi embarazo múltiple, estaban extasiados y felices, Charlie estaba feliz pero precavido en su mirada se leia el odio hacia Edward por haberse ido, aunque traté de justificarlo, Charlie no era ingenuo, por algo era el presidente de la república francesa y sabia que su hija estaba llena de heridas que solo el tiempo podía curar.

Jasper y Emmett no estaban mejor, aunque siempre quisieron a Edward como un hermano mas, no le perdonarían fácilmente no haber estado para mí en estos momentos.

Esme parecía avergonzada, Carlisle decepcionado, Rose y Ali simplemente tenían sus opiniones guardadas, porque sabia que me quería igual que a su hermano y era difícil defenderlo o apostar contra el en estos momentos. Las comprendía.

Louis dijo que tuvimos suerte, aunque si antes tenia una pequeña posibilidad de llevar un embarazo normal, ahora todo esta anulado, el riesgo es mucho a la hora del parto, sin embargo, trataba de no pensar en ello.

Alice me hizo saber que Mohamed había sido detenido al igual que todos sus secuaces luego de la gran golpiza proporcionada por mis hermanos, mi propio padre y Carlisle, las figuras de la realeza árabe estaban devastados con su comportamiento, el príncipe fue destituido de la corona en sucesión al rey y de la realeza, claramente de alguna manera trataron de atribuir algo que simplemente no se podía borrar, trataba de consolarme sabiendo que no pudo llegar lejos y que mis hijos estaban sanos. Dejamos _Dubái_ un día antes de mi cumpleaños, apenas me dieron el alta, papa y Em se habían encargado de que lo sucedido no apareciera en la prensa, la realeza árabe invento una excusa grave para el inminente arresto del príncipe heredero.

La obra seguiría en pie, debido a los ''inconvenientes'' hubieron cambios en el contrato que antes no podíamos hacer, y ahora Emmett estaba encargado personalmente de la obra, Lorena se quedo en _Dubái_ como encargada jefe.

Llegamos _NYC_ directamente a mi apartamento, mis padres se quedaron conmigo, les di la copia de las llaves que tenia del departamento de Edward a Esme y Carlisle, Em, Rose, Jasper y Ali se marcharon a un hotel cercano. Becca estuvo allí junto a Renee para cuidarme, jamás mencionamos algo de lo que paso ese día, no estaba preparada para expresar mis miedos.

El día de mi cumpleaños llego, Ali y Rose me arreglaron para la cena, mi cabello largo y castaño estaba ondulado, un maquillaje leve, Gio se encargo de buscarme un hermoso vestido blanco de _BCBG_, tacones de _Manolo Blahnik_, Joyería de _tiffany's_ que solo consistió en un par de pendientes de diamantes que hacían juego con el brazalete que Edward me había regalado.

Me sorprendió ver ese día en prensas, revistas, internet… fotos mías felicitándome por mi cumpleaños y haciendo una breve reseña de ''sus exitosas carreras'' como se leía. Hubo programas especiales donde hablaban de mi biografía. Me sentía halagada y contenta de tener personas apoyándome, eso era un incentivo más para continuar.

Papa había reservado en el famoso restaurante _Alain Ducasse _donde predominaba la comida francesa y vanguardista con una exquisita carta de vinos. La parcela VIP solo para nosotros, al llegar un montón de paparazis custodiaron nuestra entrada, era sorprendente ver la cantidad de fans con pancartas que decían: _''H-bday Bells'' ''I love Bella Swan'' ''Bella eres la mejor'' ''soy tu fan #1'',_ se cristalizaron mis ojos al ver semejante muestra de afecto, les dedique media hora firmando autógrafos y tomando fotografías.

La cena fue muy amena, ''casi'' todos reunidos, charlando sobre los bebes que venían en camino. Era maravilloso saber que eran dos, podía imaginarme sus caritas, pensando si serian dos princesitas o dos príncipes, o una pequeñita y un pequeñín. La verdad no importaba, solo quería que estuvieran bien y les garantizaba que no les iba a faltar amor.

Sin embargo, veía a mi alrededor, Ali y Jazz felices y empalagosos, Em y Rose con sus miradas cómplices, enamorados, y el hambre voraz que tenían el uno del otro, Esme y Carlisle quienes se veían tiernos tomados de la mano, viéndose confidencialmente con el amor tatuado en sus miradas y finalmente mis propios padres, Charlie quien todavía tenia el poder de hacer sonrojar a Renee y ella quien le dedicaba una mirada llena de adoración. Y luego estaba yo, contenta de ver a mi familia unida, con mis dos bebes en camino, y extrañamente vacía igualmente.

Estaba cansada de sentir tanta pena por mi misma, estaba cansada de esperar… de albergar absurdas esperanzas que nadie podía garantizar… estaba cansada.

En ese mismo instante tome una decisión, esperando que mi familia llegase a entenderme… los amo como ellos a mí. Pero necesito realmente pensar ahora en mi futuro, organizarme y encontrar un poco de la Isabella testaruda y decidida que era antes.

Iba a hacerlo, por mis hijos, por mi familia y por mí.

* * *

><p><em><strong>holaa, ante todo espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, quienes odian a Mohamed? yo lo hago. jeje. MIL MIL GRACIAS por sus reviews a Bea, linda me haces reir con tus ocurrencias, un abrazo gigante. a sisi, lilian y sabrina2010 si ups lo se no es nuero es yerno sorry! gracias, gracias, gracias, espero leernos pronto. un beso a todas.<strong>_

_**By: claulrp! ;)**_


	27. Error tras Error

**Cap 25**

_[ E r r o r t r a s E r r o r ]_

_CAPITULO DEDICADO A YOLANDA DORADO, ME HAS HECHO MUY FELIZ CON TUS REVIEWS!_

* * *

><p><strong>[El amor es la belleza que se nutre de tristeza, <strong>**Es la llave con que abres el grifo del agua en los ojos.**

**_Ricardo Arjona]**

****E p o v****

_*x/x/x*_

_Estuve en Londres tres días más regodeándome del profundo dolor que me acechaba, necesitaba a Bella con urgencia y me patee mentalmente por angustiarla tanto, desaparecer dos meses fue estúpido e inmaduro._

_El día anterior para devolverme a __NY__ fui a casa de mis padres. Mi madre estaba muy angustiada._

_-Edward hijo, ¿donde has estado?- pregunto Esme alarmada y asustada, mientras me aferraba a su cuerpo._

_-Tranquila mama, estoy bien.- la calme, besando su cabello._

_-¿bien? ¡Desapareciste por dos meses Edward Cullen sin motivo alguno!- reprocho. La abrace._

_-Estoy aquí mama. No me iré mas.- prometí._

_-claro que no lo harás, por que creo que no te has enterado aun...- susurro, su voz se quebró Y me alerto de que algo andaba mal. La mire y su mirada cristalizada y la expresión de mi padre y Alice al salir de su estudio y verme, dijo que algo grave pasaba…_

_-¿Qué…que ocurre?- balbucee aterrado. Alice sollozaba sin control._

_-Hijo… Bella ha desaparecido.- anuncio y sentí que mi mundo se desvanecía nuevamente._

_*x/X/x*_

-¡Es tu culpa! ¡Por tu culpa ella se fue!- grito Alice enfurecida mientras que por primera vez veía a mi hermana menor lanzarme dagas por los ojos, mi padre se veía afligido y decepcionado, Esme… mi madre estaba muy triste. Procese las palabras de Ali y una punzada dolorosa se instalo en mi pecho.

-pero… ¿por que se fue?- pregunte en un susurro mas confundido que angustiado como se notaba que ellos lo estaban. Bella nunca haría algo así… ella, no podía solamente irse…

-¿Todavía tienes la cara dura de venir a preguntar, Edward?- cuestiono Alice acercándose, Carlisle abrazo a Esme quien lloraba sin control.- desapareces, te pierdes sin decir nada, sin llamar, ni contestar los malditos mails,- Ali nunca maldecía.- no pudiste pensar si quiera en tu familia o en tu novia?.- pregunto entre dientes, yo simplemente no procesaba lo que entre líneas trataban de decirme.

Parecían todos estar en mi contra, ahora resulta que soy el culpable de que ella se haya ido…

-¿Y puedes saber tu lo que ocurrió para que me fuera?- explote.- ¿tienes idea de lo que he pasado en estos dos meses sin Bella a mi lado?- cuestione.- si yo fui estúpido por irme sin avisar ni decir nada, Bella esta siendo una completa inmadura desapareciendo ¡solo porque yo lo hice!- grite, un enorme vacio sentí en mí al terminar de decir las palabras e inmediatamente me arrepentí de haberlo dicho.

-¿como podíamos saber que demonios paso si te fuiste sin decir nada?- debía darle razón por eso, por su rostro paso una mueca de decepción y en sus ojos estaba tatuado el dolor.-eres un bastardo Edward Cullen- susurro y se fue.

-¡Alice! ¡Alice!- grito Esme quien fue corriendo detrás de ella escaleras arriba. Carlisle negaba con la cabeza con tristeza.

-No voy a juzgarte hijo, sea lo que sea por lo que te fuiste… esta bien, ya eres adulto y tomas tus propias decisiones, debo solamente decirte que fue tu peor error y deberás luchar sin descanso para obtener su perdón.- dijo y se marcho, dejándome solo, confundido y herido. Cuando se refería a ''su perdón'' sabia que no se trataba de Alice… era Bella.

_Por dios… ¿Qué hice? ¿Qué hice?_ Me pregunte mientras caía de rodillas sollozando, mi familia estaba decepcionada, no quiero ni pensar en mis amigos, Jacob, Emmett, Jasper. Rosalie no estaba aquí para gritarme, estaba en _Japón _y será una fiera, debo saber que demonios paso en estos dos meses, porque sin Bella yo no tenia motivo alguno para vivir, si ella no me llegase a perdonar… yo moriría irremediablemente.

_NYC- 16 septiembre_

_*x/x/x*_

Toc, toc, toc…

-¡voy!.- se escucho dentro, lamentablemente no era la voz que quería oír… pero al menos tendría respuestas, eso espero. La puerta se abrió. Becca abrió sus ojos como platos al verme, llevo la mano a su boca acallando el jadeo que quería soltar, de repente una oleada de tristeza opacó sus ojos y me miro con resentimiento.

-Edward…- solo dijo.

-soy yo Becca. ¿Puedo pasar?- pregunte, viendo hacia adentro deseando desesperadamente que _ella_ saliera a recibirme.

_Eres un idiota Cullen,_ me reprendí.

Ella asintió se hizo a un lado y pude sentir todavía su fragancia en el lugar, cada recóndito rincón estaba lleno de su esencia. Sentí que la puerta se cerraba tras de mi y voltee a ver a Becca nerviosa retorciendo en sus manos un pañuelo. Hasta entonces no había notado sus ojos hinchados e irritados.

-solo…necesito saber…- susurre, ella me vio y negó despacio.

-no puedo decirte nada Edward, lo siento.- su voz se quebró y supe que ella no delataría a Bella, fuese lo que fuese… su nivel de lealtad era admirable. Pero yo me quebraba cada vez más.

-¿por que siento que todos esconden algo? ¿Por que… por que fui tan estúpido?- me pregunte llorando.

Hubo un largo silencio, luego ella carraspeo y hablo.

-Edward… Ella te espero, día a día mantenía la esperanza de que volvieras… poco a poco fue solo quedándose con la opción de aunque sea contestaras un mail o una llamada, pero ella no pudo mas… era mas fuerte que ella y ahora necesita tiempo para pensar.- esa declaración me hizo perder el aliento por un momento, ella estaba siempre junto a mi a pesar de la distancia y yo no estaba con ella… la realidad me golpeo vilmente.

-La perdí, la perdí… ¡no puede ser!- grite sollozando, Becca llego a mi y me consoló hasta que logre calmarme.

-Eres un buen muchacho Edward, pero este error te puede costar mucho más de lo que te imaginas.- susurro mientras me veía fijamente.

-La encontrare.- prometí y me marche a paso rápido sin decir adiós.

_*x/x/x*_

, no puede pasar… ¡están en junta!- termino gritando la recepcionista, justo cuando abría de golpe la puerta del salón de reuniones.

-¿Edward? Que ocurre…- Jacob estaba mirándome fijamente confundido desde el tope del gran mesón.

-Disculpen, disculpen de verdad. Jacob necesito hablarte solo serán cinco minutos es urgente.- suplique, el me miro y asintió pidiendo permiso. Avance detrás de él en silencio a su consultorio.

-¿Qué ha ocurrido con Bella?- pregunto y yo Gemí de frustración.

-Quería preguntarte lo mismo… no se donde esta.- dije alterado, el me evaluó con su oscura mirada y se tenso.

-¡¿QUE LE HICISTE?- grito con furia, golpeando fuertemente con sus palmas el escritorio de roble.- sabia que me había mentido, la conozco tanto como ella a mi, estaba diferente… muy triste, cuando le menciones tus vacaciones vi el dolor en su mirada…- decía histérico mientras caminaba de un lado a otro, mi corazón sufrió una grieta mas.- luego solo me llama y me dice que se ha tomando un tiempo lejos… yo pensaba que ustedes…- se callo y me enfrento con su rostro lleno de ira, no tenia valor para mirarle a la cara. A él también le había fallado.

…_Isabella no es como todas las demás, ella es única y brilla con luz propia, solo no dejes que se extinga su esencia… _

Recordé como él me había pedido que cuidara de ella, y lo dañe, lo jodí todo por estúpido. Baje la mirada sin valor para verle a los ojos.

-Es una larga historia Jake, necesito encontrarla… no puedo vivir sin ella.- confesé mientras mis manos convulsionaban del miedo de pensar en un _''demasiado tarde''_ para nosotros. Sentí una fuerte mano impactar en mi pecho para pegarme con un golpe sordo a la pared.

-Atrévete a dañarla Cullen, atrévete a hacerlo y no vivirás para contarlo.- amenazo y se fue.

Yo no quería dañarla, yo quería recuperarla, arrodillarme frente a ella y rogar perdón si es posible. Yo solo la necesitaba… no podía respirar.

_Roma- 25 Septiembre_

_*x/x/x*_

Todos especulaban acerca de ella, se preguntaban todos la misma maldita pregunta que yo _¿Dónde esta Isabella Swan?,_ Los rumores que habían esparcido rayaban en lo ridículo y sabia que no era cierto, Incluso habían dicho algo que estaba casi cerca de lo que en realidad pasaba… me seguían a todas horas y al no vernos juntos creaban chismes malintencionados.

Las últimas fotos que circulaban de ella eran en _Dubái_, me hicieron estremecer esas imágenes, estaba muy diferente, pálida, extremadamente delgada y se notaba abatida y cansada. Eso solo hizo odiarme aun más.

Estuve 9 condenados días, buscando a Emmett de continente en continente. Esperaba que no me fuese tan mal esta vez.

-Emmett Swan.- la voz de Em antes divertida hasta en el más vergonzoso momento, se escuchaba seria y afilada. Suspire.

-Emmett habla Edward.- escuche el sonoro bufido del otro lado.

-¿Qué demonios quieres?- Rugió.

- Por favor Emmett dime donde esta, necesito encontrarla, necesito saber que hizo que se fuera.- rogué.

-¡TU! Tu hiciste que se fuera, márchate Edward no te quiero aquí y mucho menos cerca de mi hermana, vete o llamare a seguridad, estoy viéndote en la entrada.- si, estaba en Swan&co/Italy, decidí llamarlo antes para saber si estaba ahí, ya que después de ir a _Moscu, Madrid_ y _Egipto_ era lo que me habían dicho.

-no me iré sin hablar contigo antes.- dije con determinación.

-pues espero que sepas esperar.- y colgó. Estuve el resto del día tratando de entrar y de esperar a que saliera, pero eso no paso, la seguridad se reforzó en todas las entradas y Emmett Swan a las 11pm paso a mi lado enfurecido en su lujoso _audi_ a toda velocidad.

Estaba destrozado, pero tendría que luchar por encontrarla solo ella podía darme respuestas que necesitaba.

_Haití- 30 septiembre_

-Dr. Andrews se solicita en urgencias.- se escuchaba por los altavoces, en aquel hospital donde las emergencias caían a raudales, atendiendo a los heridos del terremoto de hace tres días. Podía ayudar, pero necesitaba encontrar a Jasper que estaba aquí en acto voluntario.

-por favor señor no puede estar aquí.- pidió una enfermera.

-necesito encontrar a Jasper Swan.- ella me miro y negó.

-esta en quirófano no podrá atenderlo, estamos a tope.- dijo mientras me empujaba fuera.

-soy doctor, Edward Cullen, especialista en pediatría con doctorado en cardiología infantil.- me presente mostrando mis credenciales. Ella me miro.- puedo ayudar.- al momento en que pronuncie esas palabras ya estaba con una bata blanca en un box con una gran cantidad de pacientes. Habían muchos niños con heridas graves, otros lesionados… era demoledor.

Mi primer día allí atendí alrededor de seiscientos treinta niños, no tenia tiempo ni para tomar agua, estaba agotado, necesitaba encontrar a Jasper.

Dormí alrededor de tres horas donde solo soñaba con mi Bella y eso me daba la fuerza para otro día más, y los que fueran necesarios… hasta que hablara con Jazz.

-Dr. Cullen se solicita en quirófanos.- era mi llamado, y como enviado del cielo allí estaba Jazz, en medio de una complicada cirugía, al principio lo sentí tenso y se dirigía a mí con furia y solo en términos profesionales. Decidí que iba a ser muy difícil esto. Las 8 horas en quirófano fueron exhaustivas y recompensadas con el milagro de una vida mas… en descanso trate de abordarlo.

-Jazz, por favor ¿dime donde esta?.- esas eran mis primeras palabras. Me fulmino con la mirada.

-¿Qué haces aquí Cullen?- cuestiono.

-vine a buscarte, por favor necesito encontrarla.- rogué.

-No vuelvas a acercarte a ella Edward… porque te juro que si le haces daño nuevamente… te hare pagar caro cada lagrima que ella a derramado por ti.- y se fue. Caí derrotado en una silla de plástico y llore… llore por todas las barreras que me impedían llegar a ella, llore por ser tan idiota y regarla, llore por no saber donde se encontraba, necesitaba con desesperación tenerla a mi lado.

No creo que halla sido un error entregarme a Ethan, ayudarlo y cuidarlo en sus últimos momentos de vida. Lo que fue un maldito error fue dejarla…y no decirle. Me odie como jamás nadie lo había echo.

Debía pagar consecuencias, y lo estaba haciendo con creces al no tenerla a mi lado.

Estuve en Haití alrededor de dos semanas mas, por acto voluntario, Jasper me evitaba a toda costa y sabia que con él no lograría nada.

_*x/x/x*_

Ya era mediado de Octubre, desde que me marché… tres meses y medio sin verla, sin saber nada de ella.

Hoy era mi último día en _Haití_, Jasper aunque intentaba evitarme me había dado cuenta de que me seguía con la mirada, muchas veces fui cuestionado por mi salud, no podía culpar a nadie de creerlo, mis ojeras eran horrorosas, la palidez de mi piel era alarmante y la extrema delgadez me hacía estar muerto en vida. Me despedí de todos los demás colaboradores.

-¡Edward!- llamo Jazz cuando iba camino al jet que me llevaría a _NYC_. Lo vi sorprendido.

-dime Jasper.-

-Gracias por la ayuda, se que viniste a buscarme… también veo que estas sufriendo y estas arrepentido.- pauso para mirarme.- Aunque no me alegro viéndote…ella también ha sufrido mucho y es mi hermana, no es que no te queramos decir… es que ella prefirió hacerlo así, nadie sabe donde se encuentra.- dijo mientras sus ojos se cristalizaban, mi corazón se hizo un puño en mi pecho.- ella… llama y se comunica con nosotros.- limpio una lagrima, las mías se desbordaron.- se que la quieres, así que… suerte.- dijo y se fue.

No tuve tiempo de procesar nada, inmediatamente me llevaron al Jet que debía despegar.

_Por dios Isabella ¿donde estas?_ Pensé mientras veía en la pantalla de mi móvil (el que ella me obsequió), su foto tan hermosa y radiante, traspasándome con sus hermosos ojos ámbar, donde podía deleitarme con su dulzura e inocencia.

Llegue a _NYC_ la tarde de un jueves, fui a mi apartamento por primera vez. Todo estaba intacto, igual como lo había dejado, me duche imaginando las veces que la hice mía en aquel lugar, las lágrimas se confundían con el agua. Salí de allí, me coloque unos pantalones deportivos, los favoritos de Bella, y me recosté en mi cama intentando conciliar sueño… pero fue imposible, mucho menos al sentir su aroma impregnado en mi almohada, en mis sabanas… hundí mi rostro en ellas y me deje llevar por el dolor que su ausencia provocaba. Grite mil veces su nombre, la llame, le pedí que volviera… que sin ella no podía vivir, pedía mil veces perdón… pero nada ocurrió, deje de gritar cuando mi garganta ardía y aun así los sollozos eran incontrolables.

Destruí nuestra relación, no confié en ella lo suficiente para decirle lo que ocurría en aquel momento… no estuve a su altura como ella si lo había estado para mi… quizá no la merecía y así como la vida la puso en mi camino, la aparto de mi.

Era mi culpa, y no tenia excusa para ello…

Bella, Mi ángel, te perdí… te perdí… fue lo ultimo que pensé antes de caer en la inconsciencia.

* * *

><p><strong>B p o v<strong>

_LA- california / Beverly Hills._

-En realidad me gustaría cambiarte de ámbito y sacar mi línea de ropa maternal, Rosalie Cullen podría sustituirte por ahora, tú decidirás luego si quieres continuar con nosotros… además seria hermoso verte desarrollando ese rol. ¿Qué dices?- mire a Gio a través de la pantalla gigante, vía _skype_, estábamos en medio de una reunión con Coco Channel.

-seria genial.- dije asintiendo.

-Bella debes mantener un reposo absoluto.- me regaño Gio.

-es verdad.- dije viendo a coco, ella asintió sonriendo.

-esta casa es genial, tienes la vista perfecta al letrero de Hollywood,- dijo señalándolo- me encantaría hacer las sesiones fotográficas aquí, lleven el tiempo que lleven, no importa, será muy relajado para ti.- dijo emocionada viendo los alrededores de la casa. Asentí en respuesta.

-me gusta la idea, ¿y a ti Gio?- cuestione mirándole, el estaba muy pensativo, sabia que se pondría muy sobre protector.

-debes dejarme estar ahí.- declaro, asentí y así cerramos el trato.

La idea principal era exponer el motivo de mis ausencias en representación de la marca, pero ella no estaba dispuesta a dejarme ir. Por eso dejaba a mi criterio lo que decidiera.

Gio era el único que sabia donde me encontraba, para pasear por california me aseguraba de estar muy bien camuflajeada y nadie se ha dado cuenta de ello. Llamaba a mi familia y amigos, muy seguido, antes de irme un día después de mi cumpleaños… les había hecho rogar que no le dijeran nada a Edward sobre mi paradero, todos estaban dispuestos a acompañarme, incluso papa quien nunca dejaba el trabajo de lado, estaba ofreciéndome compañía el tiempo que fuera necesario. Decline la oferta porque en realidad necesitaba pensar y respetaron mi decisión de no revelarles hacia donde iría.

Había comprado una hermosa casa acristalada en _Beverly Hills_, el lugar era muy tranquilo y sobre todo seguro, la vigilancia se veía por todas partes y además la propia casa contaba con un diseño único de máxima seguridad.

Aunque me sentía tranquila y segura, estaba sola y triste. Intentaba animar mis ánimos saliendo de compras o haciendo cualquier actividad para que mi humor no afectara a los bebes. Cada vez se hacia mas difícil, había pensado en vivir aquí meses después que mis hijos nacieran ''si dios me permitía vivir'' esperaba que así fuera.

Evitaba hablar de _él _en mis llamadas, en mis sueños y pensamientos siempre estaba presente, no necesitaba encontrar un motivo mas para llorar, era suficiente el doble de hormonas en mi cuerpo.

Mi vientre se hacia evidente cada vez mas, me había puesto en control con un ginecólogo muy reconocido de aquí, y había puesto especial atención a mi embarazo, confirmando lo que Louis me había dicho. Corríamos serios riesgos a la hora del parto. Los medicamentos que no afectaban la gestación no hacían efecto en mi organismo y yo seguía teniendo punzadas evidentes de estrés, aunque trataba de no hacerlo… Tom (nuevo ginecólogo), había dicho que era parte de mi cuerpo reaccionar siempre de ese modo. No podíamos hacer nada mas que reposar, evitar estresarme y rezar para que el parto fuera lo mas normal posible. También había dicho que no podía arriesgarme a tenerlos de manera natural, pues seria exponer mi vida y la de los bebes innecesariamente.

Por lo demás estaba normal, la comida aunque no duraba mucho en mi cuerpo era cada vez menos exigente a la hora de elegir, parecía que mi cuerpo estaba aferrado a no acostumbrarse a los cambios. Dormía más que un gato en invierno, y viendo caricaturas podía hasta llorar, lo encontraba ridículo, pero no lo podía controlar.

La casa era en extrema, gigantesca, tenia cinco habitaciones, cuatro cuartos de baño, un estudio, un salón de cine, biblioteca, Jardines con piscina, canchas multiuso, tenia una hermosa terraza con un Jacuzzi de cristal, Gimnasio, Un spa sin amueblar y un salón de juegos. Había decidido una decoración especifica con Carl un diseñador famoso experto en decoración infantil, tenia multitudes de ropita diminuta en colores unisex que había comprado, la mayoría era personalizados con el logo Swan, era adorable. Los muebles para el dormitorio de los bebes eran de roble los había comprado por internet, Carl venia en tres días para amoblarlo todo.

Un equipo de limpieza venia dos veces por semana y Corinne era mi chef permanente, cocinaba delicioso… pero extrañaba mucho el sazón de Becca, hablaba con ella todo el tiempo y mi pequeña ahijada Ada no dejaba de preguntar por ''sus hermanitos'' estaba encantada de que fueran dos y quería verlos pronto. Becca por otro lado no dejaba de cuestionar mi salud y alimentación, era muy estricta en ello, incluso tuvo una larga conversación telefónica con Corinne sobre los alimentos que toleraba y los que no. La adoraba por hacerme sentir cuidada en la distancia al igual que toda la familia.

Mis padres y hermanos era otro tema, no había un momento en el que no hablara con ellos, estaban muy preocupados y exigían llamadas cada media hora, me tenían loca. Renne al verme por video chats no paraba de llorar, se sentía mal por verme sola, se culpaba de no estar ahí… sin embargo le hice saber que era la mejor madre del mundo y que no estaba sola, ese recuerdo le alegraba y parloteaba sin parar sobre sus futuros nietos.

Esme, Carlisle, Alice, Rose y Gio también estaban siempre pendientes de los tres.

Sabía que todos estaban en tensión por el momento del parto, y como Emmett exigía que me tomara ''este'' tiempo cuando hubiese pasado esa etapa… quería estar con ellos, pero sabia que necesitaba repararme antes que nada, siempre les hacia entender eso.

Mi Iphone sonó en el sofá. Deje el bote de helado de fresa en la isla de la cocina y Fui por el. Vi que era Rose, no contestaba llamadas desconocidas y las miles que recibía de _él_ diariamente eran desviadas automáticamente.

-hey Rose.- salude, del otro lado se escucho un suspiro entrecortado.- ¿Rose? ¿Rose?- estaba asustándome. Tome asiento con un poco de dificultad en mis cuatro meses.

-Bella… ha regresado.- dijo con la voz rota, sabia de quien se trataba sin embargo las palabras salían de mi boca sin ser procesadas.

-¿Quién?-

-¡Edward! Ha regresado, esta como loco buscándote… no sabes todo lo que ha hecho.- mis ojos comenzaron a cristalizarse y por primera vez en mucho tiempo me permití atormentarme con su perfecta imagen en mi mente.

-¿Desde cuando?- susurre.

-Desde hace 4 semanas.- contesto, quede en shock con la información, era justo el tiempo que tenia en _LA_, si me hubiese quedado en _NY_ unos días mas… quizá…

-¿Por qué no me lo habían dicho?- pregunte tratando de controlar mi voz lo máximo posible, sin embargo podía sentir el dolor destilar por ella, así como la punzada en mi vientre.

- no queríamos atormentarte.- gimió.- estamos preocupados por él, si no fuera desesperante no te lo habría contado.- me alarme.

-¿Le ha pasado algo?- casi grite levantándome de golpe del sillón.

-No es grave, solo no se ha cuidado bien últimamente, esta hospitalizado. Se esta mejorando pero no tiene ganas de vivir Bella, es mi hermano, fue un idiota… pero lo amo, no quiero verlo destruirse.- decía entre lagrimas. Yo también estaba llorando, descanse mi frente en el cristal del Hall y trate de calmarme.

-Debo ir.- dije con una determinación que duro cinco segundos en los que la voz de Tom se rememoro en mi mente diciendo _''No puedes viajar mas, reposo absoluto''_ ¡Mierda!

-No puedes, no hagas una locura, piensa en los bebes… él se mejorara, solo si lo dejaras hablar, pienso que seria lo mejor para ambos.- suspire, limpiando el resto de mis lagrimas.

-Si lo hare, será lo mejor, no pretendo alejarlo de sus hijos Rose… y si algo me pasara- mi voz se quebró y un sollozo se escucho al otro lado.- quiero que él lo sepa, y este ahí para nuestros hijos si algo me sucede.- confesé.

-No te pasara nada.- dijo Rose con la voz amortiguada.

-No lo sabemos Rose…- suspire.- quiero que lo cuides bien ¿vale?, Estoy en _Los Ángeles_, _Beverly Hills_, cuando este mejor dile que venga a verme… ¿Él… él lo sabe?- pregunte con temor, quizá si supiera lo de mi embarazo, estaría furioso conmigo por no decirle. ¿Pero como hacerlo, Si no podíamos comunicarnos?

-De acuerdo le diré y no, no lo sabe… preferimos que seas tu quien le de la noticia.-

-Gracias Rose, estaremos en contacto, te quiero. Saludos a todos.- y colgué.

El momento había llegado, y cuando Edward estuviera preparado seria la hora de enfrentar la verdad.

* * *

><p><em><strong>¡Hola chicas! aqui el cap 25 de esta historia, espero les haya gustado tanto como a mi. <strong>_

_**Querida Yolanda *-*, he leído todos tus reviews, ¡MIL MIL GRACIAS! me encanta que sigas la historia con tanto fervor, justo como la describes es lo que quiero expresar, has subido algo mi ego eh? jajaja. si, lo se, Ed es un idiota de primera últimamente... pero son las pruebas que suceden en mis historias los que hacen a los personajes mas fuertes al final, es importante llegar a superar ciertas pruebas cuando sabes lo que quieres y deseas, por ello Ed y Bell se complementan muy bien al final. Con respecto a Bell y sus ojos, pues si lo se, al principio tuve mis dudas acerca de publicarlo así, pero quería resaltar en algo a Bella... una belleza diferente que la hiciera sentirse mas poderosa, el color miel dorado de sus ojos fue por placer propio, adoro ese color y es algo inusual como se describe a Bella en la historia, me gusta escribir de Bells como una mujer fuerte, independiente, inteligente, es cierto que muchas historias hablan de una Bella inconforme consigo misma y a decir verdad no me complemento mucho con ellas, pero me fascina el resto de la historia y las leo. Aquí en esta historia Bella es hermosa, fuerte, decidida y ella lo sabe. su corazón es extremadamente bondadoso y eso la hace una persona fascinante. **_

_**Con respecto a nuestro Edward, el sigue siendo el caballero, detallista y sentimental que nuestra Stephanie Meyer creó, solo que humanamente es posible cometer errores y el aprenderá a superar el peso de ellos en sus hombros al darse cuenta de lo que esta por perder. es el hombre ideal, demosle un chance. jeje. Estoy muy de acuerdo contigo, ''escribir sobre un edward infiel una vez q conoce a bella..no seria edward cullen..seria un edward cualquiera''. TE APOYO!**_

_**Estuvo muy bien que Ethan no haya resultado su hijo cierto?, me enternecio el acto de Ed de cuidarlo sin rencor en su corazon por la drogadicta de su madre, es tan tierno... aunque ahora vendran los problemas.**_

_**Y al final, La loca de Emily y el imbécil mohamed pueden irse a la...!¡/)&# **_

_**...Terminandito espero que te haya gustado el capitulo, no seas tan mala vale, o hacemos sufrir a Ed? bueno espero tu respuesta. **_

_**Un abrazo gigante desde vzla, Gracias por tus hermosas palabras, son mi inspiración para seguir escribiendo. **_

_**A todas un Beso gigante. nos leemos pronto. **_

_**By: claulrp! ;)**_


	28. Masterpiece

**Capitulo 26**

_[ M a s t e r p i e c e ]_

_''Masterpiece'' (Obra maestra) es la canción de madonna en W.E es hermosa la recomiendo. ;)_

* * *

><p><strong>B p o v<strong>

-¿Qué es esta pantalla?- pregunte a Carl. El vio lo que señalaba, lo tomo y lo puso en mis manos.

-Es un dispositivo Biométrico para controlar el acceso.- explico, lo vi con mi cara de _¿¡Que rayos?¡ _rodo los ojos.- Bella, se puede combinar la seguridad y comodidad prescindiendo de la típica llave. Existen cerraduras que funcionan con tarjetas electrónicas. Pero estos dispositivos son basados en la lectura de la huella dactilar, los capilares sanguíneos de la mano, el iris del ojo exclusivo de cada individuo, ofrece un acceso personalizado e incopiable, así como un sistema de control de cámaras. Vives sola, eres famosa, lo primero que debes instalar en esta hermosa villa es un fuerte sistema de seguridad.- recomendó, asentí. El equipo de Carl trabajaba por toda la casa, eran alrededor de unas treinta personas, Corinne al ver la gran multitud se sintió algo atosigada. Carl llamo mi atención nuevamente mientras recorríamos los lugares donde su equipo instalaba cualquier cantidad de implementos, él procedía a explicarme la decoración.

-En el Hall, la cocina, el dormitorio de los bebes y el dormitorio principal se instalarán monitores Touch screen para que manejes todo desde allí, desde las cámaras de seguridad, hasta el cierre de ventanas, puertas, instalaciones eléctricas, de iluminación y mas.- dijo señalando las pantallas planas de 18 pulgadas.- La cocina esta muy bien instalada con mobiliarios de modelo Faktum, de _Ikea_. La encimera de _Silestone_ va muy bien con el resto del decorado, los paneles de colores puedes variarlos a través del tiempo, ya que fluye mucho la entrada directa del sol por los ventanales, por ende el espacio se ve mucho mas grande, en la terraza junto al Jacuzzi y en la cocina se instalaran refrigeradores de temperaturas distintas adecuadas para el mantenimiento de vinos. Así como un Bar y la sección de BBQ al norte del Jardín. La casa prácticamente es acristalada, no se si lo sabias, el suelo de la piscina es…-

-ThinCrete de Aquacret- termine. El asintió y Así continúo con toda la explicación, desde modelos, marcas, diseñadores, contrastes de colores… hasta las dimensiones de cada objeto. Me encanto el baño principal con una pared de piedra enmarcada como si de un cuadro se tratase, todo era muy minimalista y moderno, el resto de la decoración duraría unos días mas, mientras llegaban los muebles de diseño de Ikea para el dormitorio de los bebes, que estaban pintando en colores claros. Al saber el sexo, Carl dibujara animaciones en las paredes, al igual que en el salón de juegos. El spa estaba también siendo amoblado con un montón de cosas que se veían completamente relajantes.

Suspire acariciando la sedosa superficie de la Mesa tavoli de _versace_, que había en mi dormitorio.

Habían pasado dos días desde que Rose me había avisado lo que pasaba con Edward. Mi mente todavía procesaba el hecho de que había vuelto, que me había buscado… pero aun me cuestionaba por que si no le costo tanto irse… le costaría aceptar que me he tomado un tiempo lejos. Era doloroso estar sin el, sin embargo mis ausencias siempre fueron por cosas laborales, el solo pidió vacaciones y se fue por dos meses… no creo que le duela tanto como a mi mantenernos lejos. Aun no lo entendía.

Tom, mi ginecólogo, procedió con unos cuantos ejercicios de relajación y unos medicamentos para el stress… mi cuerpo y mente estaban acostumbrados a estar siempre al máximo, y ahora que debía tomar todo con calma me costaba enormemente lograrlo. Sin embargo, lo intentaba… despejaba mi mente con libros informativos de _¿Cómo ser mama? _ó_ ''vida de mellizos''_, aunque habían anécdotas interesantes, sabia que al llegar la hora no existía libro que dijera como emplear el rol.

Por muy cerrada que estuviera mi mente, no podía dejar de pensar como seria yo de madre, ¿seria realmente buena? ¿Sabré atenderlos? Era frustrante no tener respuestas, sin embargo Tom intervenía diciendo que todas las madres primerizas se hacían las mismas preguntas. _''Es el instinto maternal que va surgiendo de ti, son miedos que se superan. Estoy seguro que serás una madre fabulosa''_. Agregaba. Me mentalizaba en ello y lo dejaba correr.

Otra cosa en lo que estaba concentrada era en los posibles nombres, habían unos cuantos como Bentley, Courtney, Christiane, Miranda, Mónica, Camila… eran demasiados, pero no sentía que fueran lo que quería. Corinne me dijo que la mayoría de las mujeres se decidían por el nombre al saber el sexo. A ella le había ocurrido. Quería compartir esto con Edward y dejar que sea él quien me de su verdadera opinión.

Había hablado mucho con Carlisle, Esme, Ali y Rose. Todos los días por lo menos tres veces llamaba para que me hablaran de él… al segundo día ya estaba despierto y Ali me conto como se había tomado la noticia de que quería verlo.

_FB-_

_-Estaba… tan emocionado, sin palabras… aunque prácticamente no podía hablar…y lloro de alegría.- dijo contenta, pude imaginármela saltando de un lado a otro. Mis lágrimas comenzaron a desbordarse. _

_-Es…Esta bien.- dije con la voz entrecortada. _

_-Oww Bella, él en realidad esta arrepentido. Lo necesitas a tu lado, no sufran innecesariamente ustedes se aman.- y así culminaba cada llamada. Todos afirmaban lo mismo._

Con mis padres era diferente, Renne estaba muy feliz de que le diera una oportunidad a Edward de explicarse, aunque en el fondo tenia miedo de que volviera a salir lastimada, le había revelado donde me encontraba y prometió visitarme después que hablara con Edward. Em, Jake y Jazz, no estaban ni en contra, ni a favor, eran muy precavidos y me hacían saber que cualquier inconveniente y no dudarían en actuar. Siempre los calmaba diciéndoles que Edward era el padre y no podíamos estar lejos, menos en la situación en la que me encuentro.

Luego… Estaba Charlie, quien estaba reacio a que hablara con Edward, estaba muy preocupado de lo que ese encuentro pudiera afectar mi salud, y sabía que Charlie no perdonaría a Edward fácilmente incluso si yo lo hiciera. Además que papa tenía un miedo terrible de lo que pudiera ser la hora del parto, quería venir inmediatamente al saber donde me alojaba, pero Renne lo convenció de que lo mejor seria esperar.

El móvil sonó desde el puf float del balcón de mi habitación, me levante del sofá italiano con un poco de dificultad, hoy cumplía 5 meses de gestación y estaba enorme, me encantaba acunar mi vientre y hablarles a mis bebes que últimamente no dejaban saber su sexo.

Era Rosalie.

-Hey Rose.- salude mientras me sentaba nuevamente en el sofá y cogía mis tacos de pescado con mostaza, aunque sonara repugnante eran mis antojos. Del otro lado una respiración se hizo pesada y profunda.

-¿Rose? ¿Estas ahí?- pregunte tomando un sorbo de té frio.

-Bella…- el mundo pudo paralizarse en ese mismo instante, mi cuerpo se tenso y al escuchar su voz… unos leves golpecitos en mi vientre me hicieron Jadear, ellos… ¡se movían!, mis ojos estaban abnegados en lágrimas, mi cuerpo empezó a temblar y sentí de nuevo el latido de mi corazón desbocado. Un sollozo desgarrador se escucho del otro lado, yo no encontraba mi voz.- Perdóname mi amor, perdóname por ser tan imbécil… Te amo Bella. No puedo vivir sin ti.- Y eso fue todo, la llamada se cayó y yo sollozaba sin control. Mis hijos reconocían su voz, era tan suave como la recordaba, sin embargo estaba llena de arrepentimiento y dolor. ¡Dios mío! Como lo amaba.

**E p o v**

Es triste cuando aun en la inconsciencia se puede sentir dolor, cuando aun rindiéndote a la vida puedes sufrir por esos errores que cometemos sin querer. No me alcanzaría la vida entera para expresar cuan arrepentido estoy de mis errores, Los que básicamente se conflictuan basados en mi pasado, un pasado doloroso que llego al presente para alterar el cauce perfecto de mi vida.

En un segundo pueden pasar tantas cosas… y yo desperdicie muchos lejos de ella, necesitándola como un bastardo y aun así manteniéndola al margen de mis inseguridades, de mi pasado…

uno que no había superado…

Podía sentir el aire fluir alrededor de mi, podía sentir mis músculos entumecidos y mi cuerpo dormido, podía sentir los leves pitidos a mi alrededor, el olor a desinfectante, los pasos en un lugar no muy lejano, los latidos de mi corazón, el nudo en mi garganta, mis ojos humedecidos atreves de los parpados, el dolor intenso que se había instalado en mi pecho… ¡Y lo odie todo!, lo odie por que eso solo significaba que estaba vivo. No podía sentirme mejor o completo, por que ella no estaba ahí, no estaba su fragancia, no estaban sus caricias, no veía sus relucientes ojos dorados, su dulce voz… no estaba, y no quería vivir sin esa sensación de felicidad que solo ella me podía otorgar.

-Edward, si me escuchas por favor aprieta mi mano.- pidió una voz completamente desconocida, sentí el contacto y extraje un poco de fuerza para hacer un leve apretón.- Muy bien, puedes abrir tus ojos con lentitud, todo estará bien.- _¡No! No lo estaba, nada estaba malditamente bien. _Quería replicarle, sin embargo en contra de mi voluntad hice lo que me pidió. Estaba en una habitación de hospital, el rostro del Dr. Germán obstaculizo mi visión y pude ver lo preocupado que estaba.

-Ger…man.- salude y Gemí al hacer el esfuerzo.

-No hables, no debes esforzarte estas muy débil, los medicamentos que tienes en tu organismo te harán sentir adormecido pero ayudaran a que salgas de la anemia y el stress que te hizo colapsar.- explico mientas me veía reprobatoriamente, aparte la mirada y pude ver a Esme llorando junto a mi padre en la esquina de la habitacion. Alce la mano en su dirección y ella llego a mi.

-Hijo, no me des este susto de nuevo por favor… no lo hagas.- me rogo, y me sentí tan impotente al verla tan deteriorada que mis propias lagrimas se desbordaron. Ella las limpio con ternura. Mi padre se veía realmente triste y frustrado. Llego a nosotros.

-Edward… ¿Qué haces?- cuestiono cansado. Suspirando.

-Carlisle…- advirtió Esme.

-No, ¡es verdad! ¿Que quieres Esme…? ¿Que un día de estos lo encontremos muerto por su obstinación? Necesitas madurar un poco mas Edward, no puedes solamente pensar en ti, tu familia te necesita y no hablamos solo de nosotros.- Esme carraspeo nerviosa y sonrojada. Yo fruncí el ceño confundido.- Lo que quiero decir es… que seria egoísta de tu parte no pensar en que haríamos sin ti, un error se comete, somos humanos Edward Cullen y hasta Bella sabe eso.- mi rostro se contrajo en una mueca de dolor.

-Recupérate Edward, te necesitamos aquí. _Ellos_ te necesitan.- susurro mama, yo tenia tantas preguntas en mi mente, tantas respuestas que deseaba obtener… ellos solo hablaban en códigos y no sabia a que se referían…- Descansa cielo.- beso mi frente como lo hizo papa y se marcharon.

Estuve un rato viendo el techo de un impecable color blanco, así como mantenía mi mente… era cierto lo que dice papa, soy un egoísta por solo pensar en mi, y la única manera de no echarme a morir era no pensar en ella. Era tan difícil que me puse a repasar en mi mente la anatomía humana.

-toc, toc, ¿se puede?- pregunto Alice desde el umbral, asentí y la vi con vergüenza, a la final no resulte ser el mejor hermano para ella. Mas atrás estaba Rosalie, a lo contrario de lo que imagine, ambas tenían una leve sonrisa en el rostro.

-Nos dijeron que no puedes hablar… y será genial por que solo queremos que nos escuches.- dijo Alice tomando mi mano, la apreté un poco y Rosalie tomo mi otra mano. Le sonreí.

-Lamento tanto haberte hablado en la forma en que lo hice.- dijo Alice antes de echarse a llorar, deseaba poder abrazarla y decirle que me lo merecía, pero solo podía ver con impotencia como su mirada era triste y acuosa. – La situación se me fue de las manos, ¡Aunque parezca imposible!- se burlo, Rose acaricio su cabello calmándola.

- Te conocemos bien y sabemos que debes estar pensando lo peor de ti.- hablo Rose.- pero eso no es verdad, eres el mejor hermano que podamos tener.- dijo limpiando el borde de sus ojos.

-Quiero que sepas que estamos arrepentidos todos de haberte tratado así… cuando tu no tienes idea de lo que ha pasado…- mi corazón se encogió pensando en posibilidades de lo que eso pueda significar.- Aunque actuaste mal, todos merecemos una segunda oportunidad.- dijo Alice.

-Y parece que tu también la mereces.- continuo Rose sonriéndome. Entrecerré los ojos pensando en que se traían entre manos.

-Hablamos con Bella.- soltó Ali.- Y quiere darte la oportunidad de hablar.- Perdí el aliento.

-Estaba en extremo preocupada, nos rogo que te cuidáramos.- sonrió Rose. Mi pecho estallo en alegría.

-¿do…donde…es…ta?- pregunte con dificultad.

-calma Edward, no puedes hablar.- reprendió Ali, le di una dura mirada de _¿Bromeas? ¡Habla de una vez!_

-Esta en _Los Ángeles_, puedes ir a verla. Tienes tu oportunidad Romeo… no la riegues esta vez.- el Holter estaba acelerado, sentía que respiraba aire puro y fresco, sonreía como un bobo…- ¡Primero Debes recuperarte!- chillo Ali, al ver que iba a quitar esa estúpida aguja de mi vena- ella no se irá, esperara por ti.- termino con un sonrisa satisfecha.

_*x/x/x*_

Todo había cambiado desde ese momento, ella quería verme, me daría la oportunidad de arrastrarme y pedirle perdón. Lo haría. La necesitaba y la amaba con locura.

Los médicos estaban algo alucinados de mi pronta recuperación, ya no había pesadillas, solo distintas versiones de lo que podía ser nuestro reencuentro.

Al día siguiente Rose estaba haciéndome compañía, hablábamos de sus ultimas campañas… Nadie me obligo a decir que fue lo que ocurrió para que me fuera, antes de hacerlo saber… Bella debía enterarse primero.

-Voy al cafetín, vuelvo enseguida.- Le sonreí y se marcho. Suspire y ladee la cabeza fijando la vista en la mesita a mi lado, Rose había dejado su _Blackberry_ allí. Con vacilación y dificultad lo tome. Mi mente estaba en blanco solo moví mis dedos hasta la agenda y dar con su nombre, en ese mismo instante marque para llamar.

Mi corazón latía a descontrol, las manos me temblaban y comencé a sudar escuchando el pitido de repique…

-Hey Rose.- Esa voz… tierna, dulce, inocente…Mi respiración se hizo dificultosa... Mi visión borrosa…

-¿Rose? ¿Estas ahí?- pregunto nuevamente y pensé que debía decirle algo.

-Bella…- Gemí haciendo un gran esfuerzo para mantener mi voz, solloce de anhelo… la necesitaba como un drogadicto, del otro lado había silencio.- Perdóname mi amor, perdóname por ser tan imbécil… Te amo Bella. No puedo vivir sin ti.- solté atropelladamente Y de repente la llamada se cayó y yo sollozaba sin control. Mi cuerpo convulsionaba de dolor. Y en ese mismo instante supe que no me rendiría, lucharía y haría lo que fuese por tenerla a mi lado nuevamente.

Llámenlo obsesión si quieren, pero yo… yo ya era adicto a ella.

_*x/x/x*_

-De acuerdo, solo debes firmar estos… y estarás libre.- decía Germán extendiéndome una serie de documentos, los firme con rapidez.- ¡Valla! Isabella y tu son tan iguales…- y lo contrario a lo que había pasado hace días, me reí de felicidad. Mis padres observaban divertidos desde el sofá junto a Ali todo lo que hacia.

-¿Qué?-

-Te ves tan feliz…- dijo Esme. Fui hacia ella y la abrace, bese su frente y la mire a sus ojos azules.

-Te amo mama, Los amo a todos.- dije viéndolos, Ali chillo '' ¡Abrazo!'' y riendo lo hicimos, Rose había tenido que irse porque tenia una reunión en _Madrid _con_ Chanel_.

Todos se habían marchado para cambiarme cuando mi móvil sonó.

-Diga-

-¿Sr. Cullen? Le hablamos de Psical-Center.- hablo una voz femenina, fruncí el ceño confundido.

-¿Disculpe?-

-La Sra. Emily Hans esta internada bajo su nombre.- informo.

-Umm, si… ¿ocurre algo?- pregunte pasándome la mano por mi cabello.

-Solo deseábamos informarle que La Sra. Hans, pronto saldrá de la institución, sus problemas psicológicos eran infundados por miedo, maltratos, estupefacientes y alcohol. Ha superado expectativas y esta lista para salir de aquí.- explico.- ella desea verlo, dice que hay algo muy importante que debe decirle.- gemí. Mi mente trabajaba a descontrol pensando que hacer… quería irme directamente a _LA_ sin ver atrás, pero sin embargo sabia que debía terminar de cerrar el pasado con Emily y la perdida de Ethan.

-¿Ella sabe sobre el fallecimiento de su hijo?- pregunte con cautela.

-Si Señor, se le ha informado de todo como usted lo pidió. Aunque esta dolida, esta en proceso de superación aun.- suspire.

-De acuerdo iré a primera hora.- informe y así colgué.

_Londres 6:00am | Psical-Center_

-Edward- saludo Emily, era una persona completamente diferente a la que deje aquí unos meses atrás, se veía saludable, aunque una oscura capa de tristeza nublaba sus ojos.

-¿Cómo estas, Emily?- pregunte tomando asiento junto a ella en una banca del Jardín.

-Estoy recuperándome.- dijo con una sonrisa que debió ser feliz.- te agradezco mucho lo que hiciste por Ethan…- su voz se rompió.- y por mi. Cuando yo no pude hacerlo.- Me quede en silencio. Por Ethan así como por cualquier otro niño pude haber echo lo que hice, sin embargo sabia que mi lazo afectivo con él era mucho mas fuerte pensando en como su madre pudo haber abortado al que debió ser mi hijo… Por ella no se ni porque lo hice, pero mi madre me ha inculcado valores, y a pesar del rencor hacia Emily, no podía hacer mas que ayudarla. Parecía haber pagado bastante caro sus errores.

-Fue completamente mi culpa no cuidarlo, ni estar ahí para el cuando me necesito, yo le amaba… ¡le amaba Edward! y nunca se lo dije.- sollozo.- Si este ha de ser mi castigo por ser tan mala persona lo pagare.- limpio sus lagrimas y me miro.- necesitaba que supieras que nunca aborte a tu hijo.- revelo, fruncí el ceño sin saber que pensar.- si, estaba embarazada pero de Keith, el hacerte creer que el niño era tuyo fue parte del plan.- me levante furioso.- Lo aborte por Keith, cuando supimos que estabas enterado… el necesitaba deshacerse de la responsabilidad…- sollozo.- todo este tiempo me sentí culpable de hacerte creer esa blasfemia, incluso intente buscarte y Keith se enfureció…, en las noches las pesadillas eran constantes, necesitaba verte. Yo en verdad lo siento, lo siento tanto…-

-¿Por qué a mi?- solo pregunte, inesperadamente sentía como un alivio se instalaba en mi pecho.

-Al principio solo queríamos tu dinero, no me justificare porque ambos queríamos lo mismo. Pero al ver que actuabas con responsabilidad acerca del ''embarazo'' todo se fue por la borda… fue como, una manera de castigarte por no hacer lo que queríamos.- confeso completamente avergonzada.

-continua.- mi voz era fría y tensa.

-Quede embarazada nuevamente al poco tiempo, yo estaba tan desesperada por decirte la verdad que para consolarme intente bloquear aquellos pensamientos y me hice creer que Ethan era en realidad tu hijo…- gimió entrecortadamente.- Escape de Keith, y vine a buscarte… para ese entonces no le había prestado a Ethan ni la atención ni el cariño que se merecía, yo ya era una maldita drogadicta. No se como pudiste ayudarnos mientras te hice tanto daño…- lloro.

-¡Lo haría por cualquiera!- espete. Ella se encogió por mi tono. Yo no deseaba tener remordimientos ni odio en mi mente, yo solo poseía toneladas de amor para _Mi Bella_, quería comenzar a ver las cosas desde otra manera y a pesar de haber pasado años llorando un hijo que nunca fue mío… quería perdonar a Emily y marcharme en paz. Suspire. Me senté de nuevo a su lado y tome su mano con cuidado, ella temblaba a descontrol. – Te perdono Emily.- solo dije, ella levanto la vista me miro y esbozo una sincera sonrisa.

-Gracias, Te deseo lo mejor Edward, de verdad que si… Eres una gran persona.- susurro mientras me preparaba para irme.

-Tu también lo eres Emily, solo no dejes que decidan por ti.- ella asintió y me marche.

Camino al aeropuerto suspire relajado, no hubo hijos… nunca. Emily estaba fuera de mi vida, mi pasado había sido enterrado por fin y podría brindarle a Bella todo de mi, lo que siempre quise.

Visite la tumba de Ethan Hans, y así partí a conquistar mi destino junto a la mujer de mi vida.

_Los Angeles- California_

La soleada y hermosa california recibió mi llegada, era un día hermoso, mi corazón martilleaba en el pecho, el corazón estaba encogido y cada uno de mis pasos eran vacilantes.

Alquile un coche, un _Dodge Charger SRT-8._ Tome aire con profundidad y desdoble el papel que tenia su dirección. Me dirigí a _Beverly Hills_, donde las casas no eran pequeñas y mucho menos modestas, el lugar era lujoso y rodeado de las mas extravagantes arquitecturas del momento, Un lugar relajante y tranquilo, era comprensible el hecho de que ella estuviera aquí.

Aparque el auto en la zona que plasmada a lápiz decía en el papel y pude observar los majestuosos murales de piedra que rodeaban una gran extensión de terreno. En el cajetín de seguridad di mi nombre e identificación a los guardias. Me hicieron pasar al confirmar mi llegada. Aparque a un lado de la enorme fuente central de mármol rodeada de margaritas frente a la entrada, podía ver la enorme villa acristalada, sin embargo no se podía observar su interior. Los jardines delanteros estaban llenos de flores silvestres y se podía observar los efluvios de unas palmeras al fondo.

Llegue a la puerta nervioso y a la vez ansioso. Toque el timbre y una voz femenina salió del intercomunicador que tenía a mi lado, era una pequeña pantalla digital con cámara donde seguramente estarían observando mi reflejo aterrado.

-Es Edward Cullen, la Srta. Swan me espera.- anuncie con el nerviosismo destilando en mi voz.

-Adelante Sr. Cullen.- volvió a decir la voz femenina.

Si el exterior era hermoso… el interior lo era aun más. La decoración era exquisita minimalista y moderna, muy _Ella_. Se sentía mucho mas personal que en su propio PH de _NYC_, Pensé que quizá ella quería hacer de este lugar un Hogar. Algo vibro en mi pecho. Pude percibir en el ambiente su incopiable fragancia e inmediatamente me sentí en casa.

Una Sra. de aspecto Iraní me recibió.

-Sr Cullen, soy Corinne Chef, La Srta. Swan lamenta no poder venir a recibirlo, ella continua con su estricto reposo… pide verlo en la terraza.- anuncio, yo asentí y la seguí preocupado, pensando en que demonios quería decir con ''reposo'', ¿estaba enferma? ¿Se sentiría mal? Me alarme pensando que con Isabella todo era posible, como evadir a los hospitales a toda costa. – Por aquí.- dijo mientras subíamos dos tramos de escaleras, podía ver la inmensidad de la villa. Pero no pensaba en ello, quería verla y el tiempo parecía transcurrir lento. Corinne me dejo frente a unas puertas francesas, me sonrió y se marcho en silencio.

Me acerque a ellas y pude ver una delicada silueta de espaldas a mi, su cabello castaño chocolate con destellos rojizos estaba suelto y caía hasta su cintura en cascada, se le veía tensa observando la esplendida vista de _Beverly Hills_ en todo su esplendor. Estaba enfundada en un hermoso vestido floreado y estaba descalza… parecía un ángel, _MI_ ángel…

Quería correr y abrazarla, tenía seis malditos meses sin tenerla en mis brazos.

Ella parecía no haberse dado cuenta de mi llegada o lo estaba evitando un tiempo mas…Estaba preparado para suplicar, llorar y rogar perdón…

Y Cuando se giro y pude ver su hermoso rostro de porcelana como sacado de una Obra Maestra, sus ojos dorados llenos de lagrimas, su rosado labio inferior atrapado entre sus dientes… y fue cuando baje la vista a su cuerpo que el aire escapo de mis pulmones, el color de mi rostro huyó y el cuerpo entero se me paralizo.

''…_Debo solamente decirte que fue tu peor error y deberás luchar sin descanso para obtener su perdón…''_

''…_Ella te espero, día a día mantenía la esperanza de que volvieras… poco a poco fue solo quedándose con la opción de aunque sea contestaras un mail o una llamada, pero ella no pudo mas… era mas fuerte que ella y ahora necesita tiempo para pensar…'' _

''… _este error te puede costar mucho más de lo que te imaginas. ''_

''…_cuando le mencione tus vacaciones vi el dolor en su mirada…''_

''…_ella también ha sufrido mucho y es mi hermana. ''_

'' _Necesitas madurar un poco mas Edward, no puedes solamente pensar en ti, tu familia te necesita y no hablamos solo de nosotros…'' _

Nosotros, nosotros, nosotros… todo era un eco en mi mente.

'' _Recupérate Edward, te necesitamos aquí. Ellos te necesitan…''_

Ellos… todo vino a mi mente como un Deja vu.

Bella estaba Embarazada… Hermosamente Embarazada…

* * *

><p><em><strong>Holaaaa... espero esten super bien. aqui esta el cap 26 de esta historia *-* esperaba subirlo antes pero no estaba conforme y lo he leido mil veces... todo para que de verdad ustedes se sientan complacidas. <strong>_

_**Mil gracias por sus reviews, alertas y favoritos. me encanta que sigan mi historia, es NUESTRA a medida que vamos creciendo en lectoras, las comparto con ustedes y son mi mejor inspiración para dejar volar mi mente.**_

_**Sabrina2010, Karelbric, bea, Yolanda Dorado. GRACIAS!**_

_**Yolanda amiga, me alegra que te halla gustado el capitulo anterior... te he dado el gusto que querías, Edward entierra su pasado, era mejor que lo hiciera y no tener falsos fantasmas rondando en su mente aun cuando tuviera a Bella a su lado. a la final resulto ser mejor y una vez mas Edward nos demuestra por que es el hombre perfecto. sin rencores. Por otro lado Edward ya iba atando cabos y sabia que algun mensaje le querían trasmitir, hasta que ta-Tan! el mismo lo ve. no es genial?**_

_**Ahora llegara la parte difícil, veremos como lo tomaran... Ed el sufrimiento de Bells y Ella la desconfianza de El. **_

_**hemos comprobado que siendo humano e inmortal cometemos errores. Veremos si su amor sera lo suficientemente fuerte para ''a pesar de las adversidades'' (de ahí el nombre de la historia) mantenerse intacto y por si fuera poco ser aun mas fuerte.**_

_**BESOS A TODAS, ESTE CAP. PARA USTEDES. =)!**_

_**By: claulrp! ;)**_


	29. Corazón Abierto

**Capitulo 27**

_**[ C o r a z ó n A b i e r t o ]**_

"_Si es que buscamos la reconciliación sincera con nosotros mismos y con aquellos que nos han herido intensamente es porque queremos una transformación profunda de nuestra vida. Una transformación que nos saque del resentimiento en el que, en definitiva, nadie se reconcilia con nadie y ni siquiera consigo mismo. Cuando llegamos a comprender que en nuestro interior no habita un enemigo sino un ser lleno de esperanzas y fracasos, un ser en el que vemos en corta sucesión de imágenes, momentos hermosos de plenitud y momentos de frustración y resentimiento. Cuando llegamos a comprender que nuestro enemigo es un ser que también vivió con esperanzas y fracasos, un ser en el que hubo hermosos momentos de plenitud y momentos de frustración y resentimiento, estaremos poniendo una mirada humanizadora sobre la piel de la monstruosidad."_

_Guillermo Sullings – Julio 2007._

**B p o v**

_*x/x/x*_

Existen estados emocionales pasajeros y otros más duraderos. Por lo general, tanto la exaltada alegría al recibir una buena noticia, como el terrible pesar al recibir una muy mala, son emociones fuertes que se diluyen con cierta rapidez. Por el contrario, la nostalgia, la tristeza autocompasiva, el nihilismo y el resentimiento, pueden instalarse por períodos más prolongados, y a veces teñir toda nuestra conducta durante mucho tiempo, al punto tal de pasar a formar parte de nuestra personalidad. Hay entre estos últimos, algunos casos casi patológicos muy notorios, claramente observables; pero la mayoría, por ser más sutiles y generalizados, pasan a formar parte de las conductas socialmente aceptadas.

"_Aquello que se perdió, y ya nunca volverá..."_, pareciera justificar con lógica fatalista, la tristeza crónica de quien se empantana en ese sentimiento, tal vez en la búsqueda de la conmiseración de un interlocutor externo, real o imaginario.

"_Aquello a lo que aspiraba y ya no podrá ser...",_ inmutable realidad que pareciera justificar la desesperanza y el derrotismo.

"_El mundo me ha endurecido, con tanta injusticia y sufrimiento...",_ motivos más que suficientes para alimentar la llama del rencor, el prejuicio y el nihilismo.

Tomándonos la libertad de incluir bajo el término resentimiento, no solo al rencor, sino a todos estos sentimientos negativos que se instalan y se re-sienten permanentemente, podemos decir que, precisamente una de las puertas de la trampa del resentimiento, es la lógica aparente de lo que se siente, justificándolo por lo que ha ocurrido en el pasado. Desde luego que es una lógica con gran dosis de autoengaño.

El pasado literalmente se define como el periodo de tiempo que es anterior al presente, son hechos y/o acciones que han existido o sucedido en un periodo de tiempo anterior.

El pasado es y será… Pasado.

Sin embargo, habremos quienes vivimos defraudados por ello aun en el presente, yo lo estaba… hasta que la vida nunca deja de darte lecciones y mandarte duras pruebas que ponen en tela de juicio tus excusas. Se convierten en excusas los motivos ''logicos'' que usamos para justificar un hecho a medida que el tiempo transcurre, porque lo que hace daño duele en el momento y no hay porque vivir con ello como una horrenda nube negra sobre nuestras cabezas.

Es por ello que tenemos el control de nosotros mismos, de nuestra vida, nuestras emociones y decisiones que conllevan a un futuro tanto deseado como no. Lo he comprendido, caer en la trampa del rencor no es la mejor solución a tus problemas, y no se puede llamar problema a lo que tiene solución.

_*x/x/x*_

Esta mañana, me levante con un sentimiento extraño en mi cuerpo, el sentir de esa premonición cuando algo ocurrirá. Estaba en lo cierto, hoy era uno de esos días en los que debes salir a enfrentar el mundo y tomar decisiones que juzguen tu futuro… Pero había algo mucho más importante en lo que pensar mas que en un futuro incierto, el mío lo era, lo mas importante era que Edward supiera que iba a ser padre.

No importan las lágrimas ni el motivo cuando la decisión no se trata de ti… estaban mis hijos que ahora formaban parte de mi vida porque estaban en camino… Me hubiese permitido ser mas feliz si supiera que podría disfrutar de ellos como siempre lo desee, Y aunque suene egoísta una parte de mi solo cuenta el tiempo que estaré aquí para ellos, crecen en mi, viven en mi, y ojala pudiera decir que los cuidaría y amaría en forma física. Aunque lo hare en la forma que sea.

Quizá… al principio no estaba tan aferrada al pensamiento de irme si algo llegase a pasar, pero de repente entro a mi vida la perspectiva del realismo y he decidido estar consiente de ello, así no me permita disfrutar lo que debería.

Hoy llegaba Edward, esas mariposas en mi estomago y la sensación de ansiedad sobrevino a mi cuerpo, inundándome del cálido sentimiento que su presencia irradiaba. Amor.

Lo amaba, Lo amo, aunque sus decisiones no fueron las correctas, yo también e tenido mis propias cuotas de malos pasos en la vida, No me parece juzgarlo aun sabiendo sus motivos, solo tenia claro que lo escucharía, y dejaría que todo fluyese.

Le pedí a Corinne que enviara a Edward a la terraza al llegar, hoy trate de lucir diferente para él, aunque ya lucia diferente ¡y de que manera! Todo mi cuerpo estaba redondeado y lo amaba, amaba mi nueva figura materna, daba un aire tan tierno que podía pasar horas acunando mi vientre y hablándoles a mis bebes; desde aquella llamada las pataditas eran mas constantes y era maravilloso saber que se trataban de dos pequeñas personitas en mi vientre. Gio se había encargado de renovar mi armario, quedaba poco para la sesión fotográfica de _Chanel_ y seria allí donde revelaría al mundo que iba a ser madre.

Asi que me enfunde un vestido floreado palabra de honor, que hacían lucir mis senos grandes y mi hinchado vientre, una pequeña cinta de seda color turquesa marcaba el inicio de mi abultado vientre justo debajo de mis pechos. Deje mi cabello suelto en ondas y un poco de brillo en los labios, como a él le gusta. Decidí no ponerme calzado, el alfombrado en el suelo era de terciopelo y estar en contacto me hacia sentirme mas relajada.

Me recargue de las barandas de acero de la terraza viendo la majestuosa vista de _Beverly Hills_, a lo lejos escuche el sonido del timbre y a los pocos minutos los pasos acercarse, pude sentirlo… como antes y mi cuerpo entero reacciono como de costumbre, me tense esperando de alguna forma respirar regularmente y calmar mis silenciosos jadeos, así como el errático latido de mi corazón… por si fuera poco los bebes se inquietaron en ese instante. Baje una mano a mi vientre, tenia deseos de voltear y a la vez no.

Sentía su mirada recorrerme y pensé que ya se había dado cuenta… Gire lentamente para encontrar el verdugo de mis sueños, era él como siempre fue, alto, fuerte y extremadamente guapo. Su vestimenta era sencilla y no por eso dejaba atrás su peculiar elegancia. Nuestros ojos hicieron contacto por un momento el verde y amarillo fundiéndose, haciéndome temblar por completo, mis ojos estaban nublados en lagrimas que poco a poco se desbordaron, mientras el evaluaba mi rostro, mi labio inferior atrapado entre los dientes intentado de una manera dejar bloqueados los sollozos que querían salir, el nudo en mi garganta era doloroso y aumentaba cada vez mas de intensidad.

Entonces vi su cuerpo tensarse, el hermoso color tostado que ahora tenia su piel desvanecerse, su boca entreabierta buscando aire y su mirada puesta en mi redondeado vientre.

No pude mas y solloce… solloce de anhelo, desesperación… quería poder recibirlo y refugiarme en su cuerpo como siempre había sido, quería que me besara y dijera que todo estaría bien.

De sus orbes esmeraldas brotaron lágrimas y su boca se abría y cerraba intentando articular palabra.

-Be…Be…lla.- balbuceo, en su rostro estaba tatuado una mezcla de emociones; sorpresa, frustración, miedo, ternura… sobre todo había dolor y arrepentimiento. Lleve una mano a mi boca acallando mis sollozos, no podía decirle nada.

-Estas… - Gimió sin poder contener el sollozo que broto de su pecho.

-Embarazada de cinco meses.- termine con la voz rota, el jadeo en asombro y su mirada busco la mía. Podía ver los engranajes de su mente trabajando a millón.

-Yo…no sabia.- soltó.

-Lo se- dije, limpiando mis lagrimas.

-No me dijeron… yo… necesito que me perdones, amor. Nunca quise hacerte daño.- rogo dando un paso hacia mí, en un instinto yo di un paso atrás y pude ver el dolor que eso le causo.

Estaba sufriendo y me dolía verlo así.

-Yo pedí que fuese así.- solo dije y lo vi venirse abajo, cayó de rodillas llorando ante mí. Era como un puñal a mi corazón... una imagen desgarradora.

-¡Por dios! Soy un imbécil, un idiota. No me alcanzara la vida entera para rogarte perdón… te necesito Bella, _Los_ necesito. No soy nadie... ¡TE AMO! ¡TE AMO!- mi pecho se lleno de calidez al hablar de nosotros como una familia. Con paso tembloroso me acerque a él.

-No tengo nada que perdonarte Edward. También Te amo.- le brinde mis manos para que se levantara, al tomarlas la singular corriente eléctrica invadió nuestros cuerpos, se levanto y me guio a su pecho, sus brazos me rodearon y me sentí en casa. No dejaba de pedir perdón, de gritar que me amaba. Llore en sus brazos, me refugie en ellos y deje fluir a través de lágrimas la sensación de anhelo que estaba siendo saciada.

-Te amo tanto mi vida, eres el mejor regalo que la vida me ha dado y ahora seremos padres…- su voz se quebró de emoción, yo asentí en su pecho, el beso mi frente y me vio a los ojos con adoración.- Gracias, aunque no me lo merezca.- susurro. Quería replicarle, pero aun no quería soltarme de su abrazo.

Estuvimos un rato así, pudieron pasar los minutos y las horas, solo estábamos disfrutándonos uno del otro.

-¿cuando lo supiste?- pregunto de repente, estaba recostada en su pecho en el sofá de la terraza, sus manos rodeaban mi vientre dándole caricias a las que le respondían con pataditas.

-Al poco tiempo de que te fuiste… Gio lo sugirió luego de verme asaltar y devorar todo la gran cantidad de chocolate de NY.- sonreí, beso mi sien.- son dos.- revele, el jadeo y me hizo voltear a verlo.

-¿Enserio?- pregunto emocionado, con lagrimas en los ojos, yo asentí y fue el momento perfecto en el que juntamos nuestros labios después de tanto tiempo, nuestros roces eran lentos y rítmicos, nuestras lenguas danzaban juntas, gemimos al unisonó…- Te amo, LOS AMO.- rio, besando mi vientre. Deleitándose con los movimientos de allá adentro.

-También te amamos, papa.- un brillo mágico y enceguedor alumbro su mirada y esa sonrisa que tanto amaba apareció en su rostro.

-¡seremos papas!.- Dijo como un niño en navidad y reímos mientras acariciaba mi vientre.- ¿sabes sus sexos?-

-Ah Ah, estos pequeñitos no dejan verse.- dije, el hizo un gracioso puchero.

-Esperaban a papa ¿cierto?- les hablo, mi pecho se lleno de emoción. Y las pataditas se hicieron mas intensas, ambos reímos y pude deleitarme con Edward hablándoles a nuestros hijos. Pedía mil veces perdón.

-No debemos perdonarte nada, Edward.- le recordé pasando mis dedos por su cabello. El levanto el rostro y me vio.

-Si, si debo pedir perdón el resto de mi vida.- dijo. Iba a rebatirle cuando puso un dedo en mis labios.-Eres un ángel Mi Bella, no merezco esta felicidad que me brindas, fui un egoísta, un idiota, y aun así… me das este hermoso regalo…- susurro, luego se sentó frente a mi.- necesito explicarte mis motivos para irme.- dijo serio, yo negué.

-No es necesario Ed, al principio era lo mas lógico, pero el tiempo transcurre y se deja atrás… no quiero que eso nos siga afectando, ya no.- dije posando mi mano sobre la suya en mi vientre.

-necesito decirte…- solo dijo y así fue como relato la llegada de Emily, las dudas de saber que Ethan era su hijo… el niño inocente que moría pensando que él era su padre, y me sentí fatal reprochándole en mi mente haberse ido mientras cuidaba de el.

-¿Pero porque hacerlo lejos?- pregunte con curiosidad. Irse a _Londres_ era lo que no me cuadraba. El suspiro.

- Por una parte no quería que te enteraras de eso… te necesitaba, ¡Dios sabe como te necesité! Pero mis inseguridades eran mucho mayores y pensé que era mejor mantenerte al margen de esto.- yo asentí, sin pudor para verle a la cara, cuando yo hice lo mismo con él por Mohamed.- pero en realidad, la excusa fue que Jacob rodeaba lo que hacia y él podía decirte si algo llegase a ser obvio… Emily fue tantas veces, ebria y drogada al hospital gritando que yo era el verdadero padre de Ethan… No quería atormentarte.- se excuso.- decidí llevarlo a _Londres_, era su país natal y pensé que seria mejor que terminara allí…- su voz se quebró, mis lagrimas caían sin control.- Interne a Emily en un centro psiquiátrico, Ethan murió y cuando regrese y no estabas….- lo abrace.

-No me alejaría de ti, jamás.- susurre.- gracias por contármelo todo, tu eres un Ángel Edward.- me beso.

-Ayer fui a ver a Emily, esta recuperándose y pronto saldrá, me confeso todo...- Me sentí mal por el dolor ajeno que Edward soporto todos estos años, empañando su felicidad, por un hijo que nunca existió. De repente por su rostro paso el desconcierto y la curiosidad.

-¿Por qué Corinne había dicho que estabas en _estricto_ reposo?- remarco. Me tense. Parecía que era hora de hablar.

-Yo también te oculte cosas Edward…- confesé, frunció el ceño confundido.

-¿Puedo saberlas?- pregunto, yo asentí mientras mi pulso temblaba.

-Luego de mi... accidente.- comencé.- quería terminar todo lo que con _Dubái_ se refería… tuvimos una ardua reunión Emmett y yo con el Staff de abogados, el resultado fue dejarlo así o continuar llevándolo a juicio por acoso,- el sabia a quien me refería.- mientras estábamos paralizados perdíamos varios millones de dólares. El problema fue el contrato casi abrasivo que firmamos con ellos, así que decidimos continuar, Em estaba reacio, pero le convencí de que seria lo mejor y que si algo llegase a ocurrir abrían pruebas para un juicio en su contra, aunque no iría a _Dubái_ con intención de perturbarlo. Solo haría mi trabajo. Fue muy rudo y lo pude convencer.- dije jugueteando con mis manos, Edward tomo mi rostro entres sus manos y beso mis mejillas.- Después de llegar de _Francia_, me entere de mi embarazo aunque solo habían dicho que era uno.- sonreí, el beso una vez mas mi vientre.- Me marche a _Dubái_, todo estaba atrasado, trabajaba hasta la madrugada, dormía unas dos horas y regresaba a la obra…- una dura y reprendedora mirada de Edward me hizo callar.- ¡Fue sin querer!- justifique, el negó y me insto a continuar. Suspire.- todo estaba normal hasta que _él_ llamo.- Edward se tenso y me cuestione si seria mejor contarle o no.

-¿que quería?- pregunto tenso.

-qu...quería verme. Me negué y eso lo enfureció.- pude observar a Edward despotricar en silencio.

-continua.- pidió.

-En ese tiempo el stress y exceso de trabajo me hizo colapsar, el medico confeso que mi embarazo era de alto riesgo.- sus ojos buscaron los míos, veía la tortura por la que estaba pasando al saber eso.- supe allí que serian mellizos, y a partir de allí con una exorbitante lista de medicamentos y cuidados, trabajaba pocas horas desde el hotel…- me tense y me levante del sofá, no quería llegar a esto, no sabia como lo tomaría. Edward llego a mí y me hizo girar para verlo, su mirada era dulce y curiosa.

-¿Entonces…?- insto acariciando mis mejillas bañadas en lagrimas…

-Él llego allí.- solté con la voz ahogada en llanto, sus brazos cayeron flácidos a los lados, viéndome en desconcierto- estaba furioso mientras repetía que yo era suya…- llore, recordando ese sucio momento.- le dije que mi novio no lo permitiría.- el dolor se tatuó en su mirada.- el…el…-

-¿él que… Bella?- pregunto mientras sus manos comenzaban a hacerse puño, su pecho subía y bajaba a una alarmante velocidad.

-¡ÉL TRATO DE ABUSAR DE MI!- grite, no quería verlo, pero las imágenes de aquel momento invadieron mi mente. Cerré los ojos y pude escuchar el alarmante sonido de un vidrio al quebrarse.

-¡ESE MALDITO HIJO DE PUTA!- grito, su mano derecha estaba llena de sangre, el olor me estaba mareando.- ¡LO MATARE, JURO QUE LO MATARE!- grito mientras procedía a atravesar las puertas, me di cuenta de que uno de los grandes ventanales estaba hecho añicos, sus ojos eran negros llenos de fuego, me produjo miedo.

-¡EDWARD!- grite desesperada y petrificada, Corinne llego mientras me veía a mi llorando y a Edward ensangrentado correr escaleras abajo.- ¡DETENLO! ¡DETENLO!- ella asintió y corrió, yo me apresure a bajar sin tropezar las escaleras. Al llegar a la entrada Richard y Max (Los guardias) lo tenían inmóvil.

-¡LLAMEN A LA POLICÍA!- grito Corinne.

-NOOOOO…- grite, el rostro de Edward estaba contorsionado en furia.- No él no me ha hecho nada.- dije llegando frente a él, Richard y Max lo tenían agarrado fuertemente de los brazos, tome su rostro en mis manos y lo obligue a mirarme.

-Edward… Edward…- llame hasta que lo hizo, me vio y sus lágrimas cayeron. Había terror y furia en sus ojos- El esta preso, pronto será condenado, no paso nada, cielo.- Los chicos lo soltaron y el callo abrazando mis piernas.-No paso nada…-

-Perdóname mi vida, debí estar ahí… ¡DEBÍ PARTIRLE LA CARA A ESE DESGRACIADO!… debí hacerlo...- lloraba. Me agache con dificultad a su altura y lo abrace.

-Es solo pasado Edward, no necesito más de esos recuerdos. Te necesitó a ti.- susurre, y nos envolvimos en una abrazo desesperado. El asintió.- Vamos debemos curarte la mano.- dije mientras veía cortaduras en su mano derecha y mi vestido lleno de sangre así como su ropa.

Entramos y lo lleve a mi dormitorio, Corinne por suerte sabia de primeros auxilios, Edward no podía curarse solo, necesitaba suturas…

-Yo… ya vuelvo.- me excuse, sintiéndome mareada. Edward iba a seguirme preocupado.

-¡¿estas bien?- pregunto asustado.

-si, es… el olor.- me excuse rápidamente y me marche, el comprendió. Fui al vestier y cambie mi vestido floreado ensangrentado por uno blanco. Lave de mi rostro las lagrimas secas y cuando creí conveniente fui a verlo. Ya había terminado. Su mano estaba vendada y su cabeza estaba sobre su mano izquierda.

-¿Estas bien?- pregunte sentándome a su lado.

-¿Lo estas tu?- pregunto besando mi frente. Rodé los ojos y sonreí.

-Lo estamos.- el asintió y beso mi vientre.

-Lo lamento, lamento haber reaccionado así…- se excuso mientras me besaba.- No importa cuanto lo sienta, amor… el hecho de no poder borrar eso de tu mente, ni de la mía, será un motivo irrevocable para pedir siempre perdón y mi peor castigo.

Nos quedamos así, acostados en la cama, refugiados en los brazos del otro, disfrutando de tenernos… no quería replicarle de nuevo, sabia que esto no seria fácil, y aunque no tenia nada que perdonarle… el no se perdonaría a si mismo fácilmente.

Ese fue el mejor sueño de mi vida, durmiendo con él a mi lado en paz.

**E p o v**

_*x/x/x*_

''_En la vida todos tenemos un secreto inconfesable, un arrepentimiento irreversible, un sueño inalcanzable y un amor inolvidable. ''_

En más de alguna ocasión nos ha pasado que hemos hecho algo que sabemos o consideramos que no ha agradado a Dios y hemos "pedido perdón", pero realmente no nos hemos sentido arrepentidos. Y es que llega un momento en donde pedir perdón se hace tan fácil, más cuando va acompañado de un falso arrepentimiento.

Pero la pregunta sería: ¿Dios se traga mi arrepentimiento de mentiras?

Considero que todos en algún momento de nuestra vida nos hemos acomodado a algún pecado que de tanto pedir perdón se convierte en una costumbre y ya no en una acción verdadera.

Y es que pedir perdón va más allá de unas simples palabras, pues el verdadero arrepentimiento lleva consigo verdaderas acciones, es decir: Si tú pides perdón de verdad y de corazón, entonces esa acción irá acompañada de frutos que denotan tu arrepentimiento genuino.

Yo puedo pedir perdón, sin arrepentirme y seguir en lo mismo, pero ¿Será ese el verdadero arrepentimiento que me llevo a pedir perdón?, definitivamente e indiscutiblemente NO. Lo que me llevo a pedir perdón fue un leve cargo de conciencia, pero no un arrepentimiento genuino, porque no me aparte del mal camino.

En cambio, cuando me hago ver el error en el que he caído y que necesito restaurar mi vida, es allí en donde nace el verdadero arrepentimiento, aquel que me lleva a tomar la decisión determinante de apartarme de aquello que me está siendo un obstáculo para hacer lo correcto, es allí en donde el pedir perdón también viene acompañado de esas acciones que están testificando que mis palabras no fueron en vano, sino que realmente existía un arrepentimiento genuino en mi.

¿Cuántas veces hemos pedido perdón, sin sentirnos arrepentidos?, ¿Cuántas veces le hemos pedido que nos perdonen y no hemos tenido ni la mínima intención de apartarnos de aquello que sabemos que no le agrada?, ¿Hasta cuándo seguiremos de esta manera?, ¿Se sentirá agradado Dios de nuestra actitud?, ¿De lo que estamos haciendo?, ó ¿De cómo estamos viviendo?

Personalmente creo que necesitamos arrepentirnos de todo aquello que sabemos que no es agradable, yo se que Dios nos ve con ojos de amor, con el deseo y anhelo de que podamos restaurar nuestra vida, El jamás nos ha dejado ni desechado y estoy seguro que le encantaría la idea de vernos determinados en dejar aquello por lo cual le hemos pedido perdón.

Cada uno de nosotros tenemos la llave que abre múltiples bendiciones para nuestra vida.

El mayor deseo de mi corazón es hacer que las acciones de mi vida sean suficientes para el tamaño de mi arrepentimiento…

No me perdonaría ni yo mismo… Si llegase a vivir sin ellos. Ese seria mi peor castigo.

Ya no lograría imaginar un futuro o un mundo donde ellos existieran, ya no éramos solo Bella y yo. Éramos una familia de un domingo en el parque… con dos pequeñas princesas idénticas a su madre, correteando y riendo. Anhelaba esa imagen de mi mente con fervor y no quería perderla por mis errores. Cuando sentía como ellas se desvanecían me sentía perdido, vacio, completamente solo.

Nunca llegue a imaginar, que el tamaño de mis acciones conllevaría a tal magnitud de arrepentimiento. Algo que comenzó como un acto humanitario, de ayuda, de esperanza por una vida inocente que se pagaba cada vez más… Un acto que trajo mas ''contras'' que ''pros'' a mi vida, porque el termino yéndose, y yo perdía mas mientras estaba lejos de mi familia.

Ethan fue parte de ese capitulo del pasado, esa ultima pagina del libro antiguo, un protagonista en el ultimo episodio donde fui victima, imagino que de allí mi voluntad de cuidarlo, a pesar de ser solo un niño no quería que fuera utilizado como lo fui yo… el también seria una victima si no hacia algo para impedirlo. Pero a la final fue el medio para un fin, la vida es perfecta y el destino incierto, esto debía ocurrir para alejar los fantasmas del pasado que acechaban mi presente perturbando mi futuro. El futuro de ahora mi familia. Ya ni siquiera se trataba de mí, eran ellos lo más importante de mi vida.

_*x/x/x*_

Ceñí mi brazo mas fuerte alrededor del cuerpo redondeado de Mi bella durmiente, se veía realmente hermosa embarazada, sus ojitos dorados brillaban con mas intensidad, su corazón latía al unisonó con el mío y el de nuestros bebes, ellos eran míos y quería que fuera así siempre.

Era realmente difícil pensar todo lo que debió pasar mi Bella, embarazada y con altos riesgos. La culpa me consumía. Si tuviera la oportunidad de ir a matar al maldito desgraciado de Mohamed, lo haría. Por lo menos seria un privado de libertad satisfecho. Pero no, debía controlarme y abstenerme de hacer una locura porque lo que Bella quería no eran recuerdos, no quería venganzas, ni mas decepciones, y eso haría. Aunque investigaría al muy maldito, yo solo viviría para hacerla feliz el resto de mi vida y así aliviar un poco el dolor que aun queda impregnado en mi alma. Si de algo estaba seguro era que yo no me perdonaría fácilmente y estaba realmente aterrado de que ello pudiera llegar a afectar de alguna manera nuestro futuro.

Mientras me deleitaba viéndola dormir plácidamente en mis brazos, pensé mucho… Todo era realmente diferente ahora. Pude darme cuenta de la sobreprotección de mi familia hacia Bella, ahora los entendía, y estaba agradecido eternamente el que estuvieran aquí para ella cuando yo no fui capaz de hacerlo. Me reproche haberme perdido los primeros cinco meses de embarazo, por mi experiencia como medico sabia que este tipo de embarazos múltiples podían traer riesgos, y las madres deben estar prácticamente en reposo total. Sabia que lidiaría mucho con ella para que se mantuviese quieta. Sonreí, imaginándomela patalear. No me importaba que me llamara sobre protector o que me fulminara con sus hermosos ojos dorados… si era necesario mantenerla en un cubo de cristal, lo haría. Ellos eran mi vida.

En ese momento…

Jure no hacerles daño.

Jure amarla y cuidarla todos los días de mi vida.

Jure hacerla olvidar ese lapso de tiempo separados, borrando todo el dolor.

Jure protegerlos con mi vida.

Jure convertirla en mi esposa...

_*x/x/x*_

El sol se estaba ocultando, la vista de su habitación a las montañas santa barbará era magnifica, esta propiedad era hermosa y pensé si Bella pensaba quedarse aquí para criar a nuestros hijos. No quería alejarme de ellos, nunca más. Con esa duda en mi mente delinee el contorno de su rostro perfilado, suave y pálido como piel de porcelana. Me reí bajito viéndola retorcerse y gemir suavemente por las caricias, ella estaba completamente deseable en ese momento. Pose suavemente la mano izquierda en la cima de su vientre desnudo y pude sentir los leves golpecitos de nuestros bebes. Les prometí mucho cuidarlos y amarlos, prometí no separarme de ellos y entregarles todo mi amor.

-Nosotros también te amaremos siempre.- susurro Bella adormilada, mientras abría sus orbes doradas, le di un beso a un costado del vientre y me erguí sobre ella sin dejar caer ni un solo gramo de mi peso en ella. Sus labios rosados fueron mi perdición, estuve un buen rato deleitándome de su dulce sabor, de su suavidad e inocencia. Me encantaba y no podía mantenerme lejos de su piel. Ella estaba realmente caliente cuando nos separamos jadeando.

-¿Tienes hambre?- pregunte y al mismo tiempo sus ojos brillaron. Reí.

-me apetece tanto un batido de oreos de nuevo…- gimió.- pensé que ese antojo se había pasado.- me reí.

-Yo también he estado algo adicto al chocolate, ¿sabias que los padres también pueden sentir esas cosas?- le pregunte, ella sonrió.

-Seria fenomenal que sintieras mis nauseas matutinas.- hice una mueca de asco fingido y ella rio pegándome en el pecho juguetonamente, lo que me hizo perder mi escaso equilibrio en la mano izquierda y caí a su lado tomando mi mano herida.- ¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento!- se alarmo.- ¿te hice daño?- pregunto asustada. Negué.

-No mi vida, solo dame unos segundos.- pedí con los ojos cerrados, cuando el dolor se paso pude ver su rostro lleno de terror y culpa.- ¡Hey! No es nada, ya paso.- reí y bese su nariz. Pude observarla relajándose.- ¿vamos por ese batido?- pregunte y ella salto de la cama.- ¡cuidado!- casi grite en pánico. Ella solo rodo los ojos.

-Vamos Sr. Sobre protector Cullen, Corinne prepara unos batidos exquisitos.- me levante y entrelace nuestras manos. Tuve prácticamente que obligarla a caminar. Parecía tan ansiosa por bajar que estaba por correr. Estaba nervioso de las escaleras, su vientre era enorme y cubría sus pies. ¿Cómo podía ver sus pasos?

-Bella… ve donde pisas, amor.- le reprendí suavemente por quinta vez mientras bajábamos el último tramo de escaleras.

-Edward estoy bien…- dijo con paciencia. Quizá sabía que estaba siendo muy tonto, pero era un tonto enamorado y protector.

-¿Estas bien Bella?- pregunto la chef, Corinne al vernos llegar.

-Excelente, gracias… no te preocupes tanto por mi Corinne, con Edward y su locura me basta.- se burlo. Le saque la lengua ayudándola a sentarse en un taburete de acero en la isla de la sofisticada cocina. Bella hizo un gesto a Corinne para que viera lo que hacia mientras rodaba los ojos. Ella rio.

-Ya lo veo.- dijo sonriendo.

-Creo que no los he presentado.- dijo Bella.- Corinne él es Edward, el padre de mis hijos, Ed ella es Corinne mi chef personal.- presento, estreche la mano con la amable señora.

-Un gusto.- dijimos al unisonó.

-Asi que… ¿hay oreos?- pregunto Bella tímidamente con un puchero. Me reí junto a Corinne.

-Si, realmente tuve que abastecerme de dulces hoy.- Bromeo. Ellas rieron pero yo no.

-Bella… no puedes comer tanto azúcar, eso te hace daño.- le reprendí como medico.- debes controlar tu dieta.- al instante en que dije eso, me arrepentí. Sus ojos comenzaron a cristalizarse, su labio inferior temblaba.

-Estoy gorda, ¿eso quieres decirme Cullen?- pregunto furiosa, mientras lloraba. ¡Dios mío! La hice llorar.

-No mi cielo, no quise decir…- me corto.

-¡pero lo dijiste! Eso es lo que piensas de mí ahora, que estoy gorda y fea…-

-Bella, por supuesto que no… eres lo mas hermoso que he visto en mi vida.- susurre tomando su rostro en mis manos, ella no contesto y se refugio en mi pecho. Apoye mi mentón en su cabeza y acaricie su espalda mientras se calmaba. Corinne me dio una sonrisa tranquilizadora desde la otra punta de la cocina y articulo _''Hormonas''_ a lo que respondí un _''Lo se''_. Ella rio en silencio preparando el resto de los batidos. Bese la frente de Bella quien ahora suspiraba entrecortadamente.

-Lo siento, no quise hacerte llorar…- susurre besando su rostro. Ella sonrió.

-disculpa son las hormonas. Creo.- dijo sonrojándose, la mire con ternura y bese su frente.

Al cabo de unos minutos Corinne termino los batidos de oreo con crema y lo degustamos. Estaban deliciosos.

-Vamos te enseñare el resto de la villa.- dijo emocionada jalándome del brazo.

-Espera, ¿no estas cansada o algo?.- pregunte, ella entrecerró los ojos mirándome.- Ok esta bien.- acepte tomándola de la mano, nos despedimos de Corinne y emprendimos el tour.

Como bien sabia antes, la casa era hermosa y gigante, la arquitectura moderna de paneles de cristal predominaban casi en su mayor parte, tenia Gym, spa, piscinas, Jacuzzis, canchas y un montón de césped rodeado de palmeras y flores silvestres dándole un aire jovial y tropical. El resto de la casa estaba complementada en su totalidad con el estilo minimalista de la decoración, ella dijo haber contratado a un decorador para eso, aunque entre ambos escogieron la mayor parte de los accesorios y muebles, adore el lugar.

Finalmente frente a su dormitorio había otro de igual tamaño, estaba vacio pero los colores pasteles daban un aire de ternura y paz al ambiente, la entrada de luz natural a través de los ventanales daba espacio y vista a las piscinas, solo había un aire acondicionado en el techo hacia el ventanal y a un lado de la pared una pequeña pantalla táctil donde Bella me explico podía manejar todo desde allí, desde las cámaras, hasta la iluminación de toda la casa. Era una villa muy segura y sofisticada. Sabia que se trataba de la habitación de los bebes.

Por un lado estaba feliz y por otro me sentía mal por llegar tan tarde cuando ella ya ha escogido los muebles, o cuando ha comprado el lugar perfecto para vivir…

-Carl dibujara animaciones en las paredes al saber sus sexos, falta el alfombrado y los muebles están pintándolos de un color blanco perlado que me encanto.- dijo mientras me observaba mirar maravillado el lugar, imaginándomelo con ellos allí.

-será perfecto.- dije sonriendo, en ese momento el móvil de Bella sonó.

-Paul.- saludo.- Bien, de acuerdo. Si habíamos acordado eso, ¿Caballerizas? Seria genial, me encanta la idea, no no he podido verlas.- pude escuchar fragmentos de su conversación. Luego colgó.

-¿Todo bien?-

-Si, era Paul, mi abogado. Mañana tengo una reunión con Queen, el creador de la villa, el pensaba mudarse aquí, pero le llame a tiempo y le ofrecí el doble. Mañana firmamos los documentos para hacer efectivo el pago a su vez. Aunque me gusto la idea de comprar las caballerizas seria muy lindo para los niños- dijo acariciando su vientre, fruncí el ceño.

-quiero hacer eso.- dije con determinación, ella me vio confundida.- Bella, quiero comprar esta villa para ustedes.- especifique. Ella abrió los ojos desorbitadamente.

-Edward… no es necesario… le ofrecí mucho dinero.- la corte.

-No importa lo que sea, quiero hacerlo. Déjame hacerlo por favor…- suplique, ella asintió suspirando.

-Esta bien… yo pagare la decoración Cullen y no hay discusión.- tuve que aceptar de mala gana.

-¿Bella piensas vivir aquí después que nazcan los bebes?- pregunte lo que parecía obvio. Ella palideció.

-No… No lo se…- susurro alejándose, ella había comenzado a llorar. Me alarme.

-Mi vida ¿estas bien?- pregunte llegando a ella, esta fría, pálida y temblaba de terror.

-Tengo miedo Edward…- su voz se quebró.- mucho miedo…- la abrace y dije que todo iba a estar bien sin saber a lo que se refería.

-No deberías tener miedo de estar aquí, supongo que encontraras la forma de trabajar desde aquí, yo podría montar mi propia clínica y…-

-¡No, No es eso! No entiendes…- grito alejandose.

-¿dime que no entiendo Bella?- pregunte mirándola fijamente, ella tomo aire profundamente y me miro a los ojos.

-Los médicos no me dan probabilidades de sobrevivir al parto Edward… yo podría morir…-revelo. Y nuestra felicidad se tiño de gris.

* * *

><p><em><strong>¡Heyy chicass! espero les haya gustado el cap, ojala haya cumplido sus espectativas, esta a sido una dura semana culminado semestre :D pero no puedo dejar de actualizarles la historia. <strong>_

_**Pense muchisimo como Bella podria decirle lo de Mohamed, pero como pasa en la mayoria de los casos cuando planeamos revelar algo simplemente se da en cualquier ocasion. la reaccion de Edward era esperada y comprensible, aunque todavia existen las tendencias asesinas hacia el sujeto... veremos que ocurre con eso. pense en hacer estirar un poco la tension y a la final se ha revelado lo mas temido... Bella puede morir, como se tomara edward aquello? (suspiro) va a ser realmente dificil el sufrimiento ahora. **_

_**No es tierno el cuidado que le tiene a Bella? Awws me encanta un Edward asi. =P Por lo general todo ha sido revelado en un dia. estuvo bien las revelaciones? acepto criticas constructivas.**_

_** siempre estoy atenta a sus comentarios y recomendaciones Gracias Yolanda por inspirarme con tus propias perspectivas de la historia, me es importante adaptarla a sus espectativas mis queridas lectoras. **_

_**finalmente, mil gracias por sus reviews, alertas y favoritos. LAS ADORO son las mejores. especialmente [ bea, AleCullenn, YOLANDA DORADO, Sabrina2010, Daii Ayala, LOQUIBELL ]**_

_**Besos, hasta el prox! **_

_**By: claulrp! :)**_


	30. Angel

**Capitulo 28**

**[ A n g e l ]**

**E p o v**

_Que si nos quedara poco tiempo,_

_Si mañana acaban nuestros días,_

_Y si no te he dicho suficiente…_

_Que te adoro con la vida._

_Que si nos quedara poco tiempo,_

_Y si no pudiera hacerte más el amor…_

_Si no llego a jurarte…_

_que nadie puede amarte más que yo._

_La tarde muere lento…_

_Y las horas me consumen,_

_Estoy ansioso por volverte a ver,_

_No puedo comprenderlo…_

_Como fue que la costumbre,_

_Cambio nuestra manera de querer,_

_Y la melancolía…_

_Me ataca por la espalda sin piedad…_

_Y de pronto me pongo a pensar._

_Nadie sabe en realidad que es lo que tiene…_

_Hasta que enfrenta el miedo de perderlo para siempre_

_[Chayanne- Y si nos quedara poco tiempo]_

_*x/x/x*_

Hace un año, yo llevaba una vida normal y cotidiana al igual que el resto de la gente,,, sin sobresaltos o desniveles, pero poco a poco me fui dando cuenta de que había algo dentro de mí que me impulsaba a hacer cosas que jamás hubiera imaginado hacer...

Ese algo que solo encontraba dentro de mí… cambiaba por completo mi mundo, veía las cosas desde otro punto de vista, al principio sentía miedo, me sentía como 'raro'. 'diferente', pero me sentía bien conmigo mismo.

La voz de mi interior me impulsaba a ayudar en la medida de lo posible a la gente de mi alrededor, inmagino que de allí vino la profesión de la que estoy hecho, ayudarlos de forma desinteresada por supuesto, pero un día descubrí a 'alguien'...y nunca pensé que ese 'alguien' podía hacer que mi vida girase en torno a la suya...ya que yo era feliz ayudando a otras personas...porque yo me encontraba bien relativamente obviando los pesares del pasado, me sentia a gusto con la vida que llevaba, simple, mis escasas amistades..Mi familia…Mis estudios, eran todo en cuanto imaginaba.

Creía que ya lo tenía todo para ser feliz, hasta que llegó ese 'alguien' a mi vida y cambió mi concepto de felicidad. Prácticamente era igual que antes...pero sólo añadiéndole una parte emocional para ser feliz en todos los aspectos, Aspectos que ni siquiera comprendía o sabía que estaban en mí.

Nunca pensaba en estas cosas del amor, por lo que había visto y oído era un sentimiento tanto poderoso como doloroso, ¡hasta que me topé con él de frente!

Ese 'alguien' que con sus acciones fue formando parte en mi vida y caló profundamente en mí cuando descubrí lo buena persona que era su forma de pensar, sus sentimientos, su inocencia, lealtad, hospitalidad y fuerza… me sentía muy identificado con su ser que hasta llegué a pensar que estaba enamorado... Yo le daba todo de mí sin importarme nada, porque lo doy con el corazón y éste no cobra tarifas ni nada por el estilo simplemente hace lo que hace y da lo que da con AMOR...

Pasaron muchas cosas entre ese 'alguien' y yo, teníamos una relación de amistad muy bonita, éramos confidentes y dueños de nuestro tiempo juntos.

Y fue cuando pensé que era la persona ideal para mi vida, la que me llenaba en todos los sentidos, Y no me equivoqué. Un nuevo aspecto que añadí a mi lista para ser feliz, ella me lo podía dar con mucha facilidad... incluso ¡Lo hacia! Mas llegue a pensar que sus constantes rechazos era porque no podía sentir por mí… amor.

Eso echó abajo todos mis esquemas y mi corazón sufrió mucho por ello, pero se suele decir que ''las cosas ocurren por alguna razón'' Yo no quería atender a ninguna razón, a lo que atendía era a mi corazón, Me preocupaba de saber por qué esa persona significaba tanto para mí...en ese entonces no pude hallar respuesta alguna y me quise alejar...Alejar del dolor, de los recuerdos, pero me resultó en vano al menos al principio, no podía separarme así por así...dejando atrás tantos momentos compartidos; Tantas alegrías, tanta dicha. Poco a poco me lancé en busca de una nueva vida, una vida separada de ese 'alguien' pero me resultó inútil...tanto para ese 'alguien' como para mí, era como una fuerza interior que no permitía separarnos totalmente.

Hoy en día...ese 'alguien' es mi ángel de la guarda ...Que me guía y me ayuda, que me quiere desinteresadamente y estoy seguro de que haría cualquier cosa por mi al igual que yo por mi angelito...me siento muy afortunado de tener a un Ángel de la guarda en mi vida, ya que como bien decía mama: ''hay muchas personas que no tienen esa suerte o que tienen a su angelito delante de sus propios ojos y no lo ven y otros que simplemente no quieren verlo.''

Una de las causas principales de Mi felicidad se la debo a la persona que hoy en día me ama… y que me hace sentir un ser especial, también a mis amistades y a mi familia...pero le debo gran parte de mi felicidad a ese 'angelito de la guarda' ya que ha significado mucho para mí… que forma parte de mí...somos como una misma alma en dos cuerpos.

_*x/x/x*_

_From: EdCullen_1Gmail_

_To: Medical Luxe Center NYC. __Asunto: Expediente 109285F0 Swan, Isabella._

_Historial Medico._

_Nombres: Isabella Marie | Apellidos: Swan Dwyer_

_Edad: 23 años_

_Sexo: Femenino_

_Tipo de sangre: O+_

_Alergias: Negativo_

_Enfermedades venéreas: Negativo_

_October 22 & 27: Dr Cullen / Dr Black._

_Diagnostico: Dislocación de la muñeca derecha. Incidencias de desgarre muscular previo, cirugía ambulatoria, un día de observación, sin alteraciones secundarias._

_March 10: Accident vehicular._

_Dr German / Dr shovky / Dr Black_

_Diagnostico: traumatología proliferaciones graves áreas del torso, hematomas generales, __desgarro hepático, fractura del parénquima hepático, perdida de sangre, fractura de brazo y pierna izquierda, costillas rotas, signos vitales bajos, Desinserción mesentérica._

_Hospitalizacion UCI, frecuencia Paró cardiaco (3) en medio de la cirugía, 60 días bajo observación medica, satisfactoria recuperación, sin alteraciones secundarias._

_May 17: Gynecologic, Dra. Anna Rasttie._

_Diagnostico: Gestacion de cuatro semanas. Embrión implantado con normalidad._

_Recetas de hierros y zinc, sin alteraciones secundarias._

_Cita previa June 15._

_*x/x/x*_

_[ Center Medical Abud Dhabi ]_

_June 17: Dr. Louis Tompson_

_Diagnostico: Colapso nervioso, Gestación alterada, posibilidades de futura preeclapsia. Cardiotocografia equilibrada. Reposo absoluto durante el resto del embarazo múltiple. _

_Nota importante: Determinados estudios previos han advertido a la paciente Isabella Swan el estado de peligro al que es sometido su embarazo, descartando las múltiples complicaciones que de por si implican un parto múltiple, se hace especial referencia al rechazo de su organismo aceptando las alteraciones de su cuerpo. _

_Muy probablemente con un 70% de afirmación, se puede diagnosticar el estado de riesgo mortal al que esta sometida tanto la paciente como los neonatos. Sobretodo a la hora del parto, probablemente prematuro. _

_Su reposo total es absoluto e incuestionable, se recomienda vigilancia médica periódica, así como el control gestacional por medio de medicamentos estrictamente recomendados bajo vigilancia médica. _

_[ Hollywood center medical ]_

_Sept 20: Dr. Tom Goméz_

_Diagnostico: Riesgos elevados de pérdida parcial o total de algunos de los implicados a la hora del parto. Ecografía estable, presión arterial alta, diabetes gestacional a corto plazo con 65% de probabilidad. Reposo absoluto._

_*x/x/x*_

Hace exactamente unas catorce horas podía imaginarme un futuro lleno y prometedor con mi Ángel. Sin espacios para llenar, sin vacios para explicar…

Podía imaginar mi vida perfecta y soñada.

El pánico… el terror que obstaculiza borrosamente esa esencia de mi vida, ha llegado para de alguna manera u otra darme una lección más. ¿Es que nada puedo hacer bien? ¿Es que todos los errores que he cometido tiene una dura forma de ser remediados?

Parecía ser así…

Puedo recordar perfectamente ese día. Sonreí pensándola, viendo las imágenes aparecer en mi mente.

Agosto 26, Un ajetreado típico y hermoso día en _NYC_, lo que implicaba para mí el comenzar a vivir la vida de manera diferente en una nueva ciudad, representaba mil expectativas, pero ninguna era enamorarme. Sin embargo, cuando lo hice, aquella tarde en un gracioso episodio en el aparcamiento de _Columbia_… me cambio la vida radicalmente, ya no giraba solo y perdido en el universo… todo sobre mi en el presente, futuro y hasta el pasado se referían a ella.

Testaruda e Inteligente, Joven y Poderosa. Era ella la razón de mi existencia. El camino no fue fácil, conquistarla fue un duro y largo proceso, en el que cada día me enamoraba mas y mas… cuando ya el Edward Cullen de antes había dejado de existir, nació en mi una persona diferente, fuerte, capaz de dar y recibir en grandes cantidades.

Suspire entrecortadamente, dándole una patada a una piedrecilla.

Casi todo intentaba separarnos, nuestros trabajos, las constantes ausencias, mucha gente quiso vernos fracasados. Y aunque han logrado pequeños deslices que han sido reparados… siempre me cuestioné ¿que seria de mi vida sin ella? Pero ahora es donde todo cobra mas sentido y fuerza.

Ella llego a mí… y hasta fuimos capaces de asumir nuestros sentimientos y retos, pero nunca debilidades.

Pude ser espectador de cómo mi familia era feliz al verme feliz, y sentí lo egoísta que fui por no pensar en ellos cuando fue el momento…

Un Ángel precioso, llega a tomar las riendas de mi vida, brindándome la felicidad de tenerla junto a mí a pesar de las adversidades y aun así llenarme del orgullo, del anhelo de ser padre…

Un corazón puro que ama y perdona sin rencor, que late al unisonó con dos pequeños milagros fruto de nuestro amor.

Pero no pude mas… simplemente el pánico invadió el momento único en el que nos reencontrábamos, luchábamos y éramos felices…

Ahora todo esta en una suposición futura realmente dolorosa.

Solloce, solloce con fuerza con desespero… con pánico y dolor. Eran las sensaciones de perderlos que se apoderaba de mi mente, mi cuerpo y mi alma, haciéndome miserable. Terriblemente miserable.

-¿POR QUÉ ME CASTIGAS DE ESTA FORMA? – grite al cielo, Llorando.

-¿POR QUÉ ME LOS QUIERES QUITAR? ¿POR QUÉ?... llévame a mi por favor… llévame a mi…- suplique cayendo de rodillas en la arena.-No quiero perderlos… no puedo perderlos.- susurre dejando mis lagrimas desbordarse con intensidad. No había contra quien luchar, mas que contra mí mismo.

Yo era el responsable de que muchas cosas no se dieran como tenían que darse… Hace mucho tiempo perdí el orgullo, simplemente haría lo que fuese por ellos ahora.

En ese momento en el que sus miedos quedaron al descubierto… los míos tomaron fuerza, y la sensación de protección creció innumerablemente.

-Señor ¿Esta bien?- una niña hermosa de profundos ojos negros me miraba preocupada. Gemi sintiendo el anhelo de poder tener a mis hijos y a Bella conmigo, poder llevarlos a pasear y poder escuchar ''papá'' alguna vez… La observe un poco mas, su ceño se frunció y toco mi frente arrugando su pequeña nariz.- No estés triste.- pidió con su dulce voz, cerré los ojos un instante, el pecho dolía, el nudo en mi garganta era intenso… de pronto sentí unos bracitos en mi cuello y un pequeño y cálido cuerpecito pegado al mío, abrí los ojos para ver como ese pequeño angelito trataba de animarme, un impulso desconocido me hizo rodearla y perderme en el mar de ternura que destilaba. Ella se separo después de un rato, en mi ropa quedo impregnado su fragancia de bebe, me evaluó con sus oscuros ojitos y un sonrisa apareció en su rostro, limpio mis lagrimas con sus pequeños deditos, beso mi mejilla y se marcho saltando. La observe embobado.

_¿Qué quieres decirme, dios?_ Fue lo que pensé.

Decidido en comenzar a hacer las cosas bien, mi cuerpo me guio a _Cartier_. Solo estando frente a la lujosa joyería sabia como podía comenzar bien no solo llamando a mi novia _Mi Bella_… _Mi Ángel_, deseaba que fuera… _Mi Prometida_ y muy pronto _Mi Esposa_.

Cincuenta minutos después Salí de allí con una hermosa sortija de compromiso de platino 950 engastada con diamantes de talla brillante, un diamante central talla corazón de 5 quilates y una alianza de platino con 23 diamantes entrelazados de talla redonda.

Solo esperaría el momento perfecto, era hora de hacer las cosas bien y eso haría. Apresurado tome el Audi y maneje a spring valley, por lo que había visto en la internet allí estaba el lugar perfecto para comenzar clínicas Cullen, deseaba desde hace tanto poder abrir mi propia clínica… ahora se que debo hacerlo, el futuro de mi familia es una de mis principales prioridades. Estaba ansioso por comprar el edificio e ir a ver y consentir a mi familia.

Esta mañana había terminado los trámites de compra de la villa, me sentí completamente satisfecho y feliz de poder darles algo que en realidad se merecen, y para sorpresa de Bella, había comprado las caballerizas. Era realmente espectacular. Dos pura sangres llegaban de _Colorado_ en una semana.

Por fin había llegado al lugar, estaba estratégicamente ubicado, se veía muy bien cimentado… aunque me hubiese gustado que Bella estuviese aquí, sabía que debía guardar reposo absoluto. Estaba muy paranoico acerca de ello.

-Buenas tardes, vengo por la venta del edificio.- anuncie a la chica que me esperaba en la puerta.

-¿Edward Cullen?- pregunto. Asentí y me dio paso a las instalaciones.

En realidad si se podía montar una clínica en el lugar, todo estaba muy bien cubierto e higiénicamente aceptado por la ley… el edificio contaba con cincuenta plantas, el suelo de mármol y la mayoría de las puertas de acceso a las habitaciones eran de cristal corredizo automatizado, (Estilo Dr. House), contaba con suficientes entradas principales y de emergencia, además de sótanos donde podía instalarse los quirófanos, el helipuerto era lo suficientemente amplio y accesible a los elevadores, escaleras de emergencia y seis elevadores internos. Quede realmente complacido.

-entonces ¿Cuándo puedo firmar?- le pregunte a la chica, ella sonrió y procedió a llenar unas planillas. Mis abogados leerían el titulo de propiedad y harían el resto.

Ansioso maneje como un loco desenfrenado hasta _Beverly Hills_, a _Nuestra_ casa. Debía dejar a un lado los temores y dedicarme a cuidarlos, amarlos y disfrutar el embarazo. Sabia que mi Bella es fuerte y todo iba a salir bien. Me mentalizaba en eso constantemente porque el pensamiento abarcaba mi mente.

_Fé. _

Había hablado con la familia, Carlisle y Esme estaban eufóricos con que todo se hubiese solucionado y estuviéramos juntos de nuevo. Ali y Rose me hicieron saber el pánico que invadía a mi niña mientras pensaba tenerme a su lado al momento del parto, devele mis miedos, pero todos teníamos actitudes positivas al respecto y sabíamos que saldría todo bien.

En el momento en el que Bella me había revelado el peligro al que es sometido el embarazo, tuve que hacer uso de mis mayores esfuerzos para no derrumbarme junto a ella, ella no me necesitaba desvalido… ella necesitaba a alguien que le de protección, amor y la seguridad de que todo saldría bien.

Esta noche ella estaba muy inquieta, dando vueltas en la cama sin poder conciliar sueño a pesar de que se veía cansada.

-¿Cielo estas bien?- pregunte preocupado.

-MmmHmm…-

-dime ¿que quieres decirme?- pregunte girándola a mi pecho. Ella hizo un puchero adorable.

-te enojaras.- advirtió.

-no, no lo hare-

-Si, si lo harás.- negué divertido.

-¿Me dirás?- ella asintió desviando la mirada mientras sus brazos me rodeaban con fuerza, yo también la abrace con fuerza.

-quiero… que me prometas algo.- fruncí el ceño.

-Lo que sea.- ella titubeo. Bese su cabello.

-prométeme, que pase lo que pase cuidaras de ellos… como yo lo haría.- su voz se quebró. Mi cuerpo se tenso y sufrió la agonía de su petición.

-Be...Bella no…- el nudo de mi garganta crecía, mi voz se quebró. Sentí sus lagrimas resbalar por mi pecho.

-solo… promételo.- susurro. Bese su cabeza y la pegue a mi cuerpo con desespero.

-Te lo prometo.- dije firme y pude sentirla relajarse en mis brazos, me pidió que le tarareara una nana y lo hice hasta que se durmió profundamente.

Los escenarios de un futuro incierto invadían mi mente y sentía como latigazos en mi cuerpo el miedo que latía presente al pensamiento de perderlos. No lo quería y evitaba pensar en ello más de lo necesario, pero era en momentos como este en los que mi ángel demuestra su debilidad y poca fe en las que me angustio y me frustra no poder sacar esa idea de su mente. Así como de la mía. Esa noche como algunas anteriores solo pude cerrar mis ojos para rezar, y pase la noche en vela, cuidando de ellos.

_*x/x/x*_

-¡Has comprado las caballerizas!- exclamo feliz, asentí sonriendo mientras desde la terraza veíamos la gran parcela que bordeaba los alrededores del jardín trasero.

-en una semana llegan dos pura sangres.- sus ojito brillaron con fuerza.

-siempre quizá aprender a montar ¿sabes?, lo veo tan divertido… es como sentirse libre…- dijo, la rodee con mis brazos desde atrás y bese su mejilla tiernamente.

Siempre puedes aprender.- le recordé, ella rio. Ambos sentimos las pataditas que nuestros hijos propinaban desde dentro.

Hoy teníamos cita con el ginecólogo, Tom estaba encargado del embarazo de Bella y era primera vez que vería a mis hijos a través de una ecografía, si dios quiere podíamos saber sus sexos.

-Hola Tom.- Bella saludo al amable doctor del 'Medical Hollywood'.

-Pequeña Bella, ¿como te has sentido?- preguntó solamente al dejarnos pasar al consultorio.

-Oh muy bien, hay cierta persona que se encarga de que no mueva ni los parpados.- bromeo mirándome con dulzura, le sonreí.- el es el padre, Edward Cullen.- anuncio y pude sentir cierto orgullo en su voz, rodee su cintura y estreche la mano con el Doctor.

-Mucho gusto, Edward. Me alegra que puedas acompañar a Bella.-

-si así es, será la primera vez que los vea, ¿podemos saber sus sexos?- pregunte, el rodo sus ojos.

-Por supuesto, solo si esos pequeñines pierden el pudor y se dejan ver.- bromeo, reímos. Bella procedió a ponerse una bata azul y se recostó en la camilla. Tome su mano mientras Tom esparcía Gel por su vientre. En el momento en el que el monitor dibujó las figuras pude detallarlos, eran dos figuritas pequeñas una frente a otra, las lágrimas acudieron a mis ojos, eran mis hijos. _Nuestros._

-Pueden escuchar sus corazones…- inmediatamente dos magníficos y rítmicos latidos inundaron la habitación, Bella estaba llorando de felicidad al igual que yo. La bese tiernamente.

-Gracias por esto.- ella solo rio acariciando mi mejilla.

-¡Oh!- exclamo Tom, fijamos la vista en él preocupados, pero el tenia una sonrisa en su rostro.- ¿Quieren saber sus sexos?- pregunto. Bella jadeo.

-¿Puedo? ¿Puedo?- pregunto como una niña, reí.

-Es un niño…- anuncio mi pecho se inflo de alegría.- A ver… el otro no deja de moverse ¿eh?- sonrió. Ambos nos miramos destilando amor. Un niño, Un niño… no podía creerlo.- Y... ya esta, ¡Una niña! ¡Felicidades!- Bella lloraba sin control al igual que yo, íbamos a tener una princesa y un príncipe en casa. Dos pequeños Cullen. Una versión en miniatura de ambos.

-Gracias, Gracias por darme el mejor y maravilloso regalo de mi vida.- dije limpiando su rostro lleno de lagrimas.

Luego de tan emotivo momento, Procedí a ayudar a Bella a vestirse nuevamente. Besaba su vientre en repetidas ocasiones, ansiaba poder llamarlos por sus nombres.

-Tom, ¿como ves que Bella lleve el embarazo?- pregunte al sentarme junto a mi ángel frente a su escritorio, el me evaluó con la mirada, suspiro y supe que no todo estaba perfecto.

-Bueno Edward, Bella, hay síntomas de principios de diabetes gestacional, esto se debe a que las hormonas del embarazo pueden bloquear el trabajo que hace la insulina. Cuando esto sucede, los niveles de glucosa se pueden incrementar en la sangre. No es bueno, por lo que vamos a enviarle nuevos medicamentos para controlarlo, Debemos recordar que tu embarazo es especialmente peligroso y no podemos dejar que cualquier dificultad complique aun mas la situación.- Nos miro serio.- podía ser terriblemente mortal. Tenemos mucho para recorrer… así que esperamos por el bien de los tres que todo se mejore.- concluyo.

Aunque estábamos felices de poder saber que serian un niño y una niña… existía todavía el peligro y eso hacia un poco más difícil estar completamente dichosos.

-Un niño igual a ti.- susurro besando mi mejilla tiernamente, sonreí.

-Una niña igual a ti. Seremos dos hombres en casa, muy celosos…- dije divertido, ella rodo los ojos.

-Ya lo creo.-

No hablamos nada mas allá, a parte de los nombres, llamar a Carl para que comenzara la decoración del dormitorio y ponernos de acuerdo en salir a comprar sus primeras prendas de vestir.

Esa tarde bajo la custodia del cálido sol de _California_, salimos por primera vez como pareja oficial, ¡valla que reconocieron a Bella! ese mismo día nuestras fotos juntos abracaban la internet. Bella tenía el sábado una sesión fotográfica con _Channel_, seria en casa por lo que no estaba tan angustiado, pero estaría allí para hacerle parar su locura si la veía agotada e incomoda.

Literalmente nos volvimos locos, compramos de todo, desde pañales, biberones, vestiditos, pantaloncillos, hasta juegos de cuarto infantiles, un bate de beisbol y una muñeca _Barbie_ de 1.10m.

Durante nuestra tarde, a pesar de los flashes, los autógrafos y las miles de preguntas, me asegure en todo momento de que se sintiera bien. Cenamos en un lujoso restaurante y volvimos a casa repletos de compras.

Mi Ángel estaba tan entusiasmada que juntos llenamos los cajones y el closet de los pequeños, era una suerte que con la cantidad de ropita que habíamos comprado, todavía quedara espacio… sabíamos que Alice Cullen se encargaría hasta de llenar el nuestro de ropita de bebe.

Juntos decidimos dar una cena para toda la familia el domingo, para así poder anunciarles que estábamos juntos y felices. Así como el sexo y nombres de los bebes.

Solo esperaba que todo saliera bien con Charlie Swan, quien sabía que no estaba del todo contento conmigo, y esperaba que estuviera preparado para esa misma noche…

Pedir la mano de su hija en matrimonio. Para siempre.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Holaa... ¿como estan chicas? siento muchisisisisimo la demora de veras! no pense que mi semana se llenaria de tal manera... por suerte he podido actualizarles hoy.<strong>_

_** ¿que les parecio el cap? **_

_**Primero que nada queria decirles que este capitulo estuvo enfrascado en Edward, en sus emociones, sentimientos, el miedo y la frustracion que lo invade al verse inutil por no hacer algo. conocemos a un edward tanto cariñoso, caballero y tiende a asumir sus responsabilidades a todo dar asi que al verse fuera de esa batalla que 'su angel' enfrentará se siente retraido... pero sabe que su fortaleza y amor es lo que Bella nesecita para salir adelante, por eso a pesar de sus temores se hace fuerte ante las adversidades que conllevan a luchar junto a Bella en la dura prueba que sera el tan esperado nacimiento. Por eso también vemos como el trata de establecerse en el lugar que Bella escogió para continuar el resto de su embarazo formando su propia clínica. **_

_**un niño y una niña ¿que tal? acepto recomendaciones de nombres. *-***_

_**Yolanda amiga, muchas gracias por tus hermosas palabras cada semana me da un motivo mas para seguir escribiendo asi como el resto de los reviews lo hacen. me alegra un monton que te guste la historia... si de verdad me inspiran tus reviews (no importa lo largos que sean ;D), Como lo he mencionado anteriormente esta semana y mes he estado a tope, me ha encantado que me mandaras tu e-mail, prometo prontito abrir una cuenta Gmail y escribirte. estoy siempre en twitter si te interesa es claulrp no te preocupes que te agregare! me encantaria poder charlar contigo. ;) debo decirte que deberias lanzarte a lo de escribir, solo con tus comentarios puedo ver que eres fantastica reconociendo el objetivo de un escritor, puedo decirte que tienes talento. y ¡te leeria! no lo dudes. ;) un gran abrazo, cuidate! **_

_**Sabrina2010, espero haber cumplido espectativas, lamento la demora. **_

_**LOQUIBELL, si tienes razón ¡quien no querría consolar a Ed! U.U confianza es lo seguro. ;)**_

_**bea, gracias por tus palabras, si cada vez se pone como O.o ... ahora Charlie.. OMG como crees que lo tomara? **_

_**jejeje GRACIAS INFINITAS A TODAS, LAS ADORO! :P nos vemos en la próxima. **_

_**By: claulrp! :)**_


	31. Angel de Amor

**Capitulo 29**

**[ A n g e l d e A m o r ]**

_Tiempo atrás era intocable mi corazón_

_Inalcanzable además_

_Como una estrella fugaz_

_Pero te vi_

_Y una fracción de segundo basto para vivir para ti_

_Para morir por tu amor_

_Te seguí sin temores y sin dudar_

_Descubrí que a tu lado puedo volar._

_[Reik- Adicto a ti]_

**B p o v**

_*x/x/x*_

Cada momento se convierte en un acontecimiento inolvidable y único…

Cuando Edward llego a mi vida, me sentí realmente completa, era muy diferente el afecto y el cariño al que se le tiene a un pariente, era un amor distinto, fuerte… Estuve aterrada, me sentía dependiente de él cada vez mas, siempre fui realista y sabia que la vida no siempre era un cuento de hadas.

Pero él llego a mi para hacerme creer en el amor, para confiar en el suyo que me brindaba sin medidas… cuando estuve dispuesta a entregarle el mío, ya no había miedos, era una sensación tan reconfortante saber que alguien te espera, te ama, te respeta y sobre todo como él lo hace.

Nuestra relación estuvo llena de altibajos, de seguro que hubiese sabido eso desde el principio y nunca hubiera entregado mi corazón, ¡pero de eso se trataba! De dar, recibir, aprender y levantarse cuando caes. Me alegro haberlo hecho.

Hoy en día hemos aprendido suficiente, no podemos estar separados, lo amo como jamás pensé que se podía amar a nadie y se que no existirá otro hombre que me llene como él lo hace. Nacimos para estar juntos. A veces quisiera borrar de su mente aquellos malos recuerdos que tiene de su pasado, un pasado que en el presente nos afecto a ambos y fue por una mentira, una mentira de hace años que sobrecargo en sus hombros, solo.

Es un hombre admirable, fuerte, valiente… no le cerro las puertas al amor como se hubiese esperado de cualquier chico, el simplemente lo asumió primero que yo. Éramos el uno del otro.

Ahora formábamos una hermosa familia juntos, podía sentir su mirada fija en mi todo el dia, y lo contrario de molestarme me sentía feliz de tenerlo a mi lado, valoraba su presencia luego de estar ausente tanto tiempo… y me gustaría hacerle entender que nada de lo que suceda es culpa suya. Yo lo se, él lo hace… cuestiona cada uno de sus pasos y se fija alrededor antes que en él mismo.

Como muestra de su cariño e infinito apoyo esta su exagerada manera de reaccionar ante cualquier cosa _''cuidado Bella'' '' ¿estas bien?'' '' estas agotada'' '' necesitas algo'' '' ¿segura estas bien?''_ esas eran las preguntas que escuchaba a diario, muy seguido. Adoraba su manera de ser, de protegernos, de demostrar con cada detalle cuanto nos ama, como nosotros lo hacemos.

No podía creer que fuese a tener una niña y un niño, estaba en las nubes como Ed, aun asimilaba la idea, a pesar de las diferentes versiones de sus sexos… cuando lo sabes con seguridad piensas _''Oh dios es tan grandioso''_, al igual que Edward rebosaba en alegría y ansiaba poder llamarlos por sus nombres. Estábamos muy indecisos.

No podía negar que tuviera miedo, esperaba que todo saliera lo mejor posible, y que lo peor sea… que haya podido servir para darles la vida y un padre que los adorara como yo lo hago.

A pesar de las constantes dudas y el correr del tiempo, el pánico se había ido desvaneciendo lentamente, la familia y sobretodo Edward siempre han estado allí apoyándome, inculcándome actitudes positivas al respecto y estaba comenzando a sentir esa fé que emanaba mi alma al imaginarme una vida plena y feliz llena de amor, junto a mi familia.

_*x/x/x*_

-Un poco a la derecha Bella.- pido John el fotógrafo, mientras Ellen retocaba el maquillaje y Mark el peinado. Di un paso a la derecha.- No, mejor no. Quédate donde estabas antes, mas abajo… Un poco más arriba, bien. Rodea tu vientre, coloca la rosa de lado… sube el mentón….

-¡HAZLO YA!- grito Edward frustrado. Todo el equipo y yo volteamos a verlo con cara de pocos amigos, el pobre estaba realmente enfadado pensaba que esto me estaba fatigando pero no era así, y no había forma de hacérselo entender. Se encogió de hombros.- ¿No es suficiente? Lleva tres horas parada y…-

_-'Bella debe guardar reposo'_.- todos corearon, no pude mas que estallar en carcajadas. Como antes había dicho esas mismas tres horas llevaba repitiendo lo mismo.

-¿quieres unírtenos?- pregunto John, Ed palideció.

-Vamos cielo, no es tan malo.- dije riendo, trago grueso y con su andar felino llego a mi, se erguió beso mi frente y ¡Flash!

-¡Oye!- se quejo sonrojándose.

- Sorry ¡son maravillosos! Desprenden un aura de ternura...- dijo John, Ellen polveo el rostro de Edward para quitar el exceso de brillo. El tosió.

-Es repugnante.- se quejo.

-Es necesario.- reclame. El en silencio dejo hacerse también por Mark quien intento domar su pelo cobrizo pero se rindió diciendo _'Es mas sexy despeinado'_. Hubo varios cambios de ropa. Incluyendo trajes de baño. Generalmente las poses eran el rodeándome, o besando mi vientre, besando mi frente, recostados… etc. Todas quedaron excelentes. Pedí una copia de todas y mande a hacer con Carl un poster gigante en una pared del Hall como mosaicos de ellas.

Coco esa misma tarde llamo para felicitarme por el trabajo y publicaron una exclusiva foto en su pág. web, foto donde estábamos Edward y yo en la terraza con el fondo del letrero de Hollywood, la cual rodo por internet como pólvora.

_*x/x/x*_

-Afortunadamente no hay algo mucho más peligroso que eso.- intente bromear, del otro lado de la línea hubo un tenso silencio.

-Cielo no digas eso, ya veras que todo saldrá bien. Estaremos allí el domingo sin falta. Te amamos, Los amamos. Cuídate.- se despidió papa.

-Lo hare, también te amamos.- dije y colgué.

Charlie había estado mucho mas atento desde que supo que Edward estaba conmigo, se aseguraba de que no hubiese pasado un mal rato. Trabajo firmemente convenciéndolo de que las razones que Edward tuvo para irse fueron justas y nunca más se marcharía. Pero para él nada encajaba y Edward pasó a ser unos de los primeros en su lista negra. Solo esperaba que papá al verlo, se diera cuenta de cuanto me cuida y nos ama.

Esme y Carlisle llamaban a diario igual que mamá para saber de nosotros, estaban muy contentos en vernos el domingo y prometieron no faltar. Mis hermanos Em, Jazz y Jake también estaban muy contentos de verme y querían que lo mío con Edward funcionase, él era uno de ellos y se que mis hermanos no podrían estar peleados con él por lo que paso. Ali ya tenia dos maletas llenas de accesorios y ropita unisex para los bebes, era una loca… me reía mucho de sus ocurrencias, No podía dejar a mis niños con ella ni un minuto, sino tendría a un par de maniquíes. Rose estaba feliz, la maternidad era su fuerte y sabia que junto a Em habían hablado de formar una familia, a ambos les hacia ilusión y se que serian una padres excelentes. Aunque Em haya sugerido comenzar adoptando un gato y un pez, que él primero se comió.

Ya todo estaba preparado y listo, el domingo seria el día de revelaciones. Junto a Edward hemos estado decidiendo los nombres de los bebes, queríamos darles la sorpresa a la familia. Pero estábamos muy indecisos. Así que decidimos que Edward nombraría al niño y yo a la niña. El domingo ambos sabríamos al igual que todos.

La mayor parte del día estaba viendo tv, internet o decorando junto a Carl el dormitorio de los bebes, el cuarto de juegos estaba listo y simulaba una isla, había una piscina llena de pelotas de colores, el piso era acolchado en su mayor parte, la pared lateral derecha era de vidrio y daba a las piscinas. Habían juegos didácticos para bebes, peluches, juguetes y hasta una cocinita y una colección de autos. Así como pizarras y una biblioteca llena de cuentos y libros de bebes. Los colores eran fuertes estimulando la curiosidad de los bebes pequeños, Carl había recomendado ir cambiando de ambiente a medida que van creciendo pudiendo así ir combinando juegos de acuerdo a sus edades, hasta que mas grandecitos pueda ser un estudio de ambos o incluso un salón de billar. Me encantaron las ideas que me dio. Podía visualizarlas en un futuro.

Edward estaba siempre conmigo era igual de cuidadoso y sobre protector que siempre, había contratado a un especialista para clases pre parto que nos dictaban tres veces a la semana en el Gym y se aseguraba de estar ahí, al igual estaba enfrascado en la creación de clínicas Cullen international, se había asociado con Carlisle para expandirse a nivel internacional y comenzarían en , así que estaba muy al tope acerca de la cantidad de implementos, maquinarias, empleados y todo lo que abarcaba crear una nueva sede. Estaba feliz y orgullosa de que pudiera cumplir su sueño, era adorable verlo preocupado 'por no tener tiempo' cuando mayormente estaba junto a mi.

Edward y yo nos unimos a la decoración del cuarto de los bebes, los muebles habían llegado, el suelo estaba alfombrado en su mayor parte de terciopelo blanco sobre el piso de madera, los muebles eran en su mayoría blanco y marrón. Habíamos dividido el gigante dormitorio en una pequeña sala de estar con dos poltronas de descanso para mecerlos y darles de comer y las cunas que eran una dúplex la pared del fondo era de un color achocolatado suave, mientras dos corazones esperaban ser rellenados con sus nombres en la pared, el juego de cobijas era de un verde hermoso y en medio había una pequeña mesa de té, algunas decoraciones eran carritos y muñecas de porcelana que le daba un toque mas infantil, estaba completamente complacida. Por el contrario el cuarto de baño era lleno de colores, era hermoso, tenía una pequeña tina, cambiadores, dos pequeños lavabos y esponjas y juguetes acuáticos de colores y formas distintas. Aunque no hacia juego con el dormitorio eran ambientes diferentes y me encantaba; eran paradigmas distintos el baño, la habitación y el salón de juegos. El sábado todo se veía terminado y reluciente.

En el Hall principal un trozo de pared estaba lleno de las fotos de _Chanel_, haciendo un mosaico con ellas, parecía un mural de líneas verticales donde también se plasmaban las ecografías. Era algo muy ingenioso e innovador. Edward quedo fascinado.

_*x/x/x*_

-Todo esta como lo pediste Bella.- anuncio Corinne el sábado en la noche mientras nos servía la cena en la terraza.

-Gracias, espero de verdad que todo salga bien.- suspire, Edward entrelazo nuestros dedos. Y fijo en mí el poder de su intensa mirada.

-Estamos juntos en esto, amor.- me recordó, asentí con una sonrisa y lo bese brevemente.

Ya todos habían confirmado sus llegadas, estarían alrededor de las 3:00pm en _LA_, estaba emocionada por verlos, por poder anunciar con Edward que estamos juntos, somos felices, nos amamos con locura y revelar así el nombre de nuestros hijos. Eso me recordó…

-¿Ya tienes tu nombre?- pregunte, dando un sorbo a mi néctar de manzana. Él sonrió.

-Ah ah, no te lo diré.- hice un puchero.

-Pero solo quiero saber…- el negó divertido.

-No señorita, tu misma redactaste las reglas del juego.- me recordó dulcemente. Refunfuñe.

-Bien-

-Bien.- concedió.

-¿No me dirás?- insistí, se carcajeo.

-Nop-

-Bueno, y ¿estas contento de ver a tu familia?- pregunte cambiando de tema, el asintió mientras tragaba su salmón.

-Estoy mas emocionado de poder decirles cuan feliz soy.- dijo extendiéndome de su ensalada a mi boca. Pero…

-_LoSiento_.- Balbucee y Salí corriendo al cuarto de baño. No se si yo llegue primero o fue Edward.

-¿Estas bien amor?- sonaba desesperado. Luego de devolver inspire hondo, asentí y sentí sus brazos fuertes y protectores ayudando a levantarme, cuando lo hice luego de tan desagradable episodio lave mis dientes y él me tendió un vaso de agua.

-Estoy bien.- mentí, la sensación amarga estaba aun en mi estomago y me sentía mareada.

-¡¿Qué ha pasado?- pregunto alarmado.

-Cálmate Edward, solo… necesito recostarme un poco.- sin decir mas me tomo en brazos y me tendió en la cama con delicadeza, como si fuera un fino cristal que pueda romperse con solo mirarlo.

-Te encuentras mejor.- pregunto besando mi vientre en repetidas ocasiones.

-Si, gracias.- conteste con los ojos cerrados.

-Debes decirme cualquier cosa cielo, estos últimos meses son importantes.- me recordó con delicadeza. Asentí y sentí mis ojos aguarse a través de mis parpados.

-Lo haré- susurre. Y un suspiro entrecortado broto de mi pecho.

-shh shh todo saldrá bien mi vida, ya veras como todo va a salir bien.- susurro mientras me rodeaba en sus brazos donde encajaba perfectamente, entrelazamos nuestras manos en la cima de mi vientre y llore en silencio.

Eran momentos como este en los que pensaba que algo malo podía ocurrir en cualquier momento y me aterraba, a pesar de saber que Edward estaba aquí junto a mi y no se marcharía mas, me daba pánico.

''_Vivir el momento''_ era un lema que tenia siempre presente, pero no soy tan fuerte como muchos creen, soy tan vulnerable en estos momentos… solo yo se que debo guardar mis fuerzas y fortalezas para mis bebes, son mi incentivo mas grande para vivir y no derrumbarme.

Abortar nunca fue una opción, ni siquiera cuando eso pudiera salvarme la vida, nunca paso por mi mente esa remota idea, era tan escalofriante como cruel. No me importa morir si se que ellos están a salvo, Ni cuando se que tuve la satisfacción de brindarles la vida y dos maravillosos hijos a Edward. Esa era mi razón para aparentarme fuerte e indiferente a lo que abarcaba esta maravillosa etapa de mi vida y sus consecuencias.

-¿Estas mejor?- pregunto apartando unos mechones de cabello de mi rostro, suspire en su pecho y asentí.- ¿Crees que debo llamar a Tom?- cuestiono dudoso.

-No, estaré bien, aunque es extraño que me den nauseas nocturnas, incluso se habían evaporado.- comente.

-Este embarazo no es normal.- recordó besando mi frente.

-Lo se, ¿crees que haya sido la cena?-

-¿Lo crees tu?- devolvió la pregunta, reí.

-¿Me dirás tu nombre?- insinué acariciando su pecho. El se carcajeo.

-¿Eres una traviesa sabias?- pregunto mientras tomaba mi rostro en sus manos y me besaba con delicadeza y amor. Poco a poco el momento se fue convirtiendo en fuego y las hormonas jugaban a mi favor, Edward recorría con su boca mi cuerpo entero y así esa noche nos unimos en cuerpo y alma como solo ambos lo sabíamos hacer de la mejor manera, después de siete meses.

_*x/x/x*_

-Cielo, abrirás un agujero en el piso.- se burlo. Deje de morder mis uñas y lo fulmine con la mirada.- Lo siento, es que estas muy nerviosa.- se excuso.

-¡Vamos Edward! Claro que lo estoy, tengo tres meses sin ver a mi familia. No se que dirán… como lo…- me corto.

-Estará bien.- en ese momento pude ver a la tropa Cullen-Swan atravesar el Jardín en tres limusinas.-Bella, respira.- me ordeno Edward al ver que estaba Jadeando.

-Lo hare.-

-Vamos, así…- iba diciendo mientras imitaba como inspirar y expirar por la boca. El timbre sonó.- ¿Lista?- pregunto, asentí. Y juntos con nuestras manos entrelazadas fuimos a la puerta. Edward abrió y fue un caos.

-¡BELLAAA! ¡EDWAARD!.- los gritos se escuchaban por doquier. Pero antes que diera un paso, un par de brazos cálidos y fuertes me rodearon, pude relajarme en ellos y aferrarme como cuando era una niña.

-Pa…pa- solloce en su hombro. Todo se había quedado repentinamente en silencio. Ambos nos aferrábamos como si nos fuera la vida en ello.

-Princesa.- su mano descendió a mi vientre y se aparto para admirarme, su mirada dorada era cristalina.-Estas realmente hermosa.- dijo orgulloso, beso mi frente. Giro a mi lado y pudo ver a Edward abrazado a Esme mirarnos. Charlie se tensó.

-Vamos Charl, déjame saludar a mi bebe.- Mamá interrumpió afortunadamente cortando la tensión. Fui rodeada por sus brazos.-Estas preciosa hija mía.- dijo llorando.-No sabes lo feliz que estamos de verte y saber que estas bien.-

-Yo también estoy feliz de verlos.- conteste sonriendo.

-bella Bella estas enooorme.- vocifero Em. Le saque la lengua y me alzo en un abrazo de oso.

-Oh, Hija que alegría saber que están bien.- dijo Esme mientras me abrazaba y acariciaba mi vientre. Luego fue Alice, quien no perdió tiempo junto a Rose de hablarle a los bebes, Jasper quien se aseguró de que no tuviera ni un rasguño, Carlisle brindándonos su apoyo y Jake…

-No puedo creer que estés aquí.- dije antes de abalanzarme sobre él.

-Eres mi hermanita, claro que debo estar aquí.- dijo aferrándome.

-pero… y el hosp…- me corto apartándome.

-el mundo puede derrumbarse y todos…- dijo abarcando con sus brazos a la familia Cullen-Swan.- estaremos aquí para ustedes.- termino viéndonos a Edward y a mi alternativamente, este ultimo entrelazo nuestras manos beso mi sien y yo termine llorando como una magdalena.

Nadie paso por alto el hecho de que Charlie solo lanzaba dagas a Edward con la mirada, este sin embargo se mantuvo firme e impasible a mi lado. Tres _cadillacs _negras llegaron justo detrás y más de veinte escoltas se desplegaron por la villa.

Los hicimos pasar al Jardín este, donde estaban varias hamacas, pufs y muebles junto a la piscina techada.

-¿seguro no están cansados?- pregunte nuevamente.

-Seguro Belly, además no queremos perder tiempo ¿Cómo ha estado todo?- pregunto Em, enseriándose al final refiriéndose a Edward y a mi. Me sonroje al reparar en la mirada de todos en mí. Mi padre era el más curioso o espectante.

-Bueno… Edward vino y supo que iba a ser padre.- lo sentí rodeándome desde atrás apoyando su mentón en mi hombro.- Y solucionamos todo, ahora estamos juntos de nuevo.- dije sonriendo. todos chillaron e hicieron alborotos.

-¿Así nada mas?.- esa pregunta nos callo a todos.- ¿solamente viene te pide perdón y eres feliz? ¿Sabes siquiera lo que ocurrió para que te abandonara en la forma en que lo hizo?.- mi padre no dejaba de bombardear preguntas.

-Papa no deberías juzgar a la gente a la ligera, yo lo hice con Ed, al igual que tu estaba decepcionada, pero supe que sus motivos fueron los mejores y todos tenemos una segunda oportunidad.-

-Y espero que sea la ultima, no creas que no se que ese accidente tuyo en el que casi te perdemos, fue a raíz de una fuerte discusión con… el joven aquí presente.- dijo lo ultimo despectivamente señalando a Edward.

-¿como lo…- me corto.

-Soy el presidente ¿recuerdas? Puedo acceder a cualquier información y cuando se trata de mi familia no me importa tener que hacer uso de mi poder.- me recordó mirándome reprobatoriamente, sabia que con Charlie no podía esperar flores rosas… aunque esperaba de alguna manera tener que evadir episodios como estos, que me ponían en tensión.

-Le doy mi palabra Sr Swan de que amo a su hija y a mis hijos que vienen en camino, cometí un error o varios… y no sabe cuan arrepentido estoy, no puedo reparar lo que paso. Pero puedo ofrecer lo mejor de mí para brindarle a mi familia el amor y la protección que se merecen. Amo a su hija.- repitió. El pecho se me lleno de calidez y me recosté en su cuerpo mientras el besaba mi frente.

-Lo amo papa.- dije seria, me evaluó con la mirada para finalmente posarse en mi vientre.

-Espero que estés haciendo lo correcto Bella, por tus hijos, por ti. Sabes que cuentas conmigo… pero cuando algo no termina de encajar soy muy difícil de convencer- me recordó, asentí con una sonrisa.

-Lo se.- llegue a él.- Te amo pá.

-Yo igual hija, yo igual.- dijo levantándose, paso a mi lado beso mi frente acariciando mi vientre y entro a la casa. Me quede preocupada.

-Estará bien Bella, eres su princesa y ya estas creciendo. Es… difícil.- dijo mama con ojos acuosos. Me senté junto a ella y la abrace.

La charla continuo, aunque hubieron muchas preguntas, no queríamos revelar nada importante hasta la hora de la cena.

Dimos un tour por la villa, quedaron fascinados, Rose y Ali se quedaron en la habitación de los bebes poniendo en su lugar cuatro maletas llenas de ropa.

Habían tenido la grandiosa idea de crear un escudo que uniera a ambas familias, El de los Cullen era una corona con las iníciales de Esme y Carlisle debajo, y Los Swan consistían en dos espadas cruzadas que eran bordeadas de una cinta roja hindú. Ambas crearon una nueva versión donde las iníciales _''C.S''_ estaban entrelazadas debajo de una corona y las ''_B_ ella y _E_ dward'' en la esquina inferior derecha. Los biberones, toallas, y la mayoría de la ropita llevaban el escudo de la familia, era hermoso y muy original. Alice se encargo de mandar a Carl a dibujar el escudo en el dormitorio de los bebes con sus nombres.

Luego de dos horas charlando, todos se instalaron en sus respectivas habitaciones para bajar al comedor a las 8 en punto a la cena.

-¿Cómo estas?- pregunto Edward luego de retirar mis zapatillas y masajear mis pies.

-Mmm bien, creo que salió bien ¿no?- pregunte.

-Si, eso creo…- su tono de voz me dejaba ver que se encontraba realmente nervioso y eso me puso alerta.

-¿Te preocupa algo?-

-No... Nada, ¿Cómo crees? Si ustedes están bien, yo también.- dijo desviando el tema, beso la punta de mi nariz. Pero como no tenía ganas de cuestionar y lo que eso conlleva, cerré los ojos disfrutando de sus masajes. Nos duchamos juntos en el Jacuzzi de nuestra habitación y mientras veía _Glee_ unas ansias enormes se instalaron en mi estomago.

-¡Edward!- grite, él estaba peinándose en el baño.

-¿Que? ¿Que? ¡¿Es hora? ¡¿Estas bien?- sonreí.

-si...- su pecho se desinflo en alivio, el pobre había perdido color. Parpadee un par de veces con 'inocencia'.- necesitamos algo.- susurre, el rio aliviado.

-¿Qué necesitan?- pregunto a mi vientre, besándolo.

-Nuestros pequeñines, tienen hambre.- dije con pena fingida.

-pero amor… ya van a servir la cena.- replico observando su _Rolex_. Hice un puchero y mis ojos se cristalizaron.- de acuerdo, dime ¿que desean?-

-Mmm… ¡Nachos! Nachos con salsa BBQ y queso Mozzarella, También un té de limón frio grande y un helado de vainilla con pie de limón.- sus ojos estaban desorbitados.

-¿segura?- pregunto dudoso. Fruncí el ceño.

-si, estamos seguros. Pero es para hoy, cielo…- replique al verlo estático, con su cabello a medio peinar cogió una camisa, beso mi mejilla y se marcho gritando. ¡En seguida!

Más tardo el futuro padre en conseguir mis antojos que lo que tarde en comérmelos. El me veía divertido y yo sonrojada no podía parar de tragar.

-¡Me voy a hacer bolita!- me queje antes de llevarme a la boca el ultimo trozo de pie de limón. El se carcajeo.

-Eres hermosa Ángel, nadie más que yo sabe eso.- dijo antes de fundirnos en un necesitado beso. Me separe jadeante y corrí a terminar de arreglarme. Me enfunde en un hermoso vestido color crema, largo y unas sandalias bajas. Un proceso difícil de pausar hábitos, fue dejar de usar tacones.

-¡Celestial!- exclamo mi novio al verme, el también estaba esplendido con un pantalón casual beige y una camisa blanca con los primeros botones abiertos. Extremadamente guapo.

Juntos bajamos al comedor y ya la familia estaba en los suburbios con una copa de vino en sus manos, charlando.

-Awws, es tan tierna…- dijo Ali, antes de abrazarme. Me sonroje por sus miradas.

-No me vean.- me queje divertida, todos rieron.

-es imposible no hacerlo princesa.- dijo papa.

-¿estas bien?- fue lo primero que pregunte al llegar a él.

-si lo estoy, si tu lo estas.- sonreí.

-lo estamos.-

Corinne se lucio con una exquisita cena Francesa, Em, Jazz y Jake querían sobornar a mi chef para llevársela con ellos, fue una cena divertida. El postre fue un suculento _tiramisú._

-Bueno familia, queremos anunciarles algo.- comenzó Edward, todos nos observaban expectantes. Reí por sus graciosas expresiones.

-Véanlo.- señale la pantalla plana 55'' que colgaba sobre la chimenea. Comenzó el video donde hablábamos con Tom, se escuchaba nuestra conversación y mi evidente emoción por saber el sexo de los bebes. La radiografía se veía al igual que nuestro rostro lleno de lágrimas.

_-Pueden escuchar sus corazones…-_ la voz de Tom y los hermosos sonidos al unisonó que demostraban el crecimiento de dos vidas frutos de amor. Mis ojos comenzaron a aguarse, Edward a mi lado también con la mirada cristalizada nos rodeo con sus brazos. Mi padre y mi madre sostenían mis manos.

_-¡Oh!- - ¿Quieren saber sus sexos?-_ La mas grandiosa pregunta y mi jadeo impresionado que fue coreado por todos en el salón.

_-¿Puedo? ¿Puedo?-_ reí recordándolo.

_-Es un niño…-_ anuncio sentí mis lagrimas brotar y la de todos los presentes, Edward dejo un beso en mi cuello_.- A ver… el otro no deja de moverse ¿eh?-_.- _Y... ya esta, ¡Una niña! ¡Felicidades!-_

Los gritos de jubilo y felicidad inundaron el salón todos nos fundimos en un abrazo. Ya yo lloraba sin control.

_-Gracias, Gracias por darme el mejor y maravilloso regalo de mi vida.-_ La voz rota y emocionada de Edward sonó de fondo culminando el video.

-¿Cómo? ¡Una parejita! ¡Dos príncipes!- Renne exclamaba. Carlisle abrazaba a un lloroso Edward.

-Estoy orgulloso hija, que maravillosa noticia.- fue el turno de Charlie reclamándome en sus brazos.

-¡Mis nietos!- Esme rebosaba de alegría.

Rose y Ali ya estaban frente a mí hablándoles a mis bebes que brindaban pataditas. Mis hermanos ya hablaban de llevar al pequeño Cullen a los partidos de Futbol y a cuidar a la pequeña princesa de la familia como la joya más preciosa. Edward se les unió, pude ver su incomodidad cuando comenzaron a atormentarle acerca de espantar a los chicos.

-Además…- comencé llamando la atención de todos.- Edward y yo decidimos este momento para revelar sus nombres.- los chillidos no se hicieron esperar.- Edward dirá el del niño y yo el de la niña. Ninguno sabe el del otro.- dije con un puchero, todos rieron y Edward se acerco a besarme.

-ahora si te lo diré.- susurro en mi oído.

-¿y cuales son?- pregunto Carlisle.

-Tu primero.- dije a Edward.

-Primero las damas…-

-Pero yo dije primero.-

-No es justo, primero tu.-

-No, tu...-

-¡BASTA!- el grito de todos nos saco de nuestra pequeña disputa.

-¡díganlo a la vez!- sugirió Jake desesperado.

-Bien.- sonreí.

-Bien.- concedió Ed entrelazando nuestras manos.

- 1… 2… y 3!-

- Evans Alexander Thómas Cullen Swan.-

-Elizabeth Anne Carlie Cullen Swan.-

-¡wooow! Genial.- exclamo Emmett.

-¿Elizabeth?- susurro Edward a mi lado con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas, asentí.

-Elizabeth como Lizzie.- afirme, guiando su mano a mi vientre donde nuestros hijos manifestaban su emoción.

-Eres un Ángel. Te amo, Te amare siempre mi vida.- prometió antes de sellar sus palabras y el momento con un beso. Todos aplaudieron y así fue como salimos de nuestra burbuja personal.

-Me encanta Evans.- dije sonriendo.

-Y a mi Elizabeth.-

-Eres un sol, es muy lindo de tu parte Bella.- dijo Esme quien abrazada a Carlisle ambos llorosos acariciaban mi vientre.

-Es un honor que mi hija lleve el nombre de su tía.- me tomo desprevenida en un abrazo afectuoso.

-Gracias.- Carlisle también estaba afectado.-Es como si nuestra hija volviera a nacer…- susurro antes de arrodillarse y besar mi vientre con ternura.

-¡Por Elizabeth y Evans!- grito Jasper con una copa de Champagne en la mano y brindamos, yo con mi néctar de manzana.

Elizabeth y Evans nuestros hijos… es maravilloso. Y llamarlos por sus nombres lo hace todo aun más real. Sentía como ese anhelo de acunarlos y tenerlos entre mis brazos protegiéndolos se hacia cada vez mas fuerte.

De repente, Edward tomo la cuchara e hizo sonar el borde de su copa de cristal para llamar la atención, fue entonces cuando me di cuenta que estaba hecho un manojo de nervios a mi lado.

-necesito unos minutos de su atención.- pidió. Fijo su mirada en mí y luego en los demás sobretodo en Charlie. Carraspeo pasándose una mano por el cabello.

-Se que no he sido el mejor.- comenzó.- No soy perfecto y he cometido graves errores, por una razón desconocida Bella me ama como yo a ella y nada, ni nadie puede fracturar el amor que nos tenemos… como fruto de ello están nuestros milagros, Nuestros dos hijos Elizabeth y Evans.- sonrió.- En este tiempo que he metido la pata, me he dado cuenta de algo extremadamente importante… No puedo vivir sin mi corazón a mi lado y ese es esta mujer.- me señalo, mis ojos se cristalizaron.- Mi Ángel… la persona que me a enseñado que la vida se vive aprendiendo de los fracasos, superando éxitos, reproduciendo sueños. Y esto…- dijo abriendo sus brazos abarcándonos a todos.- es parte de uno, Mi familia, mis hijos, mi novia… se que no he hecho miles de cosas bien, pero si hay algo que se hacer a la perfección…- afirmo dándome una intensa mirada.- Y es amarte. Eso lo hago perfectamente. Por eso aquí… delante de todos, nuestra familia, nuestros hijos, en nuestro hogar… quiero pedirte a ti Isabella Swan que seas mi amiga, mi novia, mi confidente, mi Ángel guardián… Mi esposa, para toda la vida.- Un sollozo broto de mi pecho mientras lo veía arrodillarse frente a mi y sacar del bolsillo delantero de su pantalón una caja de terciopelo blanco, con dedos temblorosos logro abrirla y sacar un reluciente anillo de compromiso. No pude emitir palabra solo me lance a él. Y pude escuchar los estallidos de aplausos, silbidos y gritos de la familia alrededor.

-Si, Edward Cullen, quiero ser tu esposa para toda la vida.- acepte feliz viendo sus ojos verdes llenos de lagrimas, tomo con delicadeza el anillo de diamantes y lo deslizo en mi dedo corazón para luego besarlo y besarme, sellando juntos el pacto que unirá nuestras vidas, no como Edward y Bella, sino como Marido y Mujer.

* * *

><p><em><strong>¡Hey chicas! no no he desaparecido jeje todavia ando por aqui. ;) tengo varias cositaas por decir. <strong>_

_**Primero. Espero les haya gustado el capi, fue de locos terminarlo. Lamento fuull la demora, dos semanas! =O el tiempo pasa rapido no creen? este mes siempre ha estado al tope! este lunes 13 estube de cumple *_* jaja 19 añitos para quienes se lo preguntas, y ademas ese dia no pude compartir con mi familia :'( la uni me tenia colapsada y tooodo lo demas que conlleva. tenia la esperanza de actualizarles ese dia pero tenia un cap muy corto y no me parecia bien. luego queria tomarme las vacaciones de carnavales y me salio un viaje inesperado... pero he vuelto! =D**_

_**Segundo... Mil gracias por todos sus comentarios, favoritos y alertas, cada semana crecemos en cantidad y me encantan son geniales, ls adoro. =) **_

_**Tercero. Quería comentarles que mi perfil esta siendo actualizado, las fotos de las habitaciones de los bebes estan alli, pueden verlas y hacerse una idea, trato de colocar imagenes de lugares y atuendos que se mencionen. espero los vean y me digan que les parece. **_

_**Cuarto. Quería agregar por este medio a las lectoras de Sueño Imposible, que si he desidido que habra mas de ella y la continuare, estamos en etapa culminante. ;) **_

_**YOLANDA DORADO, me ha conmovido mucho tu historia, ha sido realmente conmovedor e importante que desees compartir conmigo algo tan personal como eso. Gracias :') y si asi es... Edward sera el ancla de Bella para superar sus temores y debilidades, la hora del parto sera el momento crucial de esta historia y veremos que tal. Me encantan tus reviews, MIL GRACIAS, lamento esta demora, gracias por comprender se que es frustrante esperar y por eso he echo lo posible por actualizar. te adoro chica, un abrazo enorme. ;) espero te haya gustado el capitulo. :***_

_**Sabrina2010, Me alegro que te guste y espero que hayas disfrutado de este. :***_

_**janalez, Gracias por leer, me alegro que te guste la historia... hay muuucha gente que lee silenciosamente, no me quejo pero me alegra cuando puedo saber que es lo que piensan de lo que escribo. un abrazo y bienvenida! ;)**_

_**karelbric, jajajjaaja todos queremos un final feliz no? Mmmm... no quiero revelar nada. :P **_

_**Branstone Rose, jajaja sé de que se trata esperar! trato de actualizar lo mas seguido que mi ajetreada vida me da, :P me alegra que te guste la historia, ya me habian comentado eso sobre una Bella inconforme o fracasada... queria romper ese estigma, Representar a nosotras las mujeres con una Bella decidida, fuerte, realista y exitosa. eso soms nosotrs. :) estas disculpada por no dejar reviews antes jeje, se lo que se trata leer sin parar y sentir la decepcion de que no esta terminada. =O he tomado tu sugerencia y coloque Evans Alexander de Alex que recomendaste, y he puesto Anne de segundo espero te guste. ;) **_

_**GRRAAACIIIASSS A TODS, SON MI FUENTE DE INSPIRACIÓN! LS ADORO! :* :* :* **_

**_PASEN AL PERFIL VEAN LAS FOOOTOOS!_**

_**nos leemos en el prox. **_

_**By: claulrp! :)**_


	32. Uno solo

**Capitulo 30**

**[ U n o s o l o ]**

_Esos ojitos que me miran y esa carita que tú tienes, que me inspira,__  
><em>_Que no puedo borrar… de mi cabeza,__  
><em>_Dicen que el cielo es infinito, y yo lo veo tan chiquito…__  
><em>_Si no estás tú… si no estás tú…_

_[ Kent y Tony- Una en un Millón.]_

_**E p o v **_

_*x/x/x*_

-¡Edward Cullen, me tienes mareada!- exclamo Esme divertida.

-¡Mama!- me queje. Ella se levanto y me tomo en un fuerte abrazo.

-hijo mío todo saldrá bien, ya veras.- suspire y me senté en el borde la cama para a los tres segundos saltar como un resorte y volver a dar vueltas por la habitación, ajustando y desajustando la corbata. Esme reía sin control. Este momento era tan mágico y esperado… estar nervioso era solo un decir, estaba mas ansioso por que llegase uno de los momentos mas importantes de mi vida.

_*x/x* Flash Back *x/x*_

-¿Edward, puedo hablar contigo a solas?- pregunto Charlie muy serio. Luego de que las conversaciones giraron entorno a los preparativos.

-¡Papa!- se quejo Bella. Le di una dulce mirada, calmándola.

-Si, esta bien.- accedí y le indique que me siguiera al estudio. Lo hice pasar y servirnos un vaso de wiskye para cada uno.

-Bueno…- comenzó. Le preste toda mi atención, sabia cuan importante es para mi ángel la opinión de su padre, su bendición y aprobación en todo esto… Yo quería hacerle ver a Charlie Swan que no estaba jugando y que iba a todas por mi familia.

- Veo que todo esto cada vez se hace mucho mas serio.- afirmo y yo asentí dándole a entender que estaba en lo correcto.- Debes saber Edward Cullen que cuando se trata de mi familia no existen los limites para mi.- su voz era dura y seria.

-Créame lo se, y también espero que sepa que por 'mi familia' hago lo mismo.- dije remarcando el sentido que 'Mi familia' le daban a mis palabras, donde su hija estaba incluida.

-Eso espero, No pretendo tolerar otro caos como los que has causado muchacho.- reprendió.- Mi hija te ama y eso para mi es suficiente, si ella confía en ti… yo también lo hare. Les doy mi bendición en su matrimonio, solo espero que los hagas feliz.- termino, mi corazón palpitaba con fuerza, Charlie Swan me estaba dando la oportunidad con su hija 'Mi familia' y eso era importante.

-Gracias y le prometo que lo hare.- unas breves palmadas después nos reencontramos con la familia, que al darse cuenta de que la tensión entre Charlie y yo se había evaporado, pude ver a Mi Bella mas feliz y relajada.

-Entonces ¿donde será?- la ansiosa Alice rebotaba en su asiento, en su mano un lápiz y un pequeño cuaderno llevaba unas cuantas paginas llenas. Rodé los ojos divertido. Bella me vio y se mordió el labio, comprendí sin palabras lo que pasaba por su mentecita.

-Bella no puede viajar, así que lo mejor será que sea aquí en _california_.- dije mirándola, ella asintió en señal de aprobación.

-¿Algo en especial Bells?- indago Ali, gesticulando con el lápiz al aire. Ella negó pensativa.

Esme y Renne estaban atentas a cada respuesta, susurrando entre ellas igualmente. Rose hablaba por el móvil en el jardín, podíamos verla suplicando, saltando y gesticulando de alegría. Em, Jazz y Jake jugaban _wii_ y Charlie junto a mi padre estaban en el estudio charlando.

En ese momento Corinne trajo aperitivos y bebidas a las chicas.

-Corinne eres un sol, ¿Cómo es que tienes tanta suerte Bella?- pregunto Renne fascinada. Todos reímos. Mi ángel se encogió de hombros a mi lado.

-Son como caídas del cielo.- dijo con nostalgia, seguramente recordando a Becca.

-¿La han visto?- pregunte.

-¿A quien, cariño?- pregunto mamá confundida, frunciendo levemente el ceño.

-Becca y Ada.- ambas asintieron.

-De hecho no deja de preguntar por ustedes, esta preocupada por tu salud y la pequeña Ada ya hace conciertos fuera del país. ¿Pueden creerlo? Es una niña brillante. Te ha enviado esto.- dijo Renne extendiéndole a Bella un sobre blanco. La abrace por los hombros y ella desplego la pestaña superior para sacar una serie de hojas.

La mayoría eran dibujos, de una niña pintando, unos chicos en el parque con un perro y supe que fue nuestra primera salida con Colin, otra era la fachada de Juilliards, y su perrito Budú. Las siguientes eran fotografías, de Bella y Ada en el acuario, el parque, el cine, habían fotos editadas, una donde Ada salía mandando un beso a la cámara estaba escrita y decía 'Bella te quiero', Otra estaba Becca junto a Ada y su hijo Damian 'Te extrañamos Bells' antes de que mi niña cambiara a la siguiente fotografía una lagrima se poso sobre el papel fotográfico. La gire hacia mi y ella sepultó su rostro en mi cuello.

-Yo también… los extraño.- susurro, asentí entendiéndola. Mi Ángel había tomado a Becca como su segunda madre, Ada para ella era la hermanita que nunca tuvo y Damián se sumaba a la tropa de hermanos sobre protectores, ellos formaban parte de su vida, y con el corazón tan puro que mi Bella posee, le dolía que estuvieran ausentes. A eso le sumamos las hormonas.

-Lo se cielo. Ellos estarán aquí.- afirme, ella levanto su rostro de mi para mirarme, limpie tiernamente sus lagrimas con besos.

-¿Lo harán?- pregunto.

-Estoy seguro.- ella regreso la atención al sobre donde lo último que había era un dibujo de una Bella graciosamente embarazada y una carta, una carta escrita con letra infantil y crayones… La pequeña Ada divulgaba todas las novedades que circundaban en su día a día, Enviaba saludos y muchos besos al 'tio Ed' y a sus hermanitos. Finalizaba con un 'Los extraño' y la huella de un beso de color carmesí en el papel.

-Dispondremos de un Jet para que los invitados se trasladen.- dije a Ali que tomaba nota asintiendo, Bella sonrió a mi lado.

-¡Ya se donde quiero celebrar la boda!- chillo mi Ángel emocionada. Todos la miramos expectantes.

-¡_La Jolla_! En San diego- sonreímos, Ali salto de su asiento.

-¡Si! ¡Ahí mismo! Espera… ¿Cómo se escribe?- pregunto frunciendo el ceño, nos carcajeamos de ella. En ese momento entro Rose luciendo una grandiosa sonrisa.

-¿Cuándo será la boda?- pregunto.

-Yo estaba pensando…- comencé y todos me vieron.- en una semana.-

-¡Una semana! ¡Una semana! ¿Estas loco Edward?- grito Ali. Los chicos dejaron de jugar para venir a ver tal escándalo.

-El niño se quiere casar en ¡Una… semana!- les explico.

-Quiero que sea pronto Al…- Bella beso mi mentón y se acurruco en mi pecho, deje mis manos sobre su vientre y mis hijos tenían una fiesta dentro.

-Pero…- dudo.- De acuerdo.-

-quiero una boda sencilla Al, no necesito tanta parafernalia… solo que estén las personas mas importantes.- dijo Bella. Renne asintió dándole la razón.

-Entonces mañana mismo tenemos una cita.- revelo Rose, disponiéndose a marcar nuevamente en su móvil.

-Espera, ¿Con quien?- pregunto Bella confusa.

- _Carolina Herrera_, ella hará tu vestido.- Mi niña salto sobre Rose.

-¿Es enserio?- pregunto emocionada, ella asintió.

-Acabo de llamarla.- dijo señalando su _Blackberry_. Ali se unió al abrazo de chicas y Esme junto a Renne las observaban tan divertidas como yo y el resto.

-¡Oh tanto lio por un vestido!- se quejo Em, las mujeres lo fulminaron con la mirada.- Iré… al _wii_.- señalo sobre sus hombros retrocediendo. Reí.

La tarde continúo en bromas y preparativos, estar con la familia era lo mejor. Ali y Rose chillaron cuando Bella les pidió ser dama de honor. Y Ángela una amiga de Bella seria la madrina de la boda junto a jake. Asi mismo Jazz y Ali serian los padrinos de Elizabeth y Rose y Em de Evans.

Estábamos a mediados de Octubre y mi hermosa prometida cumplía 7 meses de embarazo dos días antes de la boda, que quedaría el 2 de noviembre. Estaba sorprendido y aturdido porque Ali y Rose junto a Renne y Esme tenían todo listo.

Los días pasaron y todo rondaba en torno a la boda, el Jet disponible, decoradores, estilistas, maquillistas, limusina, recepción, hotel, fotógrafos, todo absolutamente todo estaba cubierto. A mi Ángel ni a mi nos permitieron mover ni un dedo, solo opinábamos y ellas se encargaban del resto. La decoración del lugar era una sorpresa y seria en la playa.

-Sr. Edward unos hombres quieren ver a la Srta Bella, ella esta tomando su siesta.- explico Corinne. Fruncí el ceño. Aparte los documentos que legalizaban la nueva sede de la clínica y me levante.

-¿Dijeron quienes eran?- pregunte. Ella negó.- Gracias Cor.- ella asintió y se fue. Apague mi portátil y me dirigí al Hall dos hombres estaban allí.

-Buenas tardes.- salude.

-Buenas tardes Mrs. Cullen.- saludo el tipo árabe que vestía con túnica, el otro vestía con traje y sus rasgos eran asiáticos.

-Tomen asiento, ¿desean algo?- pregunte, ambos negaron y tomaron asiento en el sofá de tres plazas frente a mi.- ¿a que debo su visita?- fui al grano.

-En realidad deseábamos conversar con la Srta. Swan.- explico el árabe.- soy Táleb, miembro de la guardia de la realeza de Arabia.- se presento.- y él señor Zhang es nuestro abogado.

-Un gusto, temo que será imposible que trate con 'mi prometida', esta indispuesta en este momento.- mucho menos quería hacerla pasar por la tensión que conllevaba el caso del imbécil árabe.

-Lo entiendo, el Sr. Zhang le explicara entonces nuestra visita.- dijo cediéndole la palabra al abogado, quien saco unos documentos y procedió a leerlos.

-el magistral tercero de la ley judicial y penal del condado árabe, solicita la presencia de la atentada demandante Isabella Swan, para el juicio final que se llevara a cabo el 5 de noviembre, caso que lleva la corte suprema bajo la orden del Juez Moukarzel. El acusadoel shayj Hamdan bin Mohammed bin Rashid al Maktoum príncipe de _Dubái._ Por acoso, intento de abuso sexual y violencia contra la mujer. Cargos que han sido estipulados por la ley.

Me levante tenso y furioso, deseaba con un demonio que el maldito se pudriera en la cárcel.

-Eso va a ser imposible, La Srta. Swan no puede viajar, esta bajo condiciones medicas precarias y estrictas.- dijo entre dientes.

-En ese caso Sr Cullen necesitamos material medico y una declaración escrita de la Srta. Swan y su abogado.- pidió Zhang.

-De acuerdo, así será.- accedí y en el mismo instante se marcharon, marque a Paul el abogado de Bella quien coincidió con mi respuesta y afirmo tener esos documentos lo antes posible, el mismo iría al juicio junto a varios abogados más en representación de Bella.

-Has lo que sea paúl, destrúyelo.- fue lo ultimo que le dije. Estaba cegado, la ira corría por mi cuerpo y solo deseaba que se hiciera justicia contra el maldito animal. Decidi no alterar a Bella con este caso, ella necesitaba estabilidad y se la brindaría. Luego podíamos hablar de ello.

_*x/x/x*_

Los pura sangre ingleses ya estaban aquí, Bella estaba contenta y consentidora con los enormes animales, uno era negro oscuro se veía imponente y poderoso, el otro era color café se veía mas dócil que el primero.

Mi Ángel estaba ofuscada entre telas y encajes, junto a las mujeres estaban enfrascadas en el vestido, anhelaba verla vestida de blanco camino hacia mi al altar. Era uno de mis mayores sueños.

Las visitas con Tom eran ahora mas regulares, aunque mi Bella se sintiera bien físicamente, existía aun el peligro pero había disminuido gracias a dios y a los reposos de Bella.

Juntos pensamos mucho que debíamos hacer para la luna de miel, no podíamos viajar y tampoco podíamos estar lejos de Tom y la familia que estaban alertas en estos últimos meses. Al igual que yo, todos cuidaban de ella y sorprendentemente ella se dejaba consentir. Su vientre había crecido desmesuradamente y al caminar tendía a tropezar por no ver sus piecitos, pero siempre estaba a su lado hasta en el mínimo suspiro.

Asi que habíamos decidido alojarnos esa noche en _Hilton La Jolla Torrey Pines._

Gio había redactado un informe a la prensa anunciando el embarazo múltiple y la ansiada boda. Se armo un escándalo y en un instante todos los periodistas querían estar presentes, pero ambos ni Bella ni yo deseábamos hacer un show de nuestro compromiso. Así que no permitimos la entrada de la prensa.

La loca de mi hermana Alice me había hecho elegir miles de trajes blancos, al final decidimos por un _Calvin Klein_, la corbata y la pajarita eran dorados de líneas. Y Alice decidió que haría juego con los ojos de Bella.

La perspectiva loca de 'celebrar una despedida de soltero' no estaba en discusión, era algo de lo que estaba contento dejar atrás y por supuesto me negué rotundamente. Eso no permitió que viera a la novia antes de la ceremonia.

Los días pasaron y el gran día llego, Ansiaba unir mi vida a la de mi Ángel, y poder decir que éramos para todo… 'una sola persona'.

_*x/x/x*_

-¡Edward deja la corbata en paz!- Me reprendió Alice, es que los nervios me habían atacado por hacer y deshacer el nudo. Suspire y deje que lo arreglara.

-¡Y Eddy salta al agua!- dramatizó Em a mi lado burlándose. Jasper nos veía de reojo divertido mientras leía una revista de deportes y Jake…

-¿Y Jake?- pregunte.

-Esta haciendo un par de cosas en la limo.- explico Ali.

-Le toco fuerte hermano.- dijo Em quitándose una imaginaria gota de sudor de la frente. .

-Déjalo así.- ordeno Alice dándome una dura palmada en el pecho y me vio furiosa. Asentí haciendo una mueca de dolor.

-Mi bebe.- dijo mama llegando a nosotros.- Ali no seas dura.- la reprendió sobando mi pecho. Em y Jazz reían con disimulo.

-¡Mama!- se quejo.- va estar feo y arrugado antes de salir incluso de la habitación.- chillo Ali.

-Oh Ali, no te preocupes soy sexy por naturaleza.- dije con ínfulas de superioridad fingida, todos estallaron en carcajadas y pretendí hacerme el ofendido.

-¿Cómo esta Bella?- pregunte. Sus ojos brillaron.

-Esta tan hermosa… te vas a babear al verla.- chillo aplaudiendo. Sonreí.

Rose irrumpió en la habitación con violencia.

-¡Es hora! Vamos Edward vete.- me corrió 'sutilmente'. Negué con la cabeza divertido y baje junto a Em, Jazz, Ali y Mama.

-Luces bien hijo.- dijo Carlisle al verme, junto a él estaba un frustrado Jake.

-Si, pero ni se te ocurra hacer la boda de plata.- advirtió acusándome con su dedo índice, reí. Mirando de reojo a Alice que muy concentrada remarcaba y releía la montaña de papeles en sus manitos.

-¿Todo listo Ali?- mi hermana se había tomado esto muy enserio, portaba un micrófono en el oído donde se comunicaba con todos.

-¡Listo! invitados, sacerdote, recepción, ceremonia, hotel, bebidas, aperitivos, cena, música, luces, maquillistas, estilistas, sacerdote…- la corte.

-¡Okey!- la corte.- ¿Y la novia?- susurre esto ultimo en el oído, ella rio.

-Esta mas que lista- susurro, sonreí.

-Ada es la niña de los anillos y los hijos de Ángela, Adam y Christiane las flores.- me recordó, asentí y se giro a papa.- ¡Carlisle Cullen he dicho que el smoking _Armani_ no luce con ese corbatín!- reprendió y le puso inmediatamente uno plateado, sustituyendo el Blanco. Papa ni siquiera intento rebatir.

Jake lucia un smoking blanco de _Givenchy_, Em y Jazz trajes de _Masimo dutti_. Rose y Ali lucían vestidos color champagne idénticos de la misma _Carolina Herrera_ y Mama lucia un hermoso conjunto de _Elie Saab_.

Renne y Charlie estaban con Bella en su habitación, podía escuchar el taconeo y pasos sobre el suelo de madera en el piso superior.

-¡Andando!- ordeno Ali, nos guio a la limusina negra y allí nos fuimos Jake, Em, Rose, y mis padres. Jazz y Ali irían después junto a Renne.

El viaje fue un verdadero martirio, el reloj _Prada_ de papa me había obsequiado para la ocasión tenia una leve ralladura, avergonzado lo escondí y decidí dejar de manipular las manecillas.

Al llegar, los invitados estaban allí, los amigos mas cercanos y familiares, un monton de gente importante como presidentes, senadores y ministros topaban una buena porción de los invitados. Baje de la limusina de ultimo 'como ordeno Alice' y todos se pusieron de pie aplaudiendo. Me puse nervioso y Junto a mis padres camine al altar. Debo decir que Alice, Rose, mama y Renne se lucieron.

La playa era completamente cristalina, la orilla estaba abarcada por flores y accesorios marinos, el camino al altar era un camino de pétalos de rosas rojas y al extremo de cada hilera de filas había antorchas hermosamente decoradas. La capilla era preciosa llena de flores, formando un arco, el sacerdote repasaba sus líneas. Me determine a quedarme quieto, Ali había dado la señal a Rose de que la novia venia en camino. Ella misma llego y se aseguro que todo marchaba perfectamente, podía verla recordándoles a los niños lo que debían hacer y en ese momento llego una limusina blanca decorada con rosas blancas, los invitados se pusieron de pie.

Sentí como mis manos comenzaron a sudar, bote el aire de golpe y Carlisle me dio una mirada interrogativa, solo asentí y quede viendo expectante la limusina rodeada de cadillacs negras donde se presentían los escoltas de Charlie que también abarcaban el perímetro de toda _la Jolla_. El chofer bajo y abrió la puerta dando paso a Charlie Swan, imponente y poderoso como el presidente de la República francesa y próximo suegro, lucia un smoking negro de _Armani _idéntico a Carlisle, se hizo a un lado para ofrecer su mano a la novia. Una delicada mano marfil se asomo y luego quede sin aliento, petrificado. Si antes la decoración y el lugar me habían parecido hermosos, nada se comparaba con el Ángel que acababa de salir de alli.

Lo primero que vi fue su vestido blanco hermoso lleno de encajes, su vientre lucia precioso en esa tela, se veía completamente adorable, el velo resguardaba un fabuloso peinado que quitaba el aliento y en el recogido podía verse una corona delicada de rubíes. Su rostro era completamente lleno de felicidad, ternura y nervios… cuando nuestros ojos impactaron sentí el mundo desaparecer a mis pies.

Era afortunado.

Ella era mía.

La marcha nupcial comenzó y las mariposas crecían en mi interior, cada pequeño pasó que daba, iba dirigido a mí, podíamos congelar lava con la intensidad de nuestras miradas que nunca dejaron de desconectarse. Apenas era consiente de Charlie a su lado. Solo podía verla a ella y el mejor regalo que pudo brindarme… mis hijos. Fui consiente de su aroma, su peculiar olor penetrando mis fosas al tenerla frente a mi. Sus ojitos dorados estaban cristalinos, Charlie levanto la mano derecha de su hija, beso el dorso de la misma y la poso con suavidad en mi antebrazo para luego fijar su intensa mirada en mí.

-Ella es mi vida, cuídala.- solo dijo, asentí de acuerdo.

-Lo hare.- prometí, el asintió y se marcho junto a mis padres y Renne. Pose mi mano con suavidad en la de mi Ángel y le sonreí de felicidad. Ella me devolvió el gesto y continúo la ceremonia. En realidad no pude concentrarme en lo que decía el sacerdote, solo tenia ojos para mi Bella y oídos para escuchar sus suspiros. Ella me veía con igual intensidad y en este momento mejor que nada era el perfecto.

-Repite después de mí.- me pidió el sacerdote, asentí. Y de frente a mi princesa que estaba llorando tome sus manos con dulzura.

-"Yo, Edward, te quiero a ti, Isabella, como esposa y me entrego a ti completamente, y prometo serte fiel en las alegrías y en las penas, en la salud y en la enfermedad, todos los días de mi vida. Recibe esta alianza en señal de mi amor y fidelidad a ti".- pronuncie, al mismo momento que deslizaba la alianza de diamantes a juego con el anillo de compromiso y luego lo bese. Limpie con suavidad sus lagrimas sintiendo mis ojos humedecerse.

-"Yo, Isabella, te quiero a ti, Edward, como esposo y me entrego a ti completamente, y prometo serte fiel en las alegrías y en las penas, en la salud y en la enfermedad, todos los días de mi vida. Recibe esta alianza en señal de mi amor y fidelidad a ti''.- dijo con voz temblorosa pero segura, sonreí mientras ella deslizaba mi alianza.

- El Señor bendiga estos anillos que vais a entregaros uno al otro en señal de amor y de fidelidad.-

-Edward, ¿quieres recibir a Isabella como esposa, y prometes serle fiel en las alegrías y en las penas, en la salud y en la enfermedad, y, así, amarle y respetarla todos los días de tu vida?".-

**-**"Sí, quiero".- Afirme.

**-**"Isabella, ¿quieres recibir a Edward como esposo, y prometes serle fiel en las alegrías y en las penas, en la salud y en la enfermedad, y, así, amarla y respetarla todos los días de tu vida?".

- "Sí, quiero".- dijo mirándome.

**-**"El Señor, que hizo nacer entre vosotros el amor, confirme este consentimiento mutuo, que habéis manifestado ante la iglesia. Lo que Dios ha unido, que no lo separe el hombre". Os declaro, esposo y esposa, puede besar a la novia.- dijo el sacerdote sonriendo, yo ya tenia el perfecto rostro de mi Ángel en mis manos.

-Te amo, Sra Cullen.-me arrodille y bese su vientre, un coro de ''Awwss'' se escucho del publico.

-Te amo, Sr Cullen.- Dijo ella y así sellamos con el beso más tierno y puro nuestro compromiso, un compromiso que valía más que mil palabras, que nos unía como una sola persona y que demostraba cuanto amor nos profesábamos.

_Para tanto como durasen nuestras vidas._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hooolaaa mis chics! espero esten super bien ¿como ha quedado el cap? ojala les haya gustado :')<strong>_

_**Antes de contestar sus reviews, quería recomendarles una pasadita por mi nuevo fic ''MARCANDO HUELLAS'' sera genial. espero sus comentarios.**_

_**YOLANDA DORADO: jeje mil gracias preciosa por entenderme y por dedicarme con tus lindos reviews palabras conmovedoras y certeras, eres un sol, edward es todo un caso eh? q te ha parecido el cap? espero que cumpla tus expectativas y sabes que estoy aqui para leerte mil veces sin importar cuan largos sean tus reviews, me encanto q t hayas unido a FF. cuídate, un mega abrazo. **_

_**Karelbric: me alegra que te haya gustado. **_

_**Sabrina2010: gracias por tus palabras, me alegra que te guste. **_

_**Un enorme abrazo a todas dsd vzla, nenas estan aqui 3! **_

_**By: claulrp! :)**_


	33. Cielo

**Capitulo 31**

**[ C i e l o ]**

**B p o v **

_*x/x/x*_

''_La familia es el paraíso anticipado. __**John Browring''**_

La Felicidad es una elección que se puede hacer en cualquier momento y en cualquier lugar. Los pensamientos son los que hacen sentir, no las circunstancias. Ser capaz de cambiar hace del mundo un mejor lugar.

La felicidad no está en los años, meses, en las semanas. Sólo se puede encontrar en el momento. Disfrutando de cada momento como si fuera él ultimo día de la vida. Es asi como vivo mi vida ahora.

Aprendiendo a amar lo que soy y tengo. Sólo al querernos podemos abrir nuestro corazón a los que nos quieren.

_Dag Hammarshöld_ decía: "El camino más difícil es el camino al interior"... y, al menos una vez en la vida, debemos recorrerlo.

¿Sabemos cual es la diferencia entre un sueño y una meta?

Una meta es un sueño con una fecha concreta para convertirse en realidad. Un sueño es solo un sueño, algo que está fuera de la realidad... así que me atrevo a soñar, pero esforzándome por lograr que esos sueños se hagan realidad. Mi gran sueño es tener mi familia, vivir con ellos bonitas experiencias, protegerlos, amarlos, ver a mis hijos crecer, poder envejecer al lado del amor de mi vida. Así soy feliz.

Apunto hacia la Luna, pero se que si me equivoco puedo ir a parar en las estrellas.

El éxito es sólo la recompensa, pues lo que vale es el esfuerzo, el unir fuerzas y caminar juntos para conseguir esas cosas, es la satisfacción del vivir. Por que Nacer, no es fácil, pero vivir es hermoso. Por ello el verdadero amor no puede basarse en condiciones, intereses, ni requisitos.

El acto de perdonar, pone un alto a los sufrimientos que sientes. _Perdonar pero no olvidar._

La Fe crea confianza, nos da paz mental y libera el alma de sus ansiedades, dudas, miedos y preocupaciones. Y yo confió en que la vida tendrá deparado para mi familia una bonita escena.

Por eso a pesar del camino pedregoso que me ha tocado recorrer, estoy segura de que lo haría mil veces mas si con ello puedo llegar a este mágico y ansiado momento. Unir mi vida a la de mi único amor, esperando en mi vientre el fruto de ello.

_*x/x/x*_

-¡Bella, no tardes demasiado!- grito Rosalie desde afuera.

Hoy era un día especial, era el día mágico en el que haríamos la unión de dos almas con amor puro. Toda _California_ con su característico cielo soleado brillaba en todo su esplendor.

-¡Bella! Es tarde!- esta vez era Alice, bufe. Con precaución y cierta dificultad me levante de la tina, dejando atrás mi hermoso y relajante baño de esencias. Llevaba a penas quince minutos allí, pero ya reclamaban mi presencia afuera.

-¡Voy!- grite de vuelta. Me envolví en un albornoz esponjoso y grande, seque mi cabello con dedicación. Mi pulso estaba acelerado desde que abrí los ojos esta mañana, la ansiedad y los nervios me carcomían.- Estoy lista.- dije mientras salía del baño y quede en shock.

Mi habitación era un completo caos, en la terraza Adam el fotógrafo principal tomaba muestras de los diferentes ambientes, Alice estaba junto a _Carolina Herrera_ quien logro llegar a tiempo para tomar las últimos detalles del vestido, Rose junto a Matt el maquillista y estilista recreaban la paleta de colores adecuada.

-Ven Bella, pensé que no saldrías.- reprendió Rose.

-No quiero un gramo de estrés en mí.- replique alzando las manos. Luego todo fue método de ensayo y error. Que si el peinado era muy alto, o muy bajo, muy antiguo o muy extravagante… al final mí cabello quedo semi recogido con trenzas y pinzas de incrustaciones de diamantes, alrededor quedaron revoloteando varios rizos que enmarcaban mi rostro. El maquillaje fue suave, sombras de color salmón y labios rosados naturales.

-Lencería.- dijo Ali mientras dejaba en mis manos una bolsa de _Victoria's Secret_. Al llegar al baño y descubrir la prenda, me sonroje a mas no poder. Era muy reveladora, llamativa y a pesar de mi prominente vientre quedaba muy sexy.

La prueba del vestido tardo un poco mas, pero quedo perfecto, el vestido era corte imperio aunque el corte natural era en forma de corazón y sobre los hombros era un fino encaje. Era largo pero no en extremo considerando que la boda era playera, tenía una cola corta y el velo era de igual tamaño y del mismo encaje. Era precioso. Debajo del busto una fina tira dejaba ver la pronunciación de mis pechos y debajo la tela caia con gracia sobre mi prominente vientre,se ataba a lo largo de la espalda con más de 200 botones de perlas. En ese momento viéndome al espejo con los ojos cristalinos llego mama.

-¡Hija estas radiante!- exclamo mientras limpiaba sus lágrimas. El nudo en mi garganta crecía aun más. Beso mi frente y se fijo frente a mí con determinación.

-siempre soñé con este día mi princesa, el día en que te unieras al hombre mas maravilloso… padre de estas dos criaturitas, el ser que te ama y te hace tan feliz. Te amo mi bebe, siempre lo hare.- dijo llorando, un sollozo se escapo de mi pecho y llore igualmente.

-También te amo mama, gracias por existir, por darme la vida y a la mas maravillosa familia.- dije con la voz amortiguada por las lagrimas.

Después de ese momento tan emotivo, y retocar mi maquillaje. Adam tomo unas cuantas fotografías. Ali se turnaba entre ir conmigo y con Edward, pero cada vez que venia de la habitación de huéspedes donde se arreglaba venia refunfuñando. Esme también vino.

-Hija estas hermosísima.- dijo mientras me daba un abrazo.

-Gracias Esme.- dije mientras le correspondía al gesto.

-Tengo algo para ti.- anuncio mientras dejaba sobre mis manos una caja cuadrada de terciopelo blanco.

-Esme…- comencé. Ella negó callándome de ipso facto.

-Hija, esta joya la lleve yo en mi boda, Carlisle y yo queremos que tú la tengas como muestra de agradecimiento y real cariño por cuidar y hacer feliz a nuestro hijo. – susurro, y mis ojos se cristalizaron. Abrí la caja y para mi sorpresa una delicada corona de rubíes azules descansaba cómodamente. Un jadeo de asombro se escapo de mi boca. Esme al verme estática tomo la delicada joya en sus manos y con la ayuda del estilista la colocaron muy estratégicamente en el peinado, lucia fantástica.

-pareces una princesa.- me lance a darle un abrazo.

-Gracias Esme, me encanta.- agradeci con entusiasmo.

Ella salió mientras volvían a retocar mi maquillaje, y entraron mis padres.

-¡Hija! Estas preciosa.- dijo Charlie con los ojos cristalinos.

Nunca lo pude explicar, era algo que se trataba de más de sentir… y mi padre y yo teníamos esa conexión especial e infinita que no puede describirse, éramos tan iguales, mismos gustos, pensamientos, podía comprenderlo aun sin palabras.

-Oh nena, no llores mas…- susurro Renne y yo parpadee alejando las lagrimas. Papá beso mi frente.

-Creciste mi bebe, creciste rápido. Quiero que sepas que estamos muy orgullosos de ti hija, eres la hija que todo padre desea, Te amamos, siempre serás mi princesa.- dijo mientras me entregaba una bolsita de cuero rojo. Lo abrí.

-Papa, mamá son hermosas.- susurre viendo los pendientes de perlas que iba rodeado de un minúsculo diamante rosa y la pulsera igual de perlas con pequeñas incrustaciones de diamantes se ajustaba a la muñeca y quedaba perfecto con el vestido.

-Exquisita.- dijo Charlie. Junto a Adam nos hicimos unas cuantas fotos y luego llego Ali.

-¡Ya es hora! El novio se fue hace diez minutos.- dijo mientras me veía de arriba abajo con ojo critico. Solo atino a recolocar la diadema de rubíes y colocar en mis manos un hermoso buquet de rosas blancas. Mamá, se fue junto a Jasper y Ali. En la entrada de la casa una hermosa limusina blanca decorada con rosas, esperaba por Charlie y por mí.

El recorrido fue corto y no pude evitar mantener mis dedos tamborileando sobre el vestido. Papa tomo mi mano beso el dorso y la dejo en su regazo. Respire profundamente tratando de calmarme al ver la hermosa playa y el atardecer que custodiaba la ceremonia.

-Es hora.- dijo Charlie después de apartar su vista de la ventana. Sonrió y salió cuando el chofer abrió su puerta, luego tome su mano y pude escuchar los murmullos y aplausos por doquier, mi rostro se pinto de rojo brillante y avance hasta la entrada mirando mis pies, cuidadosa de no caer. Al estar segura en la entrada y con la marcha nupcial de fondo levante mi vista y lo vi… hermoso, único y radiante estaba mi futuro marido esperándome en el altar el verde y dorado de nuestras miradas podrían congelar lava con la intensidad de la que estaban hechas. Y de allí me perdí. Solo fui capaz de verlo a los ojos como el a mi y llorar de felicidad mientras mis hijos pataleaban desde mi vientre.

-Edward, ¿quieres recibir a Isabella como esposa, y prometes serle fiel en las alegrías y en las penas, en la salud y en la enfermedad, y, así, amarle y respetarla todos los días de tu vida?".- pregunto el sacerdote regresándome de mi estado de éxtasis.

**-**"Sí, quiero".- Afirmo seguro viéndome con intensidad.

**-**"Isabella, ¿quieres recibir a Edward como esposo, y prometes serle fiel en las alegrías y en las penas, en la salud y en la enfermedad, y, así, amarlo y respetarlo todos los días de tu vida?".- me pregunto

- "Sí, quiero".- dije completamente segura sonriendo, el también lo hizo.

**-**"El Señor, que hizo nacer entre vosotros el amor, confirme este consentimiento mutuo, que habéis manifestado ante la iglesia. Lo que Dios ha unido, que no lo separe el hombre". Os declaro, esposo y esposa, puede besar a la novia.- dijo el sacerdote sonriendo, ya Edward había tomado mi rostro en sus grandes y suaves manos.

-Te amo, Sra. Cullen.-se arrodillo y beso mi vientre. Ese gesto me derritió.

-Te amo, Sr Cullen.- Dije y así con un dulce y extraordinario beso ya éramos el Sr y Sra. Cullen. Y era completamente feliz.

_*x/x/x*_

La vida de casada era una perspectiva hermosa y arrolladora, juntos éramos felices nos complementábamos perfectamente bien y nos queríamos en las similitudes, pero amábamos nuestras diferencias, era adorable verlo presentándome como su esposa y sus hijos los que llevaba en mi, una lluvia de paz y alegría inundo mi cuerpo al verme completa y protegida por el.

Muchos elogios buenos deseos, abrazos y felicitaciones… y bajo la lluvia de pétalos fuimos escoltados a donde seria la recepción. Todo quedo esplendido.

Una mesa rectangular larga principal donde cabía a la perfección la familia Cullen- Swan y a su alrededor varias mesas de madera con sombrillas beige a juego rodeados por pufs blancos y cristalería de plata decoraban el lugar, era precioso. Al fondo podía verse muy bien una plataforma de baile, al lado izquierdo la barra y los maîtres en su lugar para atender a los invitados.

La cena dio paso escuchando la música clásica de fondo, el ambiente era ameno y agradable, la cena suculenta y luego de miles de fotos más estábamos listos para el vals. Aunque nosotros hicimos un leve cambio y decidimos bailar el _Canon de Pachelbel_ tocado por la sinfónica juvenil.

La música era tan lenta y romántica, llena de sentimientos, Edward rodeaba mi cuerpo y yo su cuello, nuestros ojos conectados y él en mi oído tarareaba la dulce melodía mientras mis lágrimas se desbordaban y podía sentir los miles de flashes congelar el momento.

-Hoy soy el hombre mas feliz del mundo, Gracias mi Ángel, por aparecer en mi vida… nunca me cansare de amarte.- susurro.

-Te amo.- fue lo que pude decir y unimos nuestros labios en un dulce beso que coincidió con el final de la melodía, los aplausos y flashes eran constantes, me separe sonrojada y asi continuo la velada.

De repente Emmett con toda su enorme estatura carraspeo fuerte en el micrófono creando un molesto chillido y luego un _'No debi hacer eso'_ y mas risas, acomodo su traje.

-Bueno… quería aprovechar la oportunidad para felicitar a Edward y Bella por su matrimonio.- un coro de aplausos llenaron el lugar.- Hermanita deseo lo mejor para ti y tus pichurritos- a lo que todos reímos.- el tío Emmy los quiere. Edward, bienvenido hermano.- termino sonrojado mientras se refugiaba en brazos de Rose. Reí y le lance un beso. Luego fue Alice y Rose quienes subieron.

-¡Felicidades novios!- gritaron juntas.- se merecen mucha felicidad, gracias Bella por hacer tan feliz a mi hermano.- dijo Rose.

-Por hacerlo verse taaan bien.- continuo Ali.

-Por dejar de ser tan gruñón.- enumero Rose, a mi lado Edward estaba de un rojo intenso y yo tosía disimulando mi risa.

-¡Bienvenida a la familia!- gritaron.- Te amamos Eddie.- fue el turno de estallar en carcajadas, Edward articulo un _'Yo también'_ sarcástico.

Esme y Carlisle también felicitaron y agradecieron al igual que mama, papa, Jasper y Jake. Lo que nunca imagine fue ver a Edward levantarse y luego de un beso fugaz dirigirse al escenario. Fruncí el ceño confundida mientras lo observaba.

-Buenas noches a todos.- saludo y todos le correspondieron.- primero que todo quiero agradecerles de mi parte y de la de mi esposa…- sonrió.- el compartir este día tan especial para nosotros.- carraspeo nervioso.- Isabella mi vida, Te amo, Gracias por hacerme un hombre mejor.- dijo esto ultimo mirando a Ali y Rose, me carcajee.- y por darme el mas maravilloso regalo, nuestros hijos Elizabeth y Evans.- un coro de Awwss y chillidos emotivos rondaron yo por mi parte lloraba.- Esto es para ti.- dijo nervioso, después sin esperármelo una melodía comenzó a sonar.

_Como adivinas mis silencios en tu corazón_

_Como dibujas mis deseos con la luz del sol_

_Cuando no estas y te apareces al nombrarte hoy_

_Tú me das fuerzas para continuar…_

_Tú quedaste en mi alma y me curaste_

_Es que tu eres el aire te veo en todas partes…_

Su voz era melodiosa y dulce, me corto la respiración escucharlo cantar delante de todos para mi.

_Tú eres la mujer perfecta para mí_

_Yo no puedo dejar de amarte_

_Y encontrarte en cada esquina de mi alma, niña._

Dijo señalándome, mientras mis ojos empañados creían ver también los suyos cristalinos.

_Tú eres la mujer perfecta para mí_

_Y yo he nacido para amarte_

_Y esperarte_

_Tú la mujer perfecta_

_Tú la mujer perfecta…_

_Tú eres la luz que a mí me aleja de la oscuridad_

_Tú eres la calle donde yo prefiero caminar_

_Cuando hace falta te sumerges en mi soledad_

_Tú me enseñaste que así puedo andar y amar_

_Mil razones para enamorarme_

_Me has devuelto la vida no puedo olvidarte…_

A paso lento se acercaba a mi, me levante para recibirlo y me envolvió en su brazo derecho mientras que con el otro sostenía el micrófono y cantaba en mi oído.

_Tú eres la mujer perfecta para mí_

_Yo no puedo dejar de amarte_

_Y encontrarte en cada esquina de mi alma, niña_

_Una mujer con alma_

_Tú la que me entiende_

_La que me acompaña cada madrugada_

_La que me dio el abrazo_

_En aquellos momentos sin pedirme nada_

_Son tus ojos, tus detallas niña…_

_Amo el misterio de tu risa,_

_Y es que…_

_Tú eres la mujer perfecta para mí_

_Y poco a poco me enseñaste_

_Que a tu lado es que yo puedo ser feliz…_

_Yo te amo uhh uhh_

_Te amo_

Termino besándome, me fundí en sus labios como mi adicción predilecta, disfrute y memorice cada sensación que provocaba en mí el leve roce de su piel contra la mía, el era mío y era infinitamente feliz.

Los aplausos y gritos nos sacaron de nuestra burbuja y así continúo la noche entre bailes, charlas, felicitaciones y aun más fotos… cuando fue conveniente decidimos retirarnos al Hotel.

-¿Esta cansada Sra. Cullen?- me pregunto mi esposo en la limusina.

-Estoy completamente feliz y satisfecha.- respondí sonriéndole, él beso mi nariz y me refugie en su pecho.

Llegamos al lujoso hotel donde nos esperaban, nos guiaron a una hermosa suite y pedimos agua gasificada para brindar.

-Por ti, por nuestros hijos, por nosotros.- dijo besándome.

-Por nuestra familia y un futuro prometedor.- brinde chocando el borde de nuestras copas.

-¿te he dicho lo hermosa y fascinante que luces hoy?- pregunto mientras besaba mi cuello.

-Umm, un par de veces…- dije sin pensarlo, realmente me lo estaba diciendo durante toda la noche.

-Eso es malo…- dijo contra mi clavícula mientras comenzaba a desatar las perlas del vestido.- Es usted realmente la mujer mas preciosa que conozco… soy un afortunado de saber que me pertenece.- decía mientras recorría mi mandíbula con su boca y sus manos recorrían lentamente el vestido para deshacerlo de las perlas.

-soy tuya… solo tuya mi amor.- dije mientras me abandonaba en sus caricias y en las sensaciones que sus manos y todo él me hacia sentir.

-mía…- repitió dejando caer el resto del vestido, en gemido se escapo de su garganta y me vio completamente en shock.- quieres matarme mujer…- gimió de nuevo observando mi juego de lencería, mordí mi labio tentadoramente y eso lo volvió loco, nos fundimos en un beso mas profundo y comencé a desvestirlo, esa noche fue mágica y especial… no tardamos en adorar cada parte de nuestros cuerpos hasta el amanecer.

_*x/x/x*_

-cielo…- un susurro suave se escuchaba a mi lado.

-¿Mmm?- dije removiéndome en la esponjosa cama.

-Amor, no debes pasar tus horas de alimentación.- me recordó mi marido con suavidad, un delicioso olor llego a mis fosas nasales, huevos, hotcakes, fruta y sentí mi cuerpo convulsionar por la leve caricia de un rosa que idiotizaba mis sentidos.

-Buenos días, mi vida.- dije dándole un casto beso.

-Buenos días esposa mía, ¿como amanecieron mis pichurritos hoy?- pregunto besando mi vientre y reímos recordando a Em.

-Están hambrientos.- respondí. Él coloco en la cama una bandeja que contenía de todo. Juntos desayunamos y nos dimos de comer mutuamente.

Después de eso en la ducha nos amamos nuevamente. Edward salió a verificar quien tocaba la puerta y mientras salía del jacuzzi un dolor agudo y lacerante irrumpió en mi vientre. Me reprendí por moverme mal y tomando respiraciones profundas pronto paso. Luego llego Edward nuevamente.

-Eran los del servicio qu…- se corto.- estas pálida, cielo. ¿estas bien?- pregunto alarmado, iba a contestar que si… juro que iba a hacerlo, pero sentí como algo viscoso y liquido se derramaba entre mis piernas y solo alcance a ver la sangre corriendo incontrolablemente antes de que un dolor mas profundo que el anterior sacara de mi pecho un grito desgarrador.

* * *

><p><em><strong>HOOLA chics! ¿como estan? espero que super bien... en general pequeñas me encanta q les haya gustado el cap anterior, espero que este tambn sea de su agrado! <strong>_

_**lamento dejarlas en este suspenso, al parecer el otro cap parece ser... tenso. **_

_**GRACIAS COMO SIEMPRE A: Sabrina2010, Karelbric y Yolanda dorado. las adoro chicas gracias por semana a semana leer mis historias y comentar. las adoro un beso enorme y gigantón.**_

_**By: claulrp! ;)**_


	34. Pesadilla

_**Capitulo 32**_

_**[P e s a d i l l a]**_

_*x/x/x*_

_**B p o v**_

_Edward salió a verificar quien tocaba la puerta y mientras salía del jacuzzi un dolor agudo y lacerante irrumpió en mi vientre. Me reprendí por moverme mal y tomando respiraciones profundas pronto paso. Luego llego Edward nuevamente._

_-Eran los del servicio qu…- se corto.- estas pálida, cielo. ¿estas bien?- pregunto alarmado, iba a contestar que si… juro que iba a hacerlo, pero sentí como algo viscoso y liquido se derramaba entre mis piernas y solo alcance a ver la sangre corriendo incontrolablemente antes de que un dolor mas profundo que el anterior sacara de mi pecho un grito desgarrador._

-¡BELLA!- sentí el llamado de Edward desde algún lugar. La sangre corría incontrolablemente, sentía mi cuerpo desvanecerse y el dolor agudo perduro en mi vientre haciéndome llorar de dolor. El suelo desapareció a mis pies y sentí como él me atrapo en aire antes de que llegase a tocar el suelo. Su voz que gritaba mi nombre era rota, asustada y desesperada. Quería poder decirle que no temía por mi en este momento, pero algo grave tiene que ocurrirme para que mi cuerpo estuviera lleno de tanto dolor y era en mis hijos y en sus vidas en las que pensaba fervientemente.

-Mi amor, reacciona… no te vallas Bella, debes luchar por ellos y por…mi. No soy nada sin ti cielo ¿me escuchas?- suplico. Pude abrir mis ojos a pesar del profundo dolor y lo observe completamente desfigurado en terror y dolor. Creo que pude asentir en ese momento. Ya que con delicadeza me dejo en el suelo.

-Buscare ayuda, una ambulancia. Las placentas se han desprendido, ¡te sacare de aquí!- juro mientras temblando furiosamente acribillaba la pantalla de su móvil. Sus manos estaban llenas de sangre al igual que su torso.- respira Bella, por favor.- pidió mientras esperaba que la llamada fuese atendida, cerré los ojos y solo rece para mis adentros para que mis hijos estuvieran bien. Los gritos de Edward como doctor, padre y esposo exigiendo una ambulancia de urgencia resonaban por el baño y la habitación entera. Con la poca fuerza que mi cuerpo albergaba acune mi vientre y llore añorando que este momento solo sea un episodio que no termine en tragedia. Simplemente ellos NO podían morir.

-Cielo, ya vienen. Necesito que te quedes quieta voy a tratar de drenar la sangre.- dijo nervioso, sentí que me trasladaba de un lugar a otro mientras yo luchaba por no gritar de dolor. Me concentre en eso, fueron los minutos mas eternos de mi vida. Edward me pedía en medio del llanto que luchara, que era una vencedora. Quería poder creerle y decirle que todo saldría bien, pero solo podía exigirme a mi misma a dar todo de mi para que mis bebes nacieran con vida.

-Desprendimiento de la placenta asociado a preeclampsia, hay derrame interno ¡rápido! Un helicóptero de emergencia, ¡se nos va!- era el grito de una voz desconocida. A mi lado podía sentir la presencia de mi esposo y su mano en la mía, apoyándome dándome la fortaleza necesaria para salir de esta juntos.

Pero sentía como mi vida se iba, podía divisar un oscuro agujero, luche y grite no quería ir allí. No quería…

No me había dado cuenta de que había perdido la conciencia y lo ultimo que escuche fue el llanto de un bebe antes de sucumbir sin fuerzas en la oscuridad.

**E p o v**

_Me gusta verte sonreír cuando lo normal era llorar,_

_Me has gustado siempre y hoy me gustas mucho más._

_Porque sin aludir a la fortuna, aquella noche de luna tu vientre se hizo cuna_

_Trayendo el fruto de algo mutuo._

_Y es que es tan sagrada tu labor,_

_Que pariendo con dolor materializas el amor_

_Volviendo humano el sentimiento. _

_Embarazada- Ricardo Arjona_

_*x/x/x*_

Dolor…

¿Que era el dolor?

¿Era el sentir la fuerza inhumana de impotencia sobre tu alma cuando te ves atrapado sin poder hacer nada más que ver y sufrir en silencio?

¿Era esa sensación de vértigo que crecía en el estomago cuando la vida giraba ciento ochenta grados en un momento completamente inesperado e inoportuno?

Para mi era eso y mas…

Es algo completamente fuera del planeta, sin descripción ni corriente… sentía el mundo desvanecerse y mi corazón dejar de latir viendo como mi Ángel sufría en silencio el profundo dolor que sobrelleva su cuerpo.

Verla rodeada de sangre fue la peor imagen que mi mente puede soportar de ella, su hermoso rostro estaba contrariado en muecas de dolor y sus gritos desgarradores partían el alma. Su sufrimiento era mio y odiaba verla a ella soportarlo sola.

-Mi amor, reacciona… no te vallas Bella, debes luchar por ellos y por…mi. No soy nada sin ti cielo ¿me escuchas?- suplique en medio del llanto y la desesperación, viéndola luchar para abrir sus hermosas orbes doradas. Supe que ella me escuchaba y estaba consiente, su mano derecha se aferraba fuertemente a mi brazo y pudo asentir levemente comprendiendo mi petición. Con sumo cuidado la deje recostada en el suelo, debía actuar ¡ya!

-Buscare ayuda, una ambulancia. Las placentas se han desprendido, ¡te sacare de aquí!- prometí mientras convulsionando de miedo trataba de hacer la maldita llamada. Mis manos llenas de sangre hacían que el aparato se resbalara de mis manos.- respira Bella, por favor.- rogué mientras esperaba que atendieran ¡joder!

-¿si? buen…- la corte.

-Mujer embarazada signos de desprendimiento de la placenta, Necesito un ambulancia de urgencia ¡ya!- grite.

-¿dirección?-

-San diego, hotel _Hilton_.- dije apresuradamente mientras veía a mi Bella acunar su vientre y presionar sus labios fuertemente soportando el dolor. Pedí a dios que por favor no me los quitara, que todo saliera bien…

-Cálmese por favor ya la ambulancia esta a dos minutos.- colgué.

-Cielo, ya vienen. Necesito que te quedes quieta voy a tratar de drenar la sangre.- dije nervioso, la traslade a la cama con delicadeza, su cuerpo estaba tenso de dolor, la agonía que embargaba mi alma era insoportable. Me concentre en drenarle la sangre pidiéndole que luchara y viviera. Ella era fuerte y podía salir de esto, el nudo en mi garganta me impedía respirar y todo comenzaba a ser borroso con la vista nublada en lágrimas. No podía perderlos, ¡ellos NO!

Los paramédicos llegaron e invadieron el lugar, trataron de apartarme pero yo estaba soldado a su lado tomando su mano, suplicándole que luchara y llorando en silencio.

-Desprendimiento de la placenta asociado a preeclampsia, hay derrame interno ¡rápido! Un helicóptero de emergencia, ¡se nos va!- era el grito del paramédico. Mi corazón dejo de latir en ese momento.

_¡Se nos va!-_

_¡Se nos va!-_

_¡Se nos va!-_

Todo se repetía en mi mente como un eco, estaba decidido a no aceptar lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Rápidamente en una camilla la trasladaron a helipuerto, la imagen de ella en aquel fatídico accidente llego de nuevo a mi y volvi a la realidad viéndola de igual manera, palida y llena de sangre…

_FlashBack_

_Al llegar al Helipuerto estaban descargando una camilla con un cuerpo casi inerte del helicóptero, todos estaban allí. Dos meses sin verla, Corrí hasta llegar y la vi._

_En efecto, era ella._

_Estaba muy herida, rota, pálida, sucia y llena de sangre. Su rostro era moribundo. Gemí de horror y de mis ojos se escaparon gruesas lágrimas._

_-¡ISABELLA!- grité con un sollozo desgarrador que salió de mi alma, arrodillándome a su lado la tome de una de sus pequeñas manos y quería simplemente pensar que era una pesadilla._

_-¡Cullen! Necesitamos llevarnos a la paciente.- decía apresurado el Dr. Germán, aparte un mechón rojizo de sus ojos cerrados y solloce._

_-Germán, sálvala… ¡Sálvala por favor! No la dejes ir… ella no ¡ELLA NO!- grite y llore, él me vio con una mezcla de compasión y angustia, asintió. Cuatro enfermeros me apartaron de ella. Gritaba mucho que la salvara, que ella era mi vida, que no podía morir._

_Se la llevaron con paso rápido al elevador, y al cerrar las puertas escuche el grito alarmado de Germán (''Ha entrado en paro!'')_

_FinFlashBack_

-¡SALVENLA! ¡HAGAN ALGO!- Grite desesperado, viéndolos a todos trabajar tan meticulosamente lento, estaba cegado y desesperado. El helicóptero ya había despegado.

-Señor debe calmarse así no podemos continuar.- me reprendió uno de los paramédicos, simplemente lo ignore y tome la mano de mi Bella, la lleva a mis labios, ella había quedado inconsciente. Besaba su frente, su mano, apartaba los mechones de pelo rojizo de su frente y le hablaba a Evans y Lizzie pidiéndoles cuidar a mama.

Pero llego un momento en el que me rompí, un sollozo desgarrador se abrió paso en mi garganta desatando el mar de sentimientos y miedos que abarcaba mi cuerpo… como deseaba en ese maldito momento dar mi vida para que ellos estuvieran bien.

Llegamos al hospital rápidamente, uno de los paramédicos me había pedido el nombre del obstetra a cargo y Tom nos esperaba junto a un gran número de profesionales en el helipuerto, yo sabia que esto pintaba mal… lo sabia, como medico, padre y esposo. Pero no quería aceptarlo.

Imagine que mi estado había de ser lamentable, ya que ni siquiera Tom pudo sostenerme la mirada más de dos segundos.

Descargaron la camilla y la llevaron directamente al elevador, pero al entrar…

-No Edward, no puedes venir.- dijo Tom apartándome, mi mano derecha estaba medio sujeta a la de mi Ángel.

-¡¿Qué? ¿Por qué?- Exigí.

-Por favor Edward, no lo pongas mas difícil no debemos perder tiempo.- pidió y la vi, el tiempo se agotaba y solo estaba haciendo un berrinche… llegaron dos gigantes y me apartaron de un movimiento brusco, ni siquiera me opuse y mis dedos se soltaron de ella.

Solo pude caer en el suelo sollozando mientras veía el elevador cerrarse.

Estar viviendo este momento parecía un DejaVú, nuevamente me veía suplicándole a dios y a todos los santos que ellos eran mi razón para existir.

-¡EDWARD! ¡EDWARD!.- los gritos de mi madre se escuchaban rotos y llenos de desesperación. Alce la mirada para ver una pequeña y borrosa multitud de gente rodearme. No pude hablar, no pude escuchar, no pude ver… solo sentí el agarre tierno y lleno de fortaleza de mi madre y allí me derrumbe.

-Debes luchar hijo, ellos te necesitan. ¡Estarán bien! Ya veras que todo va a salir bien…- repetía.

-Vamos Edward, vamos a que te vistas y esperaremos.- escuche la voz de Jacob. Mi cabeza seguía gacha y las lágrimas salían sin control. Sentí dos pares de brazos levantarme del suelo y arrastrarme al elevador mientras bajábamos.

El llanto de Renne tan parecido al de mi Bella me hizo levantar la cabeza y la mire completamente desecha. La recibí en mis brazos y pude sentir el tremendo dolor que le embargaba el momento.

-¿Ella mejo…rará… ver…dad?- susurro preguntándome, yo solo asentí obligándome a creerlo y aceptarlo.

En ese momento abrí los ojos y pude darme cuenta de todos.

Alice y Rose tenían los ojos rojos e irritados, Ali era rodeada por Carlisle quien mantenía a mama también a su lado. Rose estaba bajos los brazos de Em quien lucia bastante demacrado, sus ojos desprendían lagrimas y luchaba por mantenerse de pie como Charlie Swan… nunca imagine poder llegar a ver una imagen tan desgarradora como aquella, él lloraba en silencio mientras aferraba su mano derecha al pecho justo donde estaba el corazón, Renne a su lado trataba de calmarlo junto a Jacob, parecía faltarle el aire… al igual que a mi.

-¡Charlie!.- el grito de Renne justo cuando se abrían las puertas nos alerto y vimos como se desvaneció.

-¡se desmayo!.- grite e inmediatamente unos paramédicos lo sacaron y lo trasladaron. Yo trataba de tranquilizar a Renne quien se aferraba a mi sollozante. Emmett la tomo en brazos y Jacob en silencio me guio a una habitación donde había un cambio de ropa para mi.

-dúchate, aquí esta todo lo que necesitas. ¡No pierdas la fe hermano! Ya veras que Bella es luchadora y saldrán bien de esto.- dijo mientras apretaba mi hombro y se marchaba. Como un zombi hice lo que me pidió. Me duche y me vestí sin siquiera ser consiente.

Al salir a la sala de espera un gran número de guardias y personas estaban allí, políticos, familia, amigos, escoltas, todos allí. Mama se levanto al verme y tomo mi mano mientras me miraba con la esperanza tatuada en el rostro.

-¡ahora si vamos!- Ordeno a todos. Le mire confundida. Ella retiro una lágrima de mi mejilla y susurro.- a la capilla, vamos a demostrar nuestra fé.- y así la pequeña multitud se traslado a la iglesia del hospital. Al ver la imagen de Cristo en la cruz mis pasos me guiaron frente suyo para arrodillarme y llorar suplicante. Papa sujetaba mis hombros mientras procuraba no caer de bruces. Todos oramos y pedimos por la salud de Bella, Evans, Elizabeth y Charlie. Deje a los pies de Cristo una rosa blanca manchada con mis lagrimas y me arrastre a la salida con Ali y Rose a mis lados. Rose apretó mi agarre para que prestara atención y fue cuando me gire que pude apreciar la magnitud de la bondad, cariño y humildad que mi Ángel desprendía en la gente.

Una gran multitud de personas acaparaban la entrada del hospital, los niños pobres llenos de pancartas de agradecimientos y apoyos de parte de UNICEF a Bella ondeaban al aire mientras pequeñas lagrimas rodaban por sus mejillas, eran demasiado niños y todos ellos con velas, pancartas y rosarios cantaban una canción de cuna. Los adultos también tenían pancartas y velas, habían fans, padres, actores, cantantes, políticos… la prensa también custodiaba la ceremonia que se brindaba a las afueras del hospital.

Todos estaban allí, Rose, Ali, Em, Jake, Renne y mis padres observando la escena conmovedora y dolorosa que todos manifestaban.

Mis lagrimas bajaban sin control y el nudo en mi garganta se apretó a sobremanera.

-Familiares Swan.- anunció un Doctor, venia vestido de quirófano y más atrás Jasper venia abatido vestido de igual manera, hasta ese entonces no me había percatado de su ausencia.

-Díganos Doctor como esta mi hija y mi esposo.- pidió Renne. El suspiro.

-El Sr Swan tuvo principios de infarto, el stress la presión y el abatimiento en el que estaba casi lo lleva al suicidio, pero esta mucho mejor.- explico.- Isabella… esta estable, La preeclamsia Puede llegar a ser grave, ya que la parte de placenta desprendida deja de aportar oxigeno al bebé, así que, una vez diagnosticado el problema, debería hacerse una cesárea urgentemente. Y eso fue lo que hicimos, logramos estabilizar a la chica, pero…

Supe que algo estaba mal, lo presentía en la opresión de mi pecho.

-Los bebes nacieron con signos vitales muy por debajo de lo normal y están en coma.- diagnostico.

Sentí como el aire faltaba a mis pulmones, me sentía ahogado, las piernas me temblaban y escuche el llamado de todos en la sala en un grito desesperado. La garganta quemaba y los ojos ardían como si fuera acido lo que salía de ellos… mis piernas se flexionaron cayendo así al suelo, y pude sentir el dolor lacerante en mi cabeza y en mi pecho antes de perder la conciencia.

* * *

><p><em><strong>fueee... OMG dificilisimo imaginarse a un Edward tan consumido en este capitulo ¿que dicen? ¿les parecio? <strong>_

_**debo tristemente anunciar... que... falta poco para culminar esta historia, ha habido drama y romance en cantidades exorbitantes y ambos ya merecen un final... ¿como? pues ya veremos... **_

_**MIL GRACIAS COMO SIEMPRE A MIS QUERIDAS YOLANDA, KARELBRIC Y SABRINA2010 Las adoro chicas son las mejores lectoras que pueda tener. como siempre un abrazo gigante. =)**_

_**NOTA: fotos en mi perfil! **_

_**By: claulrp! ;)**_


	35. Apostándole a la vida

**_NOTA LEAN:_ Nenas, siento la tardanza un monton... primero no tenia el capi completo y luego estuve tres dias sin internet. espero este capitulo haya valido la pena la espera. **

**CON GRAN TRISTEZA DEBO ANUNCIAR QUE ESTE ES EL ULTIMO CAPITULO, ESTA HISTORIA LLEGARA A SU FIN. **

**No tengo palabras para describirles lo agradecida que estoy con cada una de ustedes, que me inspiran y me dan lindas palabras que llenan, esta historia es muy especial y me da gusto haberla compartido con ustedes que son grandiosas. a cada una que dedico un tiempo para leerla, a todas aquellas que comentan y tambien a las que no lo hicieron. el hecho de que me lean es gratificante. **

**Este capitulo dedicado a ustedes...**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 33<strong>

**[Apostándole a la vida]**

La vida es como una montaña rusa. Tiene altibajos que debemos superar con fortaleza. Comienza por aceptar tus derrotas con la cabeza erguida y mirada al frente con la gracia de un niño y no con la tristeza de un adulto.

Aprende a construir hoy todos tus caminos porque el terreno de mañana es incierto para los proyectos y el futuro tiene la costumbre de caer en el vacio. Una cosa que se aprende después de un tiempo es que el sol quema si me expongo demasiado. Acepta que las personas buenas pueden herirte alguna vez y necesitaras perdonarlas.

Lleva años construir confianza y apenas unos segundos destruirlas. Tú también podrás hacer cosas de la que te arrepentirías el resto de tu vida. Las nuevas amistades continúan creciendo a pesar de las distancias, y no importa que es lo que tienes, sino a quien tienes en la vida y los buenos amigos se convierten en la familia que permitimos elegir.

No tenemos que cambiar de amigos si estamos dispuestos a aceptar que los amigos cambian. Te darás cuenta de que puedes pasar buenos con tu mejor amigo haciendo cualquier cosa o simplemente nada, solo por placer de disfrutar su compañía.

Muchas veces tomas a la ligera a las personas que más te importan y por eso siempre debemos decir a esas personas que las amamos, porque nunca estaremos seguros de cuando será la última vez que los veamos. Aprende que las circunstancias y el ambiente que nos rodean tiene influencia sobre nosotros, pero nosotros somos los únicos responsables de lo que hacemos.

Lleva mucho tiempo para llegar a hacer la persona que quieres ser, y el tiempo es corto. No importa a donde llegaste, sino a donde te diriges. Si no controlas tus actos, ellos te controlaran, y ser flexible no significa ser débil, porque no importa cuan delicada sea una situación siempre existen dos lados.

Héroes son las personas que hicieron lo que era necesario, enfrentando las consecuencias.

Algunas veces, la persona que esperas que te patee cuando te caes, tal vez sea una de las pocas que te ayude a levantarte, cuando esperabas mucho mas de otros. Madurar tiene mas que ver con lo que has aprendido de las experiencias que con los años has vivido.

Hay mucho más de tus padres en ti de lo que supones.

Recuerda que solo porque alguien no te ama de la forma que quieres, no significa que no te ame con todo lo que puede; porque hay personas que nos aman, pero que no saben como demostrarlo.

No siempre es suficiente ser perdonado, algunas veces tendrás que aprender a perdonarte a ti mismo. Con la misma severidad conque juzgas, también serás juzgado y en algún momento condenado.

No importa en cuantos pedazos tu corazón se partió ya que el mundo no se detiene para que lo arregles.

En el maravilloso regalo que es el ciclo de la vida aprendemos… que siempre habrá algo destinado para nosotros _'A pesar de las Adversidades'_

**B p o v**

_*x/x/x*_

Morir no debería ser tan incomodo, Trate de abrir los ojos y simplemente no pude, suspire y un dolor agudo irrumpió en mi vientre bajo. De pronto todo el recuerdo vino a mi…

Evans…

Elizabeth…

Edward…

_-Mi amor, reacciona… no te vallas Bella, debes luchar por ellos y por…mi. No soy nada sin ti cielo ¿me escuchas?- _

_¡Se nos va!_

A ratos en mi memoria se recreaban los últimos momentos antes de caer inconsciente. Podía escuchar el llanto del bebe que escuche muy bien… entonces, si yo estaba muerta ¿Por qué me dolía todo?

De nuevo intente abrir los ojos, necesitaba saber de ellos.

-Isabella ¿puedes escucharme?- la voz masculina y profesional iba dirigida a mí. Intente abrir la boca para hablar pero tampoco pude. Sentí como una mano se posaba en la mía y la apreté en señal de respuesta.- Puedes adaptarte lentamente a la luz.- recomendó, fui abriendo los ojos y me tope con un cielo completamente blanco y brillante, cuando pude enfocar mejor, me di cuenta de que era una lámpara cegadora. Fruncí el ceño. -Isabella Bienvenida ¿Cómo te encuentras?- fije la mirada lentamente en la de aquella voz y me di cuenta de que era un doctor, mi respiración se hizo errática en el momento en que mi corazón latía muy lentamente y mi mente recreaba las distintas versiones de lo que podía significar estar… viva.

-¡Desfibrilación! Dame 200.- grito el doctor, el aire me faltaba y sentía todo volverse oscuro nuevamente. Los Electro choques corrían por mi cuerpo y se escuchaba el _'' ¡Vamos Isabella!''_ unos momentos después todo se calmo y cerré mis ojos nuevamente cayendo en un profundo sueño.

_Tres Horas Después… _

-Ha pasado por tanto…- se escuchaba a lo lejos. Una caricia breve pero resucitadora recorría mi rostro con ternura, poco a poco con mis sentidos fueron despertándose e intente abrir los ojos.

-Mi nene, recupérate pronto cielo, ellos te necesitan.- era el susurro de una voz familiar sin identificar. Luego supe que era mama.

-Ma…- mi voz era áspera, dificultosa. Reventando en una tos desesperada en busca de oxigeno.

-¡Bella! ¡Esta despertando!- grito e inmediatamente sentía el revoloteo a mi lado, una luz cegadora abría mis parpados y al abrir los ojos con normalidad pude ver al doctor revisarme.

-Isabella no hables, trata por favor de tomar las cosas con calma. Tu familia te espera.- dijo el doctor a quien no reconocí, dando media vuelta y marchándose, fruncí el ceño y al poco tiempo unos pasos presurosos llegaron a mí. Los reconocí inmediatamente, Mama, papa, Esme, Carlisle, Alice, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, Giovanny y Jacob.

-Mi bebe…- lloro mama desconsoladamente sobre mi. Aunque intente no moverme una punzada dolorosa se instalo en mi pecho por unos segundos al tensarme y luego desapareció. Un nudo en mi garganta pugnaba por explotar, todos lloraban por mi.

- No me asustes así de nuevo princesa.- dijo papa besándome la frente. Aunque me encantaba verlos, estaba algo aturdida, e inmediatamente unas enfermeras llegaron a sacarlos a todos menos a mama y papa.

-Hija que alegría tenerte con nosotros no sabes el gran susto que nos hemos llevado.- decía papa acariciando mi pelo.- llevas aquí inconsciente dos semanas.- dijo y mis ojos debieron abrirse desmesuradamente. Mama casi no podía articular palabra la emoción la mantenía sollozante, quería poder abrazarla pero necesitaba saber de mis hijos.

-Be...b...e- balbucee con gran dificultad, Charlie trato de serenarme pidiéndome que no hablara más.

-Elizabeth y Evans son luchadores mi amor, aunque nacieron con dificultad los tienes bajo vigilancia en Cuidados intensivos pero han ido recuperándose cielo, debes estar mejor muy pronto para que vallas a verlos.- Mi corazón latía a gran velocidad ¡Estaban vivos! Estaban bien, mi felicidad era tan inmensa que las lágrimas se desbordaron de mis ojos. ¡Necesitaba verlos! Conocerlos, acunarlos…

-Edward esta con ellos en este momento, el pobre a sufrido tanto… primero viéndolos a ellos luchar para vivir y luego a ti inconsciente… aunque esta contento de que ellos estén vivos y saludables, no era completamente feliz viéndote aquí sin poder verlos y compartir su felicidad contigo.- dijo mama llorando, yo también lo hice y anhele poder ir con ellos.- No queria separarse de tu lado, pero cada hora iba a ver a los bebes, es tan tierno…- culmino en llanto. El monitor a mi lado comenzó a pitar mas fuerte y unas enfermeras administraron un poderoso sedante que me dejo dormida al poco tiempo.

_*x/x/x*_

Y es que gracias a ti…

Hoy puedo ser feliz,

Cuando llegaste…

Aprendí a vivir.

_W&Y-Gracias a ti_

_**_**E p o v**_**  
><em>

_*x/x/x*_

Si antes hubiese podido decir que sabia lo que era ese sentir de protección y amor que se desata de inmediato al ver a tu hijo, estaba completamente equivocado, es un sentimiento fuerte y arrollador, al verlos por primera vez tan débiles y chiquitos, detrás de una incubadora, me enamore por completo y a pesar de conocerlos de hace unos segundos, supe que daría mi vida por ellos.

Estaba feliz de que estuvieran vivos, eran tan fuertes, cada segundo luchaban por sus vidas… me sentía completamente orgulloso de ellos, vivía completamente prendado de cada pequeño movimiento, aunque me dolía verlos llenos de agujas, monitores y vías… no pude evitar llorar tantas veces al verlos. Lloraba agradecido y aun pidiendo a dios que les brindara la fortaleza para vivir. Eran unos pequeños guerreros y los amaba.

Deseaba con toda mi alma compartir con Bella este momento, el verlos por primera vez… acunarlos… besarlos, Mi niña aunque estaba estable aun se encontraba en un estado de shock momentáneo del que no salía hace dos semanas. Comenzaba a preocuparme de veras por ella y a pesar de que estaba dormida le platicaba cada detalle de nuestros hijos. La amaba demasiado, mi esposa era también muy fuerte y valiente, necesitaba tenerla conmigo y juntos brindarle a nuestros hijos todo nuestro amor.

Las enfermeras de Lizz y Evans estaban sorprendidas de los avances estudiados en los pequeños, yo mismo me aseguraba de que cada cosa se hiciera correctamente, hasta el punto de asignar dos enfermeras a los bebes en los momentos en los que estaba con Bella durante el día y durante la noche.

La familia estaba aun en tensión, Bella seguía inconsciente y les preocupaba como a mi que temiera despertar de por vida. Charlie se había recuperado al cabo de una semana con rapidez al saber que sus nietos y su hija estaban a salvo, la prensa se entero de lo ocurrido y muchos especulaban acerca del fallecimiento de Bella, me enfurecí tanto como Charlie y él preparo un comunicado anunciando los percances que habían surgido.

El apoyo y solidaridad de la gente era inmenso, la habitación de Bells estaba repleta de pancartas, globos, peluches, flores… diariamente en las noticias hacían un recuento de los sucesos y como toda prensa amarillista daban perspectivas de un posible descenso.

Casi todos ya conocían a los nuevos miembros Cullen-Swan, Lizz era una bebe preciosa, tan blanca como una muñequita de porcelana, sus mejillas redonditas poco a poco iban adquiriendo un tono rosado suave que le hacia reflejar los constantes sonrojos de su madre, su cabello era castaño como Bella y no podíamos saber el color de sus ojos porque aun no habían logrado abrirlos. Evans era por su parte idéntico a mi, su piel un poquito mas oscura que la de Lizz, un tierno hoyuelo en su mentón y el espeso cabello rubio, mama decía que era idéntico a mi cuando era chico y no le sorprendía que al crecer su cabello cambiase al cobrizo como el mío.

En todo este tiempo no había llegado a volver a casa, Alice y mama traían diariamente un cambio y me duchaba en la clínica, Jasper, Em y Jake por otra parte hacían un esfuerzo sobrehumano tres veces al día para llevarme a comer a la cafetería.

Estaba en ese pequeño lapso, tomando un mocca doble cuando Gio llego corriendo alarmado.

-¡Ha pasado algo!- decía agitando sus manos al aire, me levante rápidamente y fui a su encuentro.

-¿Qué ocurre?- mis peores pesadillas hacían memoria para filtrarse en mi mente.

-Bella… despertó per…- no lo deje terminar cuando ya abordaba el maldito ascensor a la planta 7 donde estaba cuidados intensivos. Renne y Charlie estaban fuera de la habitación contrariados y nerviosos.

-¿Qué paso?- pregunte entrecortadamente temiéndolo todo. Renne me vio llorosa.

-Estábamos fuera cuando todos han empezado a entrar corriendo con un desfibrilador.- sollozo, gemí y caí al suelo llevando mis piernas al pecho.

Había entrado en paro…

En ese instante la puerta se abrió y salió el Dr., Danvers.

-¿Qué ha pasado?- pregunte inmediatamente levantándome de un salto. El suspiro.

- Ella Iba a despertar pero un ataque de pánico le impidió reconectarse cuando ha entrado en paro.- dijo, sentía las lagrimas fluir por mis irritados ojos.- La hemos estabilizado, calma Edward solo hay que darle tiempo.- decía poniendo una mano en mi hombro, - estará dormida unas horas, alguien debería entrar por si acaso despierta nuevamente.- recomendó, asentí y mire a Renne quien con un gesto de la mano me invito a hacerle compañía. Por un momento pude fijarme bien en todos, Em, Jazz, Jake, Gio, Ali, Rose, mis padres, Becca, Damián… todos ellos con expresiones tristes. Sin pensarlo más, entre.

La vi allí, dormida, pálida… sin ganas de vivir. Rápidamente llegue a ella y bese su frente perdiéndome en la suavidad de su piel, una lagrima cayo sobre su mano y la tome delicadamente entre las mías frotándolas dulcemente.

-Cielo, no tengas miedo a despertar… nuestros hijos son tan fuertes como tu, son hermosos y esperan por ti. Todos esperamos por ti, amor.- termine ahogado, acallando un sollozo que quería escapar de mi pecho. Tararee la canción que le cante en nuestra boda y estuve a su lado mientras en mi mente circulaban diferentes escenas donde juntos acunábamos a Lizz y Evans.

-Ed, Lizz ha despertado.- anuncio Ali entrando a la habitación con gesto triste fijándose en Bella. Asentí me levante bese nuevamente la frente de mi Ángel y la seguí afuera.

-Ella lo lograra ya veras.- dijo Ali con una media sonrisa. Intente devolvérsela pero fue una mueca lo que se dibujo en mi rostro.

-La necesito Ali, no soy completamente feliz si ella no esta a mi lado.- confesé mientras pasaba la mano por mi cabello repetidas veces. Ella se limito a abrazarme y besarme la mejilla antes de ir al elevador a UCIN.

Sharon y Kie supervisaban los monitores y podía ver a esta última a través de los vidrios acariciando suavemente la manita de Lizz quien lloraba a todo pulmón. Llegue rápidamente a ella después de cambiarme de ropa esterilizada, me sonrió y me cedió su puesto, me senté y calenté mis manos antes de introducirlas por las ventanillas que hacían contacto con mi bebe, en el momento en el que nuestro contacto se hizo, una corriente eléctrica fluyo a través de mi cuerpo llegando al corazón haciéndolo latir fuertemente, como me ocurrió con su madre inmediatamente me tenia en sus manitas. Ella se calmo y sus sollozos fueron hipidos, le tararee una nana y todas las enfermeras de la sala maravilladas veían la increíble conexión que tenia con mi bebe. Mi dedo índice estaba atrapado en su manita izquierda y pude ser espectador de cómo su boquita se abría en un gracioso bostezo llegando a formar una ''o'' perfecta en sus labios rosaditos. Sonreí y mi vista viajo a mi hijo Evans quien dormía plácidamente en otra incubadora a su lado.

Me deleite viéndolos dormir de manera fascinante y pudieron haber pasado unas cuantas horas hasta que Rosalie desde afuera a través de los vidrios me hizo señas para que saliera, se veía… feliz.

Con pesar me separe de mis bebes de quienes a cada segundo era mas difícil alejarme y fui a su encuentro. Ella solo rio y se abalanzo a abrazarme.

-¡Despertó!- chillo alegre y supe inmediatamente que se trataba de Bella, una enorme sonrisa se tatuó en mi rostro y la seguí hasta llegar a su habitación. Todos afuera estaban sonrientes, incluso después de tanto tiempo la risa de Emmett resonaba alegre y feliz.

-¡ve!- me animo Charlie y así lo hice.

Al entrar lo primero que vi fueron esos hermosos ojos dorados que derretían cada fibra de mi ser. Ella también veía con intensidad mi rostro, hasta que un sollozo escapo de su garganta y fui a su encuentro sin poder articular ninguna palabra. La abrace todo lo que podía, ella hundió su rostro en mi pecho y lloramos juntos. Estaba completamente extasiado.

-Te amo.- fue lo primero que dije. Limpie sus lágrimas y la bese muy tiernamente.

-Te…am…o- balbuceo con dificultad.

-shh… lo se cielo, ahora soy el hombre mas feliz del universo. Los tengo a los tres.- sabia por su mirada anhelante que ella deseaba verlos inmediatamente.- Ya han llegado a un peso normal, son fuertes y tienen sus buenos pulmones desarrollados para llorar…- bromee ella sonrió, y pude ver un brillo cegador y hermoso instalarse en sus orbes doradas.

Estuve platicándole mucho de todo lo que había ocurrido, del miedo que se apodero de mi al verla inconsciente, de todo el amor que sentía dentro, de nuestros hijos…

-Sr Cullen, debemos hacer pruebas finales a la Sra. Cullen.- informo el Dr. Danvers, me gire a ver a Bella y ambos sonreímos _''Sra Cullen''_ sonaba fenomenal. Bese sus labios nuevamente y le mire a los ojos.

-Te amo no lo olvides, te estaré esperando Sra. Cullen.- sonreí, ella también lo hizo y asintió. Salí completamente feliz.

-¿Cómo esta? ¿Qué dijo?- eran las preguntas de todos, reí y pude ver a mama contenta de verme hacerlo de nuevo 'reír de felicidad'.

-Esta bien, van a realizarle algunas pruebas y no puede hablar todavía, después de administrarle vitaminas y sueros ella recuperara la fuerza para hablar sin dificultad.- Ada corrió a mi encuentro, la tome en brazos y bese su mejilla sonoramente ella rio.

-Los bebes ¿están bien?- pregunto tiernamente, todos dijeron ''Awws''

-Si princesa, están dormiditos.-

-¡Pero ellos solo duermen!- se quejo haciendo un puchero, sonreí.

-Son muy pequeñitos aun, pero cuando crezcan un poquito más podrás jugar con ellos.- ella chillo de alegría.

-Te quiero tío Ed.-

-Yo también princesa.-

Estuvimos alrededor de unas dos horas más en espera hasta que poco a poco fueron entrando a saludar. Bella y yo teníamos nuestras manos entrelazadas y podía intentar hablar un poco.

-quiero… ver…los- pidió con sus ojos cristalinos. Observe al doctor para que respondiera a eso.

-si sigues mejorando como ahora, para mañana puedes ir a verlos. Creo que ya podrán sacarlos de la incubadora muy pronto.- sonrió, yo también lo hice.

Durante el resto de la noche Bella se mantuvo sedada, ya que las ansias la ponían nerviosa y alteraba algunas medicaciones. Yo me turne con Renne para que pudiera ir a ver a los bebes, quienes dormían muy plácidamente, habían retirado la mayoría de las agujas y solo tenían una pequeña vía respiratoria por la nariz y alunas frecuencias cardiacas en sus pechos.

-Mañana podremos retirar las vías.- dije a las enfermeras, ellas asintieron.

-Ya respiran por si solos.- dijo Sharon.

-Son muy valientes.- admiro Kie.

-Lo son.- dije sonriente.

Tom también pasaba frecuentemente aunque decía que nada mejor que su padre pediatra para atenderlos.

La mañana llego y Bella completamente despierta y ansiosa esperaba poder conocer a nuestros hijos quienes ya no tenían impedimentos para moverse poco a poco.

-Estoy nerviosa.- dijo mordiendo su labio inferior. Me agache a su altura en la silla de ruedas en la que seria trasladada.

-Estoy contigo cielo.- le recordé.- Te amo.- bese su frente y me coloque atrás para empujar la silla, mientras ella jugueteaba con sus manos. La lleve a UCIN. Le colocaron un tapabocas y yo cambie mi vestimenta por un conjunto esterilizado. Le sonreí enfundándole ánimos y Sharon junto a Kie abrieron las puertas para que Bella pudiera entrar en su silla. La habitación era grande y en ella unos tres bebes más estaban allí. Ella estaba tensa y cuando deje su silla frente a dos incubadoras escuche su jadeo y sus sollozos. Me situé a su lado.

-Te presento a Elizabeth y Evans Cullen, nuestros hijos, Ángel.- ella estaba llorando en silencio viéndolos allí. Entrelace su mano con la mía hasta que pudo lograr hablar.

-Son… preciosos, perfectos.- susurro, asentí mientras mis ojos se cristalizaban.- Y son chiquitos.- volvió a hablar.

-Lo son, y son nuestros.- ella volteo a verme y sonrió mientras sus lagrimas caían, se aferro a mi pecho.

-¿Pu…edo… tocarlos?- pregunto balbuceante. Sonreí.

-Mas que eso, hoy podremos cargarlos.- anuncie y su mirada se hizo brillante. Sharon y Kie procedieron a sacarlos. Aunque nunca los había cargado quería que fuera ella quien los acunara primero. Sharon le cedió a Evans y yo procedí a acomodar sus brazos para que lo recibiera. Su pequeño y caliente cuerpecito rozo con mi mano y Bella término llorando de alegría.

-Hola bebe… hijo, Te amo Evans, eres precioso, idéntico a tu padre.- lo arrullo mientras volteaba a sonreírme. Le devolví la sonrisa grabando a fuego en mi memoria este inolvidable momento. Acaricio con ternura lentamente sus facciones y beso su cabecita.

-¿los has acunado?- pregunto Bella, yo negué. Y me lo ofreció. Tome una silla y la coloque a su lado y recibí a mi hijo en brazos. Mi corazón latía desbocado, sentía como nada ni nadie podía arruinar este hermoso y ansiado momento.

-Hola campeón, soy papa…- el orgullo que sentía no cabía en el pecho.- eres todo un guerrero como tu mama y tu hermana.- susurre, el comenzó a moverse lentamente y lo mas inesperado paso…

Abrió sus hermosos ojitos lentamente y jadee de impresión al ver su color… eran de un hermoso verde intenso. Sin aliento voltee para que Bella lo viera y fue mayor mi impresión al ver a mi hijita y a su madre con sus ojos conectados, ambas de color dorado, hipnotizadas. Reí feliz y Evans me acompaño con una pequeña y hermosa sonrisa.

Bella volteo a verme con la boca abierta y sin poder articular palabra veíamos conmocionados que eran miniaturas de nosotros mismos. Y así nos fundimos en un eterno beso, que decía más que mil palabras…

Solo podía agradecer a dios, a mi familia, a Bella, al destino… a todo aquel que me haya llevado a este mágico momento que no cambiaria por nada.

-Gracias por darme la mejor y mas maravillosa familia.- dije antes volvernos a besar.

Amándola…

Amándolos…

Sin descanso…

Para siempre…

_**Malgré L'Adve**__**rsité**_

_**F I N**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sin mas palabras... espero que les haya gustado, Quedan unos cabos sueltos que seran atados en el epilogo, nos leemos pronto y espero seguir viendolas en mis otras historias.<strong>_

_**_**Malgré L'Adve**__**rsité significa A pesar de las adversidades.**_**_

__**Los bebes **están** en mi perfil. *-***__

_**Una abrazo gigante desde Venezuela. **_

_**Las quiere, Su amiga...**_

**_Claulrp! ;)_**


	36. Epilogo

**Capitulo 34**

**[E P I L O G O]**

_**Narrador pov**_

_*x/x/x*_

Como todo en la vida el tiempo transcurre y aunado a ellos van arrasados un millón de momentos que por mas importantes que sean terminan quedando en el pasado.

Muy pronto nos damos cuenta de que en realidad esos dichos escuchados como; _''cuando sepas…'' '' cuando crezcas'' '' cuando veas como es la vida'' _hemos pasado por ellos y sin necesidad de cambiarlos siempre habremos echo algo por vivirlos intensamente, por ser quien somos sin mascaras, por disfrutar de cada etapa como si fuera la ultima.

La vida solo cambia cuando nuestras necesidades cambian, y si quieres ver cosas que no hemos visto, tendremos que hacer cosas que no hemos hecho.

Con Bella y Edward ocurrió lo mismo, un largo trayecto llenos de buenos y malos momentos atravesó sus vidas, juntos superaron los grandes obstáculos y ahora son una familia feliz.

_*x/x/x*_

Tres días más estuvieron Bella, Lizzie y Evans en observación, los pequeños milagros comenzaron a mejorar aun mas rápido que antes, sus padres orgullosos no se separaban de sus lados y los amaban con locura.

Los primeros días fueron tan hermosos como caóticos, el hecho de ser padres primerizos consiste en aprender y son esas pequeñas personitas quienes van marcando el camino, las horas de sueño, el tiempo ilimitado, el cansancio y ojeras no los cambiarían por nada en el mundo, por que ver en sus pequeños rostros una linda sonrisa y la copia exacta de sus ojos en ambos, era la mejor recompensa.

Bella dejo correr su vena trabajólica para dedicarse a su familia, era una madre amorosa y abnegada al bienestar de sus hijos y esposo. Podría estar agotada pero se negaba rotundamente a contratar ayuda externa, ella quería ser de ellos, estar allí en todo momento, disfrutar de cada detalle, sus sonrisas, su primera palabra, sus primeros pasos… era todo lo que tanto deseaba.

Edward era un hombre sumamente feliz, Adoraba cada día mas a su hermosa familia, su clínica había dado provechos en _Los Ángeles_ y ahora la red internacional se expandía en _Europa, Latinoamérica_ y _Asia._

Mohamed había sido acusado y condenado a tres años de arresto domiciliario, además de una orden de alejamiento, una multa y la destitución como miembro de la realeza Árabe.

Con respecto al resto de los integrantes de esta historia de amor… Jasper y Alice estaban comprometidos al igual que Emmett y Rosalie, los cuatro querían celebrar una boda doble entre los siguientes seis meses, ya que estos últimos esperaban a su primer hijo, Diego.

Charlie había ganado nuevamente las últimas elecciones presidenciales y era un hombre de roble, fuerte y amado tanto por su pueblo como por su familia. Renne había decidido que era hora de retirarse del mundo del espectáculo, estaban próximos a celebrar un gran evento de despedida y ella al contrario de lo que todos pensaban, se encontraba feliz de dedicarle más tiempo a su esposo, hijos y nietos.

Carlisle estaba próximo a cederle el poder total de las clínicas a su hijo Edward y junto a Esme dedicarse a disfrutar de sus nietos.

Jacob estaba enamorado de una chica Griega llamada Samantha, estaba completamente feliz y ninguno se sorprendería de que pronto le pidiera ser su esposa. Giovanny por otro lado estaba saliendo por fin con Christean el sexy fotógrafo de _Channel _y todo marchaba a la perfección.

Becca ahora era una de las chefs de los restaurantes de Esme y Ada la niña prodigio que conquisto al mundo a través de su música. Damián era ahora el nuevo vicepresidente de Swan&co en _New York_ y uno de los solteros mas codiciados.

_Ahora todo parecía estar en orden._

**B p o v**

_*x/x/x*_

-Vamos Gio, Alice sean consientes.- dije suplicante, ambos estaban empecinados en enfundarme en un vestido de seda rojo ajustado al cuerpo, sin embargo a mí se me hacia incomodísimo.

-pero ¿que te molesta?- Gio esta frustrado.

-¡Todo! es muy escotado. No quiero ir por ahí mostrando demasiado.-

-Edward si que te ha cambiado, niña.- Gio como siempre tan revelador. Le saque la lengua.

-He cambiado Gio, ya no soy la Bella de antes, ahora soy madre y esposa. Aunque me guste el modelaje pienso dejarlo por un tiempo.- confese.

-pero tienes un cuerpazo fenomenal, ahora luces curvas mas pronunciadas.- chillo Ali indignada.

Era cierto, después del embarazo mi cuerpo se moldeo aun mas, acentuando mis curvas, los pechos mas grandes, caderas mas anchas y un abdomen plano firmemente trabajado. Muchos periodistas alegaron tener que someterme a muchas cirugías para lograr tener la figura que ahora poseía, sin embargo ellos no sabían lo difícil y trabajoso que puede resultar cuidar de dos bebes de seis meses. Aunque era mi mayor placer.

-es mi ultima palabra.- Rose quien sostenía a Elizabeth en sus brazos reía divertida, Evans dormía profundamente a su lado en su cuna.

-El evento comienza en una hora.- les recordó a Gio y Alice quienes susurraban y discutían cual atuendo era el mejor.

Se decidieron al final por un vestido negro de cola de sirena y corte imperio, enfocaba su figura de manera discreta, decente y elegante. Todos quedaron complacidos con el resultado.

¿Qué por qué tanto revuelo?

Hoy era la inauguración de mi primer proyecto, Las torres giratorias de _Dubai_. Habían sido culminadas en unas dos semanas y todo había quedado a la perfección, muchos invitados importantes asistirían al evento y yo por ser la cabecilla, era la invitada de honor.

Costo un poco aceptar, considerando la serie de eventos desagradables que aquí se sucitaron. Pero una cosa no tenía nada que ver con la otra y debía recordar que este había sido el despegue en mi carrera.

-Evans despertó.- susurro Rose tratando de no interceder en el sueño de Lizzie. Me acerque y lo tome en brazos acallando con el acto sus hipidos. Bese su mejilla y admire sus ojitos verdes como los de su padre.

-Ya mi Ángel, mamá esta aquí.- dije con voz dulce, besando su naricita y me regalo esa hermosa sonrisa que derretía. Le di de comer y en cinco minutos tocaron la puerta. Con Evans en brazos fui a abrirle a mi esposo. Estaba radiante, guapo como para comérselo. Lo bese con ganas y él tomo a Evans con maestría al separarnos.

-Estas hermosa, mi amor.- como si fuese la primera vez me sonroje.

-Gracias, tu también luces muy bien.- el rio y volvió a besarme, era adicta a esos labios dulces y suaves que poseía.

-¿Están listos?- pregunto. Rose vino con Lizzie en brazos.

-Esta pequeña princesa se ha dormido profundamente.- dijo mientras me la entregaba, la acune en mis brazos y bese su frente.- Voy por Emmett.- anuncio antes de irse.

Ambos lucían hermosos, Evans había caído irremediablemente en manos de Gio y lucia un pantaloncillo de vestir, camisa y chaleco, junto a sus zapatitos se veía gracioso, su cabello estaba despeinado y era a la perfección, la miniatura de Edward. Lizzie por otro lado lucia un vestido de lunares de seda junto a unas zapatillas Gucci anudadas al tobillo. Estaba monísima.

El evento estuvo replegado de periodistas y flashes, una gran cantidad de personas habían asistido. Toda la familia estaba allí también y Estuve gran parte de la noche agradeciendo las felicitaciones de todos. El proyecto fue un éxito.

Cuando llego la hora de dedicar unas palabras, nerviosa me dirigí al escenario.

-Buenas noches a todos.- comencé.- Primero que todo quiero agradecerles infinitamente por estar aquí y brindarnos su apoyo.- aplausos.- este proyecto no se hubiese llevado a cabo sin el esfuerzo que nuestro maravilloso equipo de trabajo desempeñó.- dije señalando con una sonrisa las diapositivas de fotografías de obreros, ingenieros y arquitectos que iban reproduciéndose. Mas aplausos.- Gracias a ustedes por permitirme comenzar mi carrera con este proyecto, gracias a mi familia por el apoyo incondicional, las palabras de aliento y la paciencia…- todos rieron.- sobre todo a mi esposo e hijos que son el incentivo mas grande de mi vida, los amo. Gracias.- termine y todos se levantaron en una ovación a brindar un fuerte aplauso que me hizo ruborizar.

-Eso fue dulce.- dijo Edward en mi oído.

-Fue aterrador.- él rio.

-creo que esto ya lo habíamos hecho antes.- reímos y junte mis labios con los suyos en un tierno beso que decía mas que mil palabras.

**E p o v**

_*x/x/x*_

-Gracias por esta noche, gracias por aparecer en mi vida.- susurre cuando termine de besarla. Ella tenía un brillo mágico e hipnótico en sus maravillosos ojitos dorados que tanto amaba.

-Gracias a ti hoy soy feliz.- ambos reímos al recordar como parecíamos reproducir ciertos momentos de nuestra historia…

-La amo Sra. Cullen.- le recordé.

-Yo también Sr Cullen.- correspondió con una sonrisa juguetona.

Aquella noche en la terraza de nuestra casa con nuestros bebes en brazos, admiramos las estrellas y ciertas palabras calaron en mi alma, sellando así un gran momento.

-Ninguna medida de tiempo contigo será suficiente, comencemos con para siempre.-

-Para siempre.- correspondió tiernamente.

Y eso fue lo que basto para dibujar una coma, donde esperaba haber un punto y final.

_La vida continuaba junto a ellos y en mi vida pudiese haber sido mas feliz que en ese momento…_

_E N D_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hola, PERDÓN por la tardanza, uffs estos meses han sido caóticos. Ya aquí esta cumpliendo con el epilogo de esta historia. nuevamente MIL GRACIAS a todas las que siguieron fielmente como esta idea fue tomando una hermosa forma. <strong>_

_**Sus palabras en cada review me sacaban una sonrisa y adoro leer cuando dicen que les gusto. **__**=') **_

_**Gracias a Yolanda dorado, Sabrina2010, ati 88, bea, karelbric, Branstone Rose, janalez, Loquibell, Daii Ayala, Ale Cullenn, lilian, sisi, aloha88. **_

_**A ustedes dedico esta historia... **_

_**By: claulrp! ;)**_


End file.
